Estigma Milenario
by Althea de Leo
Summary: La historia los escondió por mas de mil años y el Vaticano los sacó de la oscuridad. Tres hermanos con un pasado, un presente y un futuro en esta guerra donde juraron entregarlo todo por el bien de la humanidad. Junto a sus camaradas buscaran la manera de llenar el mundo de luz nuevamente.
1. Prólogo

_Los personajes de este maravilloso manga no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Katsura Hoshino. Todos aquellos que no conozcan son de mi propiedad. Esto es solo por diversión y no lucro de ninguna manera con esto._

* * *

 _Prólogo_

El viaje había sido largo, los rumores eran fuertes y ellos no podían hacer nada, solo esperar a llegar y ver con sus propios ojos todo lo que pasaba, ver que todo lo que se hablaba en verdad estaba pasando. Se decía que los generales estaban en peligro, ya habían perdido al general Kevin Jeager, no podían darse el lujo de perder más gente. Ir al cuartel general era la mejor opción de todas y por órdenes de arriba los tres debían moverse con rapidez.

No iban por decisión propia, fueron obligados a ir para allá. El tren iba a máxima velocidad, faltaban poco menos de dos horas para llegar a la sede del cuartel general, eso sin contar el tiempo que les tomaría en llegar exactamente a la puerta del cuartel general.

— ¿Estas bien, Annia? —preguntó un joven de cabello rubio mirando a la chica que tenía en frente. La chica iba cruzada de piernas con un abrigo largo donde solo se veía la punta de su zapato—puedes aguantar más que esto, ya pronto llegaremos.

—Habla por ti, yo estoy aguantando perfectamente—la chica sacó un pequeño libro de su bolso de mano, era una biblia—aun no entiendo por qué nos mandaron a llamar. Estábamos perfectamente en Sudamérica.

—Es muy obvio, la guerra está comenzando, ahora sí—el joven miró por la ventana, era de noche y las estrellas brillaban como pequeños diamantes en el cielo—desde hace 7000 años comenzó.

—Y desde hace más de 1000 años apenas estábamos saliendo a la luz para quedar encerrados en esta oscuridad. Nuestros antepasados han hecho lo que nosotros hacemos desde hace más de 1000 años… no soy una niña, Ariel—dijo la chica de cabello rubio cenizo con frustración—toda mi vida la he pasado escuchando historias y leyendo libros.

—No te quejes, somos los únicos que quedamos vivos de nuestra familia y eso ya es un milagro de Dios—la chica de ojos azules lo miró con molestia—entiende de una vez que este es nuestro destino.

—Sí, entregarnos para acabar con esta guerra del demonio y luchar hasta el final con nuestro camaradas exorcistas, en nombre de Él y por Él—abrió la biblia y se puso a buscar que leer—los planes de Dios siempre son un misterio.

—Incluso para ti son un misterio pero siempre hay que tener fe en que todo saldrá bien, esperemos que todo esto acabe pronto.

—Fe… —la chica cerró la biblia, la abrió sin mirar en donde y con los ojos cerrados uso su dedo para señalar un versículo—1 Corintios 16:13 "Velad, estad firmes en la fe, actúen como hombres, sed fuertes" puede que si tengamos una oportunidad de ganar esto.

—Te lo dije, tu biblia jamás se equivoca—la chica lo miró y le sonrió— ¿Dónde estará Avia? Se ha tardado mucho.

—De seguro que está bien, ella sabe cuidarse sola y más aún si lleva el uniforme de la orden puesto, solo espero que no haga desastres en el tren—el joven rió ante el comentario de la rubia de cabello corto— ¿de qué te ríes, Ariel?

—De que el tren está muy callado… a pesar de que somos los únicos en este vagón… ¿no te parece extraño que no haya venido ningún encargado a preguntar si deseábamos algo… en todo el viaje?

—Solo esto nos faltaba, justo cuando quería descansar un poco—Annia cerró la biblia y de repente la puerta se abrió de golpe mostrando la figura de una chica de unos 16 años, cabello rubio corto hasta la mitad del cuello y su traje de exorcista—por fin Avia, ¿estás bien?

—Fueron una molestia muy grande, menos mal que el tren esta medio vacío… pero creo que se rompió algo—la chica se sentó al lado del único hombre de la cabina. Tenía un rosario dorado con algunas piedras preciosas de varios colores, la hermosa joya estaba entrelazada en sus dedos y bajaba por parte de su brazo dejando caer la cruz dorada—Ariel, ¿Cuánto falta?

—No mucho, el cuartel general ya sabe de nuestra llegada así que creo que algún buscador nos estar esperando en la estación de tren.

— ¿Cuántos akumas mataste? —Annia sacó una libreta pequeña para anotar lo que dijera Avia—tengo que llevar este registro a Komui.

—Tres de nivel 1—en todo el viaje habían sido atacados por esas criaturas conocidas como akumas, seres creados a partir del dolor humano y la desesperación—jugué con ellos un rato sobre los vagones del tren.

—Te he dicho que no hagas eso, es peligroso—dijo Annia guardando su libreta y posando su vista nuevamente en la biblia. El pequeño libro era de cubierta dura en tornasol con letras doradas, tenía detalles en dorado por todo el lomo con una cruz que tenía incrustados cinco pequeñas piedras preciosas, una en cada extremo de la cruz y una en el medio.

—Descuida, fue divertido—Annia soltó un suspiró con pesadez, controlar a su hermanita era un problema mayor que los akumas. Ariel miraba por la ventana, parecía que fuera a caer dormido en poco tiempo.

—Hermano, ¿crees que estamos haciendo lo correcto? —Ariel volteó a ver a su hermana sin entender—que nosotros vayamos y sin saber nada aún no me parece muy lógico. Aún sigo sin encontrarlo.

—Descuida, en el cuartel de seguro habrán más cosas que te puedan ayudar a encontrarlo, se perdió en la historia pero nosotros sabremos encontrarlo. El Corazón no ha desaparecido, no todavía.

Ambas hermanas asintieron ante lo dicho por su hermano mayor. Los tres venían de la rama Sudamericana y al pasar los años cambiaban de cuarteles cada que necesitan información de algo. No era fácil pero era un deber que tenía su familia, algunos lo llamarían castigo divino y otros como servicio a Dios. Ellos solo lo veían como un deber heredado por sus padres, no lo odiaban pero tampoco les gustaba mucho.

Annia miró su biblia un momento intentando analizar y recordar cada detalle. No eran Bookman pero sus mentes funcionaban tal y como una de ese famoso clan. Anotar cada detalle también era su deber, más de Annia y Ariel que de la joven Avia. La única diferencia era que sus perspectivas eran distintas y eran guiadas por alguien más.

Ellos eran un poco especiales tal vez, puede que un tipo de caso no muy común en esos días pero si les había dado unos malos ratos, todos relacionados con algún laboratorio, agujas, científicos, experimentos con su sangre… todos los recuerdos de la niñez se vieron arruinados por el simple hecho de haber nacido en esa familia.

Cada uno había jurado entregar sus vidas a la lucha contra El Conde Milenario, muy pocos sabían de su existencia, solo los "dueños del circo" conocían de la existencia de esta familia. Hijos de Auriel y Eleazar Delacroix, una familia francesa que desde hace generaciones daban sus vidas al servicio de Dios para la lucha.

— ¡Quiten esas caras ustedes dos! —ambas se espabilaron al escuchar el grito que pegó su hermano—mamá y papá no murieron en vano hace mucho como para que ustedes se estén arrepintiendo ahora, ¿Saben los que pasara si llegan a abandonar todo? No permitiré que se conviertan en Caídos como el tío Dion.

—Jamás hemos dicho que abandonaremos esto, somos muy conscientes de lo que puede pasar si lo hacemos… prefiero morir antes de convertirme en una traidora—dijo Avia. A pesar de ser la menor de los tres su madurez alcanzaba a ser igual a la de su hermano Ariel.

Los tres hermanos se entendían a punta de peleas, una costumbre adquirida al pasar de los años y que los mantenía unidos porque, para ser sinceros, no tenían a más nadie en todo el mundo, solo eran ellos tres. Sus abuelos, sus tíos, sus primos, sus padres… todos muertos hace ya mucho tiempo.

—Hay que tener en cuenta que cuando lleguemos tendremos que dejar que nos revisen, no podemos entrar así como así al cuartel—dijo Ariel con un poco de cansancio mientras agarraba la cruz que colgaba de su cuello, bajaba por su pecho y pequeñas cadenas salían de cada extremo de la cruz envolviendo su cuerpo— ¿A quién le toca guardia?

—A mí—dijo Annia mientras seguía leyendo la biblia—una hora y luego tú, Ariel.

—Te has leído la biblia más de 30 veces, cada pasaje, antiguo y nuevo testamento, cada libro te lo has leído y aun así…—dijo Avia sentándose mejor en su lugar— ¿Qué buscas?

—Debe haber algo que complete la información que buscamos, el Corazón no puede perderse así como así, debe de estar en algún sitio. Por eso leo tantas veces la biblia, sé que debe haber algo escondido… pero no puedo encontrarlo, puede que no sea nada pero aun así...

—El Corazón lleva perdido desde los días del diluvio… —dijo Ariel con fastidio—hemos buscado en cada registro, cada historia que pueda significar algo y nada; hasta en los manuscritos encontrados en Jerusalén, solo decían algo de la Inocencia pero no de el Corazón. Por ahora nuestro deber es otro.

—Además de matar akumas—dijo Avia rascándose la nuca.

—Además de eso… —Annia se levantó de su puesto, se quitó su abrigo revelando su traje de exorcista. Una mini falda con aberturas a los lado, un short por debajo para tener mejor movilidad, botas altas con poco tacón y la típica chaqueta—espero no encontrarme nada por afuera, no quiero usar mucho la Inocencia.

—Estarás bien, los acabarías en un instante. Además de que eres rápida corriendo—dijo Ariel mirando por la ventana—y que suerte la tuya, hermana.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Ahí va un nivel 1.

—Mejor coloca la barrera y ya—dijo Avia bostezando—quiero dormir un rato antes de que nos tengan de trabajo en trabajo.

—Inocencia actívate—la cruz que envolvía pecho de Ariel brilló y se transformó en un báculo dorado con forma de cruz y varias inscripciones en Latín formaban pequeñas cadenas que envolvían a todo el báculo e iban en constante movimiento—"Barrera del Edén" —dio un golpe al suelo y una fuerte luz se expandió por todo el vagón. No veían hasta qué punto había llegado la barrera pero conociendo a su hermano y de seguro abarcó bastante—ahora sí, acábalos mientras nos echamos un sueñito—Ariel se acomodó en su asiento junto a su hermana menor, tomó una almohada y se la puso detrás de la cabeza—buena suerte, no me despiertes cuando entres.

—Eres un… —Annia se aguantó la rabieta y salió hecha una fiera por la puerta—malditos akumas, no pueden dejar vivir en paz.

Annia subió al techo del vagón, y efectivamente ahí estaban tres nivel 1. Le molestaban mucho y más aún cuando quería descansar de un viaje tan largo como ese.

—Hola hermosos, tiempo sin verlos… —abrió un bolsillo que estaba sujeto a su cintura y sacó la hermosa biblia—esto no les dolerá mucho… Inocencia actívate "Libro de los Días, castigo de Judas"…

 _ **Continuara.**_

* * *

 _ **Bueeeeenas!**_

 _ **Aqui va una idea semi/AU para este gran manga/anime. Todo es culpa de ciertas personas que me apoyan con mis locuras. Espero que les guste este proyecto nuevo y que lo disfruten con cada capitulo.**_

 _ **Algunos dirán que Ariel es nombre de chica pero la verdad es que es unisex y me gustó mucho. La historia se irá desarrollando poco a poco y los personajes nuevos tendrán sus momentos ya que, igual que todos, también tienen su historia. Habra momentos cómicos, familiares, de angustia, romance... mas adelante, locuras, tristeza y mucho mas. Para aclarar, yo tengo mi religión y yo soy de mente muy abierta y jamas juzgo o discuto con nadie sobre temas como estos porque me parece que cada uno cree en lo que quiere, pero si llego en algún momento a ofender a alguien pues solo me queda pedirles disculpa y que el fic siga su rumbo :3**_

 _ **Sin mas que decir me despido y les mando muchos besos a mis tres loquitas :3**_

 _ **Althea de Leo.**_


	2. Capítulo 1

_Los personajes de este maravilloso manga no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Katsura Hoshino. Todos aquellos que no conozcan son de mi propiedad. Esto es solo por diversión y no lucro de ninguna manera con esto._

* * *

 _Capítulo 1_

 _Bienvenidos_

 _ **4 horas después**_

— ¡Supervisor! ¡Supervisor! —Reever entró a la desordenada oficina de Komui con cargamento de papeles más alto que él. No era anormal ver la oficina así, ya era algo muy común en el cuartel— ¡Supervisor vago! ¿Dónde se metió ahora?

Reever miró el mar de papeles que tenía a sus pies. No había rastro del supervisor por ningún lado, solo su reguero.

—Supervisor… no otra vez…

— ¿Sucede algo, Reever? —una chica de coletas largas entró al desastre de habitación con una taza de café— ¿otra vez se desapareció mi hermano?

—Cuando no—Lenalee soltó un suspiro con pesadez, eso también era muy normal en Komui Lee, desaparecer cuando tenía que encargarse de algún papeleo.

—Hermano…

—Solo espero que no esté desarrollando nada peligroso como la otra vez, no estamos en condiciones para soportar otra remodelación y los fondos no alcanzan—ambos recordaron el desagradable suceso con Komurin II donde media orden fue destruida—mejor no pensemos en eso, ¿Dónde estará? Tiene que revisar estos papeles urgentemente.

—De seguro ya aparecerá no se preocup…

— ¡Lenalee! —la joven sintió como alguien se le enganchaba fuertemente a las piernas y casi la hacía tirar la taza de café— ¡Dime que tienen todo listo!

— ¿Listo para qué, hermano?

—Hoy llegan los hermanos Delacroix, central los mandó desde la división de Sudamérica—Reever no entendió de que hablaba Komui al hablar sobre esos hermano—esos mocosos siempre van de aquí para allá sin avisar.

— ¡¿Ah?! Yo no estaba enterada de nada hermano, ¿Qué necesitan?

—Además de habitaciones… —Komui cambio de semblante a uno más serio lo cual sorprendió tanto a Reever como a Lenalee. Komui podía ser irresponsable en sus deberes algunas veces pero era una persona seria cuando el momento lo requería—necesitare que el laboratorio esté listo.

— ¿Listo para que, Supervisor?

—Hay que revisar las Inocencias y ver si necesitan reparaciones para luego llevarlos con Hevlaska, es necesario también hacerles exámenes de sangre—dijo con su mismo humor de siempre, como si fuera obvio para que iban a usar el laboratorio.

—Entendido, enseguida tendré todo listo para cuando lleguen—Lenalee se retiró de la habitación rápidamente dejando solos a ambos científicos.

—Supervisor, ¿Qué sucede aquí? ¿Quiénes son esos hermanos? —Komui fue hasta su escritorio y buscó entre los papeles algo.

—Es difícil de creer, pero esos pobres chicos cargan con un peso muy grande. No digo que vayan a influenciar de alguna manera en esta horrible guerra pero mientras más exorcistas hayan mejor—Reever quedó sorprendido al ver que Komui volvió a tener un semblante serio.

— ¿Pero por qué ellos? No entiendo nada de lo que está hablándome.

—Hay algo que el Conde tiene y esos son la familia de Noé—Komui encontró lo que buscaba, una carpeta color marrón y al parecer tenía varios papeles dentro de ella.

—Sí, eso lo sabemos Supervisor.

—Estos chicos son algo parecido a ellos, no en poderes pero en el linaje que llevan en la sangre—Komui le entregó la carpeta a Reever. Contenía fotos y los datos de cada uno de los chicos—son ellos, Ariel Delacroix el mayor de 22 años, Annia Delacroix la segunda con 18 años y Avia Delacroix de 16 años. Procedentes de Francia e hijos de Auriel y Eleazar Delacroix.

—Ellos… pero la señora Auriel y el señor Eleazar desaparecieron hace mucho tiempo, no se sabe si están vivos o muertos… —Reever levantó la mirada y notó la expresión de tristeza de Komui—ya veo, entonces son huérfanos.

—Sí, pasó ya hace mucho pero la mejor decisión fue mantenerlo en secreto.

—Sus Inocencias son de tipo equipamiento por lo que veo pero, ¿Qué tienen de especial? Se ven como exorcistas comunes y sus Inocencias se ven normales también—Reever revisó los perfiles de cada uno con cuidado. Eran solo unos jóvenes y en algo tenía razón Komui, al igual que Allen, Lavi, Lenalee e incluso Kanda, los tres hermanos debían pelear en esta guerra.

—… el linaje de ellos proviene de hace más de mil años, son aquellos que la historia y el Vaticano han mantenido escondidos por el bien de ellos mismo. Son de un linaje santo, solo la Iglesia y los Bookman conocen la historia completa—Komui bebió de su café con mucha parsimonia.

— ¿Linaje santo? ¿Son acaso descendientes de alguno de los 12 apóstoles?

—Lamentablemente los descendientes de los apóstoles no han aparecido… o ya no están—Reever si conocía esa historia. Los descendientes de los apóstoles desde hace mucho habían sido exorcista al servicio del papa pero hace muchos años que ni uno llegaba a la orden.

— ¿Y quiénes son? —Reever volvió a mirar la foto de los chicos—Supervisor… ese apellido… Delacroix…

—Ellos son los últimos descendientes vivos de Jesucristo, son los seres humanos más cercanos a Dios. Han vivido escondidos mucho tiempo.

— ¡¿Qué?! Entonces… ¿las historias eran verdad? Jesús tuvo…

—Sí pero la Iglesia lo mantiene en secreto, los únicos que saben de su existencia son los jefes de la orden, los generales, el papa, Bookman y Central—Reever volvió a ver las fotos de los chicos, jóvenes y con un destino tan incierto como el de cada exorcista—son unos pobres chicos que cargan con el peso de una vida que no escogieron, un linaje donde puede que ellos sean los últimos.

—Ya veo… ¿usted dijo que eran los últimos?

—Desgraciadamente, han logrado mantenerlo muchos años pero si esta guerra llega a acabar con sus vidas entonces el linaje se cortaría y ya no habrían más descendientes de Jesús y me temo que los descendientes de los apóstoles también. No quedan más que ellos tres—Komui hablaba todo como si fuera algo normal y bebía de su taza de café como si fuera el desayuno.

— ¿Qué ocurrió con el resto de familiares?

—Sus padres murieron hace años y el resto de sus familiares que aun vivían se convirtieron en Caídos, su tío Dion, hermano de Auriel, fue un exorcista de los mejores pero algo pasó y aún se desconoce qué fue lo que provocó que se convirtiera en un Caído. Ellos tres son los últimos del linaje, un linaje que ha logrado sobrevivir más de mil años.

— ¿Tienen alguna habilidad especial? Al llevar en sus venas una sangre como esa me imagino que deben ser muy fuertes.

—Son tan normales como una rebana de pan pero hay un pequeño detalle con sus Inocencias—Komui sonrió de esa manera a la que Reever le daban dolores de cabeza.

— ¿Qué cos…?

— ¡Supervisor! —la puerta de la oficina se abrió de una sola patada haciendo volar todos los papeles cercanos a la zona de la puerta. Komi y Reever voltearon a ver quién era el que ocasionaba todo ese escándalo. Fue una sorpresa cuando vieron a tres chicos entrar por la puerta.

—Oh, ya llegaron los querubines… ¡Sean bienvenid…! —Komui detuvo sus palabras de bienvenida para ver a los tres hermanos de arriba abajo ¿Qué rayos les pasó?

Ariel iba sosteniendo a Annia por la cintura para ayudarla a caminar, Avia estaba toda llena de tierra. Los tres tenían unos cuantos raspones en la cara y los uniformes estaban muy sucios, casi irreconocibles, Annia iba saltando con una pierna y con un gran raspón en la rodilla. El resto del equipo científico junto a otras personas y Lenalee los siguieron de cerca.

— ¿Qué paso?... ¡Te diré que demonios pasó!—Ariel soltó a Annia y la dejó caer al suelo—el esperpento que tengo por hermana atacó a unos akumas pero al parecer no sabe el concepto de autocontrol y terminó despegando el vagón nuestro del resto del tren. Tuvimos que correr y evitar que nos mataran los akumas.

—Caímos por un risco porque el cabeza dura de Ariel tropezó con una piedra y Annia se lanzó a rescatarlo y yo tuve que agárralos, rodamos por la tierra, piedras y ramas… y por si fuera poco los akumas iban detrás de nosotros—Komui y el resto de los presentes escuchaban la historia en silencio—luego caímos a un río que nos arrastró un poco, casi nos ahogamos pero logramos huir de los akumas.

—Cuando pudimos salir Ariel y yo destruimos a los akumas—dijo Annia con una sonrisa en el rostro, como si las desgracias que pasaron para llegar hubieran sido un juego de niños para ella.

—Cuando llegamos a pie a la estación el buscador nos estaba esperando—finalizó Ariel agarrando aire—cuando llegamos a la puerta el guardián no nos quería dejar pasar porque y que olíamos a sangre de akuma.

—Tuvimos que gritarle unas cuantas cosas…

—La chica de coletas nos abrió la puerta…

—y aquí estamos.

—Ya veo…—Komui bebió de su taza nuevamente con bastante tranquilidad—… ¿y se divirtieron?

— ¡SUPERVISOR!

—Está bien, está bien pero antes de despacharlos a sus habitación para que… —los miró de arriba abajo—para que se pongan más decentes—Avia y Annia lo miraron con un poco de molestia—quiero que dejen sus Inocencias aquí conmigo, las revisaremos unos segundos.

Los chicos no podían dudar de Komui, lo conocían y era el único a quien confiarían sus Inocencias. Ariel se quitó su collar, Annia sacó su biblia y Avia se quitó el rosario de la mano y los entregaron a Reever con mucho cuidado.

—Cuídenlas… mira que valen más que tu vida Komui—dijo Ariel con un aura amenazadora que más de uno pudo sentir—nos veremos en una hora.

—…

Ariel salió con paso firme por la enorme puerta dejando a sus dos hermanas atrás. Avia se despidió de todos y salió detrás de su hermano mayor.

—Perdónenlos, el mal rato que pasamos le afectó mucho a Ariel porque no pudo dormir lo suficiente. Fue mi culpa—dijo Annia con un poco de pena dejando a todos sorprendidos porque la chica no había dicho anda desde que llegó. Parecía ser la más amigable o al menos la más sociable— ¿Dónde quedan nuestros cuartos?

—Ah… por aquí, yo los llevaré pero ¿y tus hermanos? —dijo Lenalee siendo empujada con mucho cuidado fuera de la habitación por Annia.

—Cuando se pierdan regresaran y pelearan, luego con mucha paciencia les dirás dónde están los cuartos—Lenalee rió con nerviosismo—descuida, son mansos como corderos cuando tienen sueño y hambre.

—Luego de que terminen de hablar con mi hermano los llevare al comedor, podrán pedir lo que quieran y cuanto quieran—Lenalee le sonrió con dulzura a la rubia la cual se la devolvió con mucho gusto.

Desde hace tiempo que no sentía ese calor humano, les costó adaptarse al cuartel de Sudamérica, ya verían como se las arreglaban para estar en su nuevo "hogar", no se veía tan malo, lo que más les asustaba, al igual que todos los seres humanos, era el futuro.

 _ **Despacho de Komui**_

Primera vez que se les veía la cara a esos tres chicos. A opinión de Komui no se veían muy heridos y sus Inocencias eran, por demás, tan normales como una rebanada de pan. Komui tomó el rosario de Avia y lo miró con detenimiento. Era una pieza de museo, no parecía ni siquiera un arma anti akuma.

—Una hermosa obra de arte… ¡un buen trabajo del equipo científico! —dijo Komui con su emoción cotidiana—el Rosario de las Lágrimas es un arma poderosa al igual que la Cruz del Cielo.

— ¿Y esa biblia, supervisor? —preguntó Reever mirando el pequeño libro.

—El Libro de los Días, una biblia y un poco más.

— ¿Un poco más?

—No es nada, es hora de trabajar todos—el equipo científico salió hacia el laboratorio uno detrás del otro. Reever ya tenía curiosidad de ver que era lo que las hacia tan especiales a esas Inocencias—que no te carcoma la cabeza, jefe de sección Reever, estas Inocencias son muy normales.

— ¡¿Y por qué dijo que eran especiales?! —Komui podía confundir a cualquiera con tanto misterio rondando.

—Veras, ellos no eran compatibles con ellas—dijo Komui dejando las Inocencias sobre la mesa del laboratorio.

— ¿No? Acaso… ¿Forzaron sus cuerpos a que fueran compatibles?

—No, claro que no. Al tiempo las Inocencias los aceptaron—Komui tomó el rosario y lo extendió por la mesa. Era hora de revisarlas—veras, el caso de estas Inocencias es especial, son conocidas como las Inocencias Heredadas y no existen más que estas en todo el mundo hasta donde sabemos.

— ¿Inocencias Heredadas? No son de ellos… ¿de quiénes eran? —todos escuchaban lo que decía Komui antes de sacar el enorme taladro.

—De sus padres y su abuela materna.

 _ **En otro sitio.**_

—Te dije que regresarían, los conozco muy bien—Annia caminaba al lado de Lenalee con mucha calma mientras los otros dos iban en silencio pero molestos—tienen sueño, descuida.

—Está bien, ¿seguros que no quieren comer antes?

—No, un baño creo que será suficiente para nuestros cuerpos.

Annia iba pensando en la nueva vida que tendrían. Podía sonar pesimista pero ella sabía que en algún momento sus vidas serian dadas a Dios para poder ganar esta guerra al igual que todos los que participen en ella. Desde que eran niños han conocido ese estilo de vida; pelear, huir, esconderse, sobrevivir… siempre era lo mismo, la familia primero.

—Lamento no presentarme antes, soy Lenalee Lee.

— ¿Eres la hermanita de Komui? —la joven asintió con emoción—con razón te me hacías conocida…

— ¿Dijiste algo?

—No, no, solo pensando tonterías en voz alta—dijo Annia con calma. Ambas caminaban un poco más atrás de sus hermanos—Annia Delacroix y esos dos son Ariel y Avia—Lenalee estaba un poco retraída con ellos, por alguna razón se veían muy intimidantes.

—Dime cuando no pienses tonterías en voz alta.

— ¡Cállate que aquí mismo te parto en tres, Ariel!

— ¡Inténtalo hermana! Hace tiempo que no entrenamos como se debe—Ariel se acercó amenazadoramente hacia su hermana pero ambos sintieron como si algo o alguien se interpusiera entre ellos— ¿Pero qué…?

— ¿Ah?

— ¡No se peleen! Aquí todos somos camaradas… y somos familia—Lenalee había parado la pelea de hermanos… por ahora—vengan, ya casi estamos cerca de sus cuartos. Sean pacientes.

— ¿Por qué siempre me ponen en vergüenza? —Avia les pasó por un lado y siguió su camino junto a Lenalee dejando que Ariel y Annia se pelearan—no les hagas caso, siempre pelean pero jamás a golpes.

—Es bueno saber eso.

Los cuatro continuaron subiendo por las escaleras. Parecían no tener fin, era como una penitencia que debían pagar, ya las habían hecho antes pero no así. Annia iba de última por decisión propia para no tener que empezar otra pelea con Ariel.

Se cansaron rápido ya que no habían comido ni dormido en prácticamente dos días por andar huyendo de los akumas, usar lo que menos puedan la Inocencia les dijeron en el cuartel de Norte América hacía ya 6 meses cuando pasaron por ahí antes de ir a Europa. Su estadía en ese lugar fue de unos 3 meses antes de partir.

—Apúrate Annia, no tenemos toda la vida para esperarte.

— ¡Ya voy! No me apuren cuando saben que estoy agotada—Annia iba caminando por el pasillo cuando creyó ver una luz muy brillante pasar a un lado de ella. Como si una persona, alta, pasara por un lado— ¿Qué fue eso? —Annia miró a todos lados pero no había nada.

Fuese lo que fuese había desaparecido en pocos segundos, algo que jamás le había pasado antes. No había nadie en ese lugar excepto un chico de largos cabellos amarrados en una cola alta, llevaba el uniforme de exorcista y una espada en la cintura. Al parecer el chico iba rumbo escalera abajo, de seguro a comer pero ya era un poco tarde.

— ¿Qué demonios fue eso? —Annia se tocó la cabeza, definitivamente algo pasó a un lado de ella o al menos eso creyó ver—debo estar mal… ¡Ah! —el cuerpo de Annia fue brutamente golpeado contra la pared de piedra dejándola sorprendida y en desventaja— ¡¿Qué pasó?! ¡¿Quién eres?! —la había tomado desprevenida.

— ¿Quién demonios eres? Nunca te había visto por aquí —el chico se había lanzado sobre ella con la espada desenfundada, la tenía puesta en su cuello, un movimiento en falso y adiós vida—te hice una pregunta, mocosa.

—Soy… una exorcista… como tú…—le daba miedo hablar, pensaba que cualquier moviente le cortaría la garganta—suéltame…

— ¿Por qué mi Mugen brilló así cuando pasé al lado tuyo? Jamás lo había hecho.

— ¿Ah? ¿Qué demonios voy a saber yo? —la actitud del chico la estaba molestando. Lenalee y sus hermanos ya no estaban por esa zona así que ayuda no tendría—suéltame.

—Me parece conocerte, ¿Dónde nos hemos visto antes? —dijo con el mismo mal carácter.

—Créeme, nunca. Es primera vez que vengo aquí y no conozco a nadie de este cuartel… ¡Suéltame loco con espada! —el chico estaba presionando su cuerpo con más fuerza contra la pared—eres un maniaco.

—No… yo sí te he visto antes, tu cara… me es familiar—el chico removió la espada con mucho cuidado y se quedó viendo a Annia directamente a los ojos—pero ¿De dónde? … —poco a poco levantó su mano y la posó sobre la mejilla de la chica.

—… —Annia tragó grueso y se sonrojó bastante con el gesto. De la nada empezó a acariciarle la mejilla como si la conociera de toda la vida o como si fuera algo mas—… —puede que ya hubiera sido suficiente para la rubia chica.

Annia golpeó la mano de Kanda con fuerza y le lanzó una patada a una de las piernas y lo hizo retorcerse del dolor por el inesperado ataque. Al verlo casi en suelo atinó a darle otra patada en el estómago lo cual lo termino de tumbar. Era muy extraño, el chico parecía estar en un trance muy fuerte tan solo hace unos momentos y ahora volvía a tener la cara de amargado.

— ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso, loca?!

—Tú te pasaste de la raya conmigo, nadie me toca sin mi consentimiento—el chico se fue levantando poco a poco y empuñó la espada— ¿Quién te crees? A mí nadie me toca.

—Si en verdad eres exorcista entonces invoca a tu Inocencia y peleemos, arreglemos las cosas como se deben—Kanda envainó a Mugen y la miró de mala manera.

—Lo que me faltaba, salgo de una pelea para entrar a otra—Annia fue a sacar su biblia cuando no sintió nada donde se supone siempre la cargaba. Entró en pánico por unos segundos hasta que recordó donde estaba—… ¿ah?

—Desprotegida, ¿eh?

—S-s-s-si-si me atacas l-l-lo vas a lament-t-t-tar—no podía ya ni hablar bien, esto era malo.

—Pues prepárate… —todo pasó en cámara lenta ante los ojos de Annia. Creyó ver mal, pero no fue así, en verdad dos zapatos habían salido volando y le dieron de lleno en la cabeza a Kanda.

— ¡Ya basta, Kanda! —Lenalee bajó las escaleras con rapidez y se posó frente a él para que no se acercara a Annia.

— ¡Así que te llamas Kanda, pensabas atacarme y ni decir tu nombre! ¡No tienes honor! —Kanda se sobó la cabeza con cuidado.

— ¿Estas bien, Annia? —Ariel le habló desde las escaleras y sin un zapato. Posó su mirada azul en Kanda al ver que su hermana está bien y en una sola pieza— ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Qué pretendías hacerle a mi hermana?

—Pelear con ella.

—… —los cuatro quedaron secos con la respuesta tan cortante dada por Kanda.

— ¿Qué te hice yo para que quisieras pelear conmigo? Eres un demente—Annia miró al chico a los ojos sin inmutarse, si lo hacía entonces perdería—ni te conozco, ahora menos quisiera conocerte a pesar de que eres un exorcista como yo.

—Tu rostro…

— ¿Ah? ¿Mi rostro? —no era fea, eso lo sabía pero no había nada especial en ella como para desafiarla. Su cabello era corto y rubio, sus ojos azules heredados de su padre, piel blanca, prácticamente era como una muñeca de porcelana solo que no tenía nada de delicada en ella y las batallas a lo largo de los años habían dejado huella en todo su ser— ¿Qué tiene mi rostro?

—Tu rostro… me molesta—lo que más impresionó a los tres hermanos no fue la declaración sino el tono con el que lo dijo, era el desprecio hecho melodía.

—Una linda bienvenida… —dijo Avia mirando al chico mientras recogía su zapato—escucha samurái, no vinimos a pelear, somos aliados.

—Tsk…

— ¡Agárrame que lo mato! —dijo Annia a la vez que Ariel la sujetaba para que no fuera a hacerle nada al chico. No tendría inocencia pero tenía patadas y unas muy fuertes—se hombre y ven, te mostrare que te puedo dejar el ojo morado de una patada.

—… —y como si hubiera sido con él, Kanda dio media vuelta y se fue caminando hasta las escaleras para ir a la cafetería.

— ¡¿Qué le pasa a la muñeca esa?! —Annia estaba molesta, y mucho. Jamás en su vida la habían tratado así.

Sus hermanos pensaban lo mismo, que el carácter de ambos iba a generar muchos choques en su estadía temporal en el cuartel general. Desde niños sus padres los trataron como reyes… hasta cierto punto de sus vidas. Los lujos pasaron a ser premios que debían ganarse con su esfuerzo diario y no fue hasta cierta edad que eso empezó.

Después de varios años los golpes, pruebas, dolores, todo ya era cotidiano. Sabían que por eso tenían esos caracteres tan fuertes pero no era culpa de ellos sino de las circunstancias.

— ¿Qué te dijo el espadachín con cola de caballo? —preguntó Ariel al ver que Kanda ya no estaba cerca.

—Una estupidez, que me conocía—sus hermanos quedaron igual de intrigados. Lenalee escuchaba la conversación y también le aprecio muy extraño—dice que me ha visto antes.

—Imposible, ustedes jamás han estado aquí—dijo Lenalee un poco confundida—debe ser que te pareces a alguien que vio en alguna misión.

—Pues entonces era alguien a quien quería porque la forma en que me acarició la mejilla no fue nada normal—Annia era muy anti parabólica, si no era asunto de vida o muerte entonces no gastaría energías en ello—vamos, me quiero bañar.

—Síganme.

Los cuatro subieron tres pisos más. Lenalee le dijo que sus cuartos estaban esparcidos, algo que no le gustó mucho a Ariel pero debían tomarlo o dejarlo. Al parecer no había habitaciones contiguas para ellos tres.

La habitación de Avia estaba a tres cuartos de la de Annia y la de Ariel a tres de la de Avia hacia la izquierda. No era muy lejos tampoco pero el estar separados les tensaba el cuerpo, era una sensación ahogadora que habían sentido antes en circunstancias diferentes y un poco dolorosas.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —Lenalee ya había dejado a los otros dos en sus habitación, solo faltaba Annia—Si quieres puedo llamar a una enfermera para que te revise.

—No, estoy bien no te preocupes por mi… solo necesito un baño y comer algo porque ya tengo el estómago pegado al espinazo por no comer en dos días—Lenalee vio la figura de a chica. Delgada, piernas largas y se veían fuertes, poco pecho pero con un poco de trasero. A pesar de todo eso se veía un poco desnutrida.

—Pediré que les preparen algo de comer, los tres se ven un poco…

— ¿Demacrados? ¿Sucios? ¿Desnutridos?

—… sí, lo siento—dijo Lenalee sonrojándose un poco, pareciera que podía leerle la mente.

—Me lo imagine… ¿puedes… puedes tocar la puerta cuando nos toque irnos con Komui? Es que quiero descansar un poco antes de ir a ver a Hevlaska—y era cierto, su cuerpo pedía cama.

—Sí, nos veremos más tarde—Lenalee abrió la puerta de la habitación y salió sin hacer mucho ruido.

Annia soltó un suspiro que denotaba cansancio. No era que quisiese que Lenalee se fuera, todo lo contrario, le agradaba la chica pero en esos momentos el cansancio podía más que ella. Había usado mucha energía en acabar con esos akumas, energía que no tenía y que la agotó.

—Que linda habitación…

Tenía una cama, un armario de madera, una mesa de noche y un baño. Las paredes estaban pintadas de color hueso. Había adornos que parecían de oro que colgaban del techo y por la ventana se podía ver las estrellas. Varios recuerdos llegaron a su cabeza en pocos segundos.

Aquello que jamás volverían, aquellos donde la vida era simple y perfecta a los ojos de tres pequeño niños que vivían cada día como debía ser, riendo y jugando… viviendo una infancia normal. Recuerdos de su familia también llegaron.

Desde niños siempre vieron a sus padres y sus tíos usar los uniformes de la orden, era algo tan normal como respirar. La sonrisa de su madre al peinarle su larga cabellera rubia, la risa de su padre al jugar con Ariel, sus abuelos, Arleth y Godric consintiendo con dulces a la pequeña Avia, sus tíos Dion y Danko discutiendo con su tía Adriel sobre cosas que a unos niños no les importaría.

La vida era simple pero perfecta tal y como era.

—Pero no siempre se puede tener lo que se desea—Annia dio media vuelta y se sorprendió al ver un cuadro que había pasado por alto al entrar a la habitación—…

Era una pintura de varios exorcistas elevando sus manos al cielo elevándose hacia el cielo en un halo de luz dorada, como si sus almas buscaran la paz luego de haber peleado fuertemente. Era hermoso pero le incomodaba un poco, se tendría que acostumbrar a muchas cosas de ahora en adelante quisiera o no.

—Mejor voy a tomar un baño para despegar la mente—fue abriéndose la chaqueta. Fue tirando la ropa por el suelo hasta que quedó totalmente desnuda, se metió a la ducha y dejó el agua correr.

La sensación del agua en su piel siempre la hacía sentir bien, podía relajarse y pensar con más calma. Estaba en paz, algo que no se podía obtener todos los días y menos si eras un exorcista; porque como dicen por ahí, solo vuelven los verdaderos devotos.

—Maldita vida… —a pesar de ser del linaje del que venían eso no significaba que sus actitudes eran de santos.

Annia cerró los ojos y dejó el agua resbalar por su cuarto. En cuestión de segundos pareció que su alma abandonara su cuerpo y viajara a otra parte, como si estando ahí, en al Orden Oscura, su alma buscara algo.

— _¿Qué es esto?_ —Annia se miró a si misma, llevaba un vestido blanco con un cinta ancha de color azul cielo amarrada a la cintura. No sabía que lugar era ese— _¿Qué demonios es esto?_

— _Espérame_ … —Annia volteó hacia atrás de ella, eran voces de niños. No podía ver bien, había como una niebla espesa tapando todo— _espérame…_

— _Corre más rápido, Ciel_ —definitivamente era más de un niño, eran voces distintas.

— _Ya voy, Mihael._

— _No veo nada…_ —de la nada un tirón la hizo volver a su cuerpo. Volvía a estar bajo la regadera y con el agua cayendo sobre ella— ¿Qué? ¿Estoy llorando? —no sabría decirlo, las lágrimas se podían confundir con el agua cayendo de la regadera— ¿Qué fue eso?

Había muchas preguntas pero ninguna respuesta.

— ¿Mihael… Ciel? —no sabría cuanto tiempo estuvo así, sintió que fueron solo unos segundos, no pudo ver mucho y ni siquiera vio a esos niños—debía ser solo mi imaginación… —ese suceso la dejó pensando mucho, había sido algo muy raro.

Al cerrar la regadera se escucharon unos golpes sobre la madera, alguien estaba tocando la puerta.

— _¿Annia? Hermana, es hora de ir a ver a Hevlaska_ —la susodicha salió corriendo de la regadera al escuchar a su hermana Avia decirle esas cosas.

—Esto me pasa por ponerme a pensar mucho bajo el agua—sus maletas ya estaban en la orden, las habían mandado antes con algunas cosas. Ya que no harían casi nada solo sacó una camisa blanca y un short no tan corto de color negro junto a unos zapatos cómodos, quería ir lo mas cómoda posible.

— _¡Apúrate Annia!_ —esa era la voz de Ariel llamándola desde el otro lado.

— ¡Ya voy!... espérenme—esas palabras le recordaron a l que acaba de pasar en la regadera—ya basta Annia Madeleine Delacroix … enfócate, enfócate—siempre se decía esas palabras para volver a poner su atención en lo que importaba.

Abrió la puerta rápidamente y vio que ya estaban todos esperándola. Tenía que montarse en la plataforma para bajar hasta donde estaba la exorcista. Annia le tenía un poco de pavor a las alturas, no le sucedía mucho a menos que fuera muy alto. Sus hermanos iban con sus ropas de civiles al igual que ella y se veían que estaban un poco nerviosos o impacientes.

—Descuida, no pasara nada—Ariel le tomó la mano a su hermana disimuladamente y le habló en voz baja—siempre hemos estado bien.

—Sí—Annia apretó la mano de su hermano demostrándole que estaba bien.

—Sus Inocencias están listas—los tres salieron de su trance y prestaron atención a Komui—las tienen muy bien cuidadas, son unas obras de arte—ellos no se inmutaron. Preferían solo escuchar y no hablar, al menos así os habían enseñado.

—Gracias, supervisor Komui—dijo Avia por los tres.

—De nada…

Al poco tiempo ya estaban en la plataforma. Los tres miraron para todos lados esperando que Hevlaska apareciera, habían pasado muchos años de no ver a la exorcista. Estaban emocionados de ver a un conocido.

—Han crecido mucho, tanto en madurez como espiritualmente—los tres voltearon y le sonrieron a Hevlaska.

—Hola Hevlaska—dijo Ariel poniéndose al frente de sus hermanas—ha pasado mucho tiempo.

—Ustedes sabían que así sería, por ahora déjenme ver cuanta es su compatibilidad con las Inocencias—los tres asintieron mientras los demás veían todo el proceso—tú primero Ariel.

Hevlaska envolvió a Ariel y lo alzó hasta ella. Pegó su frente a la de él y comenzó el conteo.

—10%, 50%, 60%, 85%... 85% —Ariel abrió los ojos y le sonrió nuevamente— _eres fuerte pero el presionarte a ti mismo con tu Inocencia puede provocarte mucho daño o peor, podrías acabar con tu vida_ —Hevlaska le hablaba a Ariel telepáticamente— _recuérdalo, eres ahora el pilar de la familia._

—Tú lo dijiste, sabemos cómo sería esto—le respondió Ariel en voz baja para que nadie escuchara—es nuestro deber, ¿no, Hevlaska?

— _¿Quieres que te responda positivamente?_ —Ariel asintió con una media sonrisa.

—Solo quiero escuchar lo que por años nos han dicho, quiero creérmelo una vez más y por eso prefiero que me lo digas tú… por favor, dilo aunque sea mentira.

— _Sí… es su deber y sé que lo cumplirán._

—Gracias Hevlaska—Ariel fue puesto en el plataforma junto a los otros, no querían hablar pero aun así sus hermanas no dejaban de verlo con preocupación—siguiente.

—Yo, yo, yo, yo, yo, yo—Avia se emocionó tanto que logró alegrar un poco el ambiente con su actitud infantil—tómame Hevlaska.

—Jamás cambiaras, tan enérgica como te recuerdo—Avia quedó frente a frente a Hevlaska y comenzó nuevamente el conteo de la joven exorcista—20%, 45%, 70%, 82%... 82%

Avia abrió los ojos con un poco de molestia y Hevlaska entendió el por qué.

— _Descuida, has mejorado mucho estos años, al principio ni siquiera tenían Inocencia a la cual sincronizarse… sé también que te preocupas por tus hermanos pero ellos están bien, siempre te lo han demostrado y tú lo que menos debes hacer es dudar sobre la felicidad que intentan darte._

—… ¿tú crees que esto acabe pronto? ¿Crees que viviremos como antes? —era una pregunta honesta, la que preguntó no fue Avia la exorcista, fue Avia la joven que se sentía perdida y le era imposible decírselo a sus hermanos para que no se preocuparan—sé que puede que no haya marcha atrás… pero quiero creer que sí a pesar de que sienta todo perdido para nosotros—se estaba refiriendo a sus hermanos y a ella.

— _Eso no lo sé pero te diré algo_ —Hevlaska le limpió una lagrima rebelde que salió de los hermosos ojos de Avia— _ser valiente no significa que no le tengas miedo a nada, significa que sabes cómo solucionar tus problemas y enfrentarlos con la cabeza en alto, así como tu madre y tu abuela lo hacían, ambas eran unas mujeres admirables al igual que tú._

—Las… las extraño… —Hevlaska la apretó un poco mas como dándole un abrazo.

— _Sé que ellas están muy orgullosas de ustedes tres._

—Gracias Hevlaska—Avia fue dejada con mucho cuidado sobre la plataforma. Caminó hasta sus hermanos como si nada de la conversación con la exorcista hubiera pasado.

—Annia… ven aquí hermosa—la susodicha estaba dudando, sabía que debía ir pero tenía miedo—ven, no temas… —paso a paso fue hasta el borde de la plataforma para que Hevlaska la envolviera.

—Hola Hevlaska.

—Has cambiado mucho—sin perder mucho tiempo Hevlaska juntó su frente con la de Annia y el ultimo conteo comenzó—10%, 29%, 52%, 65%, 78%... 78% —al separarse la expresión en el rostro de Annia no era de impresión alguna, sabía que la sincronización con  
"El Libro de los Días" no era como al de sus hermanos con las Inocencias.

—Pensé que sería menos.

—Descuida, si se entrena duro lograras llegar a una buena compatibilidad, solo tienes que ser paciente.

—A mí no me interesa eso, Hevlaska… yo… yo no sé qué hacer—dijo en voz baja. Tenía muchas emociones acumuladas a lo largo de los años—sé que es mi deber escribirlo pero… siento que hago las cosas mal.

— _Tus lágrimas son como agua bendita y eso es gracias a tu sangre, al alma pura que hay en cada uno de ustedes. Es una tarea dura pero todo en esta guerra va a ser duro, los tiempos pasan y la historia no se escribe sola._

—Lo sé pero…

— _Tranquila, algún día alcanzaran la paz que por tanto tiempo han deseado… recuerden siempre llevar en sus corazones la voluntad de sus padres, sus tíos y sus abuelos; no se sacrifiquen por algo que ustedes no crean pero, al igual que ellos que dieron sus vidas por esto, ustedes deben seguir lo que es correcto._

— ¿Así sea abandonarlo todo? —al escuchar esas palabras de parte de Hevlaska le hizo crecer una pequeña esperanza en el corazón.

—… _no es mi deber saberlo, es el de tu corazón. Recuerda siempre mantener la voluntad de tu madre, por eso te la heredó._

—Siempre, gracias Hevlaska.

— _Pero antes de bajarte quiero decirte algo._

— ¿Qué cosa?

— _A lo largo de esta guerra te vas a encontrar con cosas de tu pasado, del pasado de los tres. Al estar frente a ellas tu tomaras decisiones que podrían afectar tu camino "Hija de Magdalena" aun así siempre recuerda que lo que fuimos en una vida anterior siempre nos va a seguir a la actual, aunque sea solo un pedazo de esa vida. Lo que fuiste antes no afecta en nada lo que eres hoy pero te pueden ayudar cuando no entiendas algo._

— ¿Vida anterior? ¿Te refieres a alguna vida pasada?

— _Recuerda que el amor es el arma más poderosa de todas._

—Pero Hevlaska…

—Entrena muy fuerte y cuando estés lista ven a verme—Hevlaska bajó a Annia con cuidado. Sus palabras la habían dejado pensando en lo que pasó en la regadera.

— ¿Habrá sido eso una vida pasada? —se preguntó a si misma, ahora le habían quedado mas dudas que antes.

—Bien, bien, bien—Komui los sacó de su trance auto impuesto—muchas gracias Hevlaska, esto tres van a tener que trabajar duro de ahora en adelante, ¿cierto?

—… —los tres miraron el suelo sin responder, no tenían muchos ánimos ahora.

— ¡¿CIERTO?! —ahora si reaccionaron. Komui los miró con su típica sonrisa pero con el aura maligna. Los tres sabían que Komi escondía un lado un poco… ¿cómo decirlo?… oscuro sería la palabra correcto… o demente.

— ¡Sí, supervisor Komui!

—Así me gusta, que respondan con respeto—Ariel fue detenido por sus hermanas antes de que lanzara a Komui por la plataforma.

Los tres hicieron silencio y dejaron que Komui siguiera hablando con Hevlaska hasta que por fin decidió dejarlos descansar en sus habitaciones. Según les dijeron sus Inocencias estarían en sus cuartos esperándolos.

—Si quieren un bocadillo nocturno no tengan vergüenza de despertar a Jerry.

—Sí, señor—dijo Ariel rascándose el ojo derecho. Estaban muy cansados que ni tiempo de ir a comer tendrían.

— ¡Adiós a los tres! Mañana empezaremos las pruebas y veremos cómo están sus habilidades físicas.

—… ¿Ah?

—También veremos como funcionan sus Inocencias.

—… ¡¿Ah?!

—Y por último… entrenamiento cuerpo a cuerpo… ¡Buenas noches! —la plataforma bajó rápidamente dejando a los chicos con las palabras en la boca.

—… ¡¿AH?!

 _ **Continuara.**_

* * *

 _ **Holiiiis! Aquí está el primer capi, no me maten por la idea, sé que es loca pero así soy yo… invento puras locuras.**_

 _ **Gracias a mis hermosas minions, algunas nuevas y otras no tanto. Están igual de locas que yo y me apoyan en todas mis locuras lo cual me alegra mucho hahahaha.**_

 _ **Por como algunas me preguntaron y les gustó las Inocencias de los hermanos AAA, en el próximo capi verán como son y que hacen :3**_

 _ **Sin más que decir me despido y les mando muchos besos y abrazos estilo Allen (Ya encontramos al Allen de carne y hueso XD)**_

 _ **Althea de Leo.**_


	3. Capítulo 2

_Los personajes de este maravilloso manga no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Katsura Hoshino. Todos aquellos que no conozcan son de mi propiedad. Esto es solo por diversión y no lucro de ninguna manera con esto._

* * *

 _Capítulo 2_

 _Arcángeles_

Ruido, muchos sonidos extraños en su cabeza la hacían moverse en su cama como si tuviera una pesadilla. Todo era oscuridad, no había sueño alguno ni pesadilla, solo ruido, gritos. Entre toda esa oscuridad se podían distinguir los gritos de una chica, una que parecía gritar más que los demás en ese extraño lugar.

— _¡Mihael! ¡Mihael! Levante por favor, levante…_

— ¿Mihael? —Annia seguía con sus ojos cerrados, sabía que si los abría entonces todo lo que oía se iba a olvidar apenas despertara. A pesar de ser todo oscuridad parecía ser ella la única que brillaba ahí, como un pequeño foco de luz— ¿Quién es Mihael?

— _No llores Ciel…_

— _Mihael, tienes que levantarte y pelear junto a mí…_

— _Lo siento…_

— ¡MIHAEL! —Annia se levantó gritando ese nombre con toda la tristeza del mundo—otra vez, ¿Qué me pasa? —se tocó la mejilla por instinto y sintió algo húmedo sobre ella—¿Lagrimas? ¿Por qué estoy llorando?... ¿Qué me está pasando?

Annia terminó de limpiarse las mejillas y enseguida sus pensamientos volaron al día anterior cuando hablaron con Hevlaska, las palabras de la exorcista la hicieron pensar bastante. No había entendido completamente lo que había dicho Hevlaska, sí creía en las vidas pasadas pero jamás había visto alguna, ni sus hermanos tampoco.

La relación de los tres hermanos con la exorcista era secreta para algunos. Ellos si habían estado ahí antes pero pasó hace tantos años que dudaban que alguno que estuviera trabajando ahí los reconociera, después de todo solo eran unos niños en aquel entonces.

— ¿Qué hora es? —Annia estiró su brazo hacia su mesa de noche y tomó el despertador—las nueve de la mañana… dormí bastante—estaban acostumbrados a despertar a las cinco para entrenar sus Inocencias pero había sido un viaje muy pesado y sus cuerpos pedían reposo.

Se levantó de su cama y lo primero que hizo fue estirar sus extremidades los mas que pudo hasta soltar un gritico, siempre era bueno comenzar su día estirándose un poco y más aún después de haber dormido tanto. Giró su cabeza y vio su Inocencia sobre la mesa de noche, hoy tenían que ir a mostrárselas a Komui.

—Iré a desayunar primero—sin apuros se metió al baño y, sin que pasaran los mismos sucesos de la noche anterior, logró terminar rápidamente.

No había tenido tiempo de acomodar sus cosas en el armario así que tuvo que buscar más ropa dentro de la maleta. Como iría a entrenar después del desayuno sacó un short de entrenamiento negro y otra camisa blanca junto a su cinturón donde colocaba su biblia y las botas que le subían hasta un poco más arriba de la rodilla. Ya que su cabello estaba corto no había problema con llevarlo suelto, se secaría en el camino, y sus guantes sin dedos.

El entrenamiento cuerpo a cuerpo los había vuelto muy ágiles en al momento de correr o defenderse, siempre se les fue enseñado que no solo los akumas eran seres de los cuales debían tener cuidado, también los humanos cometían pecados todos los días tales como matar a su prójimo.

Annia soltó un bostezo luego de vestirse y se fue hasta la puerta del cuarto.

—Hoy es un nuevo día—los rayos del sol se filtraron por la ventana. Se paró frente a la puerta y la abrió de una sola patada— ¡Gracias Dios!

— ¡AH! —sintió que el alma se le había ido a los pies. Por andar creyendo que era la única persona en el mundo entero, abrió la puerta de una patada sin importarle si pasaba alguien por ahí, después de todo esas puertas no abrían hacia adentro, al menos no la de ella y eso era muy raro.

— ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! —Annia fue hasta el otro lado de la puerta y se tiró junto a la persona que había golpeado la cual estaba tirada en el piso—perdóname por favor, no debí hacer eso. No me acorde que la estúpida puerta abría hacia afuera, mi descuido.

—… —el chico quedó petrificado al escuchar a la chica hablar tan rápido y pedir disculpas tantas veces—descuida, descuida, fue solo un golpe pequeño.

—Ah… —por supuesto que no le creyó nada, el chico tenía un hilo de sangre saliéndole por la nariz y toda la cara roja por el golpe. Annia sintió tanta pena que bajó su cara en señal de vergüenza—estas sangrando, no me mientas que no soy ciega.

— ¿Ah? Bueno… disculpas aceptadas—Annia miró al chico de arriba abajo. Cabello blanco, ojos grises y una marca de maldición en su ojo izquierdo—¿Eres nueva no? Yo llegué de una misión apenas hace unas horas pero me contaron algunas cosas de anoche.

—En verdad lo siento, me llamo Annia Delacroix, ¿y tú?

—Allen Walker—el chico le regaló una sonrisa amistosa al ver como la rubia le tendía la mano para ayudarlo.

—Mucho gusto, Allen Walker—el peliblanco estiró su mano hacia ella y al momento de tocarse Annia sintió como nuevamente era jalada hacia otra parte.

* * *

Esta vez se encontraba como en un desierto, vasto y debajo de un sol imponente. Habían varias personas, hombres y mujeres; estaban abordando un pequeño barco donde se veían subir unas siete personas si no es que adentro habían mas. La última mujer en subir miró hacia atrás como si estuviera esperando que alguien llegara.

— _Yo sé que tú puedes, tenemos que irnos—_ un hombre alto vestido de cruzado intentaba hacer que la mujer entrara al barco.

— _Ya lo sé, pero… no quiero dejarlo…_

— _Él ya está bien, ahora nosotros debemos seguir, vamos Aiza. Su memoria estará en todos nosotros para siempre. Fue un hombre admirable y siempre le recordare._

— _Tienes razón, es momento de seguir nuestro rumbo..._

* * *

Annia sintió su alma volver a su cuerpo y miró al chico como si esperara algo. Habían pasado unos segundos tal vez, lo supuso al ver como aún seguían en la misma posición y el chico no parecía extrañado por nada. Debía actuar con naturalidad.

—Vamos, tengo un poco de hambre, no he comido en dos días mas o menos—Annia disimuló muy bien lo que había pasado, no había pasado nada y así debía seguir haciendo creer—… perdóname otra vez.

— ¿Por qué?

—Agarro confianza muy rápido, de seguro tú no querías ir a comer.

—No, en realidad tengo mucha hambre, fue una misión un poco difícil.

—Que bien… ¿Cómo llegamos al comedor? —dijo Annia deteniéndose en una de las escaleras mirando a todos lados.

— ¿Cómo pretendías llegar?

—… no sé, supongo que me perdería y luego buscaría a alguien que me ayudara—su inocencia de niña era un arma de doble filo según el mismo Ariel. Su hermano mayor decía que la usaba en algunas ocasiones y que después no se sabía si la seguía usando ya que fingía de maravilla.

—Vamos, es fácil perderse pero una vez que logras acostumbrarte ya no es un problema, lo mejor es que sigas el olor de la comida.

Annia rió al verle la cara a Allen, parecía que hablar de la comida le provocaba una especie de excitación fuerte. Fue en ese momento cuando Annia volteó y le vio el brazo izquierdo.

— _Tipo_ _parásito_ —pensó para si misma— _eso significa una cosa… no tiene fondo…_ —Eso le recordó mucho a Danko, su tío por parte de su madre. Tenía una Inocencia tipo parásito y no había manera de llenarle la barriga—Me parece un buen plan, lo tomaré en cuenta para cuando me pierda—Annia caminó a un lado del chico. Por alguna razón el recuerdo que tuvo no la impresionó mucho como el de la noche anterior. Allen se veía que era una persona de confianza, no era que fueran a ser mejores amigos pero era bueno comenzar con buen pie en ese nuevo hogar.

 _ **Comedor.**_

—Eres una mierda, Ariel—dijo la menor de los Delacroix a su hermano mayor—debiste ir a despertar a Annia.

Ariel no le prestó mucha atención a las quejas de su hermana menor, le importaba más terminar su desayuno "en paz" y agarrar un poco de paciencia ya que no había pasado una buena noche después de ver a Hevlaska y al parecer la única que había dormido como un ángel había sido Avia.

—No soy su niñero—dijo el rubio tomando un poco de café—no voy a gastar más energías de las que gasto para ir a despertarla, además su cuarto está más cerca del tuyo.

—No, eres su hermano mayor y un maldito flojo—si de bocas sucias se trataba, Avia terminaba en primer lugar aunque Ariel y Annia ya se encargaban de corregirla cada vez que una maravilla de esas salía de su boca.

— ¿Y por qué no la levantaste tú? Y deja de maldecir, el único que puede maldecir es Dios.

— ¡Porque pensé que tú lo habías hecho! Y los akumas también pueden maldecir hermanito, no te olvides de eso—Ariel rió por lo bajo, su hermana era astuta e inteligente, al igual que él y Annia—idiota...

— ¡No me hables así que soy tu hermano mayor!

— ¡Pregúntame si me importa!

Ambos hermanos peleaban como si no hubiera nadie a su alrededor cuando en verdad todos los buscadores y exorcistas los escuchaban. Como no estaban acostumbrados a convivir con muchas personas no les importaba mucho que los demás los vieran discutir, así fuera por una estupidez.

—No entiendo cómo puedes ser nuestro hermano—Ariel solo hizo una señal de tampoco entender—me sacas de quicio…

—De nada… —Avia golpeó su cabeza contra la mesa con frustración. Era difícil hacer molestar a Ariel, solo se lograba cuando se metían con sus hermanas o cuando lo interrumpían en una batalla; la nueva era cuando Komui fastidiaba de más y eso que solo llevaban unas horas ahí—Ahí viene… y con el chico maldito…

—Déjalo en paz, Ariel—dijo Avia ya harta de su hermano. Volteó a ver al chico unos segundos—él no tiene la culpa de nada.

—No, la tiene el Conde del Milenio pero ese ya sería un asunto que no nos interesa—Ariel a veces podía ser frío pero también tenía razón—… bueno, ya que Annia está aquí es hora de irnos—Avia miró a su hermano levantarse de su asiento e ir hasta Annia que iba aun con Allen a ordenar la comida.

— ¿Qué demonios pretende Ariel con esto? —Avia habló demasiado rápido cuando vio a Ariel tomar a Annia por el brazo y jalarla hacia la otra dirección con mucha fuerza sin importarle las quejas de su hermana y sin importar que Allen quedara petrificado en el lugar.

Avia no veía más opción que seguirlos y evitar que la vergüenza que les hacía pasar sus hermanos no la detuviera ni un solo instante. Los amaba pero la hacían pasar mucha pena en ocasiones.

— ¡Déjame ir, Ariel! ¡Tengo hambre, animal de dos patas! —Ariel siguió arrastrándola sin importarle si lo insultaba o si lo golpeara, lo cual estaba haciendo— ¡Déjame!

— ¡Ya cállate, me pones enfermo!

— ¿Se pueden callar los dos, por favor? —Avia les pasó por un lado tranquilamente y con mucha parsimonia de su parte los calló—después de que terminemos esto comerás porque te levantaste tarde y ya es hora de ir a ver a Komui.

— ¡¿Qué?! Sin comida no podré hacer nada, no tengo energías y no dormí muy bien anoche—dijo Annia con desespero— ¡Ya suéltame, Ariel!

—Ya verás cómo te las arreglas allá entonces pero por los momentos mueve el trasero hacia las salas de entrenamiento.

Ariel podía ser duro con ellas a veces pero así era la forma en que él vivió, siempre lo regañaban y era eso lo que lo hacía mejorar y al mismo tiempo le arrebataban eso llamado humanidad junto a sus recuerdos de una niñez feliz, algo que con la compañía de sus hermanas había recuperado un poco. No siempre era así, otras veces era peor.

—Ahí esta Komui—caminaron hacia donde estaba parado el supervisor dando vueltas como una bailarina de la emoción. Al verlos cerca entró con todo el equipo científico— ¿me pueden decir cómo es que él llegó a ser supervisor?

—Es inteligente—dijeron ambas hermanas, lo cual resumía bien todo.

—Gracias.

Los tres entraron sin rechistar y miraron el lugar de arriba abajo, era enorme y tenía todos los equipamientos necesarios para ellos poder entrenar cómo debían. En medio del lugar había tres arenas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo que de seguro también servían para entrenar con sus Inocencias.

— ¡Ahora sí actívenlas! —Komui seguía emocionado por verlas funcionar.

—Supervisor… ¿no está exagerando un poco? —preguntó Reever al notar cómo los hermanos Delacroix se echaban hacia atrás al ver a Komui casi explotando de la emoción—los está asustando—le dijo al oído.

— ¡Haga silencio, jefe de sección Reever! —el resto del equipo científico también se echó hacia atrás al escuchar a Komui gritarles con reclamo—ustedes lo que harán será tomar nota de todo lo que vean en las Inocencias.

—…

— ¡Ariel Delacroix, tu primero! —el rubio pasó al frente con cara de molestia, no le gustaba que le mandaran y menos si le gritaban—actívala.

—Inocencia actívate… "Cruz de los Cielos" —la pequeña cruz que colgaba en el pecho de Ariel comenzó a brillar hasta convertirse en el báculo de cruz con las cadenas y las inscripciones en latín.

— ¡Saca al Arcángel! —todos quedaron extrañados con esa declaración de Komui. El equipo científico se dio cuenta como Komui se iba acercando sospechosamente al aérea de entrenamiento, lo cual se veía que se iba a poner un poco peligroso.

— ¡Supervisor cálmese! —Reever y el resto del equipo científico tuvo que detenerlo porque estaba a punto de saltar al área de entrenamiento— ¡está loco! Johnny, tómale las piernas y no dejes que siga avanzando.

—Sí, jefe de sección Reever—el pequeño joven se lanzó a las piernas de Komui e intentó sostenerlas junto con Tapp— ¡Supervisor, cálmese!

— _Oh Dios, padre creador de la vida, concédeme el honor de ver la luz de uno de los arquitectos del Universo_ —Ariel citó una pequeña oración con su báculo entre sus dos manos, se hizo una pequeña herida en el dedo y las cadenas junto a las inscripciones se tornaron rojas—Despierta, _Miguel_ —de repente una luz envolvió todo el lugar.

— ¡JA! —Komui estaba en un éxtasis de emoción— ¡¿Están anotando?! ¡Esto es fascinante!

— ¡¿Cómo quiere que anotemos si va hacia el peligro?! —Reever seguía agarrando a Komui por el torso ya que andaba casi arrastrando a todos hacia el área de entrenamiento— ¡¿Qué demonios lo pone as…?! Oh Dios santo…

—Jefe de sección Reever… —Johnny quedó impactado con la imagen que tenía frente a sus ojos— ¿Qué es eso?

—No tengo la más mínima idea Johnny…

—Es… es…

— ¡ANOTEN! —gritó Komui al ver las caras de asombro de todos.

— ¡USTED CÁLLESE! —dijeron varios del equipo científico.

— ¡Komui! —el aludido loco volteó a ver al rubio que señalaba lo que acababa de hacer—¿ya lo puedo guardar?

— ¡¿Estás loco?! —gritó Komui desde la lejanía— ¡No todos los días se ve esto así que mantenlo mientras el equipo científico hace las anotaciones!

—… qué más da, solo será un momento Miguel—dijo Ariel sin mucha emoción a la figura que estaba parada a su lado.

Ariel se paró al lado del Arcángel. Miguel era la materialización de la Inocencia, un hombre alto de largo cabello rubio, con el torso, los antebrazos y las piernas cubiertos por una armadura platinada con detalles en blanco tornasol, una cinta roja amarrada a la cintura y debajo de su armadura un traje largo color azul marino junto a una espada que iba amarrada a su cintura. Tenía dos enormes alas blancas llenas de hermosas plumas. La cara no se le veía ya que cargaba un casco donde solo se le podía ver parte de la boca casi tapando la nariz completamente.

Miguel estaba parado ahí sin decir ni hacer nada en especial, no podía hablar pero entendía lo que le decían. Ariel vio como Komui se acercaba a saltos de bailarina a él y a Miguel, algo que puso al Arcángel un poco tenso.

— ¡Esto es hermoso! —Komui se acercó más a ambos y miró la figura más alta de arriba abajo con ilusión—igual que lo describía tu abuelo Godric, el Arcángel Miguel de la Cruz de Dios—Komui estaba en un éxtasis más fuerte que antes al ver la materialización de la Inocencia— ¡Anoten!

— ¡¿Qué demonios quiere que anotemos?! —preguntó Reever levantándose del suelo junto a los demás—pensé que no podía ponerse más loco de lo que ya era, esta es una situación muy nueva para todos y él lo toma como si fuera el desayuno—dijo a los demás del equipo científico a los cual asintieron todos al mismo tiempo.

—Todo lo que diga Ariel—dijo el supervisor a todos—quiero que todo lo que salga de esa boca quede grabado en papel y lápiz—señaló a Ariel y Reever y los demás tuvieron que prepararse para escuchar todo.

— ¿Qué quiere saber? —Ariel tenía una mueca de fastidio y con mucho disimulo iba apartando a Miguel de Komui ya que lo estaba acosando y el Arcángel al parecer no le gustaba mucho.

— ¿Qué ataques tiene tu Inocencia?... ¡Anoten! —Reever y los demás se colocaron a un lado de Komui y sacaron sus libretas de apuntes.

—"Barrera del Edén" es defensa; "Espada de Dios" es ataque y Miguel—dijo señalando al Arcángel que ya estaba parado detrás de Ariel huyéndole a Komui—no intentes hablarle porque no lo hace.

— ¿Y qué ataques tiene?

— ¿De qué hablas?... —Ariel se extrañó con la pregunta—que lo invoque no significa que sepa como pelear junto a él, me imagino que algún momento lo haré pero por ahora desconozco como hacerlo. Me falta ser más fuerte.

—… eres un desperdicio de exorcista…

— ¡MIRE SUPERVISOR DE LA PORQUERÍA! —Annia y Avia veían venir un problema y por eso ya estaban preparadas para cualquier ataque de ira que le diera a Ariel.

—Provocándolo no va a hacerlo más fuerte, supervisor—dijo Annia intentando contener a su hermano—va a ser peor.

—Escúcheme bien supervisor Komui, Miguel es solo la representación de la Inocencia a imagen y semejanza de mí, no es una arma como tal y no es el verdadero Arcángel Miguel, es solo una forma que toma, su espada es parecía o es mi "Espada de Dios"—Annia y Avia asintieron afirmando lo que acababa de decir Ariel—él solo es la Inocencia y no sé por qué tiene esa forma o para que sirve esa forma.

—Entonces… ¿no sirve para nada? —las chicas volvieron a agarrar a su hermano al ver que estuvo a punto de lanzarse sobre él para matar a Komui.

—No hará nada pero… pero él… —Ariel bajó la mirada unos segundos y su tono de voz cambió—Miguel…—Komui se interesó mucho en la reacción del chico pero un golpe en la cabeza lo hizo distraerse de acosar al chico y a su Arcángel.

— ¡Sigo yo supervisor Komui! —dijo Avia con una sonrisa inocente. La patada en la cabeza había sido cortesía de Reever al ver que estaba incomodado a Ariel.

—Dale… Avia—Komui se estaba sobando la cabeza por la patada dada por Reever.

—Ahí voy—Avia tenía su rosario enredado en la mano, la estiro hacia delante para que todos vieran y comenzó a brillar—Inocencia actívate "Rosario de las Lágrimas" —el rosario dorado se desenredó solo de la mano de Avia y aumentó su tamaño. Era tan grande que empezó a flotar alrededor de Avia y las piedras preciosas se salieron de sus lugares y quedaron colgando desde el rosario por unas finas cadenas de oro y ya no tenían forma circular, ahora eran cruces—cada una representa un elemento, solo se me permite usar dos de ellas, supervisor.

—Oh, ¿y que hace el rosario?

—Esto… —Avia tomó la cruz del "Rosario de las Lágrimas" y este empezó a brillar con mucha fuerza—"Lamento de María"… —al tomar la cruz esta se convirtió en el mango de una espada y la gema azul se incrustó en el centro del mango y las demás a lo largo del filoso metal. La imagen era una espada color plateado con detalles en azul y dorado junto a las demás gemas que estaba incrustada en la espada—puedo controlar los elementos con esto pero, como ya dije, solo puedo usar dos de ellos. Al mismo tiempo la gema del viento se activa en mis piernas lo que me puede hacer más rápida pero hay un precio por eso. No se olvide supervisor, que esta arma le perteneció a mi abuela.

— ¿Qué precio es ese? —preguntó Komui con curiosidad.

—No tiene importancia—dijo Avia con una sonrisa inocente qué a la vez parecía muy oscura y malvada.

—Ya veo… ¡Invoca al Arcángel! —la emoción en Komui volvió y el equipo científico volvió a lanzarse sobre él. Se había calmado cuando Miguel desapareció pero ahora estaba volviendo.

— _Oh Madre de Dios, tu que has llorado por tu hijo en la cruz concédeme el valor y la serenidad para ver el camino guiado por la mano de Dios atreves de los seres celestiales_ —Avia tomó la espada y se hizo una herida en la mano a lo cual toda la espada cambio de color a uno rojo—Guíame, _Jofiel_ —otra luz iluminó todo el lugar dejando a todos a la espera de ver al nuevo Arcángel.

— ¡ANOTEN! —dijo Komui con emoción.

— ¡CÁLLESE!

La luz fue bajando hasta que dejó ver la figura de una mujer alta, piel blanquecina y larga cabellera rubia amarrada en una trenza colocada sobre el hombro derecho. Tenía un vestido color rosa pastel largo que tenía hendiduras a los lados dejando ver unas largas piernas, no poseía mangas y sobre el vestido una armadura color rosa-dorado que le cubría pecho y parte del torso, los antebrazos, unas hombreras, las piernas también estaba cubierta por el hermoso metal.

El rostro tampoco era muy visible, la armadura llegaba a taparle la boca y sobre sus ojos tenía unas vendas blancas. En la parte de arriba de su cabeza estaba el "Rosario de las Lágrimas" y la cruz quedaba justo en medio de la frente del Arcángel. Tenía dos enormes alas iguales a las de Miguel pero sin espada alguna.

—Les presento a Jofiel—dijo Avia con mucho orgullo al ver como la hermosa mujer se posaba a su lado—al igual que Miguel ella no dice nada y a pesar de la venda en sus ojos ella si puede ver bien lo que pasa… así que deje de hacerle caras estúpidas, Supervisor Komui—el aludido paró de hacer las caras al Arcángel.

— ¡Esto es tan excitante, divino, embriagador, est…! —otra patada más fue dada a Komui al ver que se estaba acercando mucho a Jofiel.

—No le haga caso, él solo es raro—dijo Reever antes de que Komui se lanzara sobre la hermosa figura de esa mujer con alas— ¿Ah?

— ¿Qué haces, Jofiel? —Avia notó como el Arcángel dio unos tres pasos y se arrodillo frente a Komui el cual estaba impactado de ver de cerca a esa perfecta criatura—Dios, se me olvidaba que tiene una personalidad amable—el equipo científico se quedó viendo la imagen de Komui con Jofiel, todos estaban de piedra al ver que el Arcángel le estaba estirando la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse luego de haber recibido la patada.

—Siempre es lo mismo—dijo Ariel mirando toda la situación desde lejos—con corazón de pollo.

—Déjala, Jofiel siempre ha sido así, supongo que aún conserva la personalidad de abuela, recuerda que son Inocencias—dijo Annia. Komui tomó la mano de Jofiel y esta lo ayudó a levantarse como si nada.

—Oh… ¡ANOTEN!

— ¡Podría no ser tan fastidioso con eso, anote usted con los ojos! —gritó Reever ya desesperado por la actitud de Komui.

—Creo que es suficiente—dijo Avia alejando a Jofiel de Komui.

—Muy bien, ahora tu Annia—la rubia de cabellera corta se tensó un poco—vamos que no tenemos todo el día para que te quedes ahí parada sin hacer nada, después de esto tendrán que entrenar con los demás exorcistas—los tres hermanos tuvieron el presentimiento que ese día iba a ser largo y tedioso.

—Ya voy, ya voy—Annia se paró en medio del área de entrenamiento y sus recuerdos la llevaron al momento y lugar donde Kevin Yeegar era su maestro junto a sus hermanos, nunca nadie como él los trató mejor ni los comprendía como él lo hacía. Annia sacó su biblia y respiró profundamente—Inocencia actívate… "Libro de los Días" —la biblia se abrió y las hojas salieron volando alrededor de Annia dejando a la biblia con pocas hojas—les presento a Santiago el Mayor mejor conocido como Jacobo—las hojas de una lado se juntaron y mostraron la figura del apóstol con traje de exorcista y sus ojos vendados—y a Juan, hermano de Santiago el Mayor—las otras hojas formaron la figura de otro hombre con gran parecido a Jacobo.

Annia se acercó a ellos y la parte de arriba de sus manos comenzó a brillar. De la biblia la gema azul y la roja se incrustaron sobre las luces de sus manos y los cuerpos de los hombres volvieron a ser hojas de papel las cuales fueron absorbidas por las gemas en las manos de Annia formando así dos espadas, una de plata y la otra de bronce.

—"Espada de la Penitencia" y "Espada de la Redención" así se llaman separada pero unidas son "Castigo de Judas" haciendo referencia al traidor. Las puedo usar de manera separada, no es necesario usar las dos al mismo tiempo pero al juntarlas se vuelven una—a Komui le brillaban los ojos de emoción y estaba casi volando si no era que Reever y los demás lo amarraron usando sus batas de laboratorio como sogas.

—Esto es el colmo con el supervisor—dijo Reever al tener que pisarle la bata para que no siguiera arrastrándose hacia Annia—no se acerque, supervisor.

— ¡Libera la Arcángel! ¡Déjeme en paz jefe de sección Reever! —todos los sujetaron y lo lanzaron hacia atrás para que se alejara del peligro.

—…

—Annia, no tienes que hacerlo—dijo Ariel al ver a su hermana dudar.

—No, ustedes siempre lo hacen ver tan fácil, para mi va a ser igual—las espadas se convirtieron en papel y regresaron para formar nuevamente la biblia— _Oh Dios, padre todopoderoso, dame la valentía y la fuerza para ayudar y santificar a todos aquellos cuyas almas se han perdido en el camino de la oscuridad_ —Annia se hizo un corte con una de las hojas de la biblia. Las hojas volvieron a salir volando y todas las letras doradas que poseían se tornaron rojas como la sangre—Purifica, _Uriel._

— ¡Supervisor quédese aquí! —todos jalaron al emocionado supervisor antes de que saliera lastimado.

Las hojas se fusionaron haciendo que la luz que desprendían se fuera apagando dejando ver la figura de otra mujer. Al igual que los otros era alta, de cabellera rubia larga y lisa que tenía varias trenzas formando un hermoso peinado junto con algunas flores blancas adornándola. Su vestido era blanco como la nieve y su armadura era dorada con adornos plateados.

La armadura, al igual que la de Jofiel, cubría pecho, hombros, antebrazos y sus piernas que se dejaban ver por los lados del vestido. Lo diferente era que ella no usaba zapato cerrado como Miguel sino cono una sandalia que después se convertía en la armadura a media que iba subiendo. Tenía una cinta de color naranja alrededor de su cintura donde estaba una hermosa espada en su funda.

—Oh… —Komui se siguió arrastrando hacia Uriel con emoción.

A diferencia de los otros dos, a Uriel si le podían ver los ojos y su boca y nariz estaban tapadas por el dorado metal. Sus ojos eran tan azules como el cielo y miraban con compasión a todos los presentes y a la vez parecía sorprendida. Sus alas eran blancas al igual que las de los otros dos Arcángeles.

—Es hermosa… —dijo Reever viendo fijamente a Uriel la cual no se inmutó para anda, solo miraba el suelo.

— ¿Qué es todo este escándalo? —todos voltearon a ver quién había entrado a la sala de entrenamiento.

—Kanda, en estos momentos estamos atendiendo un asunto urgente, ¿no lo ves? —no sabían como ni cuando pero Komui se había soltado del fuerte nudo hecho por las batas de laboratorito y ahora estaba más cerca de Uriel—vuelve más tarde.

—Ni lo piense, es mi hora de entrenamiento—dijo Kanda seguido por Daisya. Ambos llevaban sus ropas de exorcistas y Kanda su cara de mal humor—no puedes impedirme tener mis horas de entrenamiento solo porque llegaron unos exorcistas que se ve pronto morirán.

—… ¡Ahora lo mato yo! —Ariel iba a darse de golpes con Kanda cuando fue detenido por Avia— ¡Suéltame enana! Ya vera ese idiota cuando lo agarre.

—No vas a agarrar a nadie a golpes, tienes que calmarte y encontrar tu lugar feliz—dijo Annia acercándose a detener a su hermano ya que Avia no podía sostener a ese hombre de 1,90 cm sola—Ariel, ya pasó, recuerda tu lugar feliz.

—Pues me lo llevare a mi lugar feliz para golpearlo ahí y entonces si será mi lugar feliz, ¡Suéltenme! —mientras los tres hermanos peleaban y el resto de los presentes esperaban que alguno diera el primer paso.

—Apuesto a que gana Kanda—fijo Johnny apostando junto con Tapp.

—El chico nuevo se ve fuerte también, le voy a él—ambos se chocaron las manos cerrando el trato.

— ¡Nada de apuestas aquí! —dijo Reever al escuchar lo que ambos acababan de decir—¿No tienen vergüenza?

—No—dijeron ambos científicos al mismo tiempo.

—Ya basta por favor… ¡Arg! —Annia se tomó las manos con fuerza e hizo una mueca de dolor que paró todos los gritos dados por sus hermanos— ¡Ariel! —lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos mientras seguía gritando de dolor.

—No otra vez… —Ariel se tiró al suelo antes de que su hermana llegara a golpearse. Annia lloraba de dolor y Ariel no podía hacer nada para calmarla—Annia mírame, Annia.

—Déjame verte las manos hermana—Avia le logró abrir las manos para ver qué pasaba—Por Dios…

Las manos de Annia estaban ardiendo, como si estuvieran puestas en fuego. Se pusieron rojas y desprendían un poco de humo.

— ¿Qué sucede aquí? —Komui corrió hasta ellos y vio todo lo que sucedía — ¿Qué es eso que tiene en las manos?

—Son estigmas, por alguna razón siempre le salen cuando invoca a Uriel—unas heridas con forma de cruz empezaron a salir sobre sus manos a la vez que Annia seguía llorando de dolor—tranquila ya pasara, tranquila.

Annia volteó a mirar a Uriel, estaba ahí parada mirando a alguien o algo. Los demás ayudaron a levantar a la rubia, necesitaba ir con su Arcángel.

— ¿A dónde vas, Annia? —Ariel vio cómo su hermanase levantaba del suelo y caminaba lentamente hacia Uriel.

—Tengo que hablar con ella—dijo la rubia acercándose mientras aguantaba el dolor en sus manos.

—Para, no debes levantarte, tienes que dejar que tus heridas pasen—Avia siguió a su hermana y la sujetó antes de que volviera a caer a causa del dolor tan grande que tenía en las manos.

—Uriel… ¡Uriel te estoy hablando! —el Arcángel no prestaba atención a lo que le decía su dueña—¿Qué te pasa? —las manos de Annia comenzaron a sangrar un poco a causa de las heridas que se estaban abriendo— ¡Queman! ¡Uriel, mírame!... ¿Uriel…? ¿Estas llorando? —el Arcángel volteó su mirada azulina hacia Annia mostrándole como lloraba sangre—¿Uriel?

— ¿Qué sucede aquí? —Kanda se acercó junto a los demás con Mugen desenfundad—te diré que desde ayer no me diste buena espina niña, por algo al verte me hiciste tener un mal presentimiento.

—Déjame en paz… —otro dolor más y la mueca de dolor volvió a ella. No le importaba humillarse frente a Kanda, no lo conocía y no le importaba tampoco que la estuviera amenazando con la espada— ¡Aléjate de mí!

— ¡AH! —para sorpresa de todos Uriel gritó lleno de dolor, algo tan horrible y hermoso al mismo tiempo. Se tocaba el rostro y la sangre que salía de sus ojos se la restregaba por toda la cara. Uriel miraba a Kanda con dolor al ver como amenazaba a Annia con Mugen—… de… dej…

—Uriel cálmate—Uriel siguió llorando sangre mientras veía a Kanda; por el otro lado, Kanda miraba a esa hermosa criatura llorar, como si fuera una mártir. Annia intentó acercarse a ella pero fue detenida por Ariel—hermano déjame ir, ella me necesita.

—No te necesita, tú… Annia… estas llorando sangre también—Annia se tocó el rostro y de un momento a otro los estigmas dejaron de sangrar y Uriel desapareció ante la mirada de todos—ya pasó Annia, ya pasó—Ariel la abrazó y la meció entre sus brazos como si fuera un bebé—ya no llores, todo está bien hermana.

— ¿Qué fue todo eso?... ¡¿Anotaron?! —preguntó Komui luego de ver como Uriel desaparecía ante la mirada atónita de todos—hay que llevarla a enfermería, sus heridas son graves.

—No es necesario, ya dejaron de sangrar—Ariel tomó a su hermana entre sus brazos con más fuerza hasta que dejó de llorar sangre—creo que no va a haber entrenamiento hoy, supervisor Komui.

—No, no lo creo.

—… —todos voltearon al escuchar un sonido un poco fuera de lugar con la situación vivida hace poco segundos.

— ¿Eso… fue su estómago? —preguntó Kanda mirando la escena.

—Al parecer… —dijo Avia con un poco de vergüenza. Daisya soltó una carcajada muy fuerte al escuchar la afirmación.

—Pobrecita, de seguro se le salió de control por tener el estómago vacío—el turco se limpió las lágrimas causadas por el gracioso momento.

—Puede ser, ¿Por qué no la llevas al comedor mientras el equipo científico limpia este desastre? —dijo Komui como si nada.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! —gritaron todos los involucrados.

—Buena idea—dijo Ariel ayudando a Annia a levantarse con cuidado, la rubia estaba un poco débil después de lo que había pasado con su Inocencia—vamos hermana, no tengas vergüenza que todos sufrimos de tener el estómago vacío a veces.

—Cállate, Ariel—dijo una muy sonrojada Annia.

— ¿Ya puedo entrenar? —preguntó con fastidio Kanda al ver retirarse a los tres hermanos.

—Sí limpias el lugar… sí—dijo Komui con su típica sonrisa—pero tiene que quedar muy limpio.

—Olvídalo, me iré a entrenar a otro lado—Kanda y Daisya salieron de la habitación dejando al equipo científico a merced de las órdenes de Komui.

—Supervisor, ¿Qué fue todo eso? —preguntó Reever al ver que los exorcistas se habían retirado.

—Eso, jefe de sección Reever, es algo que no creo podamos entender en mucho tiempo y es algo que al parecer ellos no pueden controlar, al menos no todavía—dijo Komui mirando el suelo—según informes sus padres y sus abuelos murieron hace unos 10 u 12 años atrás, las Inocencias estuvieron guardadas por Hevlaska un tiempo hasta que no se sabe cómo desaparecieron.

— ¿Cómo dice?

—Sí, a los años aparecieron nuevamente y ya ellos estaban intentado sincronizarse con ellas pero con poco éxito, les tomó unos años más lograr sincronizarse con ellas y este es el resultado de esos jóvenes, Reever—Komui soltó un suspiro pesado y salió por la puerta con mucha calma—buena suerte chicos…

— ¡VUELVA PARA ACA!

 _ **Comedor.**_

Annia estaba en una de las mesas mirándose los estigmas que le salieron hace solo unos minutos. Parecían cruces peor en realidad parecían otra cosa, no sabía que era pero no le preocupó mucho ya que no era la primera vez que las veía.

— ¿Estas bien? —Annia levantó la mirada y se encontró con el chico que acompañaba a Kanda en el cuarto de entrenamiento—perdón por llegar así de la nada, ¿estás bien?

—Descuida, estaba un poco distraída… eso es todo… —volvió a bajar su mirada y se tocó las heridas que ya estaban cicatrizando de forma muy rápida, lo normal.

— ¿Te duelen? —Annia rió al ver al chico, parecía un niño curioso cada vez que preguntaba algo.

—No, ya no me duelen desde que Uriel desapareció—le sonrió y el chico pareció que le quitaran un peso de encima, ya no se veía tan tenso— ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Daisya, ¿y tú?

—Annia—el chico le estiró la mano en forma de saludo y ella la recibió con gusto. Le gustaba conocer personas nuevas, era algo que no hacían mucho y la emocionaba más saber que iba por buenos pasos en el cuartel general.

—Me tengo que ir, dejé solo a Kanda, si se entera que te vine a ver me corta en dos—Annia se sorprendió al escuchar eso.

— ¿Por qué habría de matarte?

—No le agradas—dijo como si nada el chico.

—Pero eso no es culpa mía, yo no lo conozco y él fue muy grosero conmigo.

—Él es así con todos, no te preocupes. Aquí hay muchos buscadores y algunos exorcista que son muy amigables, que los comentarios de Kanda no te dejen por el suelo porque si no él habrá ganado—sus consejos parecían estrategias de superviviencia con Kanda—que tengas un buen día—el chico se retiró rápidamente dejando a Annia con las palabras en la boca.

—Adiós…

— ¡Hora de comer! —Ariel sorprendió a su hermana con una bandeja llena de comida a la cual Annia miró como si fuera el Santo Grial.

—Es lo más hermoso que he visto—Ariel y Avia rieron ante la cara de enamoramiento que tenía Annia al ver la comida—buen provecho.

—Buen provecho—dijeron los hermanos en respuesta.

Annia comía como si llevara meses sin probar un bocado. Cada trozo de carne lo devorada con poca elegancia mientras sus hermanos solo tomaban una taza de té de jazmín. Entendía que lo que había pasado con Uriel era algo realmente nuevo para ellos ya que desde que poseían sus Inocencias y de que se enteraran de la existencia de estos "Arcángeles" jamás los habían escuchado gesticular nada, ni un solo sonido salía de sus bocas a pesar de ver que sí les entendían lo que les decían.

—Buen provecho—la glotonería fue interrumpida por un chico de cabellos blancos y ojos grises—ah…

—Lo siento… —Annia se sonrojó al ver a Allen y se tapó la cara con una pañuelo.

—Annia… te esta chorreando algo por un lado de la boca—dijo Avia burlándose de su hermana.

—Cállate niña.

—Perdón por interrumpirlos pero Komui me dijo que quiere verlos en su oficina, después de que termines de comer claro está—dijo Allen con mucha educación y al parecer con nervios también.

—Entendido chico, iremos apenas mi hermana deje la gula—dijo Ariel avivando más el fuego en Annia. La rubia se puso bastante roja de la vergüenza.

—Nos veremos allá entonces—dijo Allen antes de retirarse.

— ¿También te llamó a ti? —preguntó la rubia con la boca llena—… lo siento.

—Sí, nos vemos allá—Allen se despidió con la mano y dejó a los tres hermanos pensando todo.

— ¿Sera alguna misión? —preguntó Avia con nervios.

—No creo, no nos mandarían juntos así como así—dijo Ariel mientras tomaba su té—debe ser con algo relacionado a lo que pasó en la salón de entrenamiento.

—Ni nosotros sabemos muy bien que pasó ahí—dijo Annia sonrojada ya que todo había sido por culpa suya.

— Eso no importa ahora, ¿Entonces por qué el chico maldito iría? —dijo Avia con tono despectivo.

—No le digas así, se llama Allen Walker.

—Tratare de recordarlo—dijo Ariel con una media sonrisa—recuerda hermana, un chico con un ojo maldito no creo que sea de fiar. Debes mantenerte alerta ante todo, recuerda que yo no me fio de nadie aquí.

— ¿Ni de Komui?

—Ese esta tan loco que hasta le creo lo que me diga—dijo Ariel riendo—es buena persona pero tú sabes cómo es esto, los altos jefes siempre se meten en lo que no les interesa.

—Lo que tú digas, a mi Allen me parece alguien muy normal—dijo Annia defendiendo a Allen, no le gustaba que hablaran mal de las personas sin conocerlas primero—yo ya no tengo más hambre.

— ¿Y cómo no? Si te comiste medio suministro de comida—y las burlas seguían hacia la pobre chica.

—Cállense y vamos antes de que los patea a la oficina—Ariel se levantó y caminó de primero, él si recordaba bien el camino a la oficina de Komui.

— ¿Te siente bien? —pregunto la menos a su hermana.

—De maravilla.

 _ **Continuara.**_

* * *

 _ **Holiwiiiiiz! Ya que algunas me decían que querían ver la Inocencias pues aquí las tienen y espero que sean de su agrado :3 cualquier pregunta ya saben a dónde ir :3 (pal chat privado puesj)**_

 _ **Espero que les siga gustando la historia. Ya que este es un semi AU es obvio que hay cosas que van a cambiar un poco, para el próximo capi se verán esas cosas antes de que Allen y Lenalee se vayan a la misión en donde conocen a Miranda. No se preocupen que la historia si va a tener un rumbo luego de esto :3**_

 _ **Espero que lo disfruten y si son tímidos pues… dejen de serlo y dejen un hermosos review :3**_

 _ **Besos, Althea de Leo.**_


	4. Capítulo 3

_Los personajes de este maravilloso manga no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Katsura Hoshino. Todos aquellos que no conozcan son de mi propiedad. Esto es solo por diversión y no lucro de ninguna manera con esto._

* * *

 _Capítulo 3_

 _12\. Alemania._

Eran un poco más de las diez de la mañana y toda la orden estaba en constante movimiento. Tanto los científicos como los trabajadores se movían de un lado a otro cumpliendo sus deberes. Había pocos exorcistas y ellos se incluían en ese pequeño grupo de personas.

—Creo que esta cosa ya se secó—dijo Annia mirándose las manos. Habían quedado dos marcas en forma de cruz con extremos puntiagudos—se parece a la inocencia del tío Danko.

—Es verdad, solo que en el si era Inocencia y no un… estigma del demonio—Ariel siempre le molestaba cuando Annia sufría esa clases de "profecías" si es que así se pueden llamar a eso—te dije que dejaras a Uriel donde estaba pero eres tan terca que preferiste hacerlo.

—Aun no lo entiendes, ¿Verdad, Ariel? —dijo Annia deteniendo el paso de sus hermanos— ¿no viste algo distinto en todo?

—No soy idiota, claro que lo noté y sé que fue muy distinto pero hasta ahora no sabemos nada de ellos tres.

—Miguel, Jofiel y Uriel no tienen la culpa de nada hermano—dijo Annia ya con tono de molestia— ¿Aun crees que por culpa de ellos nosotros sufrimos? Yo no lo creo así.

—No, tú los ves como tus angelitos de la guarda ¿no? Hay que crecer hermana, no somos niños y esta guerra te aseguro que nos terminará acabando y cuando llegue ese día yo descansare en paz—Ariel dio media vuelta y se fue alejando poco a poco.

Avia prefería callarse en momentos como esos. Al igual que Annia opinaba que Miguel, Jofiel y Uriel no tenían nada que ver con sus vidas, solo eran Inocencias y con solo ser eso ya sus vidas eran complicadas pero Ariel insistía siempre en ver el lado más complicado de todo.

—Hermana, tú sabes que yo te apoyo en todo al igual que al idiota de Ariel pero… ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

—Sí, por supuesto—ambas decidieron avanzar antes de perder de vista a su hermano.

— ¿Te acuerdas de mi cuarto cumpleaños?

—Avia como voy a olvidar tu… —Annia se detuvo en seco. Cuando Avia cumplió los cuatro años ella tenía seis, perfectamente se acordaría de eso—yo… yo…

— ¿Te acuerdas de mi quinto cumpleaños o del sexto? —Avia la bombardeó con preguntas de respuestas tan simples pero que por alguna razón no recordaba.

—…

—Annia… no sé qué pasó en mi infancia, no recuerdo ni las cosas que a una edad como esa podría guardar en mi mente. No quiero ser alarmista pero tengo el presentimiento de que algo pasó durante esos años y tenemos que averiguarlo—Annia sabía que cuando Avia agarraba un tema y se lo metía entre ceja y ceja entonces no lo soltaría hasta que lo resolviera, por ahora era imposible impedirle algo a su hermana.

—Lo entiendo, pero aun no podemos hacer nada y no le digas nada a Ariel, si se entera entonces adiós nuevo hogar y hola división Asiática.

—Entendido.

—Perfecto, ahora apurémonos porque… —Annia al agarrar velocidad no se dio cuenta de que alguien venia saliendo de un pasillo, se llevó un golpe tan fuerte que terminó en el suelo—por toda la mierda del cielo…

—Que boquita, hermana—Avia se arrodilló a ver como estaba Annia.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —Annia se sobaba la nariz con dolor e intentaba ver que o a quien se había llevado por delante.

—Mocosa atravesada…

— ¿Por qué me haces esto, Dios? —dijo Annia en voz baja al escuchar a Kanda—es bueno verte otra vez… muñeca japonesa.

—Mira quién habla, la estigmática—eso si le había dolido un poco. Las demás personas no entendían el dolor por el que ella pasaba durante esos momentos—¿Qué fue lo presencie en la sala de entrenamiento?

— ¿Y a ti que te importa?

—Me hiciste perder mi hora de entrenamiento, tengo derecho a saber y el por qué esa mujer rubia me miraba mientras lloraba sangre—dijo Kanda con su típica cara de perro rabioso la cual se intensificaba más al ver a Annia y a sus hermanos.

—Dicen que las lágrimas de sangre son manifestación de dolor, de seguro que cuando Uriel te vio le pareciste tan feo que le dolió hasta en el alma—Kanda estuvo a punto de desenvainar a Mugen si no es que Avia jala a Annia por la camisa.

—Que tenga un buen día—Avia había acabado con la situación así de sencillo. Ambos jóvenes que venían discutiendo se quedaron de piedra—no te pongas a pelar con él, es un aliado.

—Es él el que tiene un problema conmigo desde ayer, me odia y no sé el por qué.

—Según lo que escuché ayer tu cara le molesta—dijo Avia conteniendo la risa. Annia soltó un suspiro lleno de pesadez y molestia.

—Eso no me dice mucho de su problema mental.

Las hermanas estuvieron caminando por un tiempo hasta que lograron divisar la melena rubia de Ariel parado frente a una enorme puerta. Al parecer el mayor de los Delacroix estaba molesto.

— ¿Por qué tardaron tanto? —tenía el ceño fruncido y una mueca de disgusto.

—Asuntos femeninos hermano, en otras palabras, no es tu problema—dijo Annia de forma natural.

— ¿Y que hace pelo de niña siguiéndolos?

— ¿A quién llamaste pelo de niña, pelo de paja? —Annia y Avia se voltearon y se sorprendieron al ver llegar a Kanda—caminen que no me gusta perder el tiempo y menos con gente como ustedes.

—… ¿y este que se cree? —dijo Avia con indignación—estas buscando lo que no se te ha perdido.

—Muévanse o juro que los rebanaré con mi Mugen—Kanda estuvo a punto de desenfundar a Mugen.

—A que te parto la crisma a punta de patadas por patán—dijo Ariel acercándose con una mirada retadora a Kanda—a mis hermanas solo les hablo yo así y no dejare que un pelo de niña como tú se meta con ellas.

—Atrévete, quiero ver que lo intentes—Ariel había tomado su cruz para aceptar el reto de Kanda.

— ¡Que es todo este escándalo! —las puertas se abrieron de un solo golpe dejando escapar un grito lleno de molestia—¡Se supone que son adultos jóvenes, deberían comportarse como tal! —Komui podía razonar cuando quería y ser un supervisor con carácter también.

—Perdónenos, supervisor Komui—dijeron los tres hermanos de manera educada y al mismo tiempo.

—Muy bien… ¿No tienes nada que decir, Kanda? —dijo Komui al espadachín.

—Quítate y déjame pasar.

—…

—…

—…

—…

Kanda avanzó, les pasó a todos por un lado sin importarle mucho si le decían algo y se metió a la oficina como si nada hubiera pasado. Annia y Avia tomaron a Ariel por la camisa de entrenamiento e impidieron que fuera detrás de Kanda para partirle la crisma.

—Es el mayor descarado que he conocido en la vida—dijo Avia con indignación—ya compórtate Ariel, eres el mayor aquí.

—Es un idiota—dijo Ariel más calmado.

—No es noticia nueva, entren que tenemos trabajo que hacer y necesito que compartan una información con unos compañeros de ustedes—los hermanos Delacroix no entendieron muy bien de que estaba hablando su desequilibrado supervisor.

Al entrar a la desorganizada oficina se encontraron con Allen, Lenalee y el amargado de Kanda. Se sintieron un poco intimidados con tantas personas, esperaban que todo pasara rápido.

—Muy buenos días, casi tardes—dijo Komui a los exorcistas de la sala—como verán estos son nuestras tres nuevas adiciones para el cuartel—los chicos se quedaron pensando si Komui los trataría como objetos ya que adiciones no era una buena palabra para describirlos.

—Buenos días—dijo Ariel haciéndose cargo de hablar como la cabeza de la familia—Yo soy Ariel Delacroix, mi hermana Annia y la pequeña Avia. Venimos de Francia y llegamos ayer en la noche.

—Esperamos llevarnos bien CON TODOS—dijo Annia haciendo hincapié y mirando disimuladamente a Kanda el cual al parecer había entendido el mensaje—supervisor…

— ¿Dime?

—No es por ser amargada, desconsiderada ni asocial…

—Aja…

—Pero para que demonios nos llamó si lo que yo necesito es descansar después de… bueno… usted sabe—dijo Annia mostrándole sus manos.

—Descuida, descansaran hoy y lo que hagan para mañana depende mucho de lo que se hable hoy entre estas paredes—eso no convenció mucho a los hermanos—estamos aquí reunidos todos porque, como ustedes saben, nuestra misión además de detener al conde también lo es buscar los fragmentos de Inocencia lo más rápido posible y lograr tener la mayor cantidad antes que el conde las destruya.

—Entendido—dijo Ariel.

—Pero en estas misiones siempre ese pierden muchas vidas, ustedes lo han vivido más de una vez… todos aquí en realidad. Mueren tanto buscadores como exorcistas—Komui fue hasta su escritorio mientras hablaba y sacó un libro de su escritorio—pero estamos un poco cortos de exorcista a pesar de haber llegado ustedes.

—Le prometo que seremos de utilidad, supervisor Komui—dijo Avia con seguridad— ¿ya podemos irnos?

—No, y sí que lo serán—el tono de voz que usó Komui los asustó un poco a todos— ¡he decidido abrir la investigación de los apóstoles una vez más! —dijo con emoción y dejando a todos sin entender nada de lo que había dicho.

—… ¡¿Está usted mal de la cabeza o qué¡?! —gritó Ariel asustando más a los presentes— ¡Solo un loco como usted querría hacer eso nuevamente!—Annia se sentó en una silla cercana a Allen y observó junto a Avia como discutía su hermano con un testarudo Komui.

— ¡La abriré y punto!

—… —Kanda miraba todo desde el sofá y estaba empujando a Mugen fuera de su funda con un dedo, estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

— ¡Déjame Ariel!

— ¡No sea lunático!

— ¡YA CALLENSE! —si ya estaban un poco nerviosos, Kanda los terminó de poner nerviosos—¿Se puede saber qué demonios es eso de la investigación de los apóstoles?

—Simple y sencillo mi querido Kanda… explíquenles chicos—los tres lo miraron con inquietud.

— ¡No y que les explicaría usted! —saltaron los tres hermanos con indignación.

—En realidad me parece muy interesante—dijo Allen para intentar apaciguar el ambiente.

—Has silencio, brote de habas…

— ¡Ya cállense todos y compórtense como se debe! —Lenalee no aguantó más y los calló para que no siguieran discutiendo.

—Gracias, mi querida Lenalee—dijo Komui mientras tomaba un poco de café—ahora hablen.

—… como ya deberían saber en la biblia se habla de doce hombres, doce discípulos que fueron los elegidos por Jesucristo para llevar su palabra. Lo que no aparece en la historia fue que Dios le dio una Inocencia a cada uno pero no podían usarlas. Su misión era encontrar a alguien que fuera compatible con ellas, de esa manera se formarían los exorcistas—contó Ariel como mucha parsimonia y captando la atención de todos.

—Pero hubo un detalle con eso—dijo Annia llamando la atención de todos—las Inocencias se volvieron tan apegadas a ellos que no fue hasta la generación siguiente de esos doce hombres, o sea sus hijos, que las Inocencias comenzaron a sincronizarse con ellos. El caso de ellos es el mismo que el nuestro, sus Inocencias se fueron heredando de generación en generación al hijo mayor, durante más de mil años los hijos mayores de estos doce apóstoles defendían la palabra de Dios y combatían a favor de la orden.

Casi todos se quedaron sin habla al escuchar esa historia.

—Pero algo pasó, desde hace más de 300 años que ninguno aparece, no han llegado a la orden y tampoco tuvieron ningún tipo de comunicación con nuestros abuelos o con nuestros padres, esas serian la generaciones de mis padres y de mis abuelos, perdidas. Hace unos años, según sabemos, nuestros padres abrieron ese proyecto de ir en busca de ellos, podía funcionar pero jamás tuvieron éxito en ello—terminó de contar Ariel.

— ¡Y es por eso que la abriré de nuevo! —los tres hermanos los miraron mal.

—Hermano, ¿es buena idea hacerlo? No podemos arriesgarnos a perder más exorcistas—dijo Lenalee al ver que su hermano tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Descuiden, descuiden, todo está bajo control—dijo Komui con mucha tranquilidad.

— ¿Y cómo los encontraremos? —preguntó Allen viendo que no le quitarían la idea a Komui de la cabeza—rastrear a unas familias que llevan 300 años perdidos es un poco difícil si no sabes dónde comenzar.

—Ya dije que no se preocupen.

— ¿Y si los encontramos que haremos con ellos? —preguntó Lenalee al ver que nadie se preocupaba de lo que sería más obvio.

— ¡YA DIJE QUE NO SE PREOCUPEN! —todos quedaron de piedra al escuchar a Komui.

—Hay una manera de encontrarlos en realidad—dijo Avia haciendo que todos callaran—según los archivos que leímos del proyecto estos descendientes poseen las Inocencias dentro de sus cuerpos, no son tipo parásito, es como si el cuerpo fuera lo que la protegiera y la hacía parecer desapercibida. Encontrarlos no será fácil. Nuestros abuelos encontraron un modo de hacerlo pero es un método un poco... ortodoxo.

—Y menos si no quieren ser encontrados—dijo Ariel de manera pensativa—de seguro a sido eso lo que ha pasado.

—Eso era lo que estaba pensado—dijo Komui en un tono más serio—no sé qué tan real sea eso de que desaparecieron, para mí se escondieron y de esa manera escapar de esta responsabilidad, recordemos que la generaciones que llegan siempre adquieren mentalidades distintas a las antiguas.

—Entonces esta diciendo que una generación ignoró el hecho de que debía cumplir como exorcista y de esa manera desaparecer de la historia, ¿no es cierto? —preguntó Kanda—son solo unos cobardes.

—Lo serán pero son los que necesitamos ahora, no importa si son uno o dos—Komui sacó una navaja y una biblia que se veía un poco vieja—háganlo.

— ¿Está loco o qué? —preguntó Annia al ver como Komui les entregaba los objetos.

—No, solo veo más allá. Según lo que leí es necesario la sangre de ustedes para hacer esto—ninguno entendía nada y los hermanos Delacroix estaban a punto de matar a Komui con esa biblia que tenía Ariel en las manos.

—Hermano, no te atrevas—dijo Lenalee mirando la cara de maniático que cargaba su hermano.

—Es necesario, ya que ustedes son descendientes de Jesucristo…

— ¡¿QUÉ?!

—Después les explico—dijo Komui con mucha tranquilidad—según leí la sangre de ustedes es la únicas que podría encontrarlos—Ariel respiró profundamente y tomó la navaja de la mano de Komui y la biblia.

—Esto es inútil—y sin pensarlo mucho Ariel agarró la navaja por el filo y la deslizó por toda la palma de la mano.

— ¡ERA UN POCO! —gritó Komui cuando vio la sangre salir de las manos del rubio. Allen, Kanda y Lenalee quedaron de piedra al ver como el chico solo se cortó como si nada.

—Como se ve que no tiene el documento completo—dijo Ariel abriendo la biblia y buscando algo—aquí esta, necesito un mapa con todos los países.

—Aquí hay uno—dijo Lenalee señalando un mapa gigante que había detrás del escritorio sucio de Komui.

—Es simple pero se necesita mucha sangre.

—Pero las chicas…

— ¡Esta loco si cree que pondré a mis hermanas en esto! —todos quedaron impactados con la respuesta de Ariel, todos menos sus hermanas—se dice una oración especial que fue escrita con sangre por mi abuelo, luego en el mapa escribiré los números del uno al doce, aquel número que salga en alguna parte del mapa es el que me indicara de quien es descendiente y donde está.

— ¿No es un poco peligroso… dejar que sangre así? —todos miraban como ya un pequeño charco de sangre se formaba a los pies de Ariel—ya está pálido.

—Aquí vamos—Ariel se hizo la señal de la cruz y con la sangre dibujó una cruz en su frente— _Aquellos que perdieron el camino, aquellos que el destino y los designios han hecho que de un lado vayan, aquellos que a pie y bajo el sol estuvieron, siguieron y creyeron en tu hijo. Muéstrame a aquellos cuyo regalo divino diste y que doce juramentos dieron, uno cada uno. Muéstrame a los doce._

Ariel fue hasta el mapa ante la mirada atónita de todos, incluso la de sus hermanas. Ariel iba murmurando cosas que no se entendían muy bien, era como si hablara en latín y estuviera en un trance muy fuerte. Caminó a paso lento y dejando el rastro de sangre hacia el mapa. Avia y Annia se mantenían apartadas y mirando todo de lejos.

— ¿No esta sangrando mucho, supervisor? —preguntó Allen al ver el camino de sangre que había dejado Ariel—supervisor…

—No, estara bien—Komui volvió a beber de su taza, parecía que no le importara mucho.

— ¿Qué demonios está haciendo? —dijo Kanda al ver que Ariel con un dedo lleno de sangre señaló Europa—al parecer está aquí.

—Al menos será más fácil encontrarlos—dijo Allen que no terminaba de entender que estaba pasando.

Era algo tan nuevo para todos como para las hermanas Delacroix, jamás habían visto ese ritual en vivo ya que solo lo leyeron en documentos que habían dejado sus padres para ellos leerlos.

Ariel dibujó el número sobre un país, al terminar casi cae al suelo por la pérdida de sangre que tenía. Avia y Annia lo atajaron con ayuda de Allen, ya estaba pálido y desvariando un poco.

—No sé ustedes hermanas, pero yo veo muchas estrellitas a mi alrededor—dijo Ariel con ojos virolos— ¿el techo es azul con nubes? —todos miraron el techo… solo era negro.

—Ah… algo así, puede que un cielo nublado… muy nublado—dijo Annia tratando de calmar a su hermano.

—Perdió más sangre de la que debía—Komui se acercó y se empezó a dar presión en las palmas para que el sangrado parara—buen trabajo, Ariel. Tus padres estarían muy orgullosos de ti—el mayor de los hermanos no pudo oír bien las palabras ya que había caído en un profundo sueño a causa de la perdida de sangre—… maldito insolente, no escuchó nada de lo que dije…

—Estará bien—dijo Annia dándole unas caricias a su hermano en el cabello. Se veía muy en paz cuando dormía—bueno, si no hay más nada que hacer nosotros nos…

— ¡Alto ahí! Fíjense muy bien en lo que nos señaló Ariel—todos voltearon a ver el mapa—justamente ahí esta nuestro querido apóstol, el número 12.

—12, Alemania, Múnich—leyeron todos al mismo tiempo.

— ¿El descendiente de Judas Iscariote? —pregunto Allen con intriga—¿no fue él el traidor?

—Sí, muchos confunden esto y cuentan a Judas Iscariote como el número 12 pero al momento de la traición fue expulsado y en su lugar se eligió al azar en el Monte de la Sangre a Matías que pasó a ser el discípulo número 12—dijo Annia mirando aun la sangre en el mapa.

—Exactamente, para esta misión supongo que con dos personas sería suficiente para completarla—dijo Komui con un brillo maligno en los ojos.

—Como dije antes, nosotros nos vamos… —Komui detuvo el paso de las hermanas que intentaban llevarse a Ariel con ellas y así poder huir para zafarse de lo que sea que sea que se le estuviera ocurriendo a Komui.

— ¿Dónde creen que van? —la voz maliciosa de Komui las hizo retroceder y dejar caer a Ariel al suelo y sin despertarlo—la que se queda aquí eres tú, Annia.

— ¡¿AH?! ¡¿Por qué yo?!

—Porque yo lo digo.

—A usted no le gusta vernos descansar, ¿verdad? —tenía esa idea desde esa mañana cuando los hizo sacar a los Arcángeles.

—Iras con Kanda.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! —el grito de ambos resonó casi por toda la orden—¡JAMAS!

—Irán y punto, para estrechar lazos de compañerismo.

—Que compañerismo ni que nada, si voy con él hay dos opciones. Una es que no vuelva y la otra es que vuelva pero hecha cuadritos en una bolsa—algunos estuvieron de acuerdo con esa teoría—así que gracias por intentar… estrechar lazos pero no gracias, supervisor Komui—Annia se agachó y tomó las piernas de Ariel mientras Avia iba jalando la otra parte del cuerpo de su hermano, un trabajo en equipo.

—Digas lo que digas igual van a ir y como es una misión urgente partirán a media noche—Kanda y Annia fueron rodeados por un aura asesina al instante, Komui había superado los límites que podían tolerar—véanlo como algo bueno.

— ¡¿EN DONDE?!

 _ **3 horas después.**_

Faltaban ocho horas para el viaje a Alemania. Un bote y unas cuantas horas en tren para ambos; habiéndose ya resignado a que tendría que ir a Múnich a buscar a alguien a quien sabrá Dios como reconocerían, como sería esa persona, si querría colaborar con ellos o cuánto tiempo tardarían en encontrarlo o encontrarla.

— ¿Qué ocupa tu mente, "Hija de Magdalena"? —Annia estaba sentada en el panel donde estuvieron la noche anterior para ver a Hevlaska.

—Nada, supongo que es que no he podido dormir bien—intentó hacerle creer eso aunque era un poco difícil engañar a la enrome exorcista. Después de dejar a su hermano en enfermería se sintió un poco rara; nadie mejor que Hevlaska para hablar y ser escuchado.

—No se me puede engañar "Hija de Magdalena" veo en los corazones de todos.

— ¿Por qué me llamas así, Hevlaska? ¿Por qué solo a mí y a mis hermanos no? —desde que escuchó decir ese nombre a Hevlaska la noche anterior su cabeza había dado vueltas intentando ver que significaría.

—Porque lo eres. Escúchame, ayer te dije que las vidas pasadas no afectaban en lo que somos hoy en día y tampoco te afecta de donde son tus raíces "Hija de Magdalena" los remonta a sus origines, los cuales se han borrado a lo largo del tiempo. Sé que fueron inculcados de una manera en la que un niño jamás querría.

—En realidad no recuerdo mucho de mi infancia, Hevlaska—la enorme exorcista tomó a Annia con sus tentáculos y la sujetó bien en alto— ¿Qué haces?

—Uriel…

— ¿Ah?

—Así era como María Magdalena nombró a la Inocencia que Dios le dio, ella cargó con esa y con Miguel y Jofiel todo el camino hasta Francia. Ella sabía que esas Inocencias eran especiales y que debían quedarse con ella y en un futuro ser útiles para alguien. Ahí entran los primeros exorcistas de linajes santos, tanto ustedes como los apóstoles. Las tres Inocencias pasaron de exorcista en exorcista hasta llegar a ustedes.

—No entiendo, Hevlaska.

—La Inocencia es vida, es la gracia de Dios hecha materia en la tierra, cada una posee vida y memorias. "El Libro de los Días" ha pasado de generación en generación, palabras escritas con sangre han quedado en sus páginas, sangre santa. Tanto Miguel como Uriel y Jofiel guardan memorias también muy preciadas pero ustedes aun no son capaces de verlas.

— ¿Qué tan preciadas?

—No lo sé, he de suponer que ellos saben algo sobre El Corazón, solo es una suposición—Annia rió y Hevlaska quedo en shock— ¿Sucede algo?

— ¿Cómo cuántas vidas puede vivir alguien en la tierra?

—Tantas como el alma aguante, si el alma tiene un propósito y la voluntad de volver a la tierra entonces volverá. Muchas también buscan a sus almas gemelas para morir juntos y hay veces que no renacen más. En el caso de tus padres ellos eran almas gemelas, unidos tal vez en un momento y en la época equivocada, puede que sus vidas no haya durado lo que ellos esperaban pero el amor que se tuvieron fue tan grande que nacieron ustedes tres, una luz en la oscuridad para la familia.

—Hevlaska, yo quiero paz… —Annia tragó duro y sus ojos se aguaron—hace tiempo tuve un sueño donde estaba yo, traía un vestido blanco, mi cabello estaba largo, no parecía yo misma. El lugar era como un puerto, no habían barcos, solo uno que tenía una cruz de plata, todo el bote era blanco con una vela blanca como la nieve y tenía una cruz dorada en ella… dentro estaban mis padres, mis abuelos, mis tíos… y otras personas que no reconocí… también estaban Ariel y Avia…

—…

—Me sentí en paz, sentí que no había guerra, no sentí miedo y tampoco que un akuma me fuera a atacar de la nada… sentí no estar en este mundo… desde esa vez intento soñar con lo mismo pero no puedo, intenté dibujarlo pero mi memoria me falló—Annia dejó caer unas pocas lagrimas— ¿Tú crees que ellos están bien? ¿Piensas que tal vez, solo tal vez, ellos no han llegado a descansar en paz solo por esperarnos a nosotros?

—Ellos descansan en paz, sabían que los dejarían pero al ver en lo que se han convertido estoy segura que deben estar junto a toda la familia, todo el linaje del pasado, apoyándolos a todos, a la orden, a los exorcistas, a los buscadores, a los científicos, a ustedes.

—… —Annia se abrazó con fuerza a Hevlaska y dejó salir unas cuantas lagrimas más—muchas gracias, Hevlaska.

—Siempre estaré para ti y tus hermanos, por ahora lo que tienes que hacer es ir a prepararte para tu misión, les deseo suerte a ambos y que encuentren a esa persona—Annia abrazó por última vez a Hevlaska antes de que la volviera a dejar en la plataforma.

Al llegar a su cuarto lo primero que hizo fue tomar un buen baño y prepararse mentalmente para el viaje que tendría. No había terminado de llegar para ya estar saliendo nuevamente. Su cuerpo no había descansado bien pero aprovecharía el descansar en el tren.

Se colocó su traje de exorcista que dejaba sus piernas libres y sobre este su abrigo largo, no necesitaba mucho, solo se llevó un bolso pequeño con unas pocas cosas. Tenía la esperanza de no quedarse mucho tiempo, Komui les daba máximo unos cinco días antes de que el conde se diera cuenta que los exorcistas se estaban moviendo.

Al salir de su cuarto decidió pasar a ver a Ariel que estaba en la enfermería. El cuartel era muy grande, suerte que si recordaba el camino a la enfermería.

Al llegar al desinfectado lugar se dio cuenta de que Allen estaba sentado al lado de su cama, como vigilándolo. De seguro Avia lo había puesto a hacer su trabajo para ella poder ir a dormir o a vaguear por ahí.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Allen? ¿No se supone que mi hermana debía estar aquí?

—Sí pero…

—Avia fue al baño a cagar y ya viene—menos mal que la respuesta vino de la voz moribunda de Ariel sino Annia hubiera tenido una mala impresión de Allen— ¿Cómo estas, enana?

—Lista para la aventura, ¿y tú? —le levantó el pulgar a su hermana.

—Mareado…

—Eso te pasa por intentar lucirte—Annia se acercó y le deposito un beso en la frente—recupérate pronto y nos vemos en unos días, no intentes cortarte más la mano.

—Jamás.

—Vigílalo muy bien Allen, mi hermano es el peor de los pacientes que puede haber—le dio una palmada en el hombro al alvino y salió por la puerta de la enfermería.

—Buena suerte.

Annia se quedó mirando a Allen a los ojos unos segundos, esos ojos le eran familiares en cierta manera. Desde que piso ese lugar había tenido extrañas experiencias comenzando con la visión que había tenido en la regadera y siguiéndole el llanto de Uriel y las lágrimas de sangre. Ella comprendía que vendrían cambios, unos más fuertes que otros pero jamás pensó que fueran tantos.

La rubia fue caminando a paso rápido hacia la oficina de Komui donde ya la estaban esperando, el tiempo había pasado muy rápido entre tantas cosas que estaba haciendo. Kanda estaba ahí con su cara de perro y su Muguen.

—Buenas noches.

— ¿Por qué te tardaste tanto, mocosa? —las ganas de responderle con unas cuánta palabritas sucias le pasó por la mente pero estaba delante de su supervisor… aunque eso no importaba mucho.

—Pero estoy aquí—Komui miraba como los dos jóvenes comenzaban a pelear entre ellos. Puede que se estuviera arrepintiendo sobre hacerlos ir juntos.

—No tienes tamaño para lo respondona que eres.

—… —Annia pensaba si debía callarse o responderle.

— ¡Ya basta niños! —ambos se voltearon y lo miraron con odio al escuchar que los llamaron "niños" — ¿están listos? —ambos se miraron con odio—tomare es como un "sí" muy amistoso. Vamos que el tren partirá en media hora y no pueden perderlo por nada del mundo—Komui se fue por la salida mientras los otros dos se seguían mirando con odio.

—Entiende que si hago esto es porque Komui me asignó contigo, por nada más y que si tuviera oportunidad jamás sería tu compañero de misiones—dijo Kanda con mucho desprecio.

—Secundo tu emoción y tus palabras, idiota—Annia dio media vuelta y dejó a Kanda con las palabras en la boca.

Caminaron por un túnel hasta llegar a ver una pequeña barca dónde estaba un buscador esperándolos. A Annia no le gustaba ese lugar, era muy oscuro y olía feo. Un lugar muy elegante para ser la salida, más bien parecía y olía a la salida de aguas negras. La rubia se tapó un poco la nariz al sentir el horrible olor.

—Ya saben, llamen cualquier emergencia a través del golem de Kanda, sé que les molesta que los presione pero esta vez tengo que ser muy claro con ustedes y es por el deber de la orden—Kanda gruñó al escuchar el nombre de la orden, al parecer no les simpatizaba—encuéntrenlo.

—Descuida, los encontraremos en un dos por tres y te lo traeremos en menos de lo que piensa—dijo Annia que fue ayudada por el buscador a subir al bote. Kanda se montó como si nada y arrancó el bote.

—… ¡Buena suerte! —gritó Komui al ver como se alejaban y eventualmente desaparecían de su vista.

 _ **Continuara.**_

* * *

 _ **Holiiiiiis! Volví pero el próximo capi si tardara más porque voy a tomarme un tiempo de vacaciones para escribir los otros fic míos y así evitar que me maten por no actualizar. No hay mucho que decir en verdad, ya saben que cualquier cosa me pueden escribir por privado.**_

 _ **Nos vemos luego, les mando besos y abrazos.**_

 _ **Althea de Leo.**_


	5. Capítulo 4

_Los personajes de este maravilloso manga no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Katsura Hoshino. Todos aquellos que no conozcan son de mi propiedad. Esto es solo por diversión y no lucro de ninguna manera con esto._

* * *

 _Capítulo 4_

 _Entre el perdón y pintas._

— ¡Quédese quieto en su cama!

— ¡Ya me siento mejor señora, déjeme ir que tengo hambre!

— ¡Aquí también se le da comida, niño insolente!

Los gritos se escuchaban desde el pasillo, muy a fondo del pasillo mejor dicho. Ariel era tan terco que apenas se le fueron los mareos ya quería pararse e irse a descansar en su habitación, algo que la enfermera jefe no aprobaba ya que Ariel seguía un poco pálido y sus hermanas no permitieron que le hicieran transfusión de sangre ya que según sus abuelos su sangre no podía ser contaminada con otra.

— ¡Usted se queda aquí y es mi última palabra! —la enfermera sacó una jeringa un poco más grande de lo normal y amenazó con ella a Ariel—si no se queda quieto lo tendré que sedar.

—… —Ariel pensó mejor las opciones y en verdad era una jeringa con una punta muy gruesa, era mejor quedarse ahí, tranquilito y sin molestar a nadie.

—Buen chico, tienes visitas y no quiero verte intentar pararte, perdiste mucha sangre como para andar haciendo lo que se te pegue la gana—Ariel se sentó en la cama como niño regañado y dejó que la enfermera jefe se fuera para sacarle la lengua.

Al salir la enfermera del cuarto, Avia entró.

—No seas infantil, hermano—Avia atrapó a su hermano en medio del momento infantil—ya tienes 22 años, burro viejo.

—Cállate y dime que haces aquí, ¿Por qué no estas durmiendo? —Ariel vio cómo su hermana cargaba una carpeta no muy gruesa en sus manos.

—Son los archivos que la abuela dejó, los que no habíamos leído sobre el proyecto de los apóstoles—Ariel abrió los ojos con sorpresa y le quitó la carpeta de las manos—no lo leí, esperé a que despertaras para dártelos y que tú lo leyeras primero.

—Vamos a ver… el abuelo y la abuela dejaron unas notas… no sé qué tanto misterio hay en esta familia —Ariel sacó de una de las carpetas un papel un poco arrugado y con un toque de amarillo, ya era viejo—Es una carta de abuelo… _"El proyecto no ha funcionado como esperábamos, hemos intentado con la sangre de todos los miembros vivos de la familia. Auriel no pudo encontrarlos, Danko tampoco, intentamos con Adriel y con Dion pero no lograron ni siquiera a llegar al trance. Intentar esto es como una luz, una luz que simplemente queremos creer que existe tal vez porque vemos un futuro oscuro"_

 _"No puedo evitar pensar que ellos, los doce, no quieren ser encontrados… si se piensa mejor ¿Quién lo querría? Como cabeza de la familia no considero esto una traición de parte de ellos, los que juraron hace más de 1000 años fueron los apóstoles, no ellos… tienen todo el derecho de querer vivir una vida tranquila y aun sin ellos saberlo llevan la Luz de Dios en sus cuerpos._

 _"Quiero creer que podremos lograr encontrarlos y así poder tener más ayuda… aunque aún no hemos probado con la sangre de mis nietos, mis amados niños y futuros exorcistas… Ariel, Annia, Avia, Annaliese, Jane, Dusan, Gabriel, Elienai, Amelie… mis nietos… ojala nunca tenga que pasar por nada de esto aunque muy en el fondo todos sabemos que sí lo harán… les tocara pelear algún día"_

Ariel guardó un momento de silencio por sus primos. Annaliese, Jane y Dusan eran hijos de su tío Dion. Gabriel, Elienai y Amelie eran hijos de su tío Danko. Por alguna razón sabía que todos estaban muertos pero no recordaba cómo habían muerto. Tomó el papel nuevamente y siguió leyendo.

 _"Todos tenemos fe… mi amada esposa, mis hijos, la orden, los generales, el papa… el peso de nuestro deber se está resbalando cada vez mas de nuestras manos para llegar a las manos de Ariel, Dusan y de Amelie, mis nietos mayores. Con valentía y honor sé que lograran triunfar junto a la orden… pero no puedo engañar a nadie… cada vez es peor a pesar de que son tiempos relativamente tranquilos… la muerte de Danko es parte de eso y a pesar del dolor de nuestros corazones nosotros debemos seguir de pie por nuestra familia y por la humanidad._

 _Este proyecto tendrá dos pruebas más con mis nietos, solo dos y si falla más nunca se volverá a abrir, los dejaremos libres y con el perdón de Dios y el nuestro serán libres de todo deber… pero aun así las Inocencias no saldrán de ellos, la pregunta es ¿Los dejamos de buscar y dejamos las Inocencias? O ¿Los buscamos y los convencemos de volver a nuestro lado?_

 _Siendo sincero mi esposa y yo no nos merecemos el cielo ni nada que venga de allá arriba. Siento que cuando nuestro momento llegue todos nosotros pagaremos por nuestros pecados. Pecados que cometí contra mi propia sangre y que no sé si en futuro sigan._

 _Si esto llega a manos de algún miembro restante de mi familia entonces según las circunstancias ustedes sabrán que pasó con este proyecto._

 _Mis más sinceras bendiciones a aquellos que lean esto y que Dios los lleve con bien._

 _Godric Mikael Delacroix "_

Los vagos recuerdos que Ariel posee de su pasado son una niebla espesa, muchas luces, muchas personas… y mucha sangre, gritos, mas luces, todo era tan confuso… no era nada para armar aunque fuese una teoría y sus hermanas eran el mismo caso que él, no recordaban nada.

Ariel cerró los ojos con molestia y arrugó el papel hasta el punto de que no quedó nada visible en él. No los culpaba, no podía culparlos porque ellos cayeron en el mismo destino que sus abuelos, algo que al parecer querían evitar pero el deber era mucho más fuerte que la esperanza y la fe que profesaba su familia.

—Esto fue un error—fue lo único que salió de los labios de Ariel—nuestro abuelo los había perdonado y podían llevar una vida normal.

—Ariel… no hubieron registros de que funcionara, ni siquiera hay ese registro de las dos pruebas más con algunos de los nietos. O jamás lo llegaron a hacer porque no tuvieron la oportunidad o decidieron cancelar todo antes de tiempo—Avia estaba tan desesperada como su hermano en saber que pasaba.

—No dice más nada, no hay manera de saberlo hermana—Ariel entregó la carpeta a Avia para que se la llevara—desaparece esto, no lo quiero ver más nunca y si quieres lo puedes quemar.

— ¿Por qué quieres que haga eso?

—No debe caer en manos equivocadas, nuestros cuerpecitos son los únicos que saben cómo buscar a esos sujetos y si llegara a caer en manos del conde estaríamos más que fritos. Si al hacerlo yo funcionó entonces hay esperanzas de encontrar a los demás.

—Ellos no quieren ser encontrados, Ariel—Avia podía entender a esas personas. El estar como están ellos, rodeados de oscuridad con destino incierto, lleno de caminos y decisiones que pueden afectar todo y eso era hablando de todos los miembros de la Orden, no solo de ellos.

—Tengo esperanza de que alguno vuelva, al menos quiero hacer algo para dejar mi huella aquí.

— ¿Crees que tengan algo que ver con El Corazón? —Ariel suspiró y no se movió ni un centímetro.

—No lo creo, si hubiera sido así hace mucho que El Corazón estuviera en manos de la Orden; no hermana, El Corazón sigue por ahí libre.

—Hermano… ¿Qué haremos cuando El Corazón aparezca? —preguntó Avia sabiendo la respuesta pero quería comprobar que su hermano aun pensaba igual, ella también tenía la esperanza de que su respuesta hubiera cambiado.

—Ya lo sabes, descansaremos en paz… pediremos perdón a Dios… y moriremos—Avia se levantó de la cama y salió de la enfermería, estaba molesta—tan terca, ya habíamos hablado de esto hace tiempo… no creo que nadie nos extrañe en este mundo… —se dijo a si mismo Ariel antes de acomodarse mejor y caer en un sueño profundo.

* * *

A varios kilómetros de la orden dos exorcistas corrían a toda velocidad intentando encontrar el punto donde debían tomar el tren. Kanda y Annia no habían dicho nada en todo el camino, raramente se habían mantenido quietos y sin pelear. El Buscador solo iba a pocos pasos detrás de ellos.

—Aquí es, el tren debe llegar en pocos minutos—dijo el buscador mirando su reloj de bolsillo—en pocas horas llegaremos a Alemania.

—Muchas gracias, Mickoll—dijo Annia mostrando la amabilidad que le faltaba a Kanda para con el buscador— ¿estás cansado? —se acercó al joven buscador y le tendió una mano para que se levantara del suelo.

—Estoy bien señorita, no se preocupe por mi—Annia le regaló una sonrisa y no quitó su mano—muchas gracias…

—Eres muy terca, si no quería tu ayuda no debes obligarlo—apenas escuchar su voz la mecha de paciencia de Annia se encendió e iba subiendo poco a poco hasta hacerla explotar—de seguro no quería tomar la mano de un estigmática como tú, me daría asco.

—… —la mecha estaba a punto de llegar a su punto más alto.

—Señor Kanda no diga esas cosas de ella… —Mickoll se volteó a ver a Annia que estaba siendo rodeada por un aura asesina, oscura y maligna—ella solo intentó…

—No le prestes atención Mickoll, él es solo una bestia y te aseguro que JAMAS ha sabido lo que es la amabilidad—Mickoll se iba apartando poco a poco al ver como ambos se lanzaban indirectas. Annia se fue acercando a Kanda y este solo la miraba de reojo con desprecio—te apuesto que ni siquiera sabe que es el amor, una persona como él no tiene sentimientos y jamás ha de haber amado a alguien o mostrado interés en ayudar a alguien.

— ¿Y tú qué sabes? Hablas como si lo supieras todo pero te apuesto que tampoco has sentido algo por alguien—Kanda se acercó amenazadoramente a ella, era más alto obviamente, Annia solo media 1,68cm y eso ya era bastante en mujeres, pero eso no intimidó a la joven ni un poco, suficiente tenía con los casi dos metros de Ariel—eres amable con todos de seguro para llenar alguna culpa o para recibir "cariño" de otros.

—… —Annia soltó una risita entre dientes al escucharlo—tú no sabes nada de mí. Aquí el que parece jamás haber amado eres tú, eres solo un akuma con cara de humano, tienes el alma podrida.

— ¡¿Tu que sabes?!

— ¡Se nota que es así!

— ¡TE EQUIVOCAS!

Ambos empezaron a gritarse todas las verdades. Mickoll solo estaba más apartado de lo normal y a la vez estaba pendiente del tren. Había ido en misiones con Kanda antes pero jamás lo había visto pelear con algún compañero de esa manera.

— ¡¿Que me equivoco?! ¡No creo estar equivocada en decir que no tienes corazón!

— ¡Tú eres la que jamás ha sentido nada por nadie! ¡¿Qué vas a saber tu que se siente estar perdido?! ¡¿Qué sabes tú lo que es sentirte incompleto?! —Kanda se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, algo que él jamás soltaría así como así.

— ¡SÍ LO SÉ! ¡SÉ QUE SE SIENTE EL ESTAR PERDIDO E INCOMPLETO! —Kanda notó como a Annia se le aguaron los ojos. Dio media vuelta y se apartó de Kanda para sentarse al borde del puente—idiota… —se limpió la única lágrima que logró salir de sus ojos y comenzó a contar hasta diez lentamente para calmarse.

¿Desde cuándo se sentía así, perdida e incompleta? Puede que hace ya unos meses pero no entendía nada de nada. Por unos segundos sintió un peso menos en el cuerpo, se tocó la frente y se frotó con la mano, de seguro era por no dormir bien.

— ¡Señorita, tres akumas nivel 1 sobre nosotros! —gritó Mickoll rompiendo el silencio que se había producido después de la discusión de Annia con Kanda.

—Mugen…

—Libro de los Días… —las hojas de la biblia de Annia formaron la espada de la redención en su manos—están muy alto.

—Muévete mocosa si no quieres que te maten—Annia vio de reojo a Kanda con su espada ya activada— ¿Tienes algún plan?

—… ¿Le tienes miedo a las alturas? —lo que menos quería era colaborar con Kanda pero debían trabajar "en equipo" si querían salir vivos de esa.

—No, ¿Qué tienes en mente?

—Algo que no he hecho en un tiempo pero puede funcionar—Annia sacó la biblia y miró la portada donde estaba la cruz de oro con las gemas incrustadas—"Viento Milenario" —la gema amarilla salió de la cruz y se incrustó en las botas de Annia—prepárate para un paseo rápido.

— ¡¿Qué…?! —Annia tomó el brazo de Kanda y salieron disparados hacia el cielo a toda velocidad— ¡¿Qué demonios haces?!

— ¡Acabar con los akumas!

Annia parecía patinar con el viento a medida que iba subiendo cada vez más y más hasta llegar a los tres objetivos.

Ambos volaron más alto que los tres akumas, era la oportunidad para acabar con ellos. Annia soltó a Kanda y este cayó sobre uno el cual fue aniquilado al instante por el japonés mientras Annia seguía dando vueltas en el aire con su espada en mano. La rubia tomó a Kanda de la mano nuevamente y volvieron a volar más alto agarrando impulso con uno de los akumas. Tenían una vista perfecta de los objetivos, uno para cada uno.

— ¡¿Listo?! —Kanda asintió y al instante fue soltado por Annia. Ambos dieron vueltas sobre sí mismos en el cielo y con todas sus fuerzas de un solo corte ambos acabaron con los akumas restantes.

Annia volvió a tomar a Kanda del brazo antes de golpear el suelo.

— ¡Mocosa del demonio, me duele! —Kanda le gritó pero le pareció extraño que no recibiera una respuesta de parte de la rubia exorcista— ¿Qué demo…? —Annia de un momento al otro cerró los ojos y ambos fueron cayendo al suelo— ¡DESPIERTA!

Mickoll los vio caer pero no pudo hacer nada, estaba muy lejos de ellos para intentar atraparlos. Lo único que vio fue como dos cuerpos caían, unas explosiones en el cielo, un grito maldiciendo a toda criatura existente espacialmente a Annia, un estruendo en el suelo y una nube de polvo saliendo de un pequeño cráter que quedo en el suelo.

— ¡DIOS MIO! —Mickoll salió corriendo a ver como estaban los dos exorcistas. Al llegar se encontró con el cuerpo de Kanda siendo aplastado por el de Annia la cual estaba desmayada.

—Quítamela de encima… ahora… —Kanda sonaba un poco adolorido pero sabía que se le pasaría en un instante. Mickoll ayudó a sacar el cuerpo de Annia del mini cráter y la examinó por si tenía alguna herida.

—Señorita… señorita despierte—Mickoll se la colocó en las piernas e intentó despertarla pero no funcionaba— ¿cree que este bien?

—Si está muerta entonces es mejor para ella porque no tendré que matarla yo—Kanda se notaba muy molesto con la pobre chica. Se levantó del cráter y vio como Mickoll la sujetaba y le movía la cara para despertarla.

—No creo que lo haya hecho con intención—Mickoll volvió a intentar despertarla pero nada pasaba—por lo menos está viva.

—Mala suerte para ella… —Kanda notó como Annia comenzó a llorar, como si tuviera una pesadilla. Era extraño de ver, no era muy común ver ese tipo de cosas—… vámonos.

—Pero no podemos dejarla aquí—Kanda dio media vuelta y se arrodilló dándole la espalda a ambos.

—Yo la llevare, el tren debe de estar por llegar y ella al parecer aun no va a despertar—Mickoll no creía lo que veía pero no le quedó opción, no era mala idea y Kanda tenía razón, el tren llegaría pronto—apresúrate, no tengo toda la vida.

—S-s-sí… —colocó a la desmayada rubia sobre la espalda del espadachín sin problema, eso era lo bueno, que era muy delgada y no pesaba tanto.

—Ahí viene el tren, muévete Mickoll—Kanda corrió hasta el borde del puente y se tiró sin pensarlo dos veces. Mickoll le siguió de cerca, llevaba el bolso de Annia ya que Kanda la llevaba a ella.

Lograron entrar al vagón del tren sin mucho problema y rápidamente los acomodaron en una mini habitación. Al principio al encargado del área le pareció extraño encontrar a dos hombres entrar por el techo y que uno de ellos llevara a una chica desmayada, fue peor al ver que Annia solo llevaba una mini falda que le hacían ver sus torneadas piernas.

—Es mi novia—fue lo único que pudo inventar Kanda para que los dejaran pasar—está enferma y en Alemania está el tratamiento—el encargado no pareció muy convencido, primero por la voz de Kanda que a leguas se le notaba que no le importada mucho, y la otra por la cara de tampoco parecía importarle— ¿Dónde es nuestra habitación?

—La última, la más apartada—ese comentario hizo molestar al espadachín.

Tenía varias teorías, o lo veían como un secuestrador, o como violador, o como el novio de la chica, un maniático tal vez… o que cuando despertara tendrían sexo salvaje y por eso los mandaron al último rincón del vagón del tren.

—Muchas gracias señor—dijo Mickoll antes de que Kanda fuera a tirarles a Annia… porque era capaz de hacer eso y más.

—Idiotas del tren… —Kanda fue diciendo impropios y una que otra cosa sobre los trabajadores del tren mientas caminaban a la habitación asignada—…

Kanda sintió que Annia se movía… pero acurrucándose más a él. El espadachín sintió como la rubia se agarraba más fuerte a él y le frotaba la cara contra su uniforme. Por un momento pensó en tirarla al suelo a ver si se despertaba pero eso ya sería una maldad demasiado alta para él.

—Al parecer ya va a despertar… ¿está cantado? —Mickoll acercó su oreja a Annia, al parecer estaba murmurando algo.

— _Lavender… dili… Green…_ —ninguno supo distinguir la canción ya que al parecer no la estaba cantando completa.

—… ¡DESPIERTA MOCOSA!

—… —Annia se desertó de golpe y lo primero que hizo fue agarrarse a la coleta de Kanda y jalarla hacia atrás como si estuviera frenando un caballo—… Kanda…

— ¡Suéltame! Te tuve que cargarte y…

—Gracias—Kanda quedó en el lugar impresionado, la mocosa le había dado las gracias así como así—… ¿me vas a bajar o no?

—Sí… —Mickoll se acercó a ella y le tendió su abrigo y su bolso de viaje. Kanda no entendía como era que si estaba tan débil se veía muy de buen humor y aspecto.

— ¿Qué? —dijo Annia al ver que Kanda aún mantenía la mirada fija en ella—¿tengo algo en la cara?

—Sí… —Kanda se acercó a ella y Annia pensó que haría lo mismo que hizo el día anterior cuando se vieron por primera vez—toda tu cara es una molestia, por eso la veo.

—… ¡Malnacido! —Annia fue detenida por Mickoll antes de que le clavara el libro de los días en la testa a Kanda.

—Cálmese señorita Annia, él solo bromea… ¿Verdad? —el buscador intentaba calmar las cosas pero Kanda no ayudaba mucho.

—Yo nunca bromeo…

—… mejor entren a la habitación… creo que va a ser peor—dijo para si mismo lo último. Si pensaba con más claridad el resultado podía ser de proporciones titánicas, algo no muy bueno.

—Tengo sueño, necesito dormir con urgencia—algo que Kanda no había notado era que la chica tenía unas ojeras que la hacían ver casi como un panda— ¿Ahora que me miras?

—Que pareces un panda.

—… sigue buscando tu muerte natural, Kanda—el aura maligna había vuelto en la rubia—cuando menos te lo esperes—cuando menos lo esperes.

Kanda se quedó viendo como entraba a la habitación aun con su aura maligna rodeándola. Para alivio de todos Annia se quedó dormida apenas puso su cabeza en el asiento, lo que significaba más calma para Kanda y menos preocupación para Mickoll porque ya no tendría que preocuparse si se mataban entre ellos.

Las horas pasaron con lentitud para todos aunque la mayoría se la pasaron durmiendo. Kanda estaba recostado en el asiento durmiendo, con los brazos cruzados y con su fiel Mugen a un lado como siempre.

Mientras en la mente de Annia los sueños extraños volvieron.

* * *

Se encontraba otra vez en ese lugar rodeado de niebla pero esta vez no eran gritos de miedo y desesperación lo que oía, eran gritos de alabanza y felicidad. Era gente feliz que debía estar celebrando algo a gran escala porque se escuchaba mucho.

— _Y yo los declaro marido y mujer… ya puedes besar a tu esposa, Mihael_ —Annia volteó al escuchar ese nombre pero no había nadie, solo la neblina que no la dejaba avanzar, como si bloqueara algo en su cabeza.

— _Mihael… Mihael…_ —Annia comenzó a llorar sin entender.

* * *

— ¡Mihael! —se paró de golpe y en un instante sintió algo duro que golpeó su cabeza que la hizo volver a poner sobre el mueble… le había dolido y el grito de dolor de parte de la otra persona no era de gratis—me sacaste hasta las ideas… ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

—Estabas moviéndote mucho y me despertaste, estaba punto de golpearte a ver si con eso te quedabas quieta—Kanda estaba masajeándose la barbilla que ya estaba adquiriendo un color rojizo— ¿Quién demonios es Mihael?

—Que te importa.

—Lo mencionaste mucho y gracias a él mi descanso fue interrumpido, mocosa—Annia decidió ignorarlo y mirar por la venta parecía una opción más interesante que escucharlo—mocosa…

— ¿Qué demonios quieres? —Annia ya había entrado en nivel desesperación, en otras palabras… no me hables, no me toques, no me mires— ¿Tanta molestia te produce mi presencia?

—Sí pero lo que quería decir era que estas sangrando por las manos… —dijo el japonés señalando las manos de la rubia.

— ¿Sangran…? No lo había notado.

— ¡Y lo dices tan tranquila! ¿No te duelen? —Kanda veía las manos de Annia, prácticamente se estaba desangrando.

—No… de seguro es una señal de que estamos cerca de la persona que buscamos—Annia se tocó la herida que tenía una forma similar a una cruz, salía mucha sangre de las heridas pero la rubia estaba muy normal—no siento nada, es como si no tuviera nada.

—Parece más una ilusión que una herida—Kanda volvió a mirar hacia afuera, le parecía más interesante que unos estigmas sangrantes.

—Debe ser.

—Disculpen, estamos por lle… —Mickoll entró y vio la cantidad de sangre que tenía Annia en las manos, lo primero que hizo fue dirigir su vista hacia el espadachín—¿Qué fue lo que se le dijo, señor Kanda, con respecto a no herir a los demás compañeros de misión incluidos los buscadores? —Annia se tapó la boca para no reírse a la vez que Kanda no creía que lo estuviera culpando a él.

—Me hizo mucho daño, Mickoll—el buscador volteó a ver a Kanda nuevamente y este negó con la cabeza lo más que pudo—japonés malo—Annia tenía una sonrisa de triunfo que la hacía sentir de maravilla.

—Esto es grave pero se lo tendré que comunicar al Cuartel.

—Es broma Mickoll, no siento nada son solo los estigmas que están sangrando—Annia le acercó las manos para que viera que estaba bien… bueno, que se sentía bien—Kanda dice que debe ser como una ilusión.

A Mickoll le pareció muy extraña la compartida de información de parte de Kanda. Más extraño aun encontró lo que estaba mirando, dos pequeñas cruces sobre las manos de Annia sangrando bastante.

—Muy bien, si usted está bien entonces podemos ir preparándonos que llegaremos en poco tiempo—Annia y Kanda asintieron y fueron preparándose para salir del tren.

Annia tomó sus cosas y salió de la cabina con una sonrisa de triunfo en los labios. Kanda iba atrás hecho una furia mientras que Mickoll iba vigilándolo desde atrás para que no acometiera contra la rubia exorcista. Su deber ahora era intentar mantener la paz entre esos dos exorcistas.

A los pocos minutos el tren paró en la estación de Múnich, no hubo ningún contratiempo con respecto a la aparición de algún akuma en medio de la estación o fuera de ella. Annia estaba más tranquila y los estigmas habían dejado se "sangrar" lo cual ayudó bastante en su estado de ánimo.

—Mocosa… —dijo Kanda mientras los tres caminaban para afuera de la estación.

— ¿Qué quieres? —los tres estaban caminando por las calles de la ciudad, había señal de que llovería pronto a pesar de estar aún a principios de Septiembre.

— ¿Por qué te desmayaste cuando estábamos combatiendo contra los akumas? —Kanda tenía la duda ya que él fue uno de los afectados en el transcurso de la lucha… y por su misma compañera.

—… me imagino que tienes derecho a saberlo—Kanda ahora si era todo oídos—las joyas que tienen incrustadas mi biblia representan los elementos, es igual al rosario de Avia. Yo solo puedo usar la amarilla que representa el viento y… nunca la uso en realidad.

— ¿Por qué? —a Annia le extrañó la curiosidad del japonés.

—Porque requiere un pago…

— ¿Un pago? ¿Qué tipo de pago?

—Sangre por poder… lo mismo de siempre, un pago de sangre por el poder de la Inocencia.

—… —Kanda siguió caminando mientras Annia miraba el suelo.

—Siempre ha sido así, con Avia es igual. Yo puedo usar la gema azul y la roja porque forman parte del poder principal de mi Inocencia… pero la amarilla… si puedo evitar usarla lo hago.

—Mocosa deb… —de la nada el cuerpo de un hombre salió volando justo frente a los tres. Era un hombre grande y musculoso—…

—Ah… ¿Qué fue eso? —los tres voltearon a mirar al lugar de donde fue expulsado el cuerpo. Una taberna que no parecía taberna, era como una casa de la época, grande y con buen aspecto por afuera… pero los borrachos postrados en la entrada principal decían otra cosa—que pintoresco lugar.

—Solo sigan caminando, no quiero pelear con nadie ahorita.

Lograron encontrar un lugar donde pasar la noche. Annia dio gracias a Dios internamente por la disponibilidad de habitaciones separadas, lo único fue que e dio un poco de lastima que Mickoll tuviera que vigilar el pasillo.

— ¿Seguro que estas bien? —Mickoll asintió pero eso no hizo sentir mejor a la rubia—si quieres puedo pedir que te den una habitación.

—No, ustedes necesitan descansar más, son exorcistas y su deber es más fuerte que el mío—en parte Mickoll tenía razón pero Annia siempre estuvo en desacuerdo con ese sistema, al menos así era desde que entró en la orden—tu descansa que mañana será un día fuerte.

—Supongo… buenas noches Mickoll—Annia dio media vuelta regalándole una sonrisa al buscador. No estaba muy segura pero creyó ver un sonrojo en las mejillas de Mickoll— ¿estará Ariel despierto? —quería intentar comunicarse con sus hermanos, hablar con ellos aunque fuese por solo unos minutos.

Intentó usar el golem pero al parecer sus hermanos estaban ya dormidos. No tuvo más opción que irse a dormir, era muy tarde y de seguro empezarían a buscar por la mañana. La sola idea aterraba a Annia porque Múnich era grande.

— ¿Por qué estas cosas me pasan a mí? —quería gritar, su cuerpo pedía descanso ya.

Lo bueno de tener el cuerpo y el espíritu adolorido fue que enseguida cayó en el mundo de los sueños; antes de dormir Annia rogaba a Dios que ningún sueño interrumpiera su descanso. Rezó un poco y pidió por su familia y por sus hermanos, algo que su madre le había inculcado desde pequeña.

Annia tomó el Libro de los Días y se puso a leer el libro de Génesis, ya no se acordaba cuantas veces había leído esa parte pero le gustaba mucho comenzar de 0 y llegar hasta el final del antiguo testamento.

—Qué raro que no ha reaccionado en días—soltó un bostezo y dejó su Inocencia de un lado para así poder acomodarse en su cama para dormir—mañana será un mejor día.

* * *

Al día siguiente en el Cuartel General la enfermera jefe no dejaba salir a Ariel. La menor de los Delacroix no estaba enterada de nada, fue solo cuando llegó a la enfermería que escuchó el desastre que tenía Ariel montado porque quería salir de ahí ya.

— ¡Déjeme salir!

— ¡NO! ¡Sigues débil y vas a comer! —la enfermera le puso una bandeja en la cama que tenía una sopa no muy agradable a la vista y un pan que se veía más duro que la cabeza testaruda de Ariel.

— ¡Si me quedo entonces si moriré! ¡Me podrían matar con este pan! —Ariel tomó el pan y lo pegó contra la mesa de noche. El sonido que hizo el pan contra la madera era como si estuviera martillando algo— ¡¿Como pretendía que me comiera esto?!

—Mocoso de mier…

—Descuide enfermera en jefe—dijo Avia apareciendo de la nada—yo me encargo de esto… —Ariel reconoció ese brillo lleno de maldad en los ojos de su hermana, el mismo de Annia y que habían heredado de su abuela.

—… —la enfermera en jefe le sonrió con complicidad a Avia y se retiró con una sonrisa de triunfo y la frente en alto— ¿Por qué no te puedes comportar como un hombre de tu edad? —se fue acercando a su hermano y tronándose los nudillos al mismo tiempo.

—Avia…

—…

Avia tenía unas cosas que hablar con su hermano mayor, asuntos importantes y en privado. Pensaban que eran los únicos en la sala ya que no se escuchaba a más nadie desde que internaron a Ariel el día anterior.

—Buenos días… ¿hay alguien aquí…? ¡¿AH?! —Allen había entrado a la habitación a ver como seguía Ariel después de su pequeño exceso del día anterior— ¡¿Qué hace, señorita Avia?!

—Algo que no había hecho en mucho tiempo… —Allen intentaba quitar a Avia de su hermano, le estaba aplicando una llave muy fuerte la cual sorprendo a Allen ya que Avia era una chica de estatura baja, pero no tanto, y un cuerpo delgado—¿te vas a callar y quedarte quieto?

— ¡Suéltelo señoría Avia! —Allen quitó a Avia de su hermano para que lo dejara respirar otra vez. Fue difícil quitársela de encima a pesar de ser pequeña.

—No sé para que te enseñé esas cosas, "cría cuervos y te sacaran los ojos" solía decir el abuelo—Ariel tosió mientras los otros dos estaban mirándolo—… buenos días mi estimado Allen.

—…

—…

— ¿A que debo tu presencia esa mañana nublada? —educación, ante todo, educación.

—Komui los quiere ver en la oficina… si es posible para usted salir—Allen estaba perplejo al ver a los hermanos tratarse así. Pensaba que al ser familia de Jesucristo iban a ser más… mas… espirituales—no me dijo para que pero quiere que yo esté ahí también.

—Estaremos allá en un salto—dijo Ariel quitándose las sabanas—esa loca enfermera ya no podrá decirme que me debo quedar—hablaba con emoción al ver que sería libre como el viento— ¡Soy libre! —soló una risa un poco demente para el gusto de Allen y Avia que se quedaron mirándolo mientras se vestía.

Iba con una camisa blanca que usaba como pijama, un pantalón negro que le había traído su hermana la noche anterior y su abrigo largo de exorcista. Su Inocencia la llevaba debajo de la ropa, refería llevarla ahí que al aire libre para que todos la vieran. Durante misiones sí la llevaba afuera.

—Está bien, le iré a avisar al supervisor antes de que haga cualquier locura—Allen salió de la habitación dejando a los dos hermanos completamente solos. En su cabeza estaba la tonta idea de que terminarían matando entre ellos.

Ambos estuvieron en silencio por unos minutos sin mirarse las caras.

— ¿Hasta cuándo fingiremos ser la familia normal? —preguntó Avia dolida.

— ¿Fingir? Estarás fingiendo tu sola hermana, yo soy totalmente honesto y transparente—Ariel terminó de vestirse y se fue en marcha hacia la puerta, primero vio y luego salió—no hay moros en la costa, vamos antes de que mande a alguien más por nosotros.

— ¿Cómo a quién? —era una pregunta inocente… demasiado para alguien que había empezado a vivir en la Orden Oscura y que no conocía las costumbres del Supervisor de la Orden Oscura.

—No sé… a alguien del equipo científico tal vez—demasiado inocente.

 _ **Veinte minutos después.**_

— ¡Maldito supervisor! ¡¿Quién le dio el derecho de mandar un robot de más de cinco metros a buscarnos?! —Ariel y Avia se encontraban parados sobre los escombros de lo que una vez fue Komurin II— ¡Ya me habían dicho que era un demente pero esperaba menos que esto! ¡Esto es demasiado hasta para usted! —Avia tomó a su hermano por los hombros antes de que se lanzara desde el robot a Komui.

— ¡KOMURIN! —Komui derramaba lágrimas por su preciado robot que yacía esparcido en varias lugares— ¡No tenían que hacer eso a mi amado Komurin!

— ¡LO MISMO DECIMOS! —gritaron los hermanos incluyendo a Allen y al equipo científico apoyando a los hermanos Delacroix.

—Solo quería probar las nuevas funciones de Komurin II—dijo el supervisor como si nada.

— ¡Venga para acá y le muestro lo que puedo hacerle yo! —volvió a gritar Ariel aun co su Inocencia activada.

—Pasemos ahora al punto importante… —Komui entró a su oficina como si nada mientras tres personas del equipo científico sujetaban a Ariel para que no matara a Komui con su espada luego de que se escapara a Avia—ya que su hermana esta en misión y ustedes están aquí de vagos… —esta vez Johnny sujetó a Avia antes de que se le lanzara a Komui—vamos a ir en busca del otro apóstol, mas es mejor.

—Está loco, ya dijimos que no participaremos en esto. Leímos una carta que dejó nuestro abuelo concediendo el perdón a esas personas sean quienes sean, están perdonados y pueden vivir en paz—dijo Ariel con voz firme, tanto así que Avia sintió orgullo por su hermano.

—Sí pero eso ya paso, toma y córtate la otra mano—todos quedaron de piedra sin creer lo que veían. Komui tenía en mano la navaja y la biblia que había usado Ariel el día anterior y le mapa estaba limpio.

—… ¿Qué me dará si lo hago? —Avia volteó a ver a su hermano con reproche y todo el orgullo que sentía se lo llevó el viento.

—Tres días de descanso.

—Trato hecho—Ariel volvió a tomar el cuchillo. Colocó todo sobre el escritorio de Komui, se pasó la navaja por la otra mano y comenzó a buscar la misma oración del día anterior.

Avia seguía pensando que era mala idea hacerlo otra vez, como había dicho él antes, su abuelo les había concedido el perdón. A pesar de todo, la menor de los hermanos se quedó observando a Ariel unos segundos, algo había diferente en este proceso.

—Hermano… ¿Qué sucede? —Ariel había citado la oración que su abuelo había escrito y no había pasado nada— ¿Qué pasa, Ariel?

—No puedo hacerlo… es como si… como si ya no se me permitiera hacerlo—la mano de Ariel estaba llena de sangre y para sorpresa de los dos hermanos la herida se cerró en un isntante. Los demás estaban apartados esperando el milagro— ¿Qué demonios sucedió?

— ¿Qué pasa? —Komui se acercó a Ariel al ver que no había pasado nada y que los dos hermanos estaban hablando mucho entre ellos— ¿Y la herida?

—Yo no sé, fue solo… ¿Miguel? —todos voltearon a ver a que se refirió Ariel. El Arcángel estaba parado a un lado de ellos. La cara de Miguel ahora era visible para todos y la mirada que le dio a Ariel no fue una de las mejores. Por alguna razón le recordó a alguien—… Miguel… ¡Arg! —Ariel cayó de rodillas al piso y se abrazaba a si mismo mientras gritaba.

— ¡Hermano! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! —Avia se arrodilló junto a su hermano que gritaba de dolor.

—Mi espalda… ¡Mi espalda! —Ariel intentaba arrancarse la camisa pero no podía—ayúdenme…

—Permiso Avia—Allen se acercó a Ariel y el arrancó la camisa de un solo golpe. Allen se sorprendió al verle la espalda a Ariel— ¿Qué es esto?

— ¡Miguel! ¡Te estoy hablando! ¡Para! —el Arcángel miraba todo desde lejos mientras que todos intentaban ayudar al exorcista—¡Te dije que pares! ¡Tú eres mi Inocencia!

—" _Defuncti sunt enim"—_ todos quedados sorprendidos al escuchar a Miguel hablar _._ Era un voz áspera y pacífica. Ariel lo miró mientras se retorcía del dolor y Miguel lo miraba directamente a los ojos.

—Tú no puedes hablar… —dijo Avia mirando la imponente figura del Arcángel—que alguien por favor traiga agua.

— ¿Qué es esto en su espalda?—preguntó Allen. A Ariel le habían salido unas marcas en la espalda, como si hubiera recibido muchos latigazos.

—Estigmas… son de cuando azotaron a Jesús… —Allen intentaba ayudar a Ariel que seguía retorciéndose de dolor. Avia tomó un trozo de la camisa de Ariel que Allen había roto y la colocó sobre las heridas—tranquilo hermano… ya Miguel se fue.

—… está pasando… el dolor… —dijo Ariel respirando con un poco más de calma. Su rostro estaba sudado y sus heridas habían dejado de sangrar, así como las de Annia, se secaron y solo quedaron como cicatrices en forma de cruz con los extremos puntiagudos.

— ¡Por esta razones es que vamos a parar esto! —gritó Avia a Komui—ya no más, no hay más nada que hacer. No vamos a seguir arriesgando nuestras vidas y menos por la Orden.

— ¿Qué dijo Miguel? —preguntó Komui con un semblante serio. Avia no quería responder y lo miraba con enojo—lo preguntare una vez más… ¿Qué dijo Miguel?

—" _Todos están muertos"…_ —Allen y Avia, junto a otros miembros del equipo científico, ayudaron a levantar a Ariel y a llevarlo devuelta a la enfermería—ustedes vayan… yo hablare con el supervisor un momento.

—Cálmate… —fue lo último que escuchó Avia de Ariel al no ver más a su hermano.

La puerta se cerró y solo quedaron Avia y Komui dentro de la desordenada habitación.

—Esta es la última vez que hacemos esto, supervisor—dijo con voz firme.

—…

—No quiero escucharlo mencionar más sobre este tema—Komui mantenía su mirada con la de Avia—están muertos… no hay nada que hacer… —la joven chica dio media vuelta y salió caminando por la puerta dejando solo al supervisor con sus pensamientos.

—Pero aún queda una esperanza…

* * *

Mientras tanto, a unas horas del Cuartel General, dos exorcistas buscaban pistas de algo que pudiera indicarles donde estaba esa persona que buscaban. Iban a iglesias más que todo, pensaban que si era el descendiente de un apóstol entonces debía estar muy relacionado con la religión.

Annia no tuvo sueños extraños, al parecer solo pasaba dentro de la Orden. Tuvieron que salir temprano, no tuvieron encuentros con ningún akuma pero tampoco habían buenas noticias para con su búsqueda, era muy difícil rastrear a personas que llevaban más 300 años perdidos en la historia.

—Esto es imposible—Annia iba sola por las calles buscando alguna pista que sirviera, ya había ido a tres iglesias y nada. Pensaba que al menos los sacerdotes supieran algo pero no, ni en libros había algo escrito—si el ritual lo marcó aquí entonces aquí debe de estar.

— ¡Quítate de mí! —Annia volteó al escuchar un grito en un callejón— ¡No!

—Solo esto faltaba… —el instinto de ayudar al prójimo siempre era fuerte en Annia, no podía ignorar ese grito ni que hubiera caminado dos kilómetros lejos del escándalo.

Dentro del callejón estaba una chica acorralada por dos hombres mucho más grandes que ella. La pobre e inocente joven estaba con un golpe en la cara y se veía que los sujetos iban por más. Le tomaban la falda del vestido y se la jalaban, solo por jugar con ella.

— ¡Ven aquí linda! ¡Anoche te lograste escapar gracias a tus amigos del bar pero hoy veras lo que te espera! Nadie nos trata así y menos una mujer como tú.

— ¡Suéltame asqueroso borracho! —la chica peleaba para el tipo la soltara— ¡Te voy a dejar la cabeza mirando para el otro lado si me tocas!

—Ni locos, tu serás mi… —la chica se quedó perpleja al ver que una chica rubia de cortos cabellos salió de la nada lanzándole una patada al sujeto en la cabeza haciéndolo caer el suelo. No se movía y solo quedaba uno.

—… ¡Pagaras! —Annia se colocó en posición de combate y antes de que el sujeto pudiera avanzar la rubia escuchó un sonido fuerte, como si algo se hubiera estrellado con la cabeza del sujeto. A los pocos segundos ya estaba en el suelo inconsciente.

—Eso fue rápido—dijo Annia—hola, ¿estás bien? ¿No te hicieron daño esos hombres? —Annia miró a la chica de arriba abajo, parecía estar bien excepto por el golpe que tena en la mejilla—esos bastardos te pegaron.

—Sí, estoy bien solo es un golpe tonto, muchas gracias por salvarme de aquel gordinflón y de su amigo, no podía con dos a la vez—la actitud de la chica le pareció muy extraña a Annia, parecía como si nada de los que pasó hace pocos segundos hubiera ocurrido.

—Qué bueno que estas bien… yo me voy… tengo cosas que hacer, cuídate mucho—antes de que Annia pudiera irse sintió que alguien la sujetó de la muñeca y la hacía girarse bruscamente.

—No te vayas, te invito una cerveza como agradeciendo, trabajo en una cantina-hotel y puedo conseguirte una fácilmente como forma de agradecerte—dijo la chica con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Annia analizó a la chica de arriba abajo en pocos segundos. Delgada, pelirroja con un flequillo recto, tenía el cabello largo y sujeto en una coleta baja, llevaba un vestido que parecía de una camarera en realidad, ojos color marrón claro casi amarillos, piel blanquecina y casi de la misma estatura de Annia.

—No creo poder, tengo que seguir…

—Vamos, es solo unos minutos—volvió a insistir la chica—no tengo como agradecerte y eso es lo único que tengo.

—Tendría que buscar a unos compañeros, somos tres en total… estamos buscando a alguien y no queremos perder ni un segundo.

—Muy bien, mientras más sean mejor—dijo la chica con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro—y si quieres después te ayudo a buscar a la persona que están buscando, conozco a casi todo el mundo en la ciudad, te puedo ser de ayuda.

—…

—Para que veas que no soy una extraña—soltó a Annia le tendió la mano—Delta Van Dunkel, a tus servicios.

—… —Annia miró la mano de la chica, no podía dejarla así—Annia Delacroix.

—Mucho gusto Annia, cuando encuentres a tus compañeros puedes ir al bar que está a dos calles de la estación de trenes—Annia creyó reconocer el lugar del que estaba hablando Delta— ¿nos veremos más tarde?

—Está bien, nos veremos más tarde entonces—Annia dio media vuelta dejando a Delta atrás y salió del callejón. Miró hacia el cielo, estaba nublado y había comenzado a llover—esto o le va a gustar a Kanda…

* * *

— ¡¿Cómo que una cerveza?! Tienes la cabeza llena de qué, mocosa—y no le había gustado par nada. Los había encontrado cerca de la plaza y la reacción de Kanda al contarle todo era la esperada y más cuando ninguno había obtenido un resultado positivo en la búsqueda.

— ¡A mí no me hables así como si yo fuera tu sirvienta o un buscador!

—Creo que eso me dolió un poco… —dijo el buscador que estaba sentado en la plaza mientras los otros dos discutían.

—Perdóname Mickoll—dijo Annia con pena—pero ella conoce a varias personas de la ciudad, puede ayudarnos y así nos iríamos más rápido de este lugar.

— ¿Cómo sabes que no es un Akuma que te tomó el pelo? Se ve que eres distraída.

—De seguro ya me hubiera atacado y para tu información, también estaría muerto para estos momentos—ambos se desafiaban con la mirada—pareceré débil pero te aseguro, Kanda, que me estas subestimando.

—No lo creo, lo que vi en la sala de entrenamiento no es más que una señal de tu debilidad, tu Inocencia te rechaza y aun así tú crees que eres fuerte… personas como tú me hacen reír—las palabras de Kanda estaban llenas de desprecio hacia Annia.

— ¿Tu que sabes? Sí me sincronizo con ella y no me rechaza.

— ¿Y qué fue lo que vi?

— ¡No es problema tuyo!

—… no lo sabes, ¿verdad? —Annia no respondió y bajó la mirada. Kanda solo mostró media sonrisa burlona—espero que esa chica sea más ayuda que tú—le pasó por un lado a Annia, ella no movió ni un musculo ni dijo más nada.

Los tres salieron con rumbo al lugar donde Annia dijo que estaría Delta esperándolos. En todo el camino ninguno habló, solo era la lluvia que caía del cielo y el silencio que los tres mantenían mientras caminaban.

Mickoll sintió lastima por Annia. No era la primera vez que Kanda trataba mal a un compañero de misión pero Annia, hasta donde la conocía, era una chica amable y sin malas intenciones. Pero en algo si tenía razón Kanda, Annia se veía un poco débil y no lo decía por la Inocencia sino por su aspecto luego de haber destruido a los akumas que los atacó antes de entrar al tren.

Mientras iban rumbo a la cantina-hotel Annia no dejaba de soñar despierta. Le importaba una mierda lo que Kanda opinara de ella pero si le dejó varias dudas sobre todo con su Inocencia. Desde que recordaba sus estigmas aparecían solo cuando Uriel salía, por eso no la sacaba todo el tiempo y aunque entrenara fuertemente siempre su sincronización parecía ser la más baja de las tres.

—Señorita Annia… —Mickoll se escabulló al lado de Annia mientras Kanda caminaba más adelante—no le preste atención a las palabras de Kanda, él solo…

—Me importa una mierda lo que haya dicho, por mí que se lo coma el diablo—dijo Annia muy seria, tanto que asustó a Mickoll—estaba pensando en otras cosas importantes, cosas que si son importantes para mí.

—Oh…

— ¿Aquí, mocosa? —cada vez que la llamaba así Annia se molestaba más.

— ¡No me digas así! —sin que Kanda lo viera venir Annia le dio una patada en la pantorrilla que lo hizo caer al suelo.

— ¡Maldita mocosa! —Kanda se levantó del suelo y Annia estaba esperando que diera el primer golpe para poder defenderse.

— ¡Atrévete si eres tan hombre!

— ¡Cállate mocosa! —Kanda fue alanzar el primer golpe cuando un objeto salió volando desde dentro del bar-hotel.

—Pensé que era una pelea de borrachos—la joven pelirroja salió por la puerta y vio la peculiar escena. Annia con los puños arriba, Mickoll angustiado y Kanda en el suelo sobándose la nuca— ¡Qué bueno que viniste!

— ¡¿Quién eres tú y por qué me tiraste eso en la cabeza?! —dijo el espadachín señalando una cantimplora de metal.

—Soy Delta Van Dunkel e invite a Annia Delacroix a una cerveza por haber salvado mi integridad esta mañana, si tienes algún problema con ella entonces no te gustara lo que los señores de adentro te van a hacer si ves que la golpeas—Annia y Mickoll la consideraron muy valiente o muy demente.

—Ni que eso me diera miedo.

— ¡Ya cállate Kanda! Gracias por aparecer cuando el idiota necesitaba un tranquilizante—Annia se acercó a la chica y esta le dio un abrazo como si la conociera de siempre—ah… gracias.

—Vamos adentro a beber—Delta arrastró a Annia y Annia arrastró a Mickoll.

El lugar estaba más o menos iluminado, medio lleno de hombres que bebían unas pintas de cerveza muy grandes. Delta los llevó hasta la barra con una sonrisa en el rostro y los sentó al frente de su lugar.

—Siéntanse como en su casa—todos miraron el lugar y no sabían que decir.

—Muchas gracias—Delta fue a buscar lo que le había prometido a Annia. Kanda llegó a su ritmo y se sentó al lado de Annia siempre con su fiel Mugen en la mano— ¿viste al diablo qué?

—Deberíamos buscar al apóstol y no beber en un bar de mala muerte como este—Kanda miro la barra con asco.

—No es tan malo, mira el lado positivo de las cosas a veces—dijo Annia con tono de fastidio.

—No le veo nada positivo a esto.

—Porque de seguro tienes miedo de que estos hombres te den una paliza, ¿verdad? —dijo Annia en tono juguetón lo cual alertó el sentido de preocupación y suicidio de Mickoll.

—Señorita no debería…

— ¿Quién te dijo que no podría contra todos ellos?

—Se ve que no tienes pelotas para pelear con todos ellos—Annia señaló a los hombres que eran más altos que Kanda y tenían el doble de masa muscular.

— ¡Tú tampoco podrías, enana!

— ¡Déjate de estupideces y arreglemos esto como es! —dijo Annia ya desesperada de la actitud de Kanda.

— ¡Con una…!

— ¡Competencia de beber cerveza! —dos pintas fueron puestas frente a Kanda y Annia—escuché su pequeña discusión y creo que la única forma de ver quien tiene más pelotas es con una competencia de beber cerveza.

Los dos miraron las pintas como si fueran veneno. Eran grandes y llenas casi que hasta el borde.

—El primero en emborracharse pierde—Kanda soltó una risita baja, sabía que él ganaría con creces— ¿Están de acuerdo con eso? el que tome más pintas gana.

—Obviamente te ganaría, mocosa—dijo Kanda de manera presumida. Tomó la pinta y la acercó más a él, en verdad era pesada.

—Te sorprenderías bastante, idiota—Annia acercó la pinta a ella—es pesada…

— ¡MUY BIEN SEÑORES, TENEMOS DOS PARTICIPANTES MAS! ¡Hagan sus apuestas! —Delta se subió en una silla al otro lado de la barra y todos empezaron a hacer escandalo al escuchar lo que dijo la pelirroja— ¡La hermosa rubia o el loco de cabello largo!

—…

—…

—… —los tres no podían creer lo que veían. Lo estaba utilizando para apostar.

— ¡A mi señal comenzaran a beber como si su vida dependiera de ello! —Annia y Kanda se miraron a los ojos y enseguida posaron sus miradas en la pinta. No iban a demostrar debilidad.

—Esto no es bueno—dijo Mickoll al ver que ambos se estaban preparando para beber.

— ¡TRES! —gritaron Delta y los demás clientes.

—Eso es absurdo—dijo Mickoll escuchando todo el desastre detrás de él.

— ¡DOS! ¡UNO!... ¡BEBAN!

 _ **Continuara.**_

* * *

 _ **Holiiis personitas, aquí esta el capi cuatro de esta loca historia que sale de esta loca cabeza :3 y siempre apoyada por mis locas :p Ya saben que si tienen alguna pregunta yo siempre les responderé cualquier duda que tengan del capitulo.**_

 _ **La frase que dijo Miguel fue ne latín, no se si estará bien pero bueno... así quedo.**_

 _ **Espero que les guste, dejen sus comentarios, no sean tímidos. Les mando muchos abrazos y se me cuidan bastante. Saludos.**_

 _ **Althea de Leo.**_


	6. Capítulo 5

_Los personajes de este maravilloso manga no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Katsura Hoshino. Todos aquellos que no conozcan son de mi propiedad. Esto es solo por diversión y no lucro de ninguna manera con esto._

* * *

 _Capítulo 5_

 _Juramento Milenario_

Ariel dormía con tranquilidad en su cama de la enfermería mientras era cuidado por Avia y Allen. Ambos llevaban horas viendo como la respiración de Ariel era uniforme y tranquila. Los estigmas habían sido una advertencia, como una amenaza de que si lo hacían de nuevo les iría mal… o al menos esa era la idea que tenía Allen al ver las marcas en la espalda de Ariel.

Estuvieron esas horas, junto a la enfermera jefe, vigilando que las heridas no se abrieran ya que al llegar a la enfermería se dieron cuenta que estas no eran como las de Annia, estos estigmas si eran heridas profundas y no dejaban de sangrar.

— ¿Crees que en verdad estén muertos? —la voz de Allen no logró sacar a Avia del trance en el que estaba. Miraba a su hermano con tanto cuidado en cada detalle de su respiración, como si algo fuera a pasarle.

—… no sé, solo sé lo que dijo Miguel… pero ellos no hablan… —Allen entendía eso, tanto para los hermanos como para la orden era nuevo ver algo así. En parte por los arcángeles y otra para los hermanos era el escucharlos gesticular.

—No pretendo incomodarla de ninguna manera, señorita…

—Solo llámame Avia, tenemos la misma edad despues de todo—dijo la rubia sin despegar sus ojos de la Inocencia de su hermano—Allen…

—Dime.

—… perdón por preguntar pero… ¿tu ojo maldito fue por… por haber llamado al Conde? —ese tema lo hacía sentir avergonzado siempre. Él no sabía nada de la orden ni del Conde para ese entonces así que no era su culpa en totalidad pero en su mente era otra cosa—Dios nos da una vida, en ella podemos hacer lo que queramos y de alguna forma muchos con una sola dejan huella en las vidas de los demás. Tú sientes que es tu deber y que por obligación debes derrotar al Conde y que para eso sirve tu existencia.

—… sí… también para liberar a las almas que se convirtieron en akumas…

—Entonces no lo hagas, no pelees—Allen se quedó sorprendido al escucharla—si no tienes una verdadera voluntad entonces resígnate, no pelees si no lo haces por una razón fuerte. Peleas por darle a un alma el descanso eterno… no estoy en contra de eso porque yo hago lo mismo pero mi voluntad es otra.

—La tengo.

— ¿Cuál es? —Avia quitó su vista azulina de su hermano y la posó en Allen. Podía ser intimidante en los momentos que se requerían— ¿Qué te hace quedarte?

—… le hice una promesa a alguien y voy a cumplirla.

— ¿Cuál promesa?

—El seguir adelante.

Al escuchar esas palabras Avia le sonrió al chico de cabellos platinados. Avia estaba sola y la compañía de Allen la ayudaba a superar estos momentos en los que su hermana estaba lejos y que el único apoyo era su hermano y en esos momentos no estaba en condiciones.

— ¿Y tú por qué luchas? —Avia se esperó esa pregunta por parte del chico y tenía derecho a preguntarlo.

—Por la sangre.

— ¿Por… la sangre?

—Sí… ¿puedes hacerme un favor? —Allen encontró la pregunta extraña.

—Sí… por supuesto—Avia le sonrió con confianza y se levantó de la silla despacio y tomó la Inocencia de Ariel que estaba sobre la mesa al lado de la cama.

—Cuídalo por favor, voy a la capilla.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Rezar… no lo he hecho en mucho tiempo y… tengo unas dudas que resolver—Avia le volvió a sonreír y pudo notar como un pequeño sonrojo aparecía en las mejillas de Allen—nos vemos.

—Adiós…

 _ **Múnich, Alemania.**_

Mientras tanto en un lugar lejos de la orden, dentro de una taberna de mala muerte.

— ¡5ta pinta señores! ¡Vamos a ver si el chico de cabello largo logra llegar a la 6ta pinta tan rápido como la 5ta!

—Esto no está pasando, si en la orden se enteran me van a crucificar en el jardín—Mickoll estaba en un rincón escondido de la taberna mientras veía como Annia y Kanda iban por su 6ta pinta. Jamás pensó en ver así a la delicada chica ni al serio espadachín.

La competencia entre ambos estaba reñida, comenzando porque ambos no daban su brazo a torcer y menos si era uno contra el otro. Annia se había acostumbrado a beber un poco gracias a su hermano, Ariel siempre decía que una mujer debe aprender a beber para que así un hombre no se pueda aprovechar después porque la mujer no aguanta mucho alcohol en el cuerpo. Kanda por otro lado bebía sus pintas como mucha calma, eran pintas grandes y llenas de cerveza negra.

— ¡UNA MÁS! —gritaron ambos. El estruendo de los vasos de las pintas contra la madera de la barra animaba mas a los demás clientes los cuales estaban sorprendidos que una chica tan flaquita como Annia aguantara tanto.

Lo que no sabían era que ni por los pelos pensaba en perder contra Kanda, si tenía que desmayarse bebiendo entonces lo haría… y que sus padres la perdonaran despues en el cielo. Perder era resignarse a que Kanda la denigrara más de lo que ya lo hacía.

— ¡¿Te estas cansando, Kanda?! —Annia iba por la 8va pinta y ya su voz estaba tomando un tono de ebrio y reía mucho—Delta eres muy buena, nosotros no tenemos con qué pagar esto…

—Ay no se preocupen, solo asegúrense que alguno de ustedes gane porque todo lo va a pagar las apuestas… y yo aposte por ti Annia así que sigue bebiendo—dijo Delta lo último en voz baja para que solo Annia la escuchara. Ahora sí sentía más presión en ganar— ¡Sigan, sigan!

—Señorita, no creo que deban seguir, tenemos cosas que hacer y…

—Mantente callado, buscador—la voz de Kanda hizo callar a Mickoll enseguida—esta mocosa me retó… y ahora va a pagar las consecuencias…

— ¡Te dije que no me llames mocosa! —Annia se levantó de la silla y sintió que el mundo le dio vueltas muy rápido—uy… ya estoy bien… ya que llevamos casi 10 pintas que te parece si jugamos a algo.

— ¿Estás loca? En tu estado mataras a alguien—Kanda se terminó de beber lo que quedaba de la 9na pinta y se paró de la silla. Su mundo también dio vueltas y unas muy fuertes—escúchame, no jugaría naida contigo ni que me dieran tudo el orou de Alemania.

—Eresh un imbecishl, Kanda… —Annia arqueó la espalda unos segundos al sentir que algo subía por su garganta—que horror…

—Al parecer yo gano… —dijo Kanda de manera triunfante—esto esh para que no vuelvash a retarme moco… —Kanda soltó a Mugen y la dejo en la barra junto con las demás cosas de Annia. Arqueó su espalda al sentir algo subir por su garganta— ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué no se me pasa?

—Saben… mejor nos vamos a dormir que ya es tarde y… —Mickoll fue a terminar de hablar pero Delta lo calló poniéndole su mano en la boca.

—Quédense a dormir aquí, hay habitaciones disponibles—dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa en el rostro. Mickoll estaba comenzando a pensar que la pelirroja se traía algo entre manos con tanta amabilidad que desbordaba.

—Pero no tenemos con qué pagar—dijo Mickoll mientras sujetaba a Annia por la cintura para evitar que pegara la cara al piso.

—Descuiden, solo tienen que hacer algo por mi—la sonrisa que puso la pelirroja no convenció mucho a Mickoll.

— ¿Qué… cosha? —dijo Annia tratando de mantener el equilibrio ella sola mientras Kanda soportaba un mareo repentino—si es acostarme con alguien ni lo pienses, pelirroja demente—Delta y Mickoll quedaron de piedra al escucharla hablar así—primero me pongo a cantar antes de tener relaciones sexuales con algún hombre horrible de esta asquerosa taberna.

Varios de los clientes voltearon al escuchar las cosas que salían de la boca de Annia. Delta no sabía qué hacer, se le había escapado la situación de las manos. En menos de lo que pensó uno de los hombres más grandes, musculosos y apestosos de todo el lugar se plantó frente a los cuatro.

— ¡¿A quién llamas horrible, niña?! —era un hombre con el doble de tamaño y masa muscular de todos los que estaban ahí y bien borracho también—te partiría en dos si quisiera.

—Pero no puedesh… asquerosa aberración humana… —Mickoll intentó callarla pero ya era tarde, el hombre ya estaba furioso—déjame Mickoll… ahora que te veo de… ¿cerca?... sí, de cerca… eres muy guapo…tienes unos ojosh hermososh… —Annia le agarró la cara al buscador y lo miró a los ojos, eran de un verde claro casi amarillos.

—Ay Dios santo… —fue lo único que dijo el buscador al momento en que Annia se colgó de su cuello—señorita Annia, hay un hombre que nos quiere matar…

—Pues mátalo tú primero… —Annia se acurrucó en el hombro de Mickoll y el pobre chico no sabía qué hacer al ver al enorme hombre acercarse amenazadoramente a él.

—…

—Escúchame grandulón, la fiesta acabo así ya te puedes ir—Delta trataba de usar toda su amabilidad pero el daño ya estaba hecho. La joven pelirroja esperaba que el sujeto se fuera en paz antes de que tuvieran que voltear las mesas a golpes—ya, ya, fuera de aquí todos.

—Claro que me iré, Delta… pero primero voy a partir a la chica en dos y en el mismo paquete va el chico que esta abrazando.

— ¡¿Y por qué yo?!

—No me gusta cómo me miras—antes de que el hombre lanzara su enorme puño sobre el indefenso Mickoll y Annia otra mano lo detuvo justo a tiempo— ¿Qué…?

—Escúchame masa de grasa babosa y apestosha, lastimosamente no puedo dejarte partirla en dosh y te daré tres motivos—dijo el pelinegro mostrando cuatro dedos— 1) Porque me partirían a mí en dos en otro lado si llego con esta mocosa herida de alguna forma, 2) Porque si lo haces te lastimare gravemente hasta que no te reconozcan la cara de mierda que traes y 3) El único que la va a matar… soy yo.

No eran las palabras que todas las almas sobrias del lugar se esperaban pero de alguna manera había logrado frenar el ataque del sujeto. Kanda le lanzó una patada que lo dejó del otro lado de la taberna y ante la mirada de todos, el sujeto salió corriendo del lugar; al parecer el nivel de alcohol en la sangre lo hacía más fuerte. Los demás clientes solo se quedaron mirando al espadachín el cual les dedico una de sus miradas fieras lo cual los hizo callar, irse o quedarse quietos, la mayoría se fue al ver el desastre organizado por ambos jóvenes borrachos.

—A pesar de tus palabras horribles Kanda, te lo… agradeshco… —Annia se fue a paso disparejo hasta Kanda y como si fuera otra persona, lo abrazó—hueles bien…

Mickoll entró en desesperación al no saber qué hacer, si no se la quitaba enserio la partiría en dos con su espada. Annia frotaba su rostro contra la espalda de Kanda como si fuera una almohada. La pelirroja aguantaba la risa, a pesar de conocerlos desde hace solo una hora ya entendía como era la personalidad de ambos exorcistas. Para Delta y Mickoll había mas la duda de cómo sería la cara de Kanda en esos momentos, al menos tranquilizaba al buscador ver que Kanda no había desenfundado a Mugen.

—… —Kanda estaba como en un trance, nunca nadie se había atrevido o había tenido los cojones suficientes para acercase a él. La única era Lenalee y eso porque la conocía desde hace mucho tiempo—… ¡Suéltame, mocosa!

—Sabes que Kanda…

— ¿Qué?

—Tú… —Annia fue a decir algo pero en pocos segundos volvió a arquear la espalda pero esta vez soltó todo lo que tenía en su estomago, lo que al parecer mayormente era cerveza.

—… —Delta fue hasta Annia y la quitó de Kanda al ver que los zapatos del exorcistas estaban más que bañados en lo que había devuelto Annia—arriba hay habitaciones pero solo queda una con cama matrimonial… lo siento—Delta se estaba divirtiendo mucho con eso.

—Prefiero dormir en la calle—a pesar de lo que dijera aun estaba bajo los efectos de las 9 pintas.

Kanda fue a agarrar a Mugen que estaba sobre la barra pero antes de poder llegar sus sentidos le fallaron gravemente haciéndolo desmayarse frente a la barra. Mickoll se quedó viendo la escena y aun sin saber qué hacer con esos dos.

—Creo que las habitaciones son buena idea… pero para ya—el buscador ayudó a cargar al exorcista para llevarlo a la habitación.

Delta como podía cargaba a Annia con todas sus fuerzas. Habían cerrado la taberna por todo el desastre que habían provocado las peleas y la competencia de cerveza. Más de uno se cayeron a golpes por apoyar a diferentes participantes… al final Delta se había quedado con el dinero de los borrachos.

—Descuida, para mañana estarán como nuevos… con un dolor de cabeza de muerte pero frescos como lechuga—Delta abrió la habitación con cuidado y dejó pasar a Mickoll con el cuerpo desmayado de Kanda—aquí dormirán tranquilos.

—Es una sola cama…

—Sí.

— ¿Pretendes que duerman en la misma cama? Si ni pueden estar juntos en la misma habitación—Mickoll dejó a Kanda sobre la cama y Delta dejó a Annia a un lado del chico—hay que quitarles la…

—Yo lo hago, tu ve a descansar se nota que también has pasado por mucho y ya es tarde—el buscador estaba más que cansado, no podía ni con su alma en esos momentos, habían caminado mucho y para terminar con broche de oro el día, había tenido que soportar la competencia de cerveza y todo lo que eso implicaba.

—Mi deber es vigilar, vaya usted a descansar despues de que termine.

— ¿Vigilar? ¿Vigilar que cosa? —otro detalle que se les había pasado, no le habían ducho a la chica sobre los akumas ni nada que tuviera que ver con los uniformes que escondían los otros dos debajo de sus abrigos.

—Mejor vaya a descansar—dijo Mickoll tomando a Delta del brazo para apartarla cuidadosamente de la cama.

—No si tu no descansas, se ve que estas agotado—y era muy verdad, Mickoll no descansa desde que salieron y por doble partida porque debía vigilar que no hubieran Akumas y también vigilar que esos dos no se mataran en el proceso.

—No puedo, vaya usted a su cuarto y yo me encargo de todo por aquí.

—Ven conmigo—Delta se acercó peligrosamente a Mickoll.

—… ¿ah?

—Duerme en mi cama.

—… ¡¿ah?!

—Sí, no hay mas cuartos y el único lugar que queda es mi habitación—Delta le sonrió coquetonamente. Para Mickoll, un chico que nunca había tenido experiencia con féminas, le era difícil mirarla a los ojos— ¿qué dices?

—Que vaya usted a descansar, señorita Delta…

—Vamos… —Mickoll se dejó jalar por la chica poco a poco—no seas tímido, sé que lo vas a disfrutar dormir en mi cama, dicen que es como dormir en una nueve

—… —Mickoll fue arrastrado fuera de la habitación dejando solos a los otros dos desmayados y que de seguro tendrían la resaca de sus vidas al día siguiente.

Mientras los otros dos pasaban su noche de acción, en el cuarto donde Annia y Kanda se recuperaban de su tonta competencia ambos cuerpos estaban un poco pegados el uno con el otro pero ambos estaban lo que se diría, totalmente y rotundamente fuera de servicio. No obstante Kanda se recuperó un poco más rápido debido a su… problema personal.

—Jamás beberé en mi vida… —la resaca era mucha pero sabía que en poco tiempo se le pasaría y volvería a estar en forma y listo para gritarle su cuarto verdades a la rubia exorcista—mocosa del demonio.

—Cállate… —Kanda se espabiló al escuchar una voz al lado suyo—estoy borracha… y mucho… —soltó una risita de esas típicas de borrachos lo cual hizo que Kanda se quedara quieto para ver con que la chantajearía luego.

Lo único que iluminaba el cuarto era la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana de la habitación, las cortinas estaban corridas para que entrara un poco de aire, se podía apreciar un pequeño espacio abierto para que entrara una brisa fresca. Para el punto en el que ambos estaban la cerveza ya la estaban sudado, y mucho.

—Mejor duérmete mocosa, mañana hay que seguir buscando—Komui les había dicho que si en cinco días no encontraban nada que debían volver rápidamente para continuar con mas misiones— _solo 4 días mas…_

—Eres una bestia… —dijo entre balbuceos Annia.

— ¡¿Qué…?! —en un movimiento ágil y agraciado Annia se levanto y se colocó sobre Kanda. El espadachín estaba apoyando la espalda en la madera de la cama, Annia se colocó sobre él y lo miró a los ojos mientras con una mano le tomaba la cara—en verdad estas mal.

—Eres una… bestia… —las caras que ponía eran poemas que merecía ser recitados por algún juglar en alguna plaza. Annia pegó su frente con la de Kanda y el espadachín no sabía qué hacer porque él andaba en el mismo decadente estado—te crees que… no sé lo que tramas… toda esta actitud tuya, todos esos insultos contra todos los seres vivientes que respiran son solo una… pantalla. Una pantalla… sí, mi tío era igual y lo hacía para… ocultar su dolor por la muerte de mi tía Sennett segun lo que me dijo Ariel… —Annia comenzó a frotar su nariz con la de Kanda de manera lenta.

— ¿Qué? Mocosa… vete a tu lado…

—Eres como un león, Kanda. Un león que muestra esa imponente imagen de rey, de que lo puede manejar todo y a todos como quiera y que se cree con el derecho de decir lo que sea a quien sea sin recibir castigo… pero en el fondo estas dañado, roto… estas incompleto… algo no te deja vivir, ¿verdad?—las palabras de la rubia tenían un poco de sentido. Annia soltó un suspiro aun con su frente pegada a la de Kanda, lo miró a los ojos y le dio una media sonrisa—no sé que será eso que te molesta… ni me interesa realmente… pero a pesar de todo, sigues siendo un león… un hermoso y adorable león

— ¡¿Hermoso y adorable?! —repitió Kanda con indignación. La rubia pasó su brazos detrás de cuello de Kanda y se quedó en esa posición mirándolo a los ojos—mocosa… —Kanda no sabía cómo hacer para quitársela de encima, su espacio personal había sido violado de manera épica.

—Cállate y no grites—Annia colocó su dedo en los labios de Kanda para hacerlo callar. Quitó su cuerpo de Kanda y se volvió a acostar al lado del confundido espadachín—duérmete…

—Solo esto me faltaba.

Kanda continuaba con su dolor de cabeza, solo se volteó a ver como la rubia dormía tranquilamente como si lo que acabara de pasar hubiera sido nada. Era increíble como una persona como ella podía beber a la par de un hombre y aun mantenerse medio de pie.

—Mejor me duermo en el sofá—era mejor y él estaría más cómodo así. Al acostarse no pudo dejar de pensar en que algo había de diferente, algo faltaba. Al poco tiempo dejó de darle importancia y se dispuso a caer en el mundo de los sueños, mañana sería un día más e igual de complicado que ese.

Las horas pasaban y el amanecer llegaría pronto. Annia pensaba que al estar fuera de la orden por fin descansaría, pero fue todo lo contrario. En su mente aparecieron más imagines de momentos desconocidos, momentos que sentía haberlos vivido antes en carne propia.

Su cuerpo estaba en el suelo sobre lo que parecía arena, traía sus ropas de exorcista de siempre. Levantó medio cuerpo y miró hacia el cielo, azul e inalcanzable como siempre y el sol estaba muy fuerte, los rayos de sol la encandilaron apenas vio hacia arriba.

— _Perdóname… perdóname por favor…_ —Annia volteó y la neblina se hizo presente— _yo no quería… por favor perdóname…_

No lograba ver quien era la mujer que hablaba con tal desespero, estaba llorando, eso se podía distinguir desde lejos pero… ¿Por qué lloraba? ¿A quién le estaba hablando? ¿Habrían mas personas ahí con ella? Su llanto no era el único que se escuchaba, había alguien más ahí.

— _Yo no quería perderte…_

— _Descuida… no tienes que pedirme perdón…_

— _No digas eso… en verdad lo siento…_

— ¿Quiénes son?

Annia despertó de golpe tan solo para encontrarse con la cara de Kanda. La observaba desde el borde de la cama de una manera tan curiosa que hasta se vio tierno.

— ¿Qué me miras? —dijo la chica sin sonar ruda.

—Tu llanto me despertó.

— ¿Mi llanto?

—Lloraste como por veinte minutos, mocosa—Kanda se levantó y se fue de nuevo al sofá—duérmete de una vez, mañana hay que seguir buscando y Komui solo nos dio 5 días para terminar esta misión.

—Está bien…

Annia entendí el por qué estaba así Kanda. Debían buscar y buscar cada vez más. Se dio media vuelta en la cama y le dio la espalda a Kanda, aun quedaban unas horas antes del amanecer, eso significaba que podría descansar mas.

 _ **Cuartel General de la Orden Oscura.**_

—En el nombre del padre y del hijo, del espíritu Santo… Amen—Avia se quedó mirando la imagen de la virgen que había ahí. Una alta, con sus ropajes azul cielo y con esa mirada llena de piedad—… ¿Qué harías tú en estos momentos?

—Avia—la aludida volteó a ver quien la llamaba— ¿Sucede algo?

—No, es solo que… ¡¿Qué es esa cosa amarilla?! —el cambio de semblante fue inesperado para Allen el cual se sorprendió mucho al ver como Avia señalaba a Timcampy que estaba volando a su lado—es muy hermoso ese golem.

—Este es Timcampy, es el golem de mi maestro—el pequeño golem se puso a volar alrededor de la rubia con felicidad mientras Allen veía la tierna escena. El pequeño se posó en la cabeza de Avia y se frotaba en ella con cariño como diciendo "hola"

— ¿Tu maestro? ¿Quién es tu maestro? —Allen se rodeó de un aura oscura que dejó a Avia y a Timcampy impresionados. La pequeña cosita amarilla estaba ahora en manos de Avia mientras lo frotaba contra su cara en forma de cariño— ¿dije algo malo? —preguntó Avia a Timcampy, el cual asintió a su manera.

—Cross… Marian…

—Oh… ya entiendo… bueno… debió ser un buen maest…

—No me hagas comenzar a hablar de él, Avia—dijo Allen interrumpiendo a la rubia—el asunto aquí es, ¿Por qué estás aquí aun? Han pasado horas desde que te fuiste de la enfermería además de que ya es tarde y deberías estar en la cama—en realidad Avia no estaba consciente del tiempo que había estado ahí.

—Me haces sentir como una niña—dijo Avia sonriéndole.

—Perdón yo no… —Avia ahora tenía un nuevo juego: "¿Cómo poner nervioso a Allen Walker?"

—Lo siento, se me fue el tiempo muy rápido—dijo con una sonrisa tierna mientras Timcampy se posaba sobre su cabeza nuevamente—es que intentaba meditar un poco todo y el tiempo se va volando cuando intestas algo a los golpes.

— ¿Lograste aclarar tus dudas? —Avia negó con la cabeza— ¿Puedo preguntar qué cosas eran las que meditabas?

—… sí puedes preguntar pero que yo te dé una respuesta no lo aseguro mucho—Avia había dado en el clavo. Allen soltó un suspiro de cansancio, intentar conocer más a esos hermanos era algo agotador.

—Al parecer estas mejor, se te nota pero te ves un poco cansada.

—Y lo estoy… —Avia se volteó a ver la figura de la Virgen María unos segundos y soltó un suspiro pesado—Allen… ¿Qué crees de ella? —Allen volteó y vio a la figura ahí.

—No sé que opinar, jamás he tenido una conexión real con la iglesia… pero si la tuviera en frente de mí, en estos momentos así como estoy, no creo que ella quisiera oírme—Avia volteó a ver a Allen sorprendida—me maldijeron, no creo que alguien como ella quisiera oír las plegarias de un ser maldito como yo.

— ¿Me creerías si te digo que yo jamás he podido verla?

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Te contare un secreto. Al principio pensamos que ella tenía El Corazón, escondido desde hace muchos años pero nos equivocamos, si fuera así entonces nosotros lo tendríamos en nuestras manos para estos momentos. Creo que no sé implorarle y por eso no la puedo ver, porque al igual que tú nosotros somos unos marginados, huérfanos y con un destino sellado que sabrá a dónde demonios nos llevara—en parte las palabras de Avia eran ciertas, los dos compartían ciertas cosas que los hacía entenderse bien—creo que como no sé hacerlo ella no me da respuestas… y es igual con todos… hasta con Dios, nunca he sido capaz de hablar con él y es normal que muchas personas no lo hagan y algunos se sorprenden de que nosotros no podemos hacerlo.

—…

—No vivimos con virtud, vamos de aquí para allá y con el tiempo las tradiciones y hasta el respeto se han perdido… pero aun así aquí estoy preguntándome hacia donde iré, hacia dónde iremos todos y es ahí cuando veo el rostro de ella intentando buscar ayuda de una madre y preguntarle hacia donde fue cuando se encontró en una encrucijada como esta—Avia miró a los ojos de la figura—veo su cara y me pregunto, ¿Qué fue ella?... pero cada vez que vengo yo no pido por nosotros, por nadie de la orden porque todos nosotros somos protegidos por Dios y su arma más poderosa pero… yo solo pido por aquellos que son afectados por todo esto, nosotros al final de todo esto no tendremos salvación.

— ¿Dices que no hay manera de ganar esto? —preguntó Allen con un tono de voz más alterado. Avia solo soltó una risita tierna y se acercó a Allen con mucha parsimonia.

—No, solo dije que al final no tendremos salvación… el resultado realmente no afecta el final que todos tendremos, todos caeremos, tú, yo, mis hermanos… la orden… pero algo me dice que los primeros que ellos quieren que caigan somos nosotros, los seres más cercanos a Dios.

— ¿Por qué querrían eso?

—Envidia tal vez… el Conde siempre ha sido un misterio, no se sabe mucho de él y dudo que en algún momento lo sepamos todo de él pero solo sé que es un ser despreciable y malvado, todos aquellos que lo rodean lo son.

—Tienes razón…

—Vamos, es hora de ir a dormir, ya es tarde y de seguro mañana Komui querrá que me mueva en alguna misión o algo por el estilo—Timcampy seguía en el hombro de la rubia y Allen lo miraba sintiéndose traicionado por el pequeño golem amarillo.

—Tienes razón, es hora de ir a la cama, no me confío mucho de el supervisor Komui—dijo Allen dando media vuelta junto con Avia.

—Ni que lo digas, con lo del robot ese… ¿Cómo era que se llamaba?

—Komurin… II

—Sí, el dos… con eso me es suficiente para entender que el supervisor tiene algún problema mental y emocional—ambos asintieron con pesadez a medida que iban saliendo de la capilla—y no te preocupes por lo de estar maldito.

— ¿Ah?

—Digo… sé que debe ser una carga fuerte para ti pero… estas vivo y eso es lo que importa principalmente. Las cosas que pasaron quedan en el pasado y si buscas el perdón pues… perdónate a ti mismo.

—…

—Buenas noches, Allen Walker—Avia le sonrió y se despidió con la mano.

—Buenas noches, Avia Delacroix.

 _ **Al día siguiente. Munich, Alemania.**_

Los pocos rayos de sol se filtraron por la ventana de la habitación que compartían los dos exorcistas haciendo que Annia se fuera levantando. Abrió sus ojos y se estiró el cuerpo mientras soltaba un bostezo. Le dolía la cabeza… no recordaba mucho de lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

Sí recuerda la competencia pero de la cuarta pinta en adelante era como si su memoria hubiera sido borrada, no recordaba prácticamente nada despues de cierta cantidad de cerveza.

—Siento que me muero… —levantó medio cuerpo y se tocó la cabeza—mas nunca beberé en mi vida—la resaca poco a poco la iba matando.

—Cállate mocosa… —Annia volteó y vio a Kanda como si nada. Al parecer el alcohol no había hecho efecto en él… ¡lo cual era anormal!

—Buenas días rayito de sol—dijo con sarcasmos la chica mientras se rascaba la cabeza. Sus cortos cabellos estaban enredados y la hacían parecer que tuviera un nido de pájaros en la cabeza— ¿Qué hora es?

—Son las te tienes que levantar y media.

—Sigue con tu sarcasmo… yo te tengo tu golpe preparado—cabe acotar que Annia tenía el humor de perros al levantarse y sumándole una resaca de nueve pintas de cerveza negra alemana… una fórmula para terminar el pelea.

—Ponte tu abrigo y vámonos de aquí, aun faltan algunas iglesias que visitar—Kanda se levantó del sillón y le tiró el abrigo en la cabeza—toma tu Inocencia y muévete.

—… Kanda…

— ¿Qué quieres ahora? —Kanda estaba terminando de vestirse cuando lo llamó Annia.

—… ¿Dónde está "El Libro de los Días"?...

— ¿Cómo que donde está?

— ¡No seas anormal! ¡Pregunté donde esta mi Inocencia! —la explosión de gritos dados por la chica sorprendió mucho a Kanda. Annia comenzó a buscar con desesperación por toda la cama y en su bolso— ¡NO ESTA! ¡Mi Inocencia no está por ningún lado!

—Eso te pasa por andar de borracha.

—Déjate de estupideces y ayúdame a buscarla.

—No, yo tengo cosas más… —Kanda se detuvo al notar algo extraño en la habitación—mocosa…

— ¿Qué quieres? —respondió con la misma amargura que Kanda.

—… no es divertido.

— ¿Qué no es divertido? ¿Tu cara por las mañanas?

—No te hagas, ¡¿Dónde está Mugen?! —Annia abrió tanto los ojos que parecían dos platos azules—no me veas así, de seguro la tomaste.

— ¿Cómo la voy a tomar si apenas me desperté? tarado.

—Se nota que fuiste tú.

— ¿Y cómo es eso posible?

Ambos comenzaron otra pelea. No llegaron a cuerpo a cuerpo porque luego destruirían la habitación y no tenían mucho con que pagar. Ambos intentaron recordar que había pasado la noche anterior luego de su borrachera, obviamente omitiendo detalles como el que casi Annia viola a Kanda. La última vez que vieron sus Inocencias fue antes de caer desmayados y si acaso porque lo recordaban muy borroso todo.

— ¿Dónde está el buscador? De seguro él las tiene—la sugerencia de Kanda no estaba tan mala y era una posibilidad.

—Sí, Dios que sea así—Annia se vistió rápidamente y abrió la puerta de golpe—Micko… ¡¿Dónde está?!

— ¿No está en la puerta? —Kanda apartó a Annia de un solo empujón haciéndola caer al suelo—se supone que debe vigilar, ¿Dónde demonios esta?

—Ya me estoy angustiando, ¿Dónde está Mickoll? —Annia se levantó del suelo sin ayuda de Kanda y se sentó apoyando la espalda en la madera— ¿no lo viste ayer?

—Lo último que recuerdo de él es que nos dejó en la habitación y estaba esa chica con él, de resto no recuerdo nada.

El hacer memoria era difícil cuando ni sabían como habían llegado a las habitaciones. Kanda iba de un lado al otro pensando, una que otra vez pateaba la puerta de la habitación hasta que Annia le dijo que parara antes de que la rompiera. Sin duda su estúpido reto les había costado algo más que una fuerte resaca.

— ¿Delta sigue aquí? —preguntó Annia a lo cual Kanda ni prestó atención—creo que ella dijo algo sobre que ella tenía una habitación o algo así.

—Entonces buscaremos en cada habitación si es necesario.

Sin perder tiempo Kanda se fue hasta la ultima habitación del pasillo y de una sola patada tumbo la puerta de la cual salió un grito de mujer, unos cuantos zapatos y varios insultos para el chico de cabello largo. Annia veía como Kanda se regresaba todo sonrojado, ella solo aguantaba la risa tapándose la boca mientras se burla de él al verlo regresar como tonto.

—Eres un idiota.

—Cállate, deja de ser tan inútil y busca tú también.

Annia se levantó del suelo a mala gana y comenzó a buscar en todas las habitaciones junto con Kanda. Sorprendentemente llevaban unos diez minutos sin pelear pero si se habían llevado unos cuantos gritos de parte de algunos huéspedes al ver que estaban en ciertos actos de pasión carnal con alguna mujer.

—Es muy temprano, no puedo creer que estén en eso.

—Como se ve que nunca has estado con un hombre, el verlo te puso nerviosa—el burlase de ella era un error muy grave.

—Claro, me supongo que tú eres un experto en esos temas de pasión carnal ¿verdad? De seguro en más de una misión te has acostado con alguna prostituta ya que ni una mujer en este mundo se acercaría a ti—Kanda no aguantó más y la tomó del hombro y la empujó a la pared con fuerza haciendo que se golpeara la espalda—¡suéltame demente!

— ¿Tu que sabes? Hablas como si me conocieras pero no sabes nada—su tono de voz era de molestia extrema—a ti no te interesa con quien he dormido o si lo he hecho o no, a ti no te interesa NADA de lo que yo haga con mi vida. ¿Quién eres tu? Un error de la vida, a pesar de ser exorcista y de venir de la familia que vienes te crees con el derecho de decirme lo que quieras o si acaso de juzgarme—Kanda la soltó y la dejó en libertad.

—… lo siento… —Kanda soltó una risita y Annia lo miró con extrañes.

—Pregúntame si me interesa tu disculpa. Nunca vuelvas a meterte en mi vida y cuando volvamos le diré a Komui que jamás me ponga en una misión contigo, prefiero ir con el Moyashi de misión que soportar ver tu cara—el espadachín dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la ultima habitación.

—Es porque te recuerdo a ella ¿verdad? —Kanda se detuvo de golpe y volteó a ver a Annia. Su mirada por primera vez asustó a la rubia—lamento si verme te hace daño pero yo no tengo la culpa de parecerme a ella.

—No sé de quién estás hablando…

—… olvídalo entonces… sigamos buscando—ahora los dos no podian verse las caras como antes que se desafiaban con apenas cruzar miradas.

—Es la ultima habitación, debería estar aquí—Kanda intentó girar el picaporte pero nada—está cerrada por dentro.

—Tírala de una patada…

— ¿Qué dices?

—Has tumbado más de la mitad de las puertas de todas las habitaciones, romper esta no te hará nada—y tenía razón, casi todas habían sido abierta a patadas por Kanda—además de que estamos en desventaja si aparece algún Akuma—en menos de dos segundos Kanda dio una patada y tumbo la puerta—eso fue rápido.

La habitación estaba a oscuras y era imposible ver algo con claridad. Kanda entró de primero para asegurarse de que no había nada entre la oscuridad, si lo atacaban a él entonces se recuperaría rápido pero si la atacaban a ella adiós a su vida.

— ¿Qué es ese sonido? —preguntó Annia entrando poco a poco detrás de Kanda.

—No sé mocosa, ¿Dónde estarán las cortinas aquí? Sería mucho más fácil si… ¡aquí están! —Kanda abrió las cortinas y toda la luz del sol entró en la habitación—mucho mejor.

—Sí, mucho mej… ¡Ah! —Annia pegó un grito tan fuerte que hasta Kanda quedó sorprendido y un poco asustado por el repentino acto de la chica.

— ¿Qué te…?… Esto debe ser una maldita broma—Kanda se acercó a la cama con una mirada de fiera que asustaría hasta al más valiente— ¿Qué mierdas haces así, buscador? —Annia estaba volteada y sonrojada por lo que acababa de ver.

Mickoll estaba también sonrojado… y amordazado. Estaba amarrado a la cama con sus dos brazos estirados, sus piernas amarradas y abiertas, desnudo y con solo una almohada tapándole sus partes sagradas. Kanda le quitó la venda de la boca y le sacó una bola de papel grande que tenía ahí adentro. El buscador no podía verle la cara a Kanda sin sentir escalofríos.

— ¿Qué demonios te pasó? —la mirada de rabia de Kanda lo estaba poniendo más nervioso que antes—¡HABLA!

—Lo siento, ella me trajo hasta acá para descansar y… bueno…

—Terminaron teniendo sexo, ¿no? —dijo Kanda cruzándose de brazos.

—… Sí.

— ¡Cómo pudiste, Mickoll! —dijo Annia dándole aun la espalda—confiamos en ti como nuestro buscador y nos abandonaste por unas piernas y unos pechos medianamente grandes.

— ¡Perdóneme señorita Annia! Pero…

—No hay excusa, la carne es débil y mas aún cuando una mujer se te acerca, ¿no?

—En verdad lo siento.

—Ya no se puede hacer nada, ahora ¿Cómo te soltamos de aquí?

—La llave… esta debajo de la almohada—ambos miraron la pequeña almohada colocada en las partes de Mickoll.

—Mete la mano Kanda.

— ¡Métela tú!

—Yo no puedo, hice voto de castidad hasta el matrimonio y eso incluye no tocar ni ver… esas cosas… —Kanda quiso agarrar la silla y matarla con ella pero no debía, tenía que controlarse.

—Esto es el colmo… no vayas a voltear por nada del mundo—Kanda vio la almohada y sin quitarla metió la mano para sacar la llave con mucho cuidado— ¡Aquí está!

— ¡No la jale! —Kanda se detuvo un segundo antes de jalar la llave—la amarró a mi… eso… y es un hilo muy fino, si lo jala pues…

— ¡Que desgraciada! —dijo Annia escuchando toda la conversación y aguantando la risa.

—De seguro fue ella… —dijo Kanda con más rabia que antes.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— ¡LA QUE SE ROBÓ NUESTRAS INOCENCIAS!

 _ **En otra parte de la ciudad.**_

Lejos de la zona de los bares y los moteles de mala muerte, Delta iba de salto en salto con lo que parecía ser una espada y en otra cargaba un libro que a primera vista parecía una biblia de un papa. Había hecho su fin de semana con esos tres extranjeros y además se había ganado unos cuantos billetes gracias a las apuestas que nadie ganó.

—Son tan tontos, fijarse de las personas en la calle no es lo mejor… y menos si soy yo—Delta se sentó en un puesto cercano a una iglesia y se puso a ver los objetos que se había robado—es un hermoso libro, ¿Qué será?

Intentó abrirlo pero no pudo. Tenía un cerrojo pero no tenía ni candado ni una cerradura como tal sino que parecía rodear la biblia para impedir de alguien que no fuera conocido la abriera.

— ¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué no puedo abrir esta cosa? —Delta volvió a intentarlo pero no pudo moverlo ni un centímetro— ¡Porquería! —estuvo a punto de tirarla al piso pero algo la detuvo, un sentimiento—¿Por qué esas personas tendrán esto? Un libro y… ¿una espada? Es muy extraño.

Sin duda el ver a Kanda con eso amarrado a su cintura y ambos vestidos de manera extraña era algo muy poco común en la ciudad a pesar de ser un lugar muy grande.

—Mejor me voy de aquí, los mocosos deben estar esperándome.

Delta Von Dunkel, 21 años de edad y huérfana desde los cuatro años. Desde joven siempre estuvo sola, esperando con la ilusión de que algún día sus padres regresasen, no sabía a dónde habían ido ni tampoco si seguían vivos en alguna parte pero al pasar los años su mente fue uniendo partes, sus padres nunca volvieron porque estaban muertos, así de sencillo.

El haber vivido sola la mayor parte de su vida la había hecho una persona problemática, alegre pero problemática. Siempre metiéndose en problemas ella o animando otros que no eran de su incumbencia. Vivió por largos años en el orfanato "Sacred Heaven" y a pesar de ya no vivir ahí con todos siempre iba a dejar algunos "regalos", comida o ropa para los niños que eran como sus hermanos. Su única familia.

Quedaba cerca de una iglesia un poco apartado del bullicio de la ciudad ya que el cura era una persona que venía de los campos y siempre sintió más paz estaban rodeado de naturaleza que del frío metal que era la ciudad de Munich.

— ¡Hola mocosos! —gritó la pelirroja al ver a los niños jugar al frente del orfanato. No era un lugar muy grande pero los siete niños vivían bien—pateen bien ese balón mocosos, sino no les traeré mas regalos.

— ¡Delta! —todos los niños salieron corriendo hacia la chica y esta los recibió con los brazos abiertos.

—Les traje unos regalos pero se los daré solo si se comportan a la hora de la cena.

— ¡Sí! —todos regresaron a donde dejaron su juego, todos menos la más pequeña de todos que estaba en brazos de Delta.

—Hola Ieva, ¿Cómo estás? —la niña era una pequeña de ojos verdes azulados y cabello rubio, cargaba un muñeco de conejo que Delta le había regalado en su última visita—veo que no sueltas al Sr. Conejo por nada del mundo.

—No, tú me regalaste y me gustó mucho.

— ¡Delta! —la aludida volteó y vio al padre hacerle señas desde la puerta de la iglesia.

—Ve a jugar con las otras niñas, yo voy en unos minutos—la niña asintió y salió corriendo a donde estaba el grupo de niñas jugando en el parque de la iglesia—buenos días, padre.

—Buenos días para ti también, Delta—el padre era un hombre de unos 40 años de cabello largo amarrado en una coleta y con lentes redondos—no me digas que volviste a robar.

—… No le digo nada entonces.

—Ay Delta… ¿Cuándo vas a aprender que esa no es la solución para los problemas?—Delta soltó un suspiro y miró con fastidio al hombre—no me mires así que más de una vez he tenido problemas con los habitantes de la ciudad porque saben que eres tu la que se roba las cosas.

—Pero si nadie hace nada entonces ¿Cómo sobrevivirían ustedes?

—Te dije que no tenias que preocuparte por eso, desde hace mucho nos las arreglamos para atender a los niños que podamos—el padre miró el parque lleno de niños—sé que no podemos hacer mucho por ellos pero al menos tienen un techo donde se sienten seguros, al igual que tu lo tuviste.

—Eso fue hace mucho padre, los padres de esos niños murieron por culpa de otros y los míos me abandonaron aquí sin más nada, no sé si esta muertos o si están vivos por algún lado y se dan la vida de ricos—el padre había tenido sus problemas con disciplinar a la chica, su carácter la hacía una fiera difícil de domar.

—Tu llegaste aquí muy pequeña y con nada más que con tu pequeña maleta y tu cara llena de inocencia infantil, sé que no ha sido fácil para ti pero este también es tu hogar mientras encuentras eso que tu siempre me cuentas—Delta respiró hondo y lo soltó todo despacio—aquel lugar donde me dijiste que sientes paz, aquel que están esas personas que te esperan.

—Nadie me espera.

—Yo sí creo que alguien te espera, esas personas son tu familia.

—Mejor voy a ayudar a la cocina antes de que me de otro sermón—Delta dio media vuelta y se fue caminando al orfanato para ayudar con el almuerzo de los niños.

—Esta niña, jamás cambiara… ¿Qué habrá robado esta vez? Espero que no sea algo muy importante.

 _ **Mientras tanto.**_

—Sí la vi, creo que fue a las afueras de la ciudad, dicen que ahí es donde en verdad vive—Annia y Mickoll sonrieron ilusionados, despues de varias horas por fin tenían una pista concreta del paradero posible de Delta y de sus Inocencias.

—Muchas gracias señor, no sabe como se lo agradecemos—dijo Annia con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Pues… yo tengo una idea de cómo tu puedes agrad… —no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Kanda lo tomó por el cuello de la chaqueta y lo apartó de Annia.

—Atrévete a dar un solo paso más hacia ella y te dejo la cara tan llena de golpes tan fuertes que ni tu esposa te reconocería—en eso si era bueno en esos momentos el mal carácter de Kanda—cuando te suelte te quiero ver corriendo lejos de aquí—el hombre asintió y apenas lo soltó salió corriendo lejos, muy lejos de ahí.

—Gracias Kanda—dijo Annia con una sonrisa inocente.

— ¿Sabes que me harían si llegas allá con alguna herida?

— ¿Ah?

—Digamos que tu hermano se reunió conmigo unas horas antes y me dejó unos puntos muy en claro, no me importan pero Komui y Lenalee también me amenazaron así que no me queda otra opción—Annia y Mickoll quedaron de piedra al escuchar a Kanda.

—No sé por que sentí que Ariel tenéa algo que ver…

—Eso no importa, lo bueno es que ya tenemos una pista de donde pueden estar las Inocencias—Kanda y Annia se lamentaron a su manera por haber sido descuidaos.

— ¡Todo fue tu culpa! —dijeron ambos exorcistas al buscador.

—…

Los tres caminaron hacia donde el pervertido había indicado. Siendo la persona que era obviamente se iba a fijar en una mujer como Delta si le pasaba por al frente. A medida que avanzaban los edificios se volvían pocos hasta que se lograba ver algo de verde por esos lugares, un espacio más abierto y menos apretado.

—Según lo que dijo la señora de la floristería por aquí hay una iglesia y un orfanato—dijo Mickoll que iba al lado de Kanda guiando—es una iglesia que no hemos investigado aun.

—Solo espero no encontrar un Akuma cerca de aquí, sería un desastre—dijo Annia.

—No creo, si hubieran akumas hace mucho hubiéramos sido atacados, por lo menos esta es una zona más tranquila y lejos de todo… pero es un poco mas sospechoso—los otros asintieron viéndolo desde ese punto de vista.

—Ahí está la iglesia—dijo Mickoll señalando el pequeño edificio—ahí esta e padre, podemos preguntarle a él si sabe algo de Delta.

El padre vio como tres personas se acercaban rápidamente a la iglesia, iban vestidos con abrigos negros y algo le dio ese presentimiento de que venían por algo que hizo Delta, siempre era así la mayoría de veces y más aún cuando venían a una hora que no se hacía misa en esa zona.

—Buenos día padre—dijo Annia con mucha amabilidad.

—Buenos días viajeros, ¿puedo ayudarlos en algo?

—Si nos pudiera ayudar sería algo increíble padre, estamos buscando a alguien desde hace horas—Annia veía que mientras hablaba la cara del padre se iba transformando en una mueca de fastidio—vera…

—Les robaron, ¿cierto?

—… sí…

—Me lo supuse, está en la cocina—dijo el padre señalando una puerta donde estaba el orfanato—es el orfanato, de seguro todavía esta cocinando para los niños.

—… eso no me lo esperaba.

—Tu ven conmigo buscador, la vamos a sacar de ahí así sea amarrada—Mickoll asintió y se fue junto con Kanda—tú quédate aquí mocosa.

—… —Annia los vio marcharse y se puso a esperar junto con el padre—tanto amor de parte de él, un día de estos amanezco muerta—la joven sintió la mirada del padre muy penetrante en ella y eso la estaba incomodando un poco a pesar de que trataba de ignorarlo— ¿Sucede algo, padre?

—Ustedes vienen de la Orden Oscura, ¿no?

— ¿Cómo sabe eso?

—Por sus insignias de exorcistas que los distingue donde sea, todos aquellos relacionados a la iglesia sabemos de ustedes y del regalo tan grande que llevan consigo para defender a los más débiles.

—Mi mentalidad es otra padre, las personas serán defendidas pero siempre desagradecidas y es por eso que solo lucho por aquellos que sí valen la pena morir. No he entrando mucho para nada.

—Tienes carácter, te pareces un poco a Delta… ella vive una vida muy solitaria y no va por el buen camino… me preguntaba si ustedes podrían llevársela y hacerla exorcista como ustedes para que tenga un camino en la vida—Annia se sorprendió por la propuesta del padre. No era mala idea pero había ciertos inconvenientes con eso.

—El problema padre, es que no sabemos si ella sería compatible con el regalo de Dios, no todas las personas en este mundo lo son y por eso los exorcistas somos muy valiosos para la Orden y para el Vaticano. Sería una decepción llevarla y hacer ese viaje para nada.

—Entiendo, y ¿Qué los trae por estos lados?

—Estamos buscando a alguien pero no hemos tenido nada de suerte con eso.

— ¿A quién buscan?

—Lo siento padre, no podemos revelar ese tipo de información así sea a alguien relacionado con la iglesia.

—Entiendo no te preocupes.

—Grac…

— ¡SUELTAME! ¡SON UNOS ANIMALES, SUELTENME!

—Ay Dios mío… —Annia se sobó el puente de la nariz al escuchar ese grito que venía de detrás de la puerta que había señalado el padre con anterioridad—solo espero que no le hagan daño.

— ¡SUELTENME, NO ME TOQUEN! —Kanda la sacó a rastra casi limpiando el piso con ella.

— ¡¿No puedes ser más delicado con ella, Kanda?! —dijo Annia al ver ocmo Kanda lelvaba a Delta arrastrada por el brazo.

—Cállate mocosa, aquí están las Inocencias y da gracias que las encontré porque al parecer no pretendía devolverlas—Kanda le lanzó su Inocencia a Annia la cual la atajo en el aire fácilmente. La joven chica estaba feliz de por fin tener otra vez en sus manos la Inocencia— ¿creíste que no te atraparíamos? Te metiste con los objetos y las personas equivocadas mujer.

—Kanda…

—Tienes suerte de que estamos ocupados en cosas más importante como para encargarnos de una ladrona como tú—Annia se desesperó al ver que no estaba recibiendo la completa atención de Kanda y esto era mucho más importante que pelear con Delta.

— ¡Kanda!

— ¡¿Qué quieres mocosa?! ¡¿No ves que me estoy encargando de esto?! —mientras la pelea comenzaba, el padre y Mickoll estaban un poco apartados de la zona de guerra.

—La biblia está abierta… no… esto no puede ser, ni en un millón de años esto tendría que pasar—dijo Annia al ver que el seguro de la biblia estaba abierto. Estaba entrando en una fase de desespero que nadie había viso antes.

— ¿Y qué quieres que haga yo con eso? —Mickoll ayudó a Delta a levantarse del suelo con cuidado al ver que Kanda no iba a ser amable con ella en ningún sentido—es un libro, es obvio que lo iba a leer.

—No, no, no Kanda… este es el "Libro de los Días" nadie puede abrir esta cosa, hasta a mi me costó abrirlo cuando apenas me sincronicé con él, el sello no permite que nadie lo habrá si no es una persona con… —Annia se puso a pensar mejor todo lo que estaba pasando— ¡¿Cómo lo abriste?!

—… —Delta la miró con el ceño fruncido y no habló.

—Respóndeme Delta, ¿Cómo abriste la biblia?

—…

— ¡¿Es que no estás escuchando a la mocosa?! —dijo Kanda sacando a Mugen— ¿vas a responder o te tengo que hacer hablar?

—Solo la abrí.

—Eso no es posible a menos que seas una persona autorizada para abrirla y la única soy yo. Y la única que puede dar el permiso es Uriel…—todos voltearon a ver a la pelirroja—puede que sí seas compatible con alguna Inocencia despues de todo.

— ¿De qué demonios hablas? ¿Dices que esta ladrona puede ser una futura exorcista? —dijo Kanda apuntándola con Mugen.

—Baja esa cosa, Kanda—dijo Annia bajando a Mugen con el Libro de los Días—el asunto no es que si es ladrona o no.

—Eso no me interesa realmente, no sé de que estén hablando. Pueden llamarme ladrona si quieren pero no me arrepiento de nada. Además de que leí lo que había adentro y no es nada—Annia volteó tan fuerte que hasta le sonó el cuello—no dice nada que no haya oído antes en las misas o leyendo la biblia. No sé qué tiene de especial esa cosa si solo es una biblia común y corriente, solo que está escrita en tinta roja, solo eso.

—T-t-t-tú-tú l-l-l-la-la ¡LEISTE! –Annia casi se lanza sobre Delta al escucharla decir eso.

—Obvio que lo leí, no soy tan idiota como para no saber leerlo que dice ahí—Annia no sabía que decir al escuchar las palabras de Delta, intentaba gesticular algo pero nada salía.

—Habla mocosa—dijo Kanda dándole una palmada en la espalda para destrancarla.

—No, no, no, no… eso no es posible… esta biblia está escrita en hebreo antiguo, nadie en esta época es capaz de leer esto a menos que seas un descendiente directo de Jesucristo o un… o un…

— ¡APOSTOL! —gritaron los tres al mismo tiempo.

— ¿De qué demonios hablan? —Annia abrió la biblia y se uso a buscar algo. Se arrodilló ante ella y le mostró una página.

—Esto, aquí, ¿esto lo entiendes? —Delta tomó la biblia y vio de cerca lo que la rubia señalaba con el dedo—si lo entiendes… léelo—Delta le dio una mirada rápida y respiró hondo.

—" _Aquel cuyo camino es limpio, puro, sincero y honesto será merecedor de todo lo bueno que venga con la gracia de Dios. Nosotros somos la familia de Dios, somos los discípulos de su hijo, somos los que caminamos bajo el sol, somos los que escuchamos, somos la palabra y juramos buscar a los merecedores del Poder de Dios. Somos los doce y este nuestro juramento eterno a la familia de Dios"_ —Annia se quedó viéndola con emoción— ¿Qué?

— ¡Es ella! ¡Es la apóstol número 12! —la rubia se levantó celebrando y se puso a bailar con Mickoll y abrazó a Kanda fugazmente antes de que la amenazara con cortarle la garganta—¡Por fin te encontramos!

—Ya se volvió loca—Annia se lanzó sobre Delta y la abrazo— ¿Qué te pasa?

—Han pasado 300 años desde que uno de ustedes piso la Orden Oscuro, 300 años para encontrar a alguno de ustedes, a un descendiente de los apóstoles originales y por fin el día a llegado—Delta la miró con extrañes, pensó que la cerveza si le había dejado algún daño en la cabeza a la pobre chica—ahora es momento de volver a la orden.

— ¿Que qué? Yo no voy a ningún lado, lo siento por ustedes pero tendrán que encontrar a alguien más que haga… lo que hagan ustedes—Delta se levantó del suelo dispuesta a irse pero fue detenida por Kanda y su Mugen.

—Te vienes con nosotros y punto, no hemos pasado por tanto trabajo en buscarte. No sabes lo mucho que la Orden esperó para encontrar a uno de ustedes y si no vienes por las buenas entonces vendrás por las malas.

—Ahí si lo apoyo—dijo Annia desde lejos.

—Disculpen… —Mickoll intentó interrumpir pero fue ignorado por todos. El padre miraba desde lejos la pelea aun sin entender nada de lo que pasaba.

— ¡No me pueden obligar a irme de aquí! Este es mi hogar y ellos mi familia—dijo Delta con desespero—yo no quiero ser un exorcista.

—Oigan…

—Si te quedas aquí sus vidas peligran, al Conde no le importa quién seas con tal de destruir a todos aquellos que posean una Inocencia—dijo Annia mientras alejaba a Kanda de ella.

—Créanme mi "inocencia" la perdí hace mucho tiempo así que no sé que quieren de mi—ambos exorcista quedaron de piedra.

—No esa inocencia… despues te explicamos pero tenemos que irnos ya.

— ¡DISCULPEN!

— ¡¿Qué coños quieres, buscador?! —dijo Kanda apuntando a Mickoll con Muguen.

— ¡Tres akumas nivel 1 y dos nivel 2 en el cielo! —ambos exorcistas levantaron la mirada y en efecto ahí estaban, sobre ellos. Habían sido atrapados de una manera tan tonta, como primerizos.

—Demonios…

—Ustedes escóndanse, no dejen que los niños salgan y si tienen un sótano vayan y escóndanse ahí, nosotros nos encargaremos de estas cosas—Annia y Kanda decidieron irse a una zona un poco más alejada del orfanato para poder pelear tranquilos. En menos de lo que pensaron los Akumas nivel uno comenzaron a disparar.

Delta salió corriendo junto con el padre para el orfanato. Mickoll se fue con ellos por órdenes de Kanda para que los protegiera si era necesario. Annia se quitó el abrigo dejando ver su traje de exorcista, debía idear un plan, eran 2 nivel dos, eran más inteligentes que los otros. Ambos se colocaron en posición esperando que volvieran a atacar

— ¿tienes alguno preferido? —preguntó Annia sacando su Inocencia.

—No, hagamos esto rápido para irnos de aquí, no soporto la ciudad.

—Yo tampoco—Kanda activó Muguen al mismo tiempo que las hojas de la biblia volaban y se transformaban en una espada dorada.

—Mugen…

—Castigo de Judas…

 _ **Continuará.**_

* * *

 _ **Hola gente bonita! aqui ta un nuevo capi, perdon si quedaron un poco d** **ecepcionadas con las apuestas pero descuide que en algun otro capi por ahí van a haber mas competencias entre exorcistas y mas cosas, obviamente siempre debe haber humor, no todo el tiempo tragedia y eso que DGM es ambas cosas hahhahaha ya una amiga empezó a shippear a algunas parejas que no existen ahahaha pero es aceptable, si alguna pareja que les guste díganme el nombre de la ship porque me da curiosidad a ver que se inventa, esta amiga se inventó el KandAnnia hahhaha y no queda mal pero obvio ellos no son pareja a pesar de lo que hayan leído.**_

 _ **Por ahora me despido y nos leemos en un siguiente capi. Saludos.**_

 _ **Althea de Leo.**_


	7. Capítulo 6

_Los personajes de este maravilloso manga no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Katsura Hoshino. Todos aquellos que no conozcan son de mi propiedad. Esto es solo por diversión y no lucro de ninguna manera con esto._

* * *

 _Capítulo 6_

 _¿Bienvenida?_

Los dos exorcistas daban lo mejor de si mismo para acabar con los akumas que querían atacar el orfanato, mientras los niños y el padre huían para ponerse a salvo dentro del sótano. Delta estaba intentado procesar todo lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos.

Su cabeza daba vueltas, ella no quería irse y dejar a los niños y menos si había esas cosas sueltas por ahí. Le acababan de decir tantas cosas que no tenían cabida en su mundo, algo que ni en un millón de años pensaría que le dirían. Si bien es cierto que desde pequeña su vida estuvo rodeada de misterios comenzando por la desaparición de sus padres y la razón por la que la dejaron ahí con solo una maleta y poca ropa.

— ¡Delta, despierta! —la pelirroja salió de su trance gracias a Mickoll que iba con ellos desde atrás—no es momento para perderte en tus pensamientos, debemos seguir adelante.

— ¿Cómo pueden hacerlo? Esos dos están peleando allá afuera contra esas cosas… ¿Cómo quieren que yo haga eso? —Delta estaba empezando a desesperarse—yo no puedo… no tengo la capacidad para eso… no, no…

— ¡Cálmate! Primero hay que ponerlos a salvo a todos y cuando todo esto acabe hablaras con los exorcistas y les podrás preguntar lo que tú quieras pero ahora lo primordial es que avancemos a un lugar seguro.

—Sí…

Mientras los demás iban camino al sótano, Kanda y Annia peleaban contra las criaturas creadas por el conde, evitando que se acercaran mas al orfanato. Annia buscaba como agarrar impulso ya que no podría usar la piedra del viento en sus piernas porque sabía que aún estaba muy débil por haberla usado hace poco.

— ¡Muévete más rápido mocosa! —Annia corrió a su derecha y se quitó del medio evitando así recibir disparos del Akuma nivel 1.

—Esos malditos de los nivel 2 ni se mueven, ¿estarán planeando algo? —desde que comenzaron su pelea contra los akumas nivel 1 los nivel 2 seguían ahí, viéndolos como si fueran ratones en un laberinto—tengo que hacer algo.

Annia se escondió detrás de uno de los muchos árboles que había por la zona. No habían muchas opciones para moverse libremente y más aún para poder acabar con los nivel 2 que solo estaban observando sus peleas. Debía tener una idea rápida para acabar con ellos pero más akumas nivel 1 seguían apareciendo y Kanda los eliminaba rápidamente pero parecían multiplicarse como ratas.

— ¡¿Dónde está la exorcista mujer?! —Annia escuchó como uno de los nivel 2 comenzó a gritar— ¡¿Dónde se metió?!

Annia se sintió mejor al saber que su plan podía tener efecto. Abrió la biblia y lo pensó dos veces. Usar a Uriel significaría arriesgarse a ambas ya que no sabría si al invocarla saldrían los estigmas nuevamente haciendo que perdiera todas sus fuerzas. Uriel era un arma de doble filo, era fuerte pero había un pago por ese poder, al igual que todo en el mundo.

—… Jacobo… —las hojas salieron del libro y formaron la figura del apóstol—necesitare de ti.

— _En lo que usted me pida prometo serle útil._

—Necesito que me des fuerzas, voy a usar la piedra del viento pero sé que me quedare sin energías para cuando apenas dé un salto, ¿cuento contigo y con Redención? —Jacobo representaba a la espada de la Penitencia y su hermano menor la de Redención.

— _Le daré toda la energía que pueda_ —el cuerpo del apóstol volvió a ser papel y las hojas volvieron a su libro.

—Dios… ¿Por qué siempre me meto en este tipo de problemas? —Annia tocó la joya de color amarillo y rápidamente se incrustaron en sus piernas— _Redención_ … —las hojas formaron la espada en su mano derecha—uno… dos… tres…

Apenas de un salto logró salir de toda la arboleda, directo a los dos akumas nivel 2. Ambos voltearon encontrándose con una sonrisa y una mirada juguetona. Annia empuñó la espada con fuerza y vio que estaba en el perfecto punto para atacar mientras Kanda se deshacía de los otros akumas para evitar que destruyeran la iglesia.

— ¡La exorcista! —Annia dio un giro sobre si misma y de un solo golpe atinó a darle a uno de los akumas destruyéndolo por completo ante la mirada atónita del otro—… ¡Maldita mocosa!

—Ven si es que… —Annia sintió como si le dieran un golpe en la cabeza, sintió sus piernas debilitarse—no ahora…

Annia sintió como la piel de sus manos se abría donde estaban las cicatrices. Sin que se hubiera dado cuenta Uriel había salido y estaba detrás del Akuma nivel 2, la rubia no podía creer que se hubiera salido sin permiso. Uriel la miraba de manera fría y no hacía nada a pesar de verla casi caer.

—Uriel… —el cuerpo de Annia llegó al límite por culpa de las gemas del viento. Habían tomado parte del pago y ahora quedaban solo las consecuencias de usar ese poder.

Annia cerró los ojos y su cuerpo fue cayendo de manera estrepitosa al suelo. Aún estaba cociente y sentía como caía y no había nadie que la pudiera ayudar, Kanda estaba distraído y Uriel… ella parecía no tener ninguna afinidad con la rubia exorcista… como si no la aceptara. Prefirió esperar por el resultado más obvio, el morir por la enorme caída. Solo debía esperar el golpe y todo acabaría.

 _ **Orden Oscura**_.

—Por fin, he de irme de este horrible y blanco lugar—Ariel era ayudado por su hermana menor para levantarse de la mullida cama— ¿Dónde está el chico maldito?

—Ya te dije que se llama Allen, y se fue de misión esta mañana con urgencia—Avia trataba de ayudar pero Ariel no estaba colaborando para nada—hermano, ayer no pude dormir después de ir a la capilla y me puse a leer más archivos de los que dejó abuelo.

— ¿Encontraste algo interesante? —ambos comenzaron a caminar fuera de la enfermería. La enfermera jefe estaba en al lado de la puerta y vio como ambos se retiraban y a la vez Ariel le daba una sonrisa de triunfo. Se sentía vencedor y había jurado no volver a hacer las estupideces que Komui dijera.

—No mucho, pero hay algo que me pareció un poco fuera de lugar.

— ¿Qué cosa? Para ti todo siempre está fuera de lugar, hermana.

—No, esta vez sí me pareció muy extraño. Es sobre la tía Adriel y algunos años de nuestra infancia—Ariel se extrañó con lo que dijo su hermana ya que nunca eran tocados esos temas. Su tía Adriel era la menor de los hijos de Godric y Arleth, sus abuelos—Escucha, hay tiempos que no me cuadran un poco.

— ¿A qué te refieres? ¿A eventos que pasaron esos años que dijiste?

—Sí, según lo que nos han contado nuestros padres y abuelos murieron en una pelea contra el conde hace 12 años lo que quedó como consecuencia que nosotros termináramos en un orfanato, cosa que yo no recuerdo para nada y según lo que decían para ese año yo tendría cuatro años.

—A esa edad debería recordar algo ya que yo entonces tendría 10 años… en realidad ahora que lo mencionas puedo recordar muy poco de esos años… no recuerdo muy bien un orfanato pero si hay recuerdos de un lugar… un lugar oscuro y frío—Avia asintió al ver que su hermano estaba prestándole atención a ese tema.

—Según también lo que nos decían, las Inocencias desaparecieron en cuanto ellos murieron y no se sabe a dónde fueron pero lo que sí es que ya a los 7 años yo recuerdo a Jofiel.

—Las Inocencias se supone llegaron a nosotros cuando tu tenías 9 años… ¿Qué hacía Jofiel contigo cuando tenías 7 años?

—No lo recuerdo y también es extraño otra cosa, se habla de nuestros padres y abuelos murieron en el ataque akuma, el tío Danko se había suicidado luego de la muerte de tía dejando a sus hijos solos y el tío Dion supuestamente se volvió un caído por alguna razón desconocida dejando a sus hijos solos ya que tía también había muerto en un ataque akuma a pesar de ella no ser exorcista, pero nunca habla de tía Adriel… como si ella nunca hubiera muerto.

—Eso es imposible, si no hubiera muerto jamás nos hubiera dejado solos.

—Ese es el punto, Ariel… no hay nada sobre ella, cada archivo habla solo de los muertos pero ella no sale en ninguno—ambos caminaron mas rápido para llegar al cuarto de Ariel donde Avia dejó los archivos para que su hermano los viera.

Ambos llegaron al cuarto y Avia lo ayudó a sentarse en la silla y le entregó unos papeles.

—Mira esto, según los archivos sobre abuelo las Inocencias de los arcángeles desaparecieron hace 12 años exactamente al momento de ellos morir, nosotros las tenemos desde que yo tenía 9 años o sea hace 7 años pero yo desde lo años de edad recuerdo a Jofiel pero solo a ella, el resto de cosas no llegan a mi memoria pero sí hay recuerdos de algo, es… es como si…

—Como si hubieran alterado nuestras memorias.

—No solo es eso, ¿Qué pasó con nuestros primos? Nosotros 9 éramos los únicos herederos de la rama principal de la familia pero ahora solo quedamos 3… ¿Qué pasó con ellos? Yo… yo sinceramente no los recuerdo.

—Yo poco, aún recuerdo sus nombres… veamos, Miguel, Uriel y Jofiel están con nosotros desde hace 7 años y hace 4 fue cuando logramos sincronizarnos por fin con ellas después de varios intentos fallidos, entonces… las Inocencias debieron volver a casa donde estarían más seguras… y si es cierto que nuestros padres murieron hace 12 años entonces algo está mal en esa cuenta.

—Exacto, hace 7 años nosotros estábamos en la división Sur Americana pero hace 9 años nosotros no sabíamos dónde estábamos y aun así hace 9 años yo recuerdo a Jofiel, no era compatible con ella pero estaba ahí conmigo… no sé dónde estábamos pero era ella.

—Algo anda mal… si murieron hace 12 años y nosotros las vinimos a tener hace nueve según recuerdas tú suponiendo que las teníamos a esa edad y sin nosotros saberlo, y fuimos capaces de sincronizar hace 4 años según recordamos todos y las tenemos desde hace 7 años que fue cuando nos las pusieron en frente… ¿dónde estuvieron las Inocencias esos tres años entre la muerte de nuestros padres y del momento en que tú las recuerdas o desde el momento que nos las entregaron hace 7 años? Y… ¿Dónde estábamos nosotros 9 en ese entonces?

—Ese es el punto.

— ¿Pero cómo sabes que fue hace 9 años?

—Es extraño pero… Jofiel me lo dijo.

— ¿Jofiel?

—Sí y Annia estaba en ese recuerdo, estaba con Uriel y era cuando ella tenía ese hermoso y largo cabello y tú también estabas con Miguel,… te dije que sí hay recuerdos de esa época… pero no sé cuáles son verdaderos o no pero ese momento con Jofiel fue real… la pude sentir… sé que es confuso pero tienes que creerme.

—Entonces significa que la Orden nos ha ocultado más de lo que nunca nos esperamos.

—Al parecer.

—Entonces hay que hablar con… —Ariel no pudo terminar de hablar porque fue interrumpido por una extraña explosión cerca de sus cuartos— ¿Qué fue eso?

—No sé, apenas llevamos unos cuatro días aquí y nada de lo que esta gente haga me sorprende ahora.

—Algo me dice que tiene que ver con el Supervisor y sus experimentos de mierda…

—No creerás que… —antes de que Avia pudiera terminar de hablar una nube de polvo los envolvió dentro del mismo cuarto. La puerta había salido volando pero algo había mal, no tenían sus Inocencias con ellos.

 _ **Alemania.**_

Annia se sentía flotar, como si su cuerpo fuera muy ligero y estuviera volando en un vacío mar de nada. No podía abrir los ojos, era más como si no los quisiera abrir, como si quisiera creer que la muerte había llegado por ella.

— _Qué extraño es el estar muerto…_

— _No lo estás… así que levántate y sigue luchando… —_ esa voz de mujer la hizo sentir viva otra vez, como si sus palabras le dieran ese calor que le faltaba.

Sintió algo mojado en la cara, como resbalaba por todos lados y poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos. Vio el techo del lugar y no lo reconoció, era una bóveda llena de figuras de ángeles que parecían volar por todo el techo, no conocía ese lugar. Respiró con calma y se dio cuenta que estaba viva.

—No tengo mucha suerte… —dijo la rubia en voz baja pensando que estaría sola.

—Sí la tiene, señorita—Annia volteó lentamente, notó que estaba acostada en una de las bancas de la iglesia. Estaban el cura, Delta y Mickoll con ella—alégrese de estar viva—dijo el buscador para luego limpiarle algo que debía tener en la cara.

—Como tú digas… —se escuchó al chico soltar un suspiro. La llevaba conociendo desde hace poco y le parecía tan misteriosa pero aun así no se creía a veces las respuestas con tan poco interés que daba— ¿Qué sucedió?

—… —Annia vio como todos se miraron las caras entre ellos.

— ¿Qué?

—Ah… no sé cómo decirlo así sin que suene un poco extraño… —dijo Mickoll mientras colocaba el trapo mojado en un cuenco que sostenía Delta—según lo que dijo el señor Kanda usted fue cayendo al suelo desde una altura muy grande y él estaba ocupado con otros asuntos…

—Y me golpeé, ¿no? —los tres hicieron silencio unos segundos—¿Por qué me miran así?

—Ah… como ya le dije, fue extraño—Annia asintió para que Mickoll siguiera—un ángel apareció y evitó que usted cayera al suelo.

—Debió ser Uriel…

—Sí… el señor Kanda me contó ese detalle de usted y sus hermanos pero el asunto es que cuando ella la atrapó antes de matarse contra el suelo… ah… ella comenzó a gritar—terminó de decir Mickoll ganándose una mirada de extrañes de parte de la rubia.

— ¿Gritó?

—Sí, fue tan horrible que hasta yo salí a ver qué pasaba afuera—dijo Delta que tenía un aspecto un poco desaliñado—estaban las dos en el suelo y ella gritaba pero a la vez parecía llorar, tenía lágrimas de sangre bajando por su rostro y…

—Y usted también, estaba inconsciente pero lloraba y el señor Kanda no pudo hacer nada por usted pero el ángel reaccionó de otra manera, parecía molesta y… es que fue tan rápido… —Mickoll se removió la capucha dejando ver un cabello color chocolate y corto—yo salí antes de que usted cayera al suelo, quise ver como estaba todo y cuando llegué el ángel ya la estaba salvando de caer, ella los liquidó a todos.

— ¿Qué dices? ¿Uriel acabó con todos esos akumas? ¿Y sin una orden…?—Annia trató de levantar medio cuerpo pero un dolor en el abdomen no la dejó— ¿Qué es esto?

Annia estaba sin su chaqueta de exorcista y al darse cuenta tenía todo el tronco vendado. Su chaqueta hacia las veces de almohada y ella cargaba una camisa de tirantes negra. Intentó levantarse poco a poco a pesar del dolor que sentía y Delta la ayudó al ver que no se rendiría.

— ¿Qué es esto?

—Ya me dirá usted, cuando Uriel acabó con todos esos akumas ella desapareció y usted comenzó a tener como ataques epilépticos y gritaba de dolor, cuando nos dimos cuenta tenía un estigma en todo el abdomen—Mickoll terminó de hablar pero su rostro reflejaba un poco de lastima— ¿se siente bien?

Annia se levantó de la banca y se quitó las vendas rápidamente para ver que tenía debajo de ellas. No había nada, ni un rastro de cicatriz, nada. Todos los presentes quedaron impactados al ver que el estigma se había ido.

—Imposible, era una herida grande…

—Pero me duele como si siguiera ahí, no se preocupen que todo estará bien—Mickoll le sonrió y asintió— ¿Dónde está Kanda? —no había visto al espadachín por ningún lado desde que abrió los ojos—no me digan que murió.

—No, él es duro como una roca pero el Supervisor lo llamó, tuvo que irse antes y salió hacia allá apenas la dejó dentro de la iglesia, nosotros la curamos.

—Gracias a todos… ¿Cómo están los niños? —Annia quería evitar la mayor cantidad de preguntas posibles con respecto a todo lo que pasó durante el combate.

—Todos están bien—dijo el padre con mucha calma—si me disculpa, voy a ver como siguen, estaban un poco asustados.

—Está bien… Delta—la pelirroja volteó a ver a la exorcista—necesito hablar contigo… —Annia volteó a ver a Mickoll que estaba al lado de la chica—en privado…

—Fuerte y claro señorita—Mickoll se levantó del suelo y se fue por el mismo camino que el cura.

Annia seguía sentada en la banca mientras Delta estaba arrodillada en el suelo mirando el piso sin saber que decir o hacer. Era una situación difícil, no por sus heridas sino porque la joven había presenciado muchas cosas en tan poco tiempo y que pudieran afectar la decisión de irse con ella a la Orden Oscura. Delta no dijo nada, solo eran ellas y todas las estatuas de ángeles y santos como testigos de lo que ahí sucedía.

Eran momentos difíciles y Annia no quería obligar a nadie a hacer lo que no querían y más aún si su vida estaría en el mismo constante peligro que la de cualquier exorcista. En esos momentos el cielo se había nublado y la lluvia comenzó a caer.

—Sé lo que sientes… —la pelirroja no levantó la mirada al escuchar la voz de Annia—sé que es extraño, sé que debes sentir miedo… y más que nada… sé que se siente el estar perdida…

— ¿Cómo sabes tú eso? ¿Acaso a ti te abandonaron en un orfanato donde esperaste años por tus padres? ¿Acaso sentiste que si morías alguien te extrañaría? —la voz de la chica sonaba llena de rabia pero aun no levantaba su mirada del suelo—¿Cómo alguien como tu va a saber todo eso? se ve que has tenido una familia amorosa y que nunca nada de ha faltado en la vida…

—Responderé por orden tus preguntas—Annia habló seriamente y con mucha calma—lo sé porque a pesar de estar rodeada de gente constantemente siempre me siento sola, como que algo me falta y no tengo respuestas a pesar de buscarlas siempre. No, a mí no me abandonaron ni esperé años por mis padres porque ellos murieron, los asesinaron las mismas criaturas que viste hoy. Sí, siempre pienso en morir porque es algo que querría mucho pero aun así yo sé que nadie en este mundo me extrañaría si llego a morir. Alguien como yo sabe de todo eso y mucho más… he vivido cosas peores que eso que dijiste y aun así aquí estoy... cuando no lo deseo pero debo cumplir con mi deber…

—…

—No te voy a obligar a venir conmigo porque a pesar de que te necesitamos… no te voy a obligar a ir a donde no quieras y menos si es para algo como esto.

— ¿Por qué yo? Yo no soy especial de ninguna manera. Solo soy una huérfana y ladrona…

—Sí lo eres, tienes mucha razón Delta, eres una huérfana y una ladrona… pero también eres muy especial, tú creerás que no pero sí lo eres. Todos somos especiales a nuestra manera pero tú lo eres más… no es que la Orden te dé una opción pero yo sí te la estoy dando. Te hemos esperado mucho tiempo, muchas generaciones pero es tu decisión la que cuenta PARA MÍ. La Orden no va a interferir en mis decisiones ni en las de mi familia.

—…

—Me iré hoy si es posible… ya sabes dónde estaremos en caso de que quieras un hogar. No te puedo asegurar que tengas una vida tranquila porque ninguno que sea exorcista la tendrá nunca pero sí puedo asegurarte una familia… personas que se preocupen por ti, que si te extrañaran si mueres… que te han esperado por mucho tiempo—Annia escuchó a la chica gimotear—te escucho…

—Annia… —Delta levantó el rostro y estaba lleno de lágrimas.

—Dime Delta, entenderé tu decisión y la respetare siempre.

—Annia… ¿Por qué tardaron tanto por mí? Los esperé muchos años—Annia sonrió de una manera amplia y se arrodilló junto con la chica y la abrazó—iré con ustedes. Tengo miedo… pero siento que si voy encontraré respuestas a muchas dudas…

—A partir de ahora no más lágrimas y no más arrepentimientos.

—Jamás…

—Y tampoco robos—Delta soltó una risita jovial al escuchar eso.

—No, no creo que lo necesite más nunca.

—Te aseguro que no, en la orden vas a encontrar mucho. Buenas personas, salud y creo que mucho problemas también—dijo Annia recordando a Kanda.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Lo sabrás cuando lo veas, por ahora solo ve haciendo tus maletas. No te lleves lo que no necesitaras, recuerda que siempre podrás volver aquí a visitarlos de vez en cuando, eso te lo prometo yo—Delta le sonrió con pena.

—Iré a empacar—Delta se levantó del suelo y salió por la puerta dejando a Annia sola dentro de la iglesia. Annia conocía muy bien las reglas de la Orden y bien estipulaban que nadie podía tener contacto con sus familiares después de ingresar a la Orden pero a ella no le importaba.

—Abuelo… lo logramos… encontramos a uno—dijo la chica para si misma mientras miraba el suelo. Estaba sorprendida por lo mucho que había aguantado mientras todos estaban ahí hablando—arg… Dios… dame fuerzas.

Annia se levantó del suelo rápidamente y se fue hasta el altar y se sentó en el primer escalón. Su cara se contrajo de dolor y de un solo golpe se quitó los zapatos. Al ver mejor pudo notar que sobre sus pies estaban dos estigmas más, dolían bastante. Annia los tocó con mucho cuidado, eran iguales a las heridas hechas por los clavos que tenían a Jesús en la cruz.

—No puedo… —Annia puso su cara entre sus rodillas y empezó a respirar profundamente para calmarse—Uriel… ¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Qué te he hecho yo?

— _Nada…_ —la rubia levantó la mirada asustada al escuchar esa voz desconocida— _no soy yo, Annia… son los pecados de todos los humanos._

— ¿Pecados? —Uriel estaba frente a ella y estaba hablándole. Su voz era dulce y parecía de otro mundo, algo fuera de lo común.

— _Sí, ellos pecan todos los días y ¿Quiénes sufren eso? "los hijos de Magdalena"_ —Uriel estaba frente a ella y la miraba con mucha calma— _debes ser fuerte y seguir con la pelea, hay muchos misterios alrededor de la Orden._

— ¿Qué clases de misterios?

— _Unos que están ligados a la familia, no creas que los exorcistas no cometen pecados, hasta la traición se puede llevar en la sangre. Alguien dijo una vez "_ _Quien obra mal detesta la luz y no se acerca a la luz, para que no delate sus acciones"._

—Juan 3:20… entonces… la Orden oculta cosas que no quieren que salgan a la luz, ¿sabes qué son?

— _No pero creo que no tardaran mucho en averiguarlo. El Conde se mueve rápidamente y la Orden a mi parecer sigue incompleta, no es lo suficientemente fuerte para las cosas que pueden_ _venir, yo lo sé. Luché hace mucho junto con uno de tus antepasados, fue una lucha difícil y muchos murieron pero incluso pertenecer a la familia más fuerte o tener las Inocencias_ _más fuertes sin una fuerza vital que sobrepase muchos niveles no te garantizan una victoria contra el Conde. Él es una criatura tan desconocida para todos ustedes e incluso para las Inocencias como nosotros. Desde que estamos en la tierra jamás hemos sabido su historia o quien es en realidad. Recuerda que yo no soy arcángel, soy Inocencia y salí de Dios pero ni eso me da los conocimientos para ayudarlos. Nosotros estamos aquí para ayudar y nosotros tres en especial, para observar._

— ¿Por qué me hablas ahorita? ¿Por qué me odias tanto para hacerme todo esto? Los estigmas… el dolor… las lágrimas de sangre… ¿Por qué, Uriel?

— _No soy yo…_

— ¿Qué dices?

— _Yo jamás te haría sufrir de esa manera, juré proteger a todos aquellos que lleven la sangre del hijo de Dios, yo no sería capaz de hacerte sufrir. Desde que mi señora Auriel murió he estado contigo, desde que eras una niña._

— ¿Quién lo hace entonces? —Uriel solo miró hacia un lado y se quedó en silencio unos segundos, como si estuviera pensando en cómo responderle a eso.

— _No es alguien malo, créeme. Pero tú aún no estás lista para entender muchas cosas, no eres lo suficientemente madura ni fuerte para saberlo. La guerra se hará más fuerte y sangrienta, ustedes son los últimos… El Corazón no debe caer en manos del Conde o será el fin y si eso pasa Miguel, Jofiel y yo seremos destruidos junto con los pedazos de Inocencia que aun existan._

—Hay que movernos… estar dos pasos delante de él…

— _Cuídala mucho a ella_ —Annia entendió que Uriel hablaba era sobre Delta— _la Orden ha sido el hogar de muchos de tus antepasados y de los apóstoles pero las épocas cambian y las personas son infectadas por pensamientos oscuros; poder, codicia, envidia, odio… incluso cosas como esas pueden impregnar un lugar como la Orden Oscura._

—Está bien, de ahora en adelante hagamos las cosas bien Uriel—ambas asintieron al mismo tiempo y Uriel fue desapareciendo poco a poco.

—" _Por_ _el pecado de su boca_ _y_ _la palabra de sus labios, sean presos en su orgullo, y por las maldiciones y mentiras que profieren"—_ Uriel terminó de desaparecer con esa última frase dejando pensamientos de duda en la cabeza de la exorcista.

— ¿Qué estarán ocultando?

 _ **Orden Oscura.**_

Ese mismo día, casi a la hora del almuerzo, Komui recibió una llamada desde su golem. Eran buenas noticias… no, muy buenas noticias. La misión había sido un éxito y ya podían estar más tranquilos en un sentido. Komui no lo mostraba pero sabía los peligros que conllevaba el haber arriesgado la vida de un exorcista de esa manera como hizo con Ariel. Sí, él es fuerte pero es humano, no importa de qué familia venga, al fin de cuentas por sus venas corre sangre.

—Entiendo, me alegro que todos estén bien, lamento si tuve que mandar a llamar a Kanda pero tiene una misión mañana y no quería que regresara en la noche, debe descansar.

— _Lo entiendo, no se preocupe que nosotros estaremos de regreso muy pronto en la Orden y con nueva exorcista_ —la voz de Annia sonaba con un poco más de vida desde el otro lado— _lo llamaremos para cuando estemos en el tren._

—Muy bien, preparare todos mis equipos del laboratorio para recibir a la nueva exorcista—Annia hizo un silencio sepulcral al oír eso, algo no le daba buena espina con eso.

— _Está bien… nos vemos después, señor._

—Muy bien, que bueno que están bien.

— _Muchas gracias, señor_ —Komui escuchó como Annia colgó y se sintió más aliviado al saber que Ariel no le rajaría la garganta con el mismo cuchillo con que lo hizo cortarse.

—Que niños… muchas cosas se vienen para todos—Komui miraba el techo de su oficina y el mismo desastre de la habitación no hacia contraste con todo lo bueno que estaba pasando, el lugar era un desastre de primer, había mucha paz en esa sala. Antes de poder dar un sorbo a su taza de café se escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta— ¿Quién podrá ser? ¡¿Quién es?! —no se levantó de su silla, prefirió gritar desde ahí. Algo le decía en todo el cuerpo que era más seguro.

Volvieron a tocar… más bien a casi reventarla.

— _¡NO SE HAGA EL IMBÉCIL!_

— ¡Oh! ¡Ariel! ¡¿Qué te traer por aquí?! ¡¿Ya te sientes mejor?! ¡Qué bueno que la enfermera jefe ya te libero de la enfermería! —la puerta volvió a sonar por varios golpes fuertes del otro lado.

— _¡NO SE HAGA! ¡ABRA LA MALDITA PUERTA PARA PODER DEGOLLARLO!_

— ¡Pero qué carácter! ¡No abriré hasta que cambies el tono de tu voz niño! ¡Hay que aprender a…!

— _¡YO LE VOY A CAMBIAR LA CONTEXTURA DEL CRÁNEO SI NO ME ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA! ¡ABR…!_ —se escuchó un fuerte golpe desde el otro lado. Un sonido explosivo también pero nada de ese desastre hizo que Komui cambiara su plan de beber café y vaguear un rato.

—Que niños tan molestos, por eso es que se ganan los castigos.

Otra explosión sonó pero un poco más lejana. Varios gritos se escucharon por todo el lugar, era una conmoción allá afuera pero nada de eso molestaba a Komui. El equipo científico también estaba afuera. En realidad Komui no estaba trabajando, más bien esta escondiéndose en su oficina con la puerta trancada.

—Que calma tan hermosa…

— _¡SUPERVISOR! ¡ABRA LA MALDITA PUERTA!_ —esta vez fue Reever el que comenzó a reventar la puerta.

— ¡Te estas juntando mucho con Ariel Delacroix, Reever, y eso que solo lleva pocos días aquí! ¡Ya te está pegando malos hábitos!

— _¡YO LE ARRANCARE EL HABITO A GOLPES SI NO ABRE! ¡ABRA!_ —la voz de Avia sonó mucho más alto que los otros gritos del equipo científico— _¡LE ARRANCARÉ LA PERMANENTE TAMBIÉN SI NO ME ABRE EN ESTE INSTANTE!_

— ¡Pequeña Avia! ¡Te tengo muy buenas noticias! ¡Tú hermana vuelve hoy en la noche y trae a la nueva exorcista con ella! —dijo Komui dando vueltas como bailarina por toda la oficina mientras el escándalo afuera aumentaba— ¡¿no son buenas noticias?!

— _¡ÁBRAME Y VERÁ LO QUE ES BUENO!_ —la voz de Ariel volvió a mostrar presencia— _¡¿CÓMO LLEGÓ A SER SUPERVISOR DE ESTA MIERDA?!_

— ¡Ariel, no te voy a abrir! ¡Sigan jugando afuera, yo tengo mucho trabajo que hacer!

— _¡¿QUÉ TRABAJO?!_ —gritó Reever con indignación.

— _¡USTED ES UN VAGO!_ –gritaron los demás.

— _¡AHÍ VIENE!_ —una explosión y más gritos se escucharon y Komui seguía con su taza de café.

—Hacen demasiado escándalo por nada.

 _ **Alemania. Estación de trenes.**_

Entrando al tarde los dos miembros de la Orden y la nueva aspirante a exorcista se encontraban sentados en la estación esperando el tren de las cinco de la tarde para regresar a casa. Sería un viaje de unas cuatro horas y lo bueno era que llegarían temprano. Delta se había despedido de los niños y les prometió regresar pronto para visitarlos. Muchos estuvieron tristes pero Delta no parecía de ese tipo de persona muy familiar, era extraño ver que su imagen no se asemejara en nada a como se comportaba con esos niños.

—Tengo un mal presentimiento—dijo Annia mirando el cielo. Mickoll estaba leyendo el periódico y al escuchar eso se volteó con un poco de nerviosismo. Ahora que la conocía más podía pensar que eso no significaba nada bueno.

— ¿Algo malo como qué? —preguntó Mickoll con calma—¿Akumas?

—No, no es eso… —los otros dos se miraron las caras— ¿puedo preguntarles algo?

—Sí, por supuesto. Usted puede preguntarnos lo que quiera y se lo responderemos con mucha sinceridad—dijo Mickoll dejando el periódico a un lado—vamos, diga su pregunta.

— ¿En verdad tuvieron sexo anoche? —ambos jóvenes se quedaron de piedra—porque la posición en la que te encontramos no fue la más glamurosa, Mickoll.

—…

—…

—Su silencio me hace pensar muchas cosas—Annia hablaba con tanta naturalidad y sinceridad que los otros dos no sabían cómo tomarlo— ¿Dónde está la respuesta con mucha sinceridad?

—Para ser sincera… —Delta habló de primera—lo drogué.

— ¿Ah? ¿No hicimos nada? —Mickoll se sorprendió al escuchar eso.

—No… en realidad sí, algo así.

—No entiendo—dijo Annia a lo que Delta le hico una seña con la mano hacia su boca con un movimiento muy conocido—asco… te entiendo perfectamente.

— ¿Y usted como sabe esas cosas? —preguntó Mickoll sorprendido.

—He vivido parte de mi vida de exorcista y aprendiz en la rama Sur Americana y en la Norte América, en la Sur Americana teníamos a una chica que… tu sabes… le gustaba jugar mucho de eso con algunos y… habían veces que no se sabía esconder con sus… amigos.

—Por Dios, ¿y ese lugar es así? Me refiero a la Orden.

—No, no, la Orden donde vivimos ahorita se ve muy tranquila y pacífica, a pesar de que solo estuve dos días ahí no vi nada fuera de lo normal—Mickoll hico una mueca cómica que llamó la atención de ambas chicas— ¿dije algo que te causó gracia, Mickoll?

—Si me disculpa señorita Annia… sí dijo algo que me causó gracia.

— ¿Y que fue?

—Que no vio nada fuera de lo normal.

—…

—Esperemos que cuando regresemos no haya nada "fuera de lo normal"

Ahora si le estaba entrando la duda de si en verdad la División Europea era muy normal aunque pensándolo muy bien el Supervisor era Komui y en solo dos días había visto una pequeña faceta del Superior. No dudaba de él… solo… no creía que sus facultades mentales eran estables.

—No creo que…

—Como usted diga—Mickoll tomó su periódico y se puso a leer otra vez.

Una hora después ya estaban abordando el tren de vuelta a casa. Les tocó una de las últimas cabinas donde ambas chicas entraron y Mickoll se quedó afuera vigilando por si algún Akuma aparecía. Annia notó a Delta un poco tensa y solo miraba hacia la ventana a medida que avanzaba el tren.

— ¿Te sucede algo?

—No… es solo que tengo dudas.

— ¿Sobre qué? ¿Quieres volver? Porque si es así lo entenderé perfectamente—Delta quedó sorprendida al ver como Annia hablaba tan rápido.

—No, no es eso. Más bien estaba pensando en la Orden. ¿Puede decirme algunas cosas sobre ella?

—Sí, no hay problema. Veras la Orden en si se creó hace 100 años, que fue establecida oficialmente por el papa de aquella época. Anteriormente existía la misma Orden pero estaba más en las sombras pero siempre se dedicó a los mismo, a buscar Inocencias, matar akumas y a derrotar al Conde. El abuelo de mi abuelo fundó la Orden junto con otras personas más y hasta el Sol de hoy nos hemos mantenido a la perfección. En cada continente hay una rama de la Orden y aquí en Europa está la principal que es a donde vamos a ir.

—Es… mucha información.

—Y la que te faltara digerir cuando lleguemos. Nosotros nos vivíamos mudando de rama todo el tiempo y en cada nueva vida siempre buscaban la manera de ayudar a sincronizarnos con nuestras Inocencias hasta que lo logramos hace unos años.

— ¿Yo tengo Inocencia? Porque veo que tú tienes esa biblia y yo… yo no tengo nada.

—Ese detalle ya lo sabemos, la Inocencia tuya está dentro de ti… ahora que l pienso ¿Cómo haremos para sacarla?

—Sa-sa-sa… ¡¿Sacármela?! ¿Pretenden abrirme?

—No, no, no creo… aunque pensándolo bien…

—Ni se atrevan.

—Era broma, era broma. De seguro el Supervisor o Hevlaska sabrán que hacer con esto, no te preocupes que aquí nadie te va a abrir—pero en la cabeza de la rubia estaba el pensamiento contrario. En verdad no sabían que harían con ese mínimo detalle.

—Señorita Annia… —la puerta se abrió poco a poco mostrando la alta figura de Mickoll—tenemos una pequeña situación aquí afuera… y es necesario que usted lo resuelva…

— ¿Pequeña situación? —dijo la rubia. Por la cara de Mickoll ya se imaginaba que sería.

—Sí, unos siete akumas nivel 1… sobre nosotros… y están disparando mucho a otros vagones—Delta tragó grueso y Annia sonrió ampliamente ante la mirada de ambos chicos que no comprendían esa sonrisa tan juguetona—estamos cerca de la primera estación así que hay que acabarlos antes de llegar o sino será peligroso para los otros civiles.

— ¡Muy bien! ¡Vamos, Mickoll! Es hora de demostrarle a Delta de lo que la Orden es capaz. Ya que son nivel 1 no serán tan complicados, primera lección Delta—la pelirroja la miró—los nivel 1 son tontos pero no se debe confiar mucho a pesar de que son los más débiles.

— ¿Demostrarle? ¿Demostrarle que a quién?

—Sí, vamos Delta, vendrás al techo del vagón con nosotros y veras una pelea en primera fila—dijo Annia con una sonrisa—descuida así hizo mi maestro conmigo y funcionó muy bien para aprender a activar mi Inocencia.

— ¿Estás loca?

—No, Mickoll agárrala, te espero arriba. Considera esto entrenamiento para tu cuerpo porque siendo exorcista vas a hacer mucha actividad física así que prepárate—Mickoll se quitó de la puerta y dejó pasar a Annia que llevaba una gran sonrisa en su cara—los espero arriba… o yo misma vendré por ustedes—la puerta se cerró dejándolos impresionado con ultimo que había dicho y en el tono tan oscuro que lo había dicho.

— ¿Esta loca, verdad? —Delta buscó alguna esperanza en la mirada de Mickoll pero no encontró nada— ¿Cómo pretende ella que yo vaya para allá? Yo no sé nada ni siquiera sé cómo activar esa cosa… esa Inocencia que dicen que tengo… ¡no, no, no! Jamás he sido cobarde pero esto… ¡esto supera con creces a lo que soy capaz!

—Pero no va a ser la última pelea que tenga que ver, al llegar a la Orden deberá entrenar para que cada vez que tenga misión se enfrente a este tipo de situaciones, siempre pasa y hay que estar preparados—Delta miró el suelo y respiró profundamente. Había tomado una decisión y no se arrepentía de ello. Si este era su destino entonces que así fuese.

—Está bien, vamos.

—No se preocupe, todo saldrá bien, será rápido porque son de nivel 1 y la señorita Annia es fuerte. Verá que estaremos llegando a la Orden como si nada y todo estará mejor—las palabras de Mickoll calmaron un poco los nervios de Delta a pesar de todo.

—Vamos, es hora de aprender.

 _ **4 horas más tarde.**_

La noche cayó sobre ellos de manera estrepitosa… o tal vez era solo porque la temporada ya llamaba a oscurecer muy temprano. Tres personas iban dentro de un pequeño bote de madera y a un ritmo suave y tranquilo por un túnel enorme y medio oscuro si no fuera por los pequeños focos de luces que había en las paredes. Bien ese lugar era conocido por muchos pero para cierta chica de cabellos pelirrojos era muy interesante y nuevo ver todo e incluso ver la estructura desde afuera le pareció espectacular pero un poco llamativa para ser un lugar tan secreto.

El buscador iba remando con la poca fuerza que le quedaba mientras la única exorcista oficial que había ahí estaba casi desmayada en el fondo del bote. Delta está muy tranquila y esperaba mientras los otros dos estaban lastimados, muertos del sueño, con hambre y sus cuerpos habían llegado al límite hace una hora.

—Qué lugar tan increíble—Mickoll y Annia se miraron las caras. Lo único espectacular de ahí era el enorme túnel—es tan misterioso. Me gusta mucho.

—Espera a entrar para que el misterio se te acabe—ambos estaban de mal humor—No vuelvo a subirme sobre un vagón en mi vida, siempre acabo mal.

—Descuide que no fue culpa suya… fue una curva—dijo Mickoll con cara de cansancio y algunos moretones en la cara.

En pocas palabras, cuando Mickoll y Delta subieron al vagón Annia ya había acabado con cinco akumas pero el problema radicaba en que los akumas estaban disparando como locos y para ellos era difícil saber si habían personas por esa zona del tren y esquivarlos si debían cuidar a Delta.

Delta y Mickoll tuvieron que correr por otros vagones mientras escapaban de los akumas, Annia iba detrás de ellos pero por giros del destino, al igual que pasó con ella y sus hermanos, cayeron del vagón cuando el tren dio una vuelta muy rápida en una curva a la vez que intentaban esquivar los disparos de los akumas y terminaron cayendo por un risco directo a un río con rápidos un poco salidos de control. Se dieron varios golpes pero lograron salir del río a tiempo.

La buena parte de todo eso era que Mickoll y Annia eran fuertes y pudieron proteger a Delta aunque ella también tenía buena resistencia a la hora de escapar. No estaban lejos de la estación a la que debían llegar y sus maletas estaban ahí esperándolos. Unos tres trenes y cinco akuma más, lograron llegar a la Orden. Habían corrido mucho, eso sí, pero al final el punto era que Delta llegara sana y salva a la Orden y así fue, no tenía ni una herida… muy grave.

— ¿Cómo tienes el brazo? —preguntó Annia a la pelirroja que seguía fascinada con el túnel.

—Está bien, ya quiero llegar y conocer todo lo que hay aquí—Annia se sintió más tranquila al ver que la chica mostraba un poco de entusiasmo por estar ahí—Mire, otro bote.

—Al parecer llegó otro bote—dijo Mickoll al ver que había alguien bajándose de uno justo frente a ellos. Annia se acomodó mejor y vio quien era el susodicho.

— ¿Allen? ¿Qué haces aquí? —el albino se volteó al escuchar su nombre.

—Señorita Annia…

—Annia solo…

—… Annia… me fui esta mañana a una provincia cercana porque había actividades extrañas pero al parecer fue una falsa alarma, no había nada así que me regresé y acabo de llegar.

—Ya veo, el Supervisor debería estar más atento a esas cosas—Allen le dio la mano a Annia para ayudarla a salir del bote—Allen te presento a Delta Von Dunkel… la nueva exorcista.

— ¿Lograron encontrarla? —dijo el albino con emoción al ver a la pelirroja subir con ayuda de Mickoll— ¿Dónde está Kanda? ¿Se murió?

—No y ni me importa dónde está—ya no era raro las respuesta que daba la rubia con respecto al espadachín. Kanda no era la persona más querida de la Orden y era normal ese tipo de reacciones hacia su presencia—según que está aquí me dijo Komui cuando lo llamé por la tarde. Será mejor que entremos, no hagamos esperar más al Supervisor—todos asintieron y la cara de felicidad de Mickoll reflejaba esa hermosa vista de su cama—Delta, bienvenida a la Orden Oscura.

—Gracias…

—Muy bien, luego de hablar con Komui hay que celebrar que todo salió y bien que llegamos sanos y salvos a…

No pudieron terminar de hablar ya que una explosión destrozo media puerta y bastante de la pared que había a un lado de la puerta, una gran extensión de muros de piedra quedó en el agua. Los cuatro se quedaron viendo sin poder creer la enorme cosa que estaba frente a ellos. Mickoll y Allen no parecían tan sorprendidos pero Annia y Delta era primera vez que veían tal acto de extrañeza.

—…

—Bienvenida Delta… —dijo Mickoll mirando al robot de varios metros de alto que iba de un lado al otro. El túnel era angosto y alto, el robot podía moverse libremente.

Poco creían que ese robot estuviera ahí peor lo que fue menos creíble para Annia fue ver a sus dos hermanos montados sobre la cabeza del robot como si estuvieran manejando a un toro.

— ¿Qué hacen esos dos ahí arriba? —dijo Annia al ver a su hermano intentar batallar con el robot. Ariel estaba desarmado y al parecer Avia también—esto es el colmo de todo…

— ¡Hermana! —Avia saludó alegremente a Annia desde las alturas y al parecer se estaba divirtiendo ahí arriba.

— ¡Annia! —la rubia levantó la mano y saludó a su hermano aun sin creer lo que veía.

—Delta… quiero que sepas que una vez que pisas este lugar no hay salida… que el robot este no cambie tu manera de pensar… es solo uno de esos días donde aquí nada tiene explicación…—el semblante oscuro de Annia la espantó un poco sin mencionar que Allen y Mickoll tenían el mismo—por la asquerosa boina que tiene el robot me imagino a quien se le ocurrió esta idea.

—Por eso dije que aquí no había nada normal… al menos no todos los días es así pero el Supervisor adora experimentar… con todos nosotros…

— ¡¿Ah?! —Delta notó como Allen, Mickoll y Annia ni se movían viendo como el robot intentaba quitarse a Ariel y a Avia de la cabeza— ¿Y qué van a hacer con eso? ¿Van a dejar que destruya todo?

—Por el aspecto de esto yo creo que ya destruyó bastante por dentro… cuando llegué de mi primera misión pasó lo mismo… —dijo Allen recordando el desagradable episodio con Komurin II.

— ¡Corran! ¡Esta cosa esta fuera de control! —los gritos de Avia se escucharon por todo el túnel—¡Se descompuso! ¡Persigue a quien sea!

— ¡CORRAN! —solo bastó un brusco movimiento para tirar a los dos hermanos al agua.

Los cuatro se quedaron quietos al ver que el robot volteó lentamente hacia ellos. Los cuatro quedaron petrificados mientras el robot parecía analízalos.

—No se muevan… —dijo Allen. Todos pusieron sus espaldas rectas al ver que el robot se acercaba poco a poco a ellos.

— ¿Qué hacemos?

—Huyamos por la derecha… —Annia vio por el rabillo del ojo y la puerta, a pesar de estar destrocada gran parte de la pared, estaba libre y las escaleras estaban sin muchos escombros grandes—el paso está limpio así que a mi señal todos…

— _¡Humano detectado!_

— ¡CORRAN!

Allen junto con los otros salieron corriendo rápidamente sin prestar mucha atención a lo que venía atrás, lograron esquivar algunas piedras que había en el camino sin mucho problema y solo quedaba correr a donde fuese. Annia iba preocupada por Delta pero al parecer la chica corría bastante en momentos de extrema necesidad como ese.

— ¡Annia! —la rubia volteó y se encontró con su hermano, estaba todo sucio y empapado con algunas heridas—¡Hay que destruirlo!

— ¡¿Por qué no lo has destruido?!... ¡¿Desde cuando eres tan rápido?!

— ¡No tengo mi Inocencia y Avia dejó la suya en el laboratorio esta mañana!... ¡Hay momentos en los que las piernas sirven para mucho!

A medida que iban corriendo y salieron de las escaleras Annia notó como varias cosas estaban destruidas y que no había ni un alma por ningún lado.

— ¡¿Dónde están todos?!

— ¡Están escondidos! —Avia apareció de la nada junto con los demás y tampoco estaba en sus mejores pintas— ¡Creo que van a dar a Komui de sacrificio!

— ¡No me parece tan mala idea!

Allen se fue por lado junto con Avia. Iban a ir al laboratorio a ver si podían encontrar la Inocencia de la menor de los Delacroix. Mickoll se fue hacia la cafetería donde estaban algunos buscadores escondidos junto con Jerry para poner a Delta a salvo.

Annia estaba que no podía más y solo quedaban ella y Ariel mientras los demás buscaban como detener a esa cosa. El robot les estaba pisando los talones, corrían de un lado al otro pero la cosa esa seguía sin importar donde se metieran. Ariel se fue alejando de su hermana y Annia no lo notó hasta que su hermano habló.

—Hermana… lo siento…

— ¿Ah? —Annia volteó y vio todo a cámara lenta. Ariel se estaba despendiendo de ella… y huía por un pasillo— ¡Eres un desgraciado, Ariel!

— ¡Te lo encargo, hermana!

Annia corrió y el robot le siguió los pasos fácilmente, la pobre chica no sabía a donde ir ni que hacer. No tenía mucha fuerza y solo corría de esa manera porque el instinto de supervivencia le había activado alguna reserva de energía que debía tener. Tampoco podía usar su Inocencia, sus bajos niveles de energía harían que su concentración fallara, podía terminar mal y más aún en una situación como esa.

—Dios, Dios, Dios… ¡¿A dónde voy?!

— ¡¿PODRÍAS CALLARTE, MOCOSA?! —Annia no le dio tiempo de frenar y se llevó el cuerpo de alguien que se le atravesó de repente. Ambos cuerpos rodaron por el pasillo.

— ¡Kanda! ¡AAAH! —ambos estaban abrazados a varios metros de donde estaba originalmente Kanda. La velocidad a la que iba Annia era tan fuerte que movió a Kanda de su lugar. Ambos se miraron las caras y se soltaron enseguida que notaron como estaban.

— ¿Qué es esa cosa? —dijo Kanda mirando cómo se acercaba el robot. Annia se abrazó nuevamente del espadachín al notar que le robot se estaba cercando a una velocidad fenomenal, era un momento difícil—Komui…

Kanda apartó a Annia y antes de que pudiera notar bien que fue lo que pasó, el robot estaba partido en dos. La exorcista quedó sorprendida al ver que de un solo golpe había detenido al defectuoso robot. Kanda volteó y Annia seguía en el piso observando las dos partes del robot.

—Eres muy débil…

—Escúchame tú… —al intentar pararse sintió un dolor en el tobillo que la hizo tropezar un poco. Justo lo que le faltaba—no, ahora no.

— ¿Te lastimaste? —Annia asintió extrañada por la pregunta del amargado de Kanda—eso te pasa por distraerte.

—… —ya había vuelto a ser él—cállate Kanda, lo que menos necesito es tu amargura.

—… —ambos voltearon al mismo lugar porque un extraño sonido venía desde el centro del edificio, de ese gran espacio que pasaba por todo el lugar— ¿Qué es eso?

—Suena como a… —al instante una plataforma se elevó a la altura del piso donde estaban ellos dos. Habían varias personas y alguien atado a quien reconocieron al instante. No estaban sorprendidos tampoco de que estuviera en una situación así y que todo lo que pasó haya sido culpa de ese se con permanente.

— ¡Sacrificio! ¡Sacrificio! ¡Sacrificio! ¡Sacrifico! —el equipo científico en pleno tenían a Komui amarrado con unas cadenas y amordazado. Estaban en la plataforma móvil y de seguro buscando al robot para darle a Komui como sacrificio.

—Esto es el colmo…

 _ **1 horas más tarde.**_

Los tres hermanos, Allen y Delta estaban en la cafetería. Todo se había resuelto de manera eficaz gracias a Lenalee que detuvo el que sacrificaran a Komui y a Kanda que había detenido al robot pero fue más desastrosa la limpieza del robot que todo lo demás. Komui había dicho que quería probar el Komurin III pero al parecer había una gotera en el techo donde estaba guardo y… ocurrió todo los destrozos que había en la Orden, lo cual saldría caro después. Kanda se fue a su misión sin prestar atención a nadie y los demás tuvieron que limpiar.

—Comida por fin… —Annia se sintió aliviada luego de que fue a la enfermería y no tenía gran cosa, un golpe un tanto fuerte pero fue por haberse excedido cuando su cuerpo ya había llegado al límite—no puedo creer que esta haya sido tu bienvenida, lo siento mucho Delta.

—No te preocupes, jamás me habían recibido de esta manera.

Lo único que no sabía la pelirroja era que después todo lo lindo se iría. No conocían mucho a Komui pero por lo que había ducho Allen, a Delta le iba a doler un poco.

Ninguno de los hermanos había comentado aún a Annia todo lo que Avia encontró en esos papeles y preferían que se hablara en privado.

—Este lugar se ve acogedor—la voz de Delta distrajo a Annia—pero… no veo a muchas personas con los uniformes que llevan ustedes—los cuatro exorcista hicieron silencio. Todos sabían que la cantidad de exorcistas era muy pequeña y que la única esperanza de la Orden eran ellos—lo siento…

—No, no, no, tranquila—dijo Ariel para que Delta no se sintiera mal—es triste escucharlo pero así es la realidad de aquí, somos muy pocos exorcistas y por eso debemos ser los mejores para poder cumplir con nuestras misiones.

—Sí, todos los que ves aquí han intentado sincronizar con la Inocencia pero no pudieron, solo unos pocos lo han conseguido—dijo Avia. La cafetería estaba llena de buscadores que estaban cenando igual que ellos—pero sin ellos no podríamos hacer nada, son parte esencial de aquí al igual que el equipo científico.

—Annia me contó un poco sobre… todo esto y el por qué estoy aquí… ¿están seguros que soy yo? —tener dudas era normal y todos ahí se esperaron que la nueva chica tuviera sus dudas sobre el tema.

—Sí, 100 % seguros—dijo Ariel con una sonrisa mientras terminaba de cenar—puede que dudes y eso es normal al principio, ¿quién de nosotros no ha dudado estando aquí? —todos e incluso Allen levantó la mano—sé que esto es completamente lo opuesto a tu antigua vida pero te acostumbraras.

—Además de que no dejas nada atrás además del orfanato—dijo Allen. En el tiempo que llevaban ahí Annia les contó todo lo referente a la misión, obviamente evadiendo cierta parte que involucró casi 10 pintas de cerveza negra junto a cierto espadachín chupa limones.

—No, pero…

—Nada, no dejas esposo, ni padres, ni abuelos, ni hermanos y mucho menos a algún amado—dijo Ariel—aquí es un poco complicado encontrar a alguien que te quiera, si sabes a qué me refiero.

— ¿Amor?

—Sí, es considerado un poco tonto si eres exorcista y te enamoras—dijo Ariel aguantando la risa. Annia estaba comenzando a sentir las puntas de las indirectas de su hermano—es… es como si mezclaras agua y aceite, amor y la Orden no combinan muy bien que se diga.

—Nuestros padre serán exorcistas y estaban enamorados—dijo Annia tratando de defender.

— ¿Y cómo terminaron?

—Como cualquier exorcista en algún punto… —Delta abrió los ojos con un poco de pánico—no digo que eso pase siempre… no me prestes muchas atención—Annia bebió de su vaso de agua y miró a otro lado.

—… como decía, aquí casi nadie se enamora pero siempre hay sus excepciones, algunos de los hijos de los exorcistas logran ser compatibles y por eso no está prohibido entablar relaciones amorosas con algún otro exorcista pero es muy raro que pase—Ariel apuntó con su tenedor a Annia sin que ella lo notara—no muchas entienden eso…

—Cállate, Ariel—dijo Annia con un poco de molestia.

—Aquí van otra vez—dijo Avia a Allen. La menor de los hermanos sonreía de manera juguetona al ver que Annia iba a comenzar a discutir con su hermano.

—Nadie te mandó, hermana.

— ¿De qué hablas?

—No te hagas, no creas que no me di cuenta. Soy tu hermano mayor y te conozco muy bien Annia. No creas que no sabía nada de lo que hacías en la rama Norte Americana—la rubia se sonrojó como un tomate—ves, te agarré.

—Ya cállate antes de que…

—Aquí están—Annia se detuvo antes de que le diera en la cabeza a Ariel con su vaso. Reever había llegado y cargaba una gran cantidad de papeles en brazos. Johnny iban con él y también con muchos papeles—El Supervisor los busca, quiere conocer a la nueva exorcista.

—Llego la hora Delta, es tu gran día—dijo Annia dejando el vaso de un lado—enseguida iremos.

—… —Delta inhalaba y exhalaba rápidamente— ¿Qué me van a hacer?

—No sabemos, de seguro iremos a donde Hevlaska.

— ¿Dónde quién?

—Delta… hay muchas cosas que ver, tanto que aprender y tan poco tiempo—dijo Ariel levantándose junto con los demás—es hora de que veas cómo es esto en realidad.

 _ **Continuara.**_

* * *

 _ **Hola gente linda!**_

 _ **Perdón si me desaparecí por un tiempo largo pero debía dedicar mis dedos y cerebro a otros fics, estos días he andado ocupada vagueando y ustedes saben, vagueando el tiempo se va volando :p espero no tardarme mucho la próxima vez :3 y ando súper contenta que casi monté una fiesta hahahahha tenemos que celebrar que este amado manga tendrá nueva temporada de anime en el 2016 T.T me enteré de esto como a las tres de la mañana y sinceramente no sabía que hacer, casi me pongo a bailar la macarena acostada en la cama hahhahaha**_

 _ **De paso el capi es súper largo y es porque sigo feliz con la noticia hahhahaha espero publicar pronto y nos leemos pronto. Besos y abrazos para todas mis loquitas.**_

 _ **Althea de Leo.**_


	8. Capítulo 7

_Los personajes de este maravilloso manga no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Katsura Hoshino. Todos aquellos que no conozcan son de mi propiedad. Esto es solo por diversión y no lucro de ninguna manera con esto._

* * *

 _Capítulo 7_

 _Caminos diferentes_

Los tres hermanos iban junto con la nueva exorcista camino al laboratorio del Supervisor. Allen dijo que iba a atender algunos asuntos con Jerry y se quedó en la cafetería. Ellos sabían que Allen tenía una Inocencia parásito lo cual implicaba que comía tanto como un ejército. Ese era otro detalle que explicarle a Delta, los tipos de Inocencias.

Ninguno quiso decir nada, no era que no quisieran hablar con Delta sino que el momento tal vez no era el indicado para cotorrear. Ariel la miraba de arriba a abajo, él era una persona que le gustaba analizar a las personas que entraban en sus vidas por pura precaución porque así fue enseñado desde que comenzó su entrenamiento con el general Jaeger.

—Descuida Delta, el Supervisor es una persona seria a pesar de todo, por eso tiene ese puesto—dijo Avia tratando de hacer que la chica no estuviera más nerviosa—solo te hará unas preguntas.

— ¿Seguro que está en la capacidad para ser Supervisor de algo tan importante como la Orden Oscura? —los tres hermanos se quedaron pensando la pregunta por unos largos segundos.

—Yo me pregunto lo mismo pero si está en esa posición es por algo, a pesar de todo lo que hayas visto ese hombre es un genio… solo que no sabe dónde aplicarlo y termina haciendo estupideces que hacen que le cuesta mucho dinero al Vaticano—Ariel pareció descarga un poco de frustración.

—Hermano te he dicho que hagas tus respiraciones todos los días por la mañana y que encuentres tu lugar feliz—dijo Avia. Ya era común ver a su hermano descargar un poco de lo que le molestaba, se distinguía porque hablaba rápido y demás.

Annia miraba a sus hermanos y se sentía feliz de estar de vuelta, jamás se había separado de ellos y al estar sin esos dos por días se sintió como que una parte le faltaba. Ariel era muy sobreprotector y Avia era muy testaruda pero de las buenas, de esas que no se quedaba quieta hasta resolver el problema que rondaba su mente.

Todos ellos eran especiales… así le había dicho a Delta y ella parecía estar más calmada e incluso parecía una persona totalmente distinta, como si el estar en el Orden la hubiera cambiado. Según sus pasadas experiencias, en otras ramas de la Orden, cuando un nuevo llega se le deben hacer unos exámenes importantes.

—También te harán algunos exámenes, por protocolo—dijo Ariel y Annia le dio un codazo en la costilla.

—Y… ¿dolerán? —los tres hermanos volvieron a callar—¿Por qué callan?

— ¡Ay mira una mosca! —Avia se fue por otro lado dejando a los dos hermanos mayores a explicar todo.

—Traidora… —Ariel miró a Delta y respiró hondo—para responder a tu pregunta… no sabemos.

— ¿Cómo que no saben? —Delta se detuvo y enfrentó a los do hermanos— ¿Acaso no han pasado por lo mismo?

—Por supuesto que no, nosotros al llegar aquí ya veníamos con nuestras Inocencias y además de eso, son tipo equipamiento, no necesitamos exámenes de ningún tipo—dijo Ariel mientras una mueca de miedo se dibujaba en la cara de Delta—tranquila, solo serán preguntas y luego te llevaremos con Hevlaska.

— ¿Para qué?

—Para ver cómo te sacamos la Inocencia, si por medio de ella o por cirugía.

— ¡¿CIRUGÍA?!

—Podrías callarte la boca, Ariel—Annia tomó el brazo de Delta y volvieron a emprender la marcha hacia el laboratorio—escucha Delta, hay cosas que debes saber, sí, debí decírtelas antes envés de averiguar si tú y Mickoll habían tenido coito pero me reservo el derecho de preguntar lo que quiera.

— ¿Por qué?

—… porque sí… ahora, iremos hasta le laboratorio, respiraras, responderás todo lo que te pregunte el supervisor y todo estará bien. Apenas acabas de llegar y…

—Tú también prácticamente…

—… sí pero tengo más experiencia con esto que tú, descuida que estaré a tu lado siempre, no dejare que el loco del Supervisor te haga algo que no le haría a cualquier nuevo.

Delta no se quedó más tranquila con esa respuesta. Ariel tal vez logró asustarla un poco con eso de sacar la Inocencia pero la respuesta de Annia tampoco ayudaba mucho y menos cuando te dirigías hacia lo desconocido y más aún cuando una simple mortal como ella no entendía la mayoría de cosas de las que se hablaban entre esas paredes de piedra.

—Annia, ¿Qué sería la Inocencia realmente? —ambas siguieron caminando tranquilamente y Ariel iba a unos cuantos pasos atrás para darles espacio a las dos mujeres—hablan de ella como si fuera algo tan normal.

—Para nosotros que hemos crecido con eso es muy normal, es como una parte que te da vida, al menos para nosotros los exorcistas y todos aquellos que forman parte de la Orden. Es normal que tengas dudas y más aún si vas a ser un exorcistas—Annia le sonrió para ver si con eso se calmaba más—la Inocencia es la esencia de Dios hecha materia, es un regalo divino que nos dio hace mucho tiempo para combatir al Conde Milenario, el enemigo número uno de la Orden.

—Algo me dice que es una historia larga.

—No te lo imaginas.

El trayecto se hizo corto entre charla y charla sobre las dudas que tenía Delta. Había pensado en eso, que se había unido a la Orden por puro instinto y que no sabía nada, de que tratan o que hacían además de acabar con esas cosas que atacaron el orfanato.

Le explicó todo lo que pudo y al menos alguna de las preguntas que tenía, otras se las dejaría al supervisor o a Hevlaska.

— ¿Y tú Inocencia es equipamiento?

—Sí, y las de mis hermanos también. Todas aquellas que sean armas, aquellas que no formen parte del cuerpo directamente. Mi tío tenía una en realidad, era… —Annia quedó en blanco y calló—era… su Inocencia era…

— ¿No lo recuerdas?

—No, no, yo… yo…

—Descuida, de seguro habrán otras que pueda ver y quien sabe, tal vez la mía sea parásito—Delta le sonrió para intentar calmar a Annia que se veía iba a entrar en un estado de pánico menor.

En su memoria estaban nombres, caras y… solo eso. Las caras de aquellos seres que siempre han estado con ellos, comenzando con sus padres y abuelos, seguido de sus tíos pero a partir de ahí las imágenes de los rostros se hacían borrosas a tal punto que solo recordaba nombres. El olvidar el tipo de Inocencia que tenía su tío era algo extraño, si bien es cierto que jamás se detuvo a pensar sobre las Inocencias de sus tíos.

A diferencia de los tres jóvenes Delacroix sus tíos poseían Inocencias comunes, aquellas donde son elegidos. Su madre había recibido la Inocencia de Uriel cuando era muy joven y fue porque la misma Inocencia decidió ir con ella y más extraño para todos fue cuando la Inocencia de Miguel pasó a una persona fuera de la familia como su padre y no a alguno de los hermanos que llevaran la sangre sagrada.

— ¿Estas bien? —Annia levantó la vista y vio como Delta la miraba con preocupación.

—Sí, perfectamente bien.

—Hermana… —la joven volteó al escuchar a su hermano llamarla—necesito decirte un pequeño detalle con respecto a… a…

— ¿A qué?

—… Después te digo…

Al llegar al laboratorio Delta quedó sorprendía, todo olía distinto y habían muchas maquinas modernas y papeles por todos lados. Al parecer el equipo científico estaba trabajando desde hacía rato con algo pero no se lograba ver con qué. Después de pasar varias horas con el Komurin persiguiéndolos el trabajo se había acumulado un poco.

— ¿Qué sucede aquí? —dijo Annia al ver a varios correr de un lado al otro.

—Ese es el pequeño detalle… veras… durante tu misión al parecer la Inocencia de Avia se mostró de una manera extraña, como si estuviera resonando con algo y… y la tienen ahí desde esta mañana, para ver que pueden sacar.

—Si ni nosotros hemos podido hacer algo con Miguel y Uriel no creo que el equipo científico logre algo.

—Sí pero…

— ¡Aquí están! —los tres voltearon al ver llegar a Komui con una cara de emoción… y con una herramienta muy extraña en mano—los estábamos esperando, ¿estas lista, Delta?

—Ah… —Delta miraba la extraña punta que tenía la herramienta—podría decirse que sí…

—Muy bien, siéntate.

Delta tomó asiento en una silla que estaba sobre una plataforma pequeña y los dos hermanos Delacroix estaban ahí con ella. Komui colocó su extraña herramienta en la mesa y le sonrió a Delta de una manera un poco sospechosa. Annia y Ariel lo miraban detenidamente para poder captar cualquier cosa rara que fuera a hacer.

—Ahora Delta, como veras hemos estado muy ocupados, siempre es así, somos personas que siempre están trabajando sin parar y todo por ustedes, los exorcistas—Ariel y Annia miraban a Komui de reojo sin creer ni la mitad de lo que había dicho—espero que ellos te hayan explicado algunas cosas básicas.

—Sí lo hicieron.

— ¡Muy bien! Ahora, estira la mano por favor—los dos hermanos vieron este acto muy extraño—esto no dolerá mucho, solo será un poco de tu sangre y después por favor lee esto que está aquí y…

— ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS CREE QUE ESTA HACIENDO, SUPERVISOR?! —gritó Ariel al ver que era lo que planeaba hacer Komui con Delta—¡Quite sus manos babosas de ella!

— ¿No tiene vergüenza, verdad? —dijo Annia mirándolo severamente—se supone que está aquí para que la evalúen, no para que la hagan pasar lo mismo que a nosotros.

—Pero necesitamos saber si hay más como ella afuera y si es así entonces podremos tener más exorcistas.

— ¿Cuántas veces tendré que decirle que mi abuelo los perdonó? Ellos están desligados de este deber… ni siquiera deber, de este calvario. Conociendo a mi hermana de seguro le dio la decisión a Delta y usted y la Orden tuvieron la suerte de que ella aceptó.

—…

— ¿Por qué lo querría volver a intentar? —los dos miraron a la rubia—no me diga que usted…

—Fue solo una vez… con Ariel otra vez—dijo Komui señalando a Ariel con la pequeña navaja.

—Aleje esa cosa de mí.

—Pero… al parecer no funcionó—dijo Annia.

—Exactamente y…

—Disculpen… —los tres voltearon a ver a la pelirroja que seguía sentada en la silla mirando y escuchando toda la conversación—no es por nada pero… ¿Qué pinto yo en todo esto?

— ¿No y que le habían dicho todo?

—Usted nunca especifico eso de todo—dijo Ariel—además acaba de llegar, ¿Qué tanto le podemos decir?

—Como de que usted son los últimos descendientes de Jesucristo, ella de uno de los apóstoles originales y que estamos en guerra santa.

—Parte de eso lo sabe… —dijo Annia mientras se rascaba la nuca—pero cambiando de tema, ¿Cómo piensa extraer la Inocencia de su cuerpo?—Delta volteó a mirar a Komui esperando una respuesta alentadora y nada dolorosa.

—Bueno… como no tenemos mucho tiempo, podríamos abrirla… —Komui tomó su extraña herramienta y la encendió asustado a Delta y a los otros dos porque pensaron que se le lanzaría ahí mismo a abrirla—o le podemos consular a Hevlaska.

— ¡CONSULTEMOS A HEVLASKA!

—Voto por eso—dijo Delta desde su lugar.

—Síganme por favor.

Komui dejó nuevamente su extraña herramienta sobre la mesa y salió del laboratorio junto con los otros tres exorcistas. Tenía pensado consultar a Hevlaska desde el principio solo que le gustaba ver la reacción de los nuevos al ver sus extrañas herramientas de laboratorio.

Los dos hermanos iban atrás de ellos ya que Komui quería hablar algunas cosas con Delta. Les pareció bien que lo hiciera, de esa manera podría ir acostumbrándose a ese nuevo ambiente, uno que nunca en sus cortas vidas pintó bien pero poco a poco, por alguna razón, pensaban que la esperanza podía resurgir de entre esa oscuridad.

—Buen trabajo hermana, perdón por no decirlo antes pero… —Annia paró a su hermano y le dio un pisotón en el pie— ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! —Ariel se contrajo del dolor, su hermana podía ser muy fuerte cuando la situación lo ameritaba.

— ¿Sucede algo, niños? —Komui volteó al escuchar el grito de Ariel y lo único que recibió fue un señal de Annia que todo estaba bien—muy bien, sigamos.

—… —Annia vio alejarse más a los otros dos y volteó a ver a su hermano—eso fue por abandonarme cuando ese robot nos perseguía.

—Si así vamos yo no fui el único que se fue.

—Sí pero me hubieras ayudado aunque fuese, eres el mayor—ambos reanudaron la marcha en silencio. Annia notó como si su hermano quisiera decir algo pero nada salía de sus labios— ¿Qué era lo que querías decirme?

—Bueno… —Komui y Delta los estaban esperando en la plataforma—al parecer el equipo científico hizo un pequeño descubrimiento… trabajaron mucho incluso cuando Komurin estaba suelto. Avia y yo lo teníamos que mantener alejados de los laboratorios donde tenían a Jofiel.

— ¿Enserio? Aunque no debería sorprenderme, Jofiel es el arcángel de la Sabiduría… me sorprende también que hayan descubierto algo—Ariel calló y solo asintió—y… ¿Qué descubrieron? ¿Lograron quitarle la venda a Jofiel de los ojos? —Annia soltó una risita pero su hermano siguió callado—hermano ¿Por qué esa cara?

—Al parecer no solo están Miguel, Jofiel y Uriel…

— ¿De qué demonios hablas?

—Al parecer son doce.

— ¿Doce… qué?

—Doce Arcángeles…

— ¡¿QUÉ?!... —Annia no vio uno de los pilares y se lo llevó por delante golpeándose toda la nariz— ¡Dios santo!

—Sí hermana, Amén.

Ariel tomó a su hermana por los hombros y la guió hasta la plataforma donde estaba Komui con cara de impaciencia. Annia se sobaba la nariz con mucho dolor por el golpe que se había dado pero lo que su hermano acababa de decir no era ningún juego. Si no estaba loca entonces su hermano había dicho doce arcángeles.

—Tu y yo tenemos que hablar—dijo Annia a medida que iban bajando hasta donde estaba Hevlaska— ¿estás bien, Delta?

—Sí, perfectamente.

—… No sé por qué pero eso me sonó muy falso—dijo Ariel en voz baja a su hermana— ¿me vas a contar como te fue en la misión?

—Ni en tus sueños te diría.

A medida que bajaban todo se hacía más oscuro, Delta miraba a todos lados porque el lugar de por si era extraño. La sorpresa iba a ser más cuando mirara a Hevlaska frente a ella. Por los momentos Komui estaba tranquilo, Avia estaba por algún lado y Delta no se había tirado de la plataforma ni había intentado huir.

—Delta… —la pelirroja volteó a ver al Supervisor—solo quiero que sepas que veas lo veas, no tengas miedo. Hevlaska no es lo que tú crees así que solo relájate.

— ¿A qué se re…? ¡¿QUÉ ES ESO?! —Delta volteó al ver una luz que venía desde atrás y su sorpresa fue mucho más al ver a la enorme criatura que estaba frente a ella—Pe-pe-pero q-q-que e-e-e-es ¡ESO!

—No le digas así, es Hevlaska—dijo Annia con una sonrisa—hola Hevlaska.

—Hola pequeña, veo que regresaste con bien de tu misión y has cumplido muy bien—Delta sintió como si la estuviera analizando completamente—lograste traer aunque sea uno de ellos, aún hay esperanzas de que estén aquí.

—Discúlpeme por… por haberle gritado eso—todos voltearon al escuchar a Delta decir eso. Pensaban que el miedo le duraría más—por favor… ayúdeme. Hay cosas que no entiendo y eso de que lograron traerme, los apóstoles, la esperanza, Inocencia… Dios… quiero entender pero no puedo totalmente, como si todo fuera irreal.

—Eso se llama miedo, puedo ver en ti que no has tenido una vida fácil y que eso te ha llevado a ser egoísta pero aquí todo eso se arreglara. En cuanto al tema de los apóstoles, ellos poseían Inocencias y con el paso del tiempo ellas se aferraron a su sangre y eso dio como resultado las diferentes ramas de sangre pero cada uno de ellos tenía una rama principal… tú eres parte de una de esas ramas que, al parecer, han sobrevivido.

—Delta, tu dijiste que tus padres te abandonaron en esa iglesia cuando eras una niña, ¿sabes la razón o si acaso a donde fueron ellos? —preguntó Annia. Había tenido la duda desde que estaban en el tren de regreso a la Orden.

—Bueno… yo tenía 6 años en aquel entonces. Papá era arqueólogo y estábamos de viaje en una de sus aventuras, estábamos en Egipto durante una de sus expediciones. Mamá era una experta en lenguas antiguas y… ambos trabajaban juntos en todo y yo siempre estaba con ellos.

—Entiendo—dijo Komui.

—Un día estábamos en Jerusalén, después de estar en Egipto por unos tres meses, porque al parecer habían encontrado algo importante, unos pergaminos muy antiguos que mamá podía traducir y… solo recuerdo que una noche ambos me levantaron, tomaron los pergaminos y nos montamos en un tren con rumbo a no sabía donde. Ambos actuaban muy raro, recuerdo que papá estaba siempre como vigilante y mamá escondiéndome, a veces él salía y volvía a la hora y luego mamá se iba y volvía mas o menos al mismo tiempo o antes… era como si…

—Como si algo los persiguiera, ¿no? —dijo Ariel.

—Delta… —la aludida volteó a ver a Hevlaska— ¿tienes algún recuerdo que sea un poco fuera de lo común?

— ¿Cómo qué?

—Algún akuma, ataques, alguna luz… Inocencia tal vez…

—No, no, yo solo… yo solo recuerdo que… —la expresión en la cara de Delta cambió y se puso más seria—solo recuerdo a mamá introduciendo algo en mi pecho… una luz. Antes no lo recordaba.

—La Inocencia—dijo Komui con emoción—Delta, ¿podrías decirme los nombres de tus padres?

—Sí… —Delta miró el suelo y respiró hondo—Emerick y Ophira Von Dunkel…

—Sí, aquí están, exorcistas.

— ¿Cómo dice? —dijeron los tres chicos al mismo tiempo.

—Exorcistas, al ser sus profesiones sobre historia antigua, el Vaticano los envió a buscar cualquier cosa que estuviera en la historia para ayudarnos a pelear contra el Conde del Milenio, alguna clave de donde pudiera estar El Corazón—Komui le entregó una carpeta a Delta que contenía unos perfiles—ambos eran fuertes, murieron en un ataque akuma antes de poder llegar a la Orden y por lo que veo uno de ellos dos era descendiente de un apóstol. Nosotros no estábamos enterados de nada de eso.

—Pero al parecer ellos sí, Komui—dijo Hevlaska.

—Yo…

—Te dejaron para protegerte, Delta—dijo Annia que tenía la nariz un poco roja—no porque no te querían, sí te amaban, pero al saber todo te dejaron para poder protegerte.

—Pero ellos…

—Sé que siempre los esperaste pero créeme querida—habló Hevlaska por todos al ver que Delta iba a entrar en un ataque de ansiedad—los conocí, personas muy especiales y ni fui capaz de ver eso en ellos, pero estoy segura que si te dejaron fue por tu bien y para proteger algo que de seguro encontraron.

— ¿Qué pergaminos encontraron en Jerusalén? —preguntó Ariel con un poco de curiosidad en eso. Ellos antes de ir a la Orden, unos meses antes, habían estado también en Jerusalén viendo algunos pergaminos que fueron encontrados pero ninguno decía nada importante sobre El Corazón.

—No lo sé, yo estaba muy pequeña y ellos jamás me decían mucho de su trabajo, yo solo los seguía a donde fuese.

—Aquí tengo sus Inocencias, logramos recuperarlas a tiempo y han estado aquí conmigo desde ese día—dijo Hevlaska mientras dos pequeños brillos salían de suelo donde estaba la enorme exorcista—no serán ellos pero sus Inocencias te están dando la bienvenida, nunca sabremos si lo que ellos querían para ti era esto pero estas de vuelta y eso es lo importante.

—Gracias.

—Ahora vamos a sacarte esa Inocencia.

Hevlaska estiró sus tentáculos y tomó a la pelirroja. La elevó y la hizo caer en un sueño profundo, los espectadores estaban pendientes de ver qué pasaba. Al instante uno de los tentáculos de Hevlaska se introdujo en el pecho de la dormida chica y una luz color rojo empezó a salir de ahí. Ariel y Annia veían todo impresionados y Komui casi saltaba de la alegría, ver algo nuevo activaba muchas cosas en él, una era la curiosidad y el saber que podría experimentar con ese pequeño cubo negro que salió del pecho de Delta.

—Ya que las Inocencias de ellos están dentro de sus cuerpos lo mejor que puedo hacer es sacarla de esta manera, estará dormida unas horas pero su Inocencia ya está aquí—de repente varios brillos comenzaron a tintinar en el suelo y el pequeño cubo de Delta también—la están dando la bienvenida.

—Buen trabajo, Hevlaska—dijo Komui—será mejor que duerma y que descanse mucho, mañana será un día muy pesado para todos. A la hora que despierte la deberán llevar al laboratorio, tendré lista su Inocencia para entonces.

— ¿En la mañana? ¿Pretende trabajar toda la noche? —preguntó Annia al ver raro el tiempo que les decía Komui para llevar a la nueva.

—Por supuesto, no se puede perder tiempo, es muy valioso—por alguna razón Annia y Ariel no le creyeron.

—Ariel, ¿le dijiste a tu hermana sobre los Doce? —preguntó Hevlaska a lo cual Annia miró de reojo a su hermano.

—Sí y digamos que lo tomó de cara y fuerte.

—Pero Hevlaska, ¿Cómo supieron eso? ¿Por qué están tan seguros de que en verdad son doce? además, solo se hablan de 7 arcángeles, en ningún lugar se mencionan 12—dijo Annia.

—Antes de intentar cualquier cosa, trajimos la Inocencia de Avia a Hevlaska y logró comunicarse telepáticamente con Jofiel, ella le contó eso pero nada más, fue como si solo hubiera tenido fuerzas para hablar con ella solo unos segundos—dijo Komui—al parecer existe una historia, algo que pasó hace mucho tiempo sobre que los Doce erradicaron el mal durante los días del diluvio, pero solo eran mentiras.

— ¿Mentiras? ¿A qué se refiere, Supervisor?

—Los Doce no erradicaron el mal hermana, los Doce dieron la sentencia y el Corazón actuó según la sentencia dada por los Doce, no se sabe si sea igual en esta era. Se dice que un juzgado de doce hombres justos es un sistema justo, el maestro siempre lo decía. En algún momento ellos actuaran en esta guerra y solo será para dar su sentencia a quien lo merezca, ellos juzgaran a todos y no solo al Conde, también a la Orden, a ti, a mi… a todos—dijo Ariel—sé que son solo 7 pero eso solo lo dice la biblia de nuestra religión. En el judaísmo y en el Islam aparecen nombres también, algunos son los mismos con diferente nombre pero otros no, por eso son doce.

—Los arcángeles son seres universales y no dependen de una religión, por eso existen. Son los arquitectos del Universo, junto con Dios son los seres que más plegarias reciben al igual que Jesucristo o la Virgen María. De todas maneras no se deben catalogar solo en el cristianismo—dijo Hevlaska—puede que todo en la Orden haya comenzado hace 100 años pero batallas fuertes de han dado incluso desde hace más de 1000 años.

— ¿Y Jofiel te dijo los nombres de los Doce? —preguntó Annia.

—Sí, algunos los conocen. Son Miguel, Jofiel, Uriel, Raziel que es del judaísmo, Raphael, Zadakiel, Samuel, Gabriel, Sariel del judaísmo e islam, Remiel, Raguel del judaísmo e islam e Izrail del islam. Todos ellos están por ahí y es deber de ustedes encontrarlos.

—Ni loca, ya hemos pasado por mucho como para también andar en busca de algo que ni siquiera sabemos si es real o no, son solo historias antiguas que no tienen cabida en nuestras vidas ya que no hay pruebas de que en verdad pasó—dijo Annia ante la mirada de todos.

—Tienes a Uriel a tu lado, ¿Qué más pruebas necesitas? —dijo Ariel.

—Ella es Inocencia y nuestros abuelos jamás los mencionaron antes, ni siquiera en una carta.

—Yo nunca dije que ellos no lo fueran, son Inocencias, sus portadores son los que debemos encontrar, puede que tengamos alguna que lo posea, puede que estén sueltas por el mundo. No será fácil pero podremos hacerlo. Incluso creemos que pueden ser algunos de los doce apóstoles que las puedan tener dentro de ellos. Todo lo que tenemos son teorías, mas nada.

—Entonces con el tiempo se irá viendo ese asunto, por ahora debemos concentrarnos en cosas más importantes como el seguir buscando Inocencias. No puedo creer en historias que llevan más tiempo que nuestro linaje—dijo Annia acabando el tema con su hermano.

—Chicos, ¿aceptan el reto? —los dos vieron a Komui y Ariel asintió—muy bien, tenemos mucho que preparar y hay varias misiones por cumplir, descuiden que aún no si irán.

—…

—Entendido señor.

—Es hora de irnos. Hevlaska, encárgate muy bien de esa Inocencia, volveré en un rato a buscarla—dijo Komui subiendo a la plataforma junto con los otros tres.

Ya que apenas había llegado esa noche a Delta se le asignó un cuarto cerca del de Ariel. El mayor de la familia tuvo que llevar a la chica cargada y la colocó en la cama de la pequeña habitación, tal vez no era la mejor pero todos estaban cómodos en habitaciones del mismo tamaño. Annia se quedó pensando el asunto de los Doce, era bastante complicado y según su abuelo solo existían Miguel, Uriel y Jofiel. Por un lado era difícil cree en eso y más aún cuando jamás habían escuchado o leído algo sobre eso.

—Ariel, ¿Puedes confiar en esa historia? En que son doce y que serán los jueces del fin… es… un poco extraño.

—Lo sé—ambos salieron poco a poco de la habitación de Delta y en silencio—sea verdad o sea mentira, si hay más de ellos afuera entonces se buscaran, todos nos movilizaremos con eso. Miguel, Uriel y Jofiel pueden que sean los únicos como pueden que no pero mientras tanto todo deberá seguir igual, haremos nuestras misiones y no nos preocuparemos por eso.

— ¿Estás seguro?

—Oye, ¿cuándo te ha defraudado tu hermano en algo tan serio? —Annia se quedó pensando pero no encontró ninguna vez, Ariel si era un buen hermano y responsable—lo que ellos intentan hacer es ver si Jofiel se puede comunicar otra vez, de esa forma confirmar si son personas como los apóstoles que llevan la Inocencia en sus cuerpos o si son simples Inocencias que andan sueltas por el mundo.

— ¿Y de las que hay aquí? ¿Han revisado alguna?

—El asunto es que creo que necesitan a un portador para confirmarlo pero Hevlaska hará todo lo posible.

Ariel se puso en marcha con su hermana, no la quería dejar sola y por eso la acompañó a su habitación. No habían hablado mucho de la misión pero Annia parecía diferente, no físicamente pero había algo extraño en ella.

—Se me olvidaba—antes de entrar Ariel se puso a buscar algo en su bolsillo del pantalón. Sacó un sobre un poco arrugado y sucio—te llegó una carta esta mañana—dijo Ariel entregándosela con una sonrisa.

— ¿De quién? —Annia tomó el sobre y lo miró de arriba a abajo.

—Del maestro—Annia levantó su mirada azulina y le sonrió ampliamente a su hermano—que descanses hermana, nos veremos mañana.

—Buenas noches Ariel—Annia cerró la puerta prácticamente en la cara de su hermano y se sentó en la cama con emoción al ver la carta de su maestro.

Kevin Jaeger los había acogido a los tres como alumnos apenas lograron su sincronización. Viajaban con él de arriba a abajo buscando portadores de Inocencias y al mismo tiempo estudiaban y aprendían a combatir con sus Inocencias, el General les había enseñado lo que era pelear en la línea enemiga para que perdieran el miedo. No habían sido años fáciles de entrenamiento hasta que un día, hace ya más de un año, el General desapareció dejándolos solos en un motel en Noruega, con dinero y una simple carta donde decía que ya estaban listos y que debían hacer varias cosas antes de ir al Cuartel General.

Siempre les escribía para que supieran si estaba bien o si había logrado encontrar a alguien, ellos solo recibían las cartas ya que el General se movía mucho y era difícil enviar una carta a alguien que nunca estaba quieto en un solo lugar. Recibir una carta de él siempre era buena señal.

—Maestro… —Annia abrió el sobre y sacó el papel con cuidado _—"Querida Annia, espero que para cuando reciban estas cartas ustedes estén el Cuartel General, si no es así entonces deben apresurarse. Muy bien saben ustedes que la misión que tenemos los exorcistas no es_ _fácil, lo han vivido en carne propia el tiempo que estuvieron conmigo y me siento orgulloso de ustedes siempre. Para cuando reciban esta carta de seguro estaré llegando a Italia y luego seguiré a Bélgica, no se preocupen por mí, pronto iré al Cuartel General a dar mi reporte._

 _Tengo el presentimiento de que hay muchas cosas que quieres contarme y lamento también que no puedas debido a mi deber pero estoy seguro que están bien y que sea cual sea el problema que_ _tengan sabrán resolverlo, me lo han demostrado y por eso estoy orgulloso de ustedes siempre. Por los momentos yo seguiré con mi camino, no vayan a hacer atrocidades mientras no estoy y por favor Annia, por favor, no vayas a pelear mucho con nadie allá en el Cuartel General y ténganle paciencia al Supervisor Komui… conociendo a tu hermano de seguro ya lo habrá amenazado más de una vez._

 _Me despido por ahora, espero nos veamos pronto pequeña. Cuídate mucho y siempre estudia lo que puedas, nunca dejes de leer Annia._

 _Kevin Jaeger"._

—Como siempre poniendo la educación primero que todo, maestro—Annia sonrió al ver la pulcra letra de su maestro. Volvió a cerrar el papel y lo guardó en el sobre, lo colocó sobre la mesa y se acostó en la cama.

Había sido un día muy largo y dudaba en levantarse temprano pero ya el transcurso de la noche lo diría.

Annia cerró los ojos y cayó en un profundo sueño, ni se había cambiado de ropa porque el agotamiento era mucho. Según recordaba perfectamente, esos días que estuvo de misión ni un solo sueño extraño la molestó. Pero eso no duraría mucho.

Una vez más Annia se encontraba en ese extraño lugar, aquel que siempre tenía una niebla espesa y oscuridad, aquel lugar tan solitario y triste. Estaba vestida con la misma ropa que llevaba a antes de caer dormida y solo miraba por todos lados buscando algo que le mostrara donde estaba pero no había nada, como siempre. En eso una melodía se escuchó, más bien era como un canto, era una niña cantando.

—… _¿Qué es eso?_ —decía Annia mirando a todos lados buscando a la niña que cantaba _—¿Dónde están?_ —siempre eran dos… aquellos dos niños— _Mihael… Ciel…_

— _**¿Siempre vamos a estar juntos, Mihael?**_ —Annia volteó al escuchar la voz de la niña como en eco— _ **no te rías de mí, respóndeme.**_

— _ **Sí, ya te dije que siempre seremos mejores amigos, jamás te dejaría sola**_ —la voz del niño sonaba tan sincera y tierna.

— _**¿Ni siquiera si morimos?**_

— _ **Ni la muerte nos separara… te lo prometo.**_

Annia se levantó de golpe con la respiración cortada, como si se estuviera ahogado con algo. Tosía y tosía, al mismo tiempo sintió unas lágrimas bajar por su mejillas.

— ¿Mihael?... ¿Qué me está pasando? ¿Quiénes son ustedes? —Annia colocó sus manos en su cara y comenzó a llorar más— ¿Por qué me molestan? ¿Qué quieren de mí? —en la cabeza de Annia sus sentidos ya parecían fallarle, poco dormía y sentía que se volvería loca si no podía concebir su descanso.

 _ **Al día siguiente.**_

Avia salió de su habitación vestida con ropas de entrenamiento, había logrado practicar un poco esos días que no estuvo su hermana. Ya que su Inocencia la tenía el equipo científico se decidió por practicar combate cuerpo a cuerpo con quien fuese que estuviera ahí a esas horas de la mañana.

— ¿Dónde estará Ariel? —Avia sabía que su hermana debía estar cansada por la misión de esos días así que ni se molestó en ir a despertarla—no puedo creer que siga dormido.

Fue hasta la habitación de su hermano y tocó una vez, y otra, y otra… y otra.

—Este malna…

—Buenos días Avia—la chica se volteó para encontrarse con la cara de recién despertado de Allen— ¿sucede algo?

—No, solo que el vago de mi hermano no se ha despertado y quiero entrenar un poco—Avia volvió a tocar pero con más fuerza—es que tiene el sueño pesado.

—Muy pesado diría yo—Allen se acercó y Tim salió volando de su lado para posarse sobre la cabeza de Avia y frotarse sobre ella como saludándola—le caes muy bien a Tim.

—Hola Tim—Avia lo bajó y lo frotó contra su mejilla—espero que mi hermano no se esté haciendo el tonto para no abrirme—volvió a tocar con fuerza— ¡Ariel, abre la puerta!

—De seguro está en el baño.

—No, ese no va al baño en las mañana, es tan anormal que va siempre a las 4 de la mañana para no ir cuando se despierta—Allen y Tim se miraron las caras ante lo dicho—lo sé, es un poco anormal.

—Debe estar agotado, ayer no fue una tarde fácil para ustedes—dijo Allen recordando todo lo que ellos debieron correr por el Komurin, según lo que le había contado Johnny, ese problema iba desde temprano.

—Sí pero ya yo estoy fresca como lechuga.

—No debe ser igual en algunos—Avia volvió a tocar pero nada—Entonces será mejor que lo dejemos así, ¿quieres desayunar?

—Me has leído el estómago, no he comido bien desde ayer—Avia dejó ir a Tim con Allen y comenzaron a bajar las escaleras.

Al llegar a la cafetería, aún era muy temprano, se encontraron con pocos buscadores y algunos exorcistas que aún no se habían ido de misión. Avia comenzó a sentir ese ambiente de hogar que en otras partes no sentía, era extraño ya que por muchos años solo viajaban con su maestro de un lado al otro.

Para Avia, el general Jaeger era más que un mentor, puede que fuese la familia que no recuerdan. Era estricto, sí, pero con buen corazón y deseosos siempre de enseñar y cuando estaban recién tomados bajo su tutela ellos habían ya sufrido un poco y ver al general fue como una calma grande y una luz en sus vidas. Conocían el pasado que llevó al general a ser la persona que era, no había sido fácil para él perderlo todo en un instante pero eso lo hacia la gran persona que era incluso si eso llegó de una desgracia.

—Tengo mucha hambre—dijo Avia sentándose en una mesa junto con Allen y Tim—Allen…

— ¿Dime?

— ¿Qué opinas de tu maestro? —Allen se petrificó y Tim se alteró un poco—…

—Creo que es la peor persona de este mundo, irresponsable, mujeriego, borracho, falta de moral, flojo y monógamo—dijo Allen con un tono oscuro en su voz que dejó a Avia fría.

—Mmmm… es bueno saber eso.

— ¿Y el tuyo? ¿Quién era?

—Era…

— ¡Oye, Avia! —ambos voltearon al ver llegar a Ariel con ropas de entrenamiento puestas. Llevaba su corta cabellera despeinada de un lado y cara de sueño— ¿para qué tocabas?

—… —ambos chicos callaron al ver a Ariel rascarse el ojo y con cara de haberse parado obligado.

— ¿Por qué tienes esa cara de lunes, Avia? Hoy puede ser un gran día hermana, plantéatelo as… —en un momento a otro Ariel cayó al suelo. Allen y Avia se quedaron viendo como el mayor estaba en el suelo y al levantar la vista reconocieron a cierto chico de coleta sentarse en la mesa que estaba atrás de Ariel—aquí alguien va a ver el infierno en vida…

—Adivina quién es, hermano—Ariel se levantó y dio media vuelta.

—Te atreviste—Ariel se levantó de un salto y golpeó la mesa donde estaba Kanda y la aboyó un poco— ¿no y que estabas de misión en el trasero del mundo? —dijo Ariel con un tic en el ojo, una mirada de furia y una sonrisa forzada.

—Me regresaron, al parecer falsa alarma, ahora quítate y déjame comer, estigmático—Ariel no aguantó más y tomó la bandeja de comida de Kanda y la arrojó a la pared más cercana que había—…

—No vuelvas a decirme así o a mis hermanas, algún día veré el momento que entiendas todo esto, imbécil.

—… —Kanda desenfundó a Mugen en segundos y fue detenido por el báculo de cruz de Ariel—eres rápido, estigmático. Solo admitiré eso, no te creas.

—Eres predecible, solo eso—ambos se miraron desafiantemente—muévete…

—Tú lo pediste, vamos al área de entrenamiento y vamos a ver quién puede ganar—Kanda dejó libre el báculo de Ariel y lo miró con furia.

—Encantado iré, hare que te tragues todos tus insultos hacia mi familia.

Ambos chicos se fueron caminando un al lado del otro sacando chispas. Ellos parecían estar en su mundo y no prestaban atención a nada pero la verdad fue que hasta una mesa voltearon y ante la mirada de Avia, Allen y varios buscadores fue un desastre que duró cinco míseros segundos.

Avia y Allen aun miraban el desastre que habían dejado atrás como si hubiera sido imposible que hubiera pasado. Ariel tenía mal carácter, algo que ya casi todos sabían pero lo que no sabían era que tanto podían llegar sus habilidades como exorcista.

— ¿Tu hermano es fuerte? —Avia volteó al escuchar la voz de Allen y esa pregunta le llamó un poco la atención—digo, se ve que entrena mucho.

—Podría decirse que sí… creo que sí lo es.

— ¿Crees?...

— ¡Buenos días! —ambos voltearon y se encontraron con la cara de cansancio de Annia y una soñolienta Delta—¿Qué pasó aquí?

—Ariel se peleó con Kanda y creo que esta vez sí van a darse golpes en verdad—dijo Avia como si nada—voy a buscar mi comida, ya vuelvo.

—Voy contigo—dijo Allen siguiéndola desde atrás.

Annia y Delta se sentaron en la mesa pero vieron algo extraño, un pequeño golem dorado las miraba como si nada. Delta estaba un poco intrigada por la pequeña criatura.

— ¿Qué es esa cosa?

—Es un golem creo, son para comunicarnos a distancia, en misiones los usamos para poder comunicarnos con los buscadores como Mickoll—Delta asintió y Annia notó que ni había visto al buscador y Delta ni siquiera lo había mencionado— ¿Dónde estará Mickoll?

— ¿Por qué preguntas?

—Me pareció muy simpático, solo eso.

—… está bien…

Annia iba a decir algo pero fue silenciada por un estruendo contra la mesa. Al voltearse Delta y ella quedaron impresionadas con la cantidad de comida que traía Allen, algo que no se veía todos los días y la más impresionada fue la pelirroja ya que era primera vez que veía algo así.

— ¿Puedo preguntar?

—Sí, su Inocencia es parasito, es normal ver esto en personas así y créeme, quedaran con hambre—Annia tuvo una idea de la nada—verdad Avia, ¿te acuerdas que el tío era así?

—Sí, él… —Avia detuvo su taza de café a poco centímetros de su boca—él… él… él comía mucho… —le dio un sorbo al café pero Annia ya había notado la duda en su voz.

—Sí y su Inocencia era muy hermosa, ¿te acuerdas? —el silencio de Avia otorgó. Volvió a tomar de su café y no dijo nada—Avia…

De la nada un estallido en el piso de abajo se escuchó, justo donde estaban ellos y era como si se estuviera llevando a cabo una pelea grande a sus pies.

— ¿Que fue eso? —preguntó Delta.

— ¿Por qué será que nunca puedo descansar? —Annia se levantó de su asiento con fastidio—vamos Delta, comencemos tu entrenamiento físico, mientras aun no tengas tu Inocencia ni un maestro yo te enseñare todo lo que sé.

—Voy detrás de ti.

— ¿Avia?

— ¡Déjame comer en paz! —Allen dejó de masticar al escuchar a la rubia gritarle a la otra.

—Nos vemos abajo entonces.

Annia salió del comedor a paso rápido, llegar a ese cuarto sería fácil, bajar las escaleras y encontrar alguna puerta que la guiara allá. Cargaba su Inocencia en la cintura y lista en cualquier momento si la necesitaba.

— ¿Qué crees que esté pasando?

—O nos están atacando los akumas o mi hermano está dando mitad de su fuerza para acabar con el salón de entrenamiento, cualquiera de las dos puede tener consecuencias malas.

La única guía que tenían las dos chicas eran los sonidos de pelea que se escuchaban por un pasillo. A medida que se acercaban se escuchaba mucho más los sonidos de armas chocar una contra la otra. Annia podía imaginarse toda la situación, conocía a su hermano y podía saber que estaría haciendo o como estaría peleando pero a Kanda no lo conocía, tal vez él fuera el rival que su hermano estuviera esperando desde hace tiempo, aquel que pudiera estar a su mismo ritmo de pelea sin agotarse antes de terminar.

—No creo que sea tan malo que peleen, eso le hace bien a Ariel para entrenar—dijo Annia como si nada.

— ¿No te preocupan esos sonidos? Se oye a que están peleando con muchas fuerzas.

—No, Ariel puede con mucho y si Kanda puede más entonces buscara la manera de superar a Kanda, así de sencillo—Annia solo sonrió y siguió caminando hasta que encontraron una puerta enorme. Del otro lado los sonidos se escuchaban con más fuerza—aquí es.

—No se oye muy seguro entrar así como así…

— ¡Buenos días! —ambas chicas voltearon y se encontraron con Komui casi dando saltos con algo en mano—tengo buenas noticias—terminó dando una excepcional vuelta de bailarina y entregándole a Delta el objeto en sus manos—es tu Inocencia, Delta.

— ¿Ah? ¿Esto es mi Inocencia? —Delta quitó el trapo que envolvía los objetos y al verlos se quedó dudosa sobre la salud mental del Supervisor— ¿Grilletes?

— ¿Grilletes? —preguntó Annia también mirando a Komui.

—Grilletes—dijo Komui con un brillo en los ojos lleno de maldad—es hora de probarlos y no quiero un no por respuesta.

—No lo recibirá, íbamos a ponernos a practicar un rato—dijo Annia mientras miraba la Inocencia de Delta— ¿Qué te parecen? —preguntó en voz baja.

—Me recuerdan a un par de situaciones con unos hombres—dijo Delta mirando los grilletes de color cobre. Eran finos, de una color fuerte y como recién pulido, tenía unos grabados en hebreo antiguo y unas pequeñas cadenas salían de un lado en ambos objetos y justo ahí estaba una pequeña piedra color negra peor con un brillo rojizo—¿Qué es eso?

—Creo que es la Inocencia, está dividida en dos.

— ¿Es raro?

—No, siempre hay diferentes tipos de Inocencias equipamiento así que no es extraño. Además si quieres ver una extraña solo tienes que ver la mía—ambas rieron y siguieron a Komui que fue hasta la puerta y por alguna razón ya no se escuchaban ruidos detrás de la puerta.

—Apúrense niñas, si no nos apuramos no podremos… —Komui fue callado de una solo golpe al abrirse la puerta y que el cuerpo de Ariel saliera volando y lo aplastara.

— ¡Hermano!

Annia se arrodillo a ver a Ariel pero en antes de poder revisarlo se levantó y salió corriendo nuevamente al salón de entrenamiento. Komui estaba en el suelo, Delta miraba hacia adentro de la habitación y Annia intentaba ayudar al Supervisor que estaba ya viendo estrellas.

— ¿Está bien, Supervisor?

—Lenalee es muy linda, las dos son muy bonitas… no te cases mi Lenalee...

—Ya quedó peor que antes…

—Annia…

— ¿Qué?

—Ven a ver esto.

— ¿Qué pasa Delta? No ves que tenemos que ayudar a… a… Dios santo…

Annia quedó boquiabierta al ver como algunas paredes estaban agrietadas, un pilar en el suelo, el suelo con varios cráteres, algunas paredes con señales de golpes menos fuertes que las grietas, algunas cosas más destrozadas y a su hermano y a Kanda peleando sin camisa.

—Creo que me va a gustar estar aquí.

— ¡Delta! ¿Qué pasa aquí? ¡ARIEL! —el aludido volteó luego de empujar a Kanda a un lado con su báculo—¡¿Qué demonios estas haciendo?! ¡Destrozaron todo!

—No te metas, hermana.

—Pero… —Ariel no vio uno de los cráteres que estaban cerca de él y tropezó.

— ¡Ahora veras! —Kanda saltó y se fue directo hacia Ariel.

— ¡Ariel!... —antes de que Kanda pudiera darle un fuerte golpe a Ariel, alguien detuvo el ataque con una espada y un rápido movimiento… algo que ninguno se esperó ver—… Miguel…

— ¿Qué demonios… Miguel? —Ariel miraba como el arcángel se interpuso entre él y Kanda, como si lo estuviera protegiendo—…

Miguel empujó a Kanda con su espada y lo mandó a volar a un pilar lejos de ahí y en menos de unos segundos desapareció ante la mirada de todos.

— ¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí? —dijo Annia con sorpresa al presenciar esa escena.

 _ **Diez días después.**_

—Así mismo Delta—Avia recibía unos puños de Delta y ella los esquivaba con agilidad—solo tres días y ya estás en forma para pelear conmigo pero te diré que Annia y Ariel son peores que yo en esto.

—Eso lo veremos.

Por otro lado Allen peleaba con Ariel, puño a puño y ambos iban a un ritmo que dejó a Delta impresionada. Ambos lanzaban patadas y puños de forma rápida y los esquivaban de manera impecable también.

—Eres bueno, Walker—Ariel lanzó un puño hacia la cara de Allen el cual lo esquivó rápidamente.

—Tú también a pesar de tus heridas—Ariel había salido un poco herido con el enfrentamiento contra Kanda.

—Walker…

—Dime.

— ¿Por qué te la pasas mucho con mi hermana? —Allen perdió un paso y eso hizo que Ariel ganara ventaja— ¡te tengo Walker! —dio un giro y con todas sus fuerzas hizo que Allen saliera volando de una patada en el abdomen.

— ¡No seas así Ariel! —gritó Annia que estaba sentada en los muros de concreto que recubrían el área de entrenamiento. Ella y Tim estaban ahí y el pequeño golem iba de un lado al otro dándole ánimos a Avia.

— ¡Tim no seas así, ayúdame! —el pequeño golem salió volando a donde estaba Allen y como pudo lo ayudó—no seas tan traidor.

— ¡Chicos tenemos misiones! —Komui entró de improviso al salón y llevaba varias carpetas—ya que en menos de lo que pensé hemos logrado mucho es hora de que todos vayan a misiones, incluyéndote Delta.

—Muchas gracias Supervisor.

—Tu desempeño con "Reina de Corazones" ha sido rápido y según tu última revisión con Hevlaska estas al 58%, no es mucho pero es muy bueno y creo que sí puedes ir a una misión acompañada de algún buscador tu sola—Annia por un segundo pensó en que la enviarían con Mickoll—chicos, lamento esto pero tenemos que hacer el ritual de la sangre otra vez, no podemos perder más exorcistas.

El día anterior habían perdido a uno en una misión en Jordania, un ataque sorpresa y a la Inocencia también la habían perdió.

—Kanda regresa hoy de Bélgica así que podemos usarlos a todos. Ariel, Annia, Avia, Delta, Allen, Lenalee y Kanda… todos irán de misión.

— ¡Sí señor!

—Lo haremos pero esta vez que lo haga Avia—dijo Ariel sin ninguna duda en sus voz—si fuera otra situación no lo permitiría pero es de suma importancia.

En todos esos días los tres hermanos se habían negado a soltar sus Inocencias porque el asunto con Miguel los dejó un poco desconcertados y las heridas de Kanda habían sido graves pero curaron rápido, lo cual también dejó sorprendidos a los chicos.

—Avia, ¿estas dispuesta? —preguntó Komui y Allen la miraba de reojo.

—Por supuesto.

—Muy bien.

El equipo científico había traído u mapamundi y lo colocó en el suelo y con la navaja Avia cortó un poco la palma de su mano.

— _Aquellos_ … —Avia no pudo comenzar a leer ya que en menos de lo que esperaron cayó en trance y rápidamente señaló un lugar y un número. Tomó sangre de su palma y dibujó un circulo, una flecha y un número.

—Avia… —Tim voló para evitar que cayera al suelo ya que hasta sus hermanos estaban más pendientes de ver que había escrito o dibujado—bien hecho Tim—Allen la tomó en sus brazos y se acercó a ver que había hecho la chica—5. Irlanda.

—Muy interesante… —dijo Komui viendo todo—Ariel, ve con Delta. Allen, Lenalee y Avia vayan a Alemania—les entregó las carpetas a los otros tres con la información de todo—Annia, tú te quedas hasta que vuelva Kanda.

— ¿Otra vez? —dijo la chica con desprecio.

—Sí, hacen un buen equipo—todos los presentes lo miraron como si estuviera loco—salen en dos días.

Al ver que no había manera de escaparse de esa, Ariel tomó a Avia y la llevó a la enfermería. Delta se quedó a entrenar más con Allen ya que quería estar lista para su misión y Annia se fue camino a la capilla que estaba dentro de la Orden.

Pensado en el pasado Annia se dio cuenta que habían pedazos borrados o que faltaban, como un rompecabezas. Recordaba la cara de sus abuelos, de sus primos, de sus padres, de sus tres tíos y al mismo tiempo no recordaba nada. Era como si eventos del pasado los hubieran sacado y solo hubieran dejado imágenes congeladas, como fotos.

Cuando su hermano le contó la teoría que tenía Avia sobre sus Inocencias también se puso a pensar en eso, podía ser cierto pero a la vez la duda los carcomía. Dudaba de no saber si hacían lo correcto, duda de no saber si debían meterse en terrenos más allá de su compresión, duda de no saber si la decisión de ir ahí fue la correcta.

Annia empujó la puerta y entró en la capilla. Se colocó en uno de los bancos y se arrodillo con sus manos entrelazadas y sus codos sobre el banco de al frente.

— _Confiteor Deo Omnipotenti…_ —Annia comenzó a rezar. Normalmente ellos rezaban pero siempre en latín— _Beatae Mariae Semper Virgini. Beato Michaeli archangelo. Sanctis apostolis ómnibus sanctis…_ —de la nada paró de rezar y justo al frente de ella pareció como si doce figuras altas se alzaran ante ella— _Et tibit Pater…_

No quiso parar.

—… _Quia peccavi nimis…_

— ¡Annia! —la chica tensó su cuerpo en la misma posición al escuchar que alguien la llamaba. Se sintió salvada— ¡Tenemos un problema! ¡Muévete hermana!

—…

 _ **Sala de entrenamiento.**_

Ambos hermanos llegaron corriendo y vieron como varios estaban afuera del lugar, como si no quisieran entrar. Komui y el resto del equipo científico se escondían detrás de las puertas del salón.

— ¿Qué ocurre aquí?

—Es Delta, algo le sucede—dijo Reever.

Annia apartó a todos y al entrar vio a Delta atacando a Allen con su Inocencia. Los grilletes tenían una cadena en cada uno, al activarla las cadenas podían extenderse bastante y de esa forma atacar y habían comprobado que también podía hacer explotar los objetos que atravesara cuando ella quisiera, algo muy sádico ya que Delta demostraba ser así a la hora de usar su Inocencia en las horas que habían tenido de entrenamiento.

— ¡Delta para! —la chica volteó y una de las cadenas salió directo hacia Annia y Ariel—¡quítense!

— ¿Qué le pasa? —Ariel corrió hacia un lado esquivando la cadena—Cruz del ci… —antes de que Ariel pudiera activar su Inocencia Delta cayó al suelo y su Inocencia se desactivó.

Ambos salieron corriendo hacia el cuerpo de Delta y la ayudaron. No estaba herida, no tenía nada fuera de lo normal, solo agotamiento pero si se dieron cuenta de algo, unos pequeños estigmas que salieron en la palma de sus manos y que desaparecieron en pocos segundos.

— ¿Había pasado esto antes, Annia? —Annia era la encargada de Delta hasta que un general la tomara bajo su tutela. Eso significaba que Annia era la encargada de sus entrenamientos tanto físicos como mentales y en eso diez días habían logrado avanzar.

—No, desde que logró activar su Inocencia todo iba normal.

— ¿No crees que logró activarla muy rápido? Digo, es nueva y…

—Ya basta Ariel, deja de sospechar de todos. Ella es como nosotros.

—No Annia, nosotros incluso viajando con el maestro nos tomó un tiempo lograrlo, fueron años de entrenamiento para nosotros tres—ambos hablaban en voz baja y veían que nadie se acercara.

—Pero su sincronización es baja así que ya basta. ¡Por favor ayúdenme! –Ariel se rindió con el tema y se llevaron a Delta a la enfermería.

 _ **Unas horas más tarde.**_

—Ya que Delta esta indispuesta por ahora, iras tu solo Ariel e iras con Mickoll, creo que es el más indicado, es Irlandés y debe conocer muy bien los terrenos—estaban los tres en la oficina de Komui mientras el mayor revisaba papeles.

—Como usted diga, señor.

—Annia, sé que quieres ir de misión pero por ahora debes quedarte y más aun con Delta, tú eres su guardián por ahora.

—Sí señor.

—Tú Ariel, sales mañana mismo. Creo que estos exorcistas apóstoles son más difíciles de manejar que los normales, encuéntralo y entrénalo, te doy dos meses—Ariel asintió sin duda—cuando lo encuentres vuelve y aquí nos encargaremos de su Inocencia y luego te iras con él o ella, vete a un lugar donde puedan entrenar y no me decepciones.

—No señor.

—Annia… —la aludida asintió—Avia se tenía que ir en dos días, tuve que suspenderla de la misión porque… porque al parecer hay más de lo que vemos en ella.

— ¿De qué habla?

—Heridas internas, Allen estaba con ella y notó que en su brazo había una mancha negra, como una quemadura interna en forma de cruz. Sé que todo los que son ustedes es nuevo para nosotros y mantenerlos aquí solo los perjudicaría a ustedes pero es por el bien de todos.

— ¿Me está diciendo que ahora somos conejillos de indias? —Komui no dijo nada y Annia estuvo a punto de voltearle el escritorio y regarle más los papales… pero debía controlarse—sí señor.

Al salir de la oficina se dirigieron a la cafetería a descansar un poco, Ariel salía al día siguiente y sabría solo Dios cuando volvería. Allen y Lenalee estaban también descansando. Al parecer el ambiente se sentía pesado, como si todos notaron que la calma antes de la tormenta estuviera comenzando… o terminando.

—Cumpliré mi misión hermana, volveré en menos de los que piensas y con alguien más. Mientras tanto tu cuida a Delta—Ariel se acercó a ella y le susurró al oído—no bajes la guardia con nadie, piensa en todos… un error en cualquier cosa y todos aquí moriremos.

—Deja el pesimismo hermano, todo estará bien.

—Veré si me encuentro con el maestro en el camino, puede incluso que cuando regrese él esté aquí.

—Puede que tengas razón—Annia bebió de su té y se sintió más tranquila.

La actitud de duda de su hermano era algo lógico, algo instintivo ya que el desconfiar era como una "virtud" que poseían los exorcistas ya que no podías confiar en nadie a tu alrededor.

—Buenas noches hermana—Ariel se paró y se fue a su cuarto dejando a Annia sola en su mesa.

—Buenas noches Ariel…

 _ **Cuatro días después.**_

La despedida de Ariel fue extraña. Annia no quiso levantarse y ver a su hermano partir junto con el buscador, una cosa era irse ella pero ver partir a su hermano era como ver que el tronco del árbol familiar, aquel que sostenía aquel milenario deber, se marchitara. Allen había permanecido con Avia un día y Lenalee otro antes de ambos partir a Alemania. La joven hermana de Komui cuidaba a Avia lo mejor que podía y se ocupaba de sus deberes también.

Por otro lado Delta seguía como Avia, sin despertar. Annia debía cuidarlas a las dos y a la vez entrenar, el día anterior había llegado Kanda de su misión junto con alguien que aún no conocía, un hombre alto y moreno con unos auriculares en las orejas.

En ese momento Annia estaba en la enfermería, llevaba ahí toda la noche en una silla, levantándose cada hora a tomar agua o para ir al baño y no le importaba lo que dijera la enfermera jefe, ahora Annia era la líder de la rama principal de su familia si Ariel no estaba a pesar de que siguiera vivo y debía cuidar a todos aquellos que formaran parte de ese árbol.

—Señorita…

—Enfermera jefe, ya le dije que no me iré.

—Lo sé pero aunque sea vaya a comer, lleva desde ayer al medio día sin probar bocado—en eso tenía razón la enfermera jefe—yo las cuidaré como si fueran mis hijas.

—…

—Lo juro por mi deber de enfermera de la Orden Oscura—Annia la miró a los ojos y le medio sonrió.

—Gracias, volveré pronto.

Annia se levantó de la silla y salió del frío lugar. Iba camino a la cafetería, pensaba que pedirle a Jerry y en muchas cosas más, como por ejemplo, que demonios le había ocurrido a Delta ese día que atacó a Allen.

—Mira por donde caminas mocosa—Annia levantó la mirada y se encontró con la alta figura de Kanda justo al frente de ella.

—Lo siento Kanda.

—… —le pasó por un lado y lo dejó ahí solo— ¿Qué te pasa, mocosa?

—Vete a la mierda Kanda…—no se volteó para insultarlo, solo bajó las escaleras lentamente.

—… —Kanda comenzó a bajar las escaleras también, solo iba a unos cuantos pasos de ella.

—Deja de seguirme.

—Vamos al mismo lugar, no te sigo.

Annia soltó un suspiro y al ver la puerta del comedor pensó que San Pedro la recibiría, en verdad no se había dado cuanta antes pero tenía mucha hambre y el estómago le sonaba. Sentía la mirada de Kanda clavarle unas cuantas espadas en la nuca.

— ¿Podrías dejar de mirarme como si me quisieras matar?

— ¿No se dé que hablas?

—No te hagas el imbécil Kanda, desde el primer día que puse un pie aquí has tenido las inmensas ganas de clavarme a Mugen en medio de todo el corazón… y no vengas a decir que no sabes de que hablo.

—… —Kanda solo la miraba con molestia y la dejaba hablar.

—No sé qué te hice, no sé por qué me tratas así, ya tengo suficientes problemas como para dejar que tú entres en mi vida. Mi hermano se fue… Avia no despierta y Delta tampoco… el maestro no está y… estoy sola… no tengo nada—Annia comenzó a derramar unas pocas lagrimas frente a Kanda—si quieres burlarte o insultarme entonces hazlo, no me interesa lo que pienses.

— ¿Terminaste de hablar?

—… sí.

—Muy bien—Kanda le pasó por un lado y entró al comedor como si nada.

—Imbécil… —Annia se quedó pensando en la actitud de Kanda de hace unos segundos. ¿Acaso Kanda la había dejado desahogarse? —no creo que ese amargado haya hecho eso… —dijo en voz alta pero la duda volvió—sería imposible…

— ¿Qué sería imposible?

—El que Kanda fuera amab… —Annia se detuvo unos segundos al escuchar esa voz. Solo existía un lugar donde había escuchado esa voz, obviamente la reconocería pero con sus problemas existenciales no lo hizo de buenas a primera— ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? —Annia se volteó y quedó cara a cara con el hombre que estaba a sus espaldas—que raro que estés aquí, Vangelis.

—Mi querida Annia, yo te seguiría hasta el fin del mundo—le tomó la mano galantemente para darle un beso pero Annia la quitó de mala gana—tan simpática como siempre. Yo que te doy tanto amor y tú que me tiras al suelo, lo pisas y lo escupes. Eres francesa querida, mas amor en tu vida no vendría mal.

—Y tu tan baboso como siempre, Vangelis—Annia se cruzó de brazos y lo miró de arriba abajo.

—Para tu desgracia yo no estoy aquí por simple visita, sabes muy bien que odio este lugar.

Vangelis Kone, de nacionalidad griega, 27 años, doctor… y en sus tiempos libres un exorcista de los mejores. Los chicos lo habían conocido durante su estadía en Grecia con su maestro. En ese tiempo Ariel había salido herido y al atenderlo una de las Inocencias del General fue compatible con él. Su Inocencia era un simple bastón de manera un poco más bajo que él, siempre lo cargaba en su mano derecha pero al activarlo era otra historia.

Se veía más joven de lo que decía su edad, cabello castaño oscuro peinado hacia atrás y una coleta baja, tenía un poco de barba al parecer y unos grandes ojos verdes esmeralda. Algo que le encantaba a Vangelis era fastidiar a Annia y pedirle matrimonio solo para ver su cara de molesta.

— ¿Cómo esta tus hermano? ¿Igual de amargados que tú, querida?

—No te importa, ahora dime que haces aquí—Annia lo miró a los ojos y este le sonrió un poco.

—No seas tan venenosa Annia, como ya dije no vine por amor al deber… vine porque debía hacerlo. Si por mí fuera ni vengo a este lugar.

— ¿Dónde está el maestro? Tú estabas viajando con él desde hace 9 meses, ¿Dónde lo dejaste ahora? Porque a ti te encanta desviarte de tu deber y has tenido la maravillosa suerte de convertirte en un Caído.

—Querida Annia, yo no abandono, yo cumplo mi deber solo que me gusta irme por otros caminos.

—Ya cállate y dime, ¿Dónde está el maestro? —la expresión de Vangelis cambió a una más sería y oscura—Vangelis… ¿Qué pasó?

—Annia… el maestro fue atacado cuando estábamos en Bélgica—los ojos de la rubia se abrieron lo más que pudieron—está muy grave.

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

—Los Noah, eso pasó.

Annia comenzó a reír al escuchar ese apellido. Vangelis se quedó viéndola como reía de manera casi lunática.

—Por fin se mueven esos malditos… —su risa se fue apagando y poco a poco convirtiéndose en un sollozo lleno de desesperación—esos desgraciados… ¿Qué le hicieron al maestro?

—Sera mejor que lo veas tu misma, me lo traje porque no podía curarlo yo solo… pero como yo lo veo el maestro no tiene salvación Annia—Vangelis solo sostenía su bastón con ambas manos y se apoyaba un poco en él—los están trayendo para acá porque no puedo subirlo por el risco, debe llegar pronto.

—… esto no está pasando—Annia se tomó de los cabellos y los jaló.

—Sé es será duro para ustedes pro debemos ser fuertes.

—Vangelis… ¿ya? ¿Ya comenzó la guerra otra vez? —Annia tenía sus manos detrás de su cabeza, lloraba y caminaba a todos lados— ¿ya es hora… de pelear? —el hombre la miró a los ojos y soltó un suspiro.

—Sí, ya es hora.

 _ **Continuara.**_

* * *

 _ **Holiiiiiiiiis!**_

 _ **Actualización rápida y largoooooooota :3 intentaré hacer los capis largos porque las quiero a todas y así vamos avanzando más rápido :3 Ya muchas sabrán los problemas de la página, que hay otras que copiaron todo lo que es fanfiction y todos nuestros fics, para reportar solo escriban al correo de la página o a su Twitter.**_

 _ **Para las loquitas que me siguen más de cerca sabrán que ando también de artista… lo cual es nuevo y todo gracias a Tsumoishi… es otra chica de aquí pero que conocí en Instagram, lean su historia "Luz entre sombras" es muy buena y se las recomiendo. Por esa razón no había actualizado, por practicar en el Paint Tool Sai XD**_

 _ **Ahora, el siguiente capi o los siguientes capis se dividirán entre personajes. Veremos a Ariel (El club de fans de mi catire bello) (Ariel no está en adopción así que relajen las pelvis) y tenemos a Annia y Avia y a un nuevo loquito en la familia, Vangelis.**_

 _ **Por ahora me despido, para ver mis locuras síganme en instagram si quieres, es thataltheafromff, estoy colocando los dibujos que he hecho de este fic pero algunos serán spoiler y otros son regalos para unas amigas.**_

 _ **Ya sabe, comenten si les gusto para donar un poco más a mi imaginación y nos vemos después.**_

 _ **Althea de Leo.**_

 _ **PS: cualquier pregunta solo háganla.**_


	9. Capítulo 8

_os personajes de este maravilloso manga no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Katsura Hoshino. Todos aquellos que no conozcan son de mi propiedad. Esto es solo por diversión y no lucro de ninguna manera con esto._

* * *

 _Capítulo 8_

 _Hine E Hine_

 _ **Irlanda (unos días antes)**_

Ariel y Mickoll viajaban en el tren, de casualidad porque casi lo pierden por culpa de unos akumas. Una de las cosas que más odiaba Ariel era esperar, era impaciente a un nivel alto y los viajes en tren lo molestaban y cansaban aunque no lo demostrara mucho. Mickoll por otro lado estaba más que acostumbrado y por otro lado estaba contento de poder ir de nuevo a su madre patria después de más de dos años que había llegado a la Orden Oscura.

— ¿De que pare eres, Mickoll?

—De la parte más sur, señor.

—Llámame Ariel, señor me hace sentir como viejo decrépito—dijo el rubio sin dejar de ver la ventana— ¿extrañas tu hogar?

—Sí, hace tiempo que no venía—acababan de salir de Londres y luego un ferri hacia Irlanda lo cual les tomaría menos de 1 día si todo iba bien.

Ariel había hablado con Annia y al parecer Avia aún seguía sin despertar. No le preocupaba mucho ya que sabía que su hermana era fuerte y que no se dejaría vencer por nadie pero aun así no podía dejar de sentir que algo iba a pasar, algo grande.

—Mickoll, ¿Qué expectativas tienes de este viaje? —Ariel se cruzó las piernas, unió sus manos y miró fijamente a Mickoll a los ojos. El chico se tensó al ver esa mirada azulina, igual a la de Annia, mirarlo fijamente y con un semblante un poco duro—te escucho.

—Yo… pues… espero cumplir con lo ordenado y…

— ¿Por qué te pones nervioso? —Ariel levantó una ceja y lo miró intrigado—yo no te voy a hacer daño si hablas, no soy Kanda—Mickoll se puso a analizar la situación y tal vez ese era el motivo por el cual tenía cierta distancia con Ariel, desprendía un aura idéntica a la de Kanda pero más amable—cuéntame de tu familia, ¿Cómo son?

—Ah… ellos murieron en un ataque Akuma hace dos años, por eso me uní a la orden—Ariel quedó mudo ante lo dicho por el chico—descuide, ya paso mucho tiempo de eso.

—Sí pero…

— _¡Ariel!_ —la conversación de ambos fue interrumpida por una voz que Ariel toleraba con mucha paciencia divina que él llegaba a suponer venia de su sangre porque no había otra explicación para su sagrada paciencia— _¡responde!_

—… —Mickoll le hizo señas para que se calmara y hablara con tranquilidad—aquí estoy Supervisor, ¿ocurre algo?

— _¿Ya llegaron?_

—No, apenas vamos saliendo de Londres y en la noche directo a Irlanda.

— _Espero que todo vaya bien, es preferible que avancen rápido la misión y que regresen con la persona lo más pronto posible._

— ¿Y si no lo encontramos? —preguntó Ariel con seriedad.

— _¿A qué te refieres, Ariel?_

—A que si el Conde llega primero, la cantidad de akumas que hemos visto camino al tren en Londres no ha sido normal, Supervisor. He destruido unos cuantos edificios gracias a ellos, tengo el presentimiento de que el Conde ya sabe nuestros movimientos.

— _Eso sería imposible, nadie debería sabe sobre los apóstoles._

—Es solo un presentimiento, señor. Haremos lo posible por completar nuestra misión.

— _Eso espero, cuídense mucho_ —la comunicación se cortó y el golem volvió a su lugar sobre la cabeza de Ariel.

—Que desastre.

— ¿En verdad cree que sea así? —preguntó Mickoll cortando la concentración de Ariel—¿Cómo sabe que no está muerto? —Ariel abrió un ojo y lo miró seriamente para después soltarle una sonrisa un poco fuera de situación.

—Déjame contarte una pequeña historia Mickoll. Hace mucho tiempo, después de la crucifixión de Jesucristo, los apóstoles se reunieron e hicieron un pacto de sangre, un pacto que se había repetido cuando Judas estaba ahí antes de su tración, un pacto que se volvió a repetir en la última cena con todos ellos ahí—Mickoll levantó la ceja con extrañes—antes de todos ellos partir de tierra santa hicieron un pacto junto con María Magdalena y ese pacto los mantenía unidos estuviesen donde estuviese, siempre podrían sentirse entre ellos. Con el pasar del tiempo ese pacto se desligó pero aún queda algo de él y por eso que podemos encontrarlos. Si algo les hubiera pasado créeme que alguno de nosotros ya lo hubiéramos sentido. Todo esto lo descubrí hace poco y ni el Supervisor lo sabe.

—Pero… ¿Por qué me lo cuenta? —Ariel sonrió con mucha paz viendo por la ventana del tren.

— ¿Tú crees que yo soy eterno, Mickoll? —el buscador entendió a que se refería—si algo me pasa al menos tengo la calma de que alguien podrá informarles a mis hermanas de esto.

—… gracias por su voto de confianza pero aun no entiendo ¿Cómo sabe que están vivos?

—Porque lo puedo sentir.

— ¿Cómo lo sabe?

—Porque yo sentí el dolor de Delta, siempre lo siento ya que ella ahora está con nosotros. Cosas terribles pasan cuando llevas en tus venas esta sangre, la gente cree que ser un ser santo es la salvación, que en especial nosotros encontraremos la salvación… eso es pura mierda Mickoll, la salvación solo se encontrará si nosotros, los exorcistas, seres elegidos por Dios, la buscamos.

—Entonces usted tiene un sueño, ya que pelea por lo humanos.

—Mi sueño… no lo veo como un sueño, más bien como un deber que tengo que cumplir y si lo logro solo lo estaré pagando con el resto de mi vida.

— ¿Qué sería eso?

—Soy la cabeza de la familia Delacroix, soy un representante de Dios en la tierra pero un exorcista no es puesto en el que te consideres alguien de autoridad para poder lograr cambios—Mickoll aburó los ojos, sorprendido.

—No me diga que usted piensa…

—Quiero convertirme en Papa. Sería lo más lógico que alguien como yo estuviera a la cabeza pero no para hacer cumplir lo que yo quiera sino porque sé que incluso dentro de la Orden hay más pecadores y falsos que la gente común con la que nos rodeamos. Escúchame bien, y te lo digo porque me caes bien, mantén los ojos bien abiertos y las orejas alerta siempre. Durante la historia se han cometido pecados que vienen del mismo Vaticano, yo quiero hacer que eso pare de una vez por todas.

—Entonces no dejare que nada le pase, cuente con ello.

—Gracias Mickoll… y hablando de no dejar que pase nada—Ariel señaló hacia la ventana para que el buscador viera—tenemos compañía.

— ¿Ah? —dos akumas nivel 2 iban a la misma velocidad del tren mirándolos por la ventana.

— ¡Exorcista!

—Hay que movernos… ¿Ariel?... —Mickoll se sorprendió al ver que Ariel no movía ni un musculo— ¿está bien?

—Perfectamente—subió la cara y Mickoll se asustó mas que sorprenderse al ver una expresión sádica en el rostro del exorcista— ¡Vengan pedazos de mierda, se metieron con el exorcista equivocado! —Ariel tomó la cruz en su pecho aun con su sonrisa en el rostro—"Cruz de los Cielos"

Lo último que se vio fue una luz dorada muy fuerte salir de la ventana, varios vidrios rompiéndose y un cuerpo salir desde la ventana en dirección a los akumas con un báculo en la mano.

 _ **Orden Oscura (tiempo presente)**_

— ¡Annia espera!

—Ahora no Vangelis, necesito verlo—Annia comenzó a correr. Vangelis fue tras ella y la tomó de la cintura atrayéndola hacia él—déjame ir por favor, necesito verlo… necesito ver al maestro… por favor—arrancó a llorar en el pecho del griego con mucho dolor— ¿Por qué él? De entre tantos… ¿Por qué el maestro?

—No lo sé… no hay nada que yo pueda hacer.

—… acompáñame a la enfermería—Annia tomo la mano de Vangelis y lo jaló.

—Annia… aun no lo han traído.

—No es eso, Avia está ahí y tengo que volver.

— ¡¿Qué le pasó a mi dulce Avia?!

—… —Annia lo miró de reojo con fastidio mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas—nada… solo está agotada.

 _ **3 horas después.**_

Al llegar a la habitación la enfermera jefe la devolvió y dejó entrar solo a Vangelis entrar. Annia podría entrar cuando hubiera recuperado fuerzas y era una orden estricta de parte de la mujer. Llevaba bastante tiempo en el comedor, ya había oído toda la bulla referente a la llegada del general y no podía ir, debía estar bien para poder verlo y afrontar la realidad que vería.

—General… ¿Cómo pasó esto? —se cubrió su rostro con sus manos y derramó lagrimas por el hombre—Dios… ¿Por qué me haces esto?

Se levantó del asiento y se dirigió hacia la capilla, era necesario despejar su mente de todo lo malo que estaba pasando, necesitaba estar sola en esos momentos pero aún seguía preocupada por Avia y Delta que aún no reaccionaban.

El camino fue silenciosos, sentía que su cuerpo pesaba, como si un peso en sus hombros la estuviera intentado aplastar contra el piso y hacerla rendirse en todo. Cada paso era como llevar unas bolas de hierro en cada tobillo, su cara debía de ser un desastre también. Con cada paso iba pensando en qué hubiera pasado si ellos tres hubieran rechazado la vida que llevaban.

—El camino de Dios… puras mierdas… —llegó hasta la puerta de la capilla y la abrió con lentitud—si este es el camino de Dios entonces… ¿Por qué es así?

Se arrodilló y comenzó a rezar con lentitud y paz. Tenía que poner sus ideas en orden y calmarse a tal punto que pudiera pensar con claridad y tomar decisiones ya que, como se dijo antes, ella era la líder de la familia en esos momentos.

—Ariel… te necesito… —Annia se puso a pensar si eso era verdad. No, no era a Ariel a quien necesitaba—mamá… mamá estoy perdida… te necesito, mamá—lloró aún más pensando en esa hermosa mujer que hace muchos años ya se había ido de su lado, que los habían dejado o eso pensaba ella— ¿Por qué te fuiste?... mamá te necesito…

—Un niño perdido es una de las cosas más tristes de la vida… un niño que lo tenga todo y que este perdido es como un laberinto sin salida, solo caminas en soledad dentro de paredes de piedra fría—Annia levantó su rostro lleno de lágrimas y vio la figura de Komui sentada en el banco de atrás—no tiene nada de malo sentirse así, lo malo es que vivas con eso todo el tiempo y que no encuentres una salida a ese laberinto, Annia.

—Supervisor… —la chica se limpió las lágrimas del rostro— ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿No debería estar con… con…?

—Ya estuve y por ahora está estable pero tanto tu como yo sabemos que eso no durara, Annia. Está mal, no lo negare.

—No se puede hacer nada… y todo por culpa de esta guerra, de esta maldición con la que tenemos que cargar.

—Vamos, Avia despertó y quiere verte—Komui la ayudo a levantarse con cuidado porque a pesar de todo, Annia no se veía bien.

— ¿Lo sabe?

—No, aun no, creo que es preferible que seas tú la que hable con ella—Annia asintió con pesadez y siguió derramando lágrimas—después de todo eres su hermana.

El camino de regreso también fue silencioso, Komui miraba a la rubia caminar a su lado y pareciera que se fuera a caer con apenas el más mínimo tropiezo que encontrara en el camino. Algo en ella la hizo ver de lo más normal y en menos de tres horas parecía un cadáver andante.

— ¿Te encuentras bien, Annia?

—Sí Supervisor, me siento bien—Komui no lo creyó ni de chiste, tan solo verla se podía notar un semblante triste y puede que enfermo.

Al llegar a la enfermería Annia miró por todos lados a ver si lograba localizar la figura del General pero por desgracia para ella, el General no estaba ahí y Komui notó muy bien la actitud de Annia.

—No está aquí y no lo vas a ver.

— ¿Por qué? —Annia dio media vuelta y Komui no pudo sentir más esa afilada mirada en su espina dorsal porque si lo hacía entonces los cortaría en dos, en esos momentos Annia era peor que Kanda— ¿Por qué no puedo ir a verlo? ¿Dónde lo tienen?

—Está en otro lado, no dejare que lo veas así aun si tengo que usar a todos los exorcistas que tenga aquí para evitarlo. Entiende que no estás en condiciones de sobrellevar esto si no quitas tus sentimientos fraternales hacia el General, las relaciones de ese tipo aquí afectan el desempeño de los exorcistas y por los momentos estoy planeando una misión para todos ustedes que los mantendrá alejados de aquí bastante tiempo y necesito que tú tengas tu mente en blanco—la mirada de Annia calmó luego de haber escuchado a Komui decir eso—cuando logres hacerlo lo veras.

— ¿Y si ya es tarde para entonces?

—Eso ya es asunto tuyo, Annia. Lógralo y lo veras.

La joven exorcista miró al Supervisor emprender su marcha hacia la salida y respiró mas tranquila. Por primera vez, desde que llego a ese lugar, Annia le daba la razón a Komui. Debía poner sus sentimientos en otra parte pero era difícil y contarle a Avia todo lo sería mucho más.

— ¿Hermana? —Anna se tensó al escuchar la voz de Avia detrás de ella—pensé que te habías ido a una misión o algo.

—No, no podría irme, Delta y tu están a mi cuidado—Annia tomó una silla y se sentó al lado de su hermana— ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Bien pero ¿Por qué había tanto alboroto? Vi a la enfermera jefe salir corriendo por la puerta y aun no vuelve—Annia miró hacia el suelo. En su cabeza no sabía cómo contarle a Avia lo que había pasada—Annia, ¿Qué sucedió?

—Avia…

— ¡Ya despertó mi dulce niña!

— ¿Qué demonios hace él aquí? —ambas voltearon al ver entrar a Vangelis a la enfermería— ¿desde cuándo está aquí?

—Desde hace tres horas más o menos—dijo Annia.

—Sé que me extrañaron—dijo el griego sentándose en otra silla a un lado de la cama de Avia.

—Créeme, si Ariel estuviera aquí te respondería a su manera y tú sabes muy bien, Vangelis, que las maneras de Ariel no son las mejores ni las más dulces—dijo Avia mirando al griego a los ojos.

—Es bueno que me lo recuerdes, aun me duele el lugar de donde me tumbó la muela.

— ¿Dónde estabas? Pensé que estarías aquí con ella.

—Fui a ver a Hevlaska un rato, quería ver mi sincronización—Vangelis les mostró una sonrisa a ambas, de esas que provocaba tumbarle el resto de los dientes—88% nada mal.

—No me sorprende en realidad, tu sincronización con "Athena" siempre ha sido buena—dijo Annia haciendo mención del nombre de la Inocencia de Vangelis.

—Sí, soy el mejor pero no me lo tienes que decir.

—Te juro que si tu Inocencia no fuera el palo ese que cargas en la mano ya te lo hubiera roto en la cabeza—dijo Avia mirando al hombre de manera amenazante—aun no me has dicho qué demonios hace Vangelis aquí.

—…

—… —Annia y Vangelis se miraron las caras no sabiendo que decir.

—Sí el idiota este está aquí eso significa que el maestro también está aquí, ¿no? —ambos cambiaron de expresión y fue muy notorio—¿Qué paso?... ¿Annia?... ¿Vangelis?

—... Avia por favor, hay que ser fuertes y…

— ¡¿Qué le paso al maestro?! —Avia se comenzó a alterar de sobremanera— ¡¿Qué le hicieron?! ¡¿Dónde está?!

—Avia por favor escúchanos, no hagas más escandalo… ya es suficiente con todo lo que está pasando.

— ¿Qué le paso? —Vangelis la tomó de las mano para que evitara hacerse dañó con las uñas, un caso que ya había pasado antes estando de viaje con ellos. Una crisis fuerte que sufrió Avia la dejó con marcas en su rostro por un buen tiempo.

—Avia escúchame, nos atacaron… el maestro y yo nos separamos y cuando lo encontré alguien lo había atacado, yo no llegue a tiempo, juro que intente todo lo que pude para ayudarlo pero mis recursos eran limitados, no podía hacer mucho por él en nuestras condiciones y no supe que más hacer además de traerlo aquí.

— ¿Quién fue?... —estaba molesta, Annia conocía ese tono de voz en su hermana— ¡¿Quién demonios le hizo esto a nuestro maestro?!

 _ **Dos horas después**_

Annia estaba nuevamente en la capilla, no rezaba pero miraba el altar con recelo. Avia había tomado la noticia tan mal que tuvieron que sedarla y menos mal que estaba Vangelis ahí para hacerlo o sino su hermana hubiera salido corriendo a buscar al culpable.

—Doce… doce—Annia tampoco podía sacarse de la cabeza eso de los doce Arcángeles, era una locura que no tenía precedentes y eran algo tan misterioso que se sentía con miedo de lo que pudiera venir de ese tema—espiar es malo.

—Lo siento, lo siento—Daisya salió de detrás de un pilar y se sentó al lado de Annia—vi que has estado de aquí para allá todo el día. Sé que no debe ser fácil para ti ni tu hermana pero…

—Daisya… ¿Por qué te volviste exorcista?

—Pues yo…

—Yo lo hice por deber, porque me obligaron y me hicieron parte de mi Inocencia a golpes a pesar de que ella y yo éramos 100% compatibles. Tal vez ese no sea tu caso pero mi vida está llena de situaciones complicadas y difíciles, he perdido a seres amados antes y el General no es la excepción… sé que morirá… pero solo quiero que mi mente lo asimile hasta que me digan que… que ya no está—Daisya se sorprendió con la calma que hablaba Annia en esos momentos—te confesare algo… tengo miedo.

—Eso es normal, si no lo tuvieras no serias humana.

—No es eso, este miedo es diferente… es muy oscuro y asfixiante.

—Todo estará bien, venceremos—Annia asintió lentamente aun con su expresión perdida—oye, escuche todo lo que le gritaste a Kanda en las escaleras y…

—Qué pena.

—No es eso, me pareció extraño que no te gritara de vuelta.

—Opino lo mismo pero él sigue siendo el mismo—Daisya rió y le dio unos golpecitos en el hombro—siempre tuve malos pensamientos de este lugar pero no es tan malo… excepto por Kanda, el resto está bien.

—Eso es bueno de oír. Vamos, el Supervisor Komui va a dar un anuncio importante en unos días, ¿crees que estas lista para eso? —Annia soltó una media sonrisa sin dejar de mirar el altar.

—Siempre lo estoy.

A medida que pasaban las horas Annia iba poniendo su mente más en blanco porque quería ver al General, debía ver su estado y también quería saber si podía hacer algo por él. Incluso trató de preguntarle a Uriel al día siguiente pero no hubo respuestas para nada. La buena noticia fue que Delta logró despertar pero sin recuerdos de lo ocurrido y no sabían nada de Allen o Lenalee desde hacía ya unos días.

Pasó otro día y un nuevo exorcista llegó, se llamaba Marie y al parecer era discípulo del General Tiedoll. Annia se dio cuenta que habían más exorcistas de lo normal en la Orden, eso no eran buenas noticias. El tiempo se estaba agotando y el General estaba cada día peor.

—Supervisor, por favor, se lo ruego… déjeme verlo.

—Aun no lo logras, Ann…

— ¡Por favor! Déjeme verlo, necesito solamente verlo… solo yo, Avia no quiere entrar y Vangelis está ayudando a la enfermera.

Dos días habían pasado de la llegada del General y sin mencionar que habían sido días difíciles para todos en la Orden. Annia iba en uniforme todo el tiempo, esperando ordenes al igual que todos ahí, se había dicho a si misma que el asunto de los apóstoles había pasado a segundo plano, no era importante. Llevaban ya dos días intentando conectar con Allen y Lenalee pero nada, y eso preocupaba mucho a Komui.

—Está bien, solo a ti.

Annia soltó un suspiro con fuerzas y sintió que su cuerpo podía relajarse ahora.

—Gracias, Supervisor.

A los pocos minutos Komui comenzó a caminar hacia un lugar de la orden que Annia no conocía. Era un pasillo largo y un poco oscuro para su gusto. Un horrible sentimiento se comenzó a apoderar de su cuerpo, era el miedo que estaba latente en su corazón, tenía miedo de ver que encontraría en el lugar a donde se dirigía.

Cruzaron hacia la derecha en un pasillo y justo a un camino sin salida se encontraba una puerta.

—Hay algo que quiero que sepas antes de entrar—Annia despegó su vista de la puerta y miró al Supervisor—como bien sabes él estaba en una misión, buscando nuevos exorcistas. Tenía 8 Inocencias con él… todas perdidas y se cree que destruidas junto con la de él.

— ¿Destruyeron… la Inocencia del General? —Annia no creía eso, la Inocencia del General era muy poderosa—no es posible…

—Fue crucificado y brutalmente torturado… Annia, lo que vas a ver no es el General, es lo que queda de él. Desde que logramos medio estabilizarlo comenzó a cantar y no ha parado desde entonces—Annia sintió un escalofría por su espalda—quiero que escuches que canta, por si sabes algo.

—Está bien.

Komui abrió la puerta y un aire helado salió de adentro. El cuarto estaba bien iluminado y había una cama de hospital, varios aparatos y una silla donde estaba sentado el General.

—… —la exorcista se sostuvo del abrigo de Komui porque sintió que sus piernas no aguatarían tanto. Más bien, su cordura ahí adentro pudiera no aguantar tanto.

— " _El Conde Milenario… está buscando… está buscando un hermoso corazón…"_ —al escuchar la bajas palabras del General, Annia se tapó la boca. Era como escuchar una voz sin vida, como si el General fuera solo un muñeco— _"No lo tenía yo… quizá el próximo lo tenga…"_

— ¿Qué significa esto? —Annia se acercó poco a poco. La silla estaba espaldas a ella—Maestro… —al llegar al frente se llevó una enorme sorpresa al ver el tan deplorable estado de su maestro. Sin dudas, ese ya no era Kevin Jaeger—maestro… no debimos irnos de su lado… ¿Por qué? —Annia se apoyó en la pared que estaba al frente del General y se dejó caer.

—" _El Conde Milenario… está buscando… está buscando un hermoso corazón… no lo tenía yo… quizá el próximo lo tenga…"_ —Komui seguía en la puerta viendo todo y el General solo siguió cantando viendo la nada.

—Esta tras el Corazón… eso es seguro… —Annia cortó el hilo de sus pensamientos al sentir que alguien la estaba mirando, era como si unos fríos ojos la observaran. Poco a poco levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos del General—…

—" _El Conde Milenario… está buscando… está buscando un hermoso corazón… no lo tenía yo… quizá el próximo lo tenga…"_ —siguió cantando mientras la veía a los ojos. Annia tragó grueso y no se movió de su lugar _—"El Conde Milenario… está buscando… está buscando un hermoso corazón… ¿Quién lo tendrá?... solo una persona lo supo… y ahora ella duerme en un camino de rosas… la mujer de Magdala"_ —Annia se levantó del golpe del suelo— ¿Lo tendrás tú, mi pequeña Annia?

—… —tenía el grito atorado en su garganta, esos ojos muertos no le quitaban la vista de encima. La canción había cambiado.

— " _Cabellos como el sol… ojos como el cielo… corazón de oro… ella guardó el secreto y ahora todos pagamos… El Conde Milenario… está buscando… está buscando un hermoso corazón… no lo tenía yo… quizá el próximo lo tenga…"_

—Supervisor… ¡AH! —Annia sintió arder su mano de repente y cayó al suelo, el General dejó de cantar para sorpresa de Komui y observaba a Annia fijamente—Libro de los Días… —Annia sacó su Inocencia y la abrió en una página que, extrañamente, estaba en blanco. Komui se acercó a Annia y vio como sus manos temblaban.

—Annia, ¿Qué sucede?

—Sáqueme de aquí Supervisor, rápido—Komui la ayudó a levantar y ambos salieron del cuarto rápidamente.

—Annia, ¿podrías explicarme que fue eso?... ¿Qué haces? —Komui quedó sorprendido cuando vio a la chica sangrar justo donde estaba las venas cerca de su manos—hay que llevarte a la enfermería.

—No, no es necesario… —Annia tomó la página en banco y colocó su herida sangrante en la página—será solo un momento, no se preocupe.

— ¿Qué haces? —Annia quitó la mano y Komui quedó sorprendido al ver que toda la página se había llenado de palabras que parecía que los hubieran escrito con tinta roja— ¿Qué es esto, Annia?

—Por favor señor, no vaya a decirle esto a nadie—la mirada de Annia era de miedo, parecía una niña pequeña—esto es un deber que debo llevar hasta que la siguiente persona que herede esta Inocencia llegue… esta biblia contiene la historia verdadera señor, no es muy diferente de la que todos conocemos pero si hay cosas que no aparecen… están escritas en hebreo antiguo y nadie puede leerlo a menos que sea de nuestra familia… esto que acaba de ver es el Testamento de los Cielos.

— ¿Un nuevo Testamento? —Annia asintió.

—Son… los registros de la historia presente, cosas que deben quedar para los siguientes herederos de la familia. Cada que haya un evento importante en esta guerra El Libro de los Días manifestara cuando registrarlo y solo se puede hacer con nuestra sangre.

—Pero… me imagino que puedes leerlo, ¿no?

—Es extraño pero no… puedo leer los otros dos testamentos con normalidad a pesar de estar en hebreo antiguo pero… es como si cuando plasmara algo nuevo no pudiera leerlo a pesar de estar en hebreo antiguo y… —Annia abrió la biblia y comenzó a pasar las páginas con normalidad, Komui vio que todas las palabras eran en tinta roja—pasan con normalidad pero cuando llegó al Testamento de los Cielos… —Annia tomó la página y la intentó pasar pero nada pasó, volvió a intentarlo y nada—no me deja pasar la página, así que no puedo ver nada.

— ¿No hay alguna forma? —Annia negó con su cabeza y ambos se sentaron en el suelo apoyados en la pared. Estaban cansados y todo lo que habían visto los había dejado agotados—con respecto al General, ¿Qué lograste entender?

—Lo mismo que usted, el Conde busca el Corazón.

— ¿Y la parte nueva de la canción? ¿Qué puedes decirme de eso?

—… no puedo decir nada porque no sé nada, señor. Hablaba de María Magdalena, eso es obvio, pero entonces es cierto que… si sabía algo, se lo llevó con ella.

— ¿El camino de rosas? ¿Qué quiso decir con eso?

—Es una zona de Paris, ella está enterrada en una zona secreta menos para nosotros. Solo se tiene que seguir el camino de rosas para encontrarla, señor.

—Entiendo… no logramos nada—Komui se quitó los lentes y se masajeó el puente de la nariz.

—Señor… ¿puedo entrar otra vez? —Komui se sorprendió con la petición—quiero… estar con él hasta que muera, siento que será muy pronto. No le diga nada a Avia.

—… lo prometo… —Annia se levantó del suelo, abrió la puerta y quedó sola con el General.

La rubia respiró hondo y miró la silla donde estaba sentado su maestro, solo se escuchaba su lamentable canto.

—" _El Conde Milenario… está buscando… está buscando un hermoso corazón… no lo tenía yo… quizá el próximo lo tenga…" —_ Annia se acercó y se volvió a sentar en el suelo. Apenas lo hizo, los ojos del General fueron hasta ella.

—No le puedo tener miedo maestro, no importa como luzca, no importa si no es usted… yo jamás le tendría miedo—Annia soltó unas cuantas lágrimas al verlo—recuerdo cuando usted nos aceptó como sus alumnos y no solo nos enseñó a luchar sino que nos enseñó también muchas cosas más. Nos enseñó de la vida, de las personas, que no todo es color rosa… nos enseñó cosas como si fuéramos aquellos alumnos que usted perdió por culpa de los akumas… ¿Cómo podría yo tenerle miedo a una persona que fue como un abuelo para mí? Sé que no puede contestarme… pero quisiera pensar que podría escuchar su voz una vez más… no me interesaría si fuera un regaño de su parte.

—… —el General había dejado de cantar apenas Annia comenzó a hablar.

—Todos los días… todos los días nosotros nos esforzamos para ser grandes personas, alguien como usted… —Annia bajó la mirada y se abrazó a sus piernas—usted sabe muy bien que lo queremos mucho… ¿verdad? —el General continuó mirándola fijamente pero su semblante parecía distinto—gracias maestro, gracias por ser nuestros guía… gracias por ser más que nuestro amigo y maestro… —Annia cayó y sus gimoteos se incrementaron—… gracias por salvar a mis hermanos… gracias por salvarme a mí… gracias por salvarnos a los tres…

—" _E tangi ana koe… Hine e Hine…"_ —Annia levantó la mirada y notó que el General la miraba con lágrimas en los ojos _—"E ngenge ana koe… Hine e Hine…"_

El General comenzó a cantar una canción muy conocida para Annia, una canción que les enseñó él en unos de sus tantos viajes. Fue una época donde ellos recién fueron aceptados como sus pupilos y en uno de esos días Annia llegó a su límite en una de sus crisis con los estigmas, tanto así que casi llegó a suicidarse.

—" _Kati to pouri ra… Noho i te aroha… te ngakau o te matua… Hine e Hine… Hine e Hine…"_ –Annia cantó el resto de la canción con él y las lágrimas del General no dejaban de caer.

—Perdóname, mi pequeña Annia… —la voz del General sonó por última vez antes de apagarse para siempre.

Annia se tomó de la cabeza y se jaló los cabellos con todas sus fuerzas y gritó todo el dolor que tenía.

— ¡Maestro! —intentó levantarse pero cayó de rodillas—no se vaya… —el General había cerrado los ojos pero su expresión no parecía de sufrimiento ahora, tal vez el verla por última vez le hizo bien.

Annia salió del cuarto con cuidado, debía buscar a Komui e informarle que el General Kevin Jaeger había muerto. Le dolía bastante y no se podía imaginar cómo le dolería a Avia o a Ariel el enterarse de todo esto, porque esa era otra cosa… Ariel no sabía nada aun.

Desde que tenían sus Inocencias sus vidas se convirtieron en la guerra, solo oscuridad los rodeaba y no solo ellos, todos aquellos que vivían la guerra desde jóvenes y a pesar de no recordar mucho de su infancia sentían que desde esa inocente edad ya sus vidas se encontraban rodeadas de esa aura oscura. Todo eso hasta que llegó el General a sus vidas y los ayudó.

 _ **1 hora después.**_

Annia sabía que su hermana reaccionaria así. Era común en ella que cuando se enfadaba lo que más quería hacer en momentos así era pelear, pelear hasta quedarse sin energía. Annia no podía así que Vangelis tomó ese lugar por ella.

— ¡Avia cálmate! —Vangelis esquivaba los ataques de Avia de un lado al otro con su Inocencia activada también. La Inocencia del griego se componía de una lanza de doble punta dorada que tenía inscripciones en griego grabadas a lo largo de toda su superficie. No usaba su poder con Avia, solo la usaba para bloquear los ataques que le lanzaba con su espada.

—Está muy afectada—dijo Delta mientras veía la pelea.

— ¡¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS TOMÉ TU LUGAR ANNIA?! —gritó Vangelis pasando por un lado de la rubia— ¡SE SUPONE NO ACTIVARIAMOS LAS INOCENCIAS, AVIA! —Vangelis iba de un lado al otro también con su Inocencia activada, solo por prevención.

Annia no decía nada, solo se limitaba a ver a su hermana descargar su rabia con Vangelis, que no tenía la culpa pero el único que se ofreció a ayudarla sin saber las consecuencias de su terrible decisión. No podía hacer nada para detenerla, después de todo todos tenían su forma de lidiar con el dolor de una perdida, la de Annia era no hablar. La única vez que habló fue para decirle a su hermana que el General había muerto.

— ¿Crees que vaya a estar bien? —Annia solo encogió los brazos—sé que te debe doler mucho pero… ¿no es mejor dejar salir tu dolor y ya? —Annia negó y siguió sin emitir ni un sonido— ¿necesitas algo?

—No—se levantó y se fue rumbo a la salida de la sala de entrenamientos—voy a la capilla, dile a Avia que se acuerde que hoy es la cremación.

—Sí…

Camino a la capilla se dio cuenta de algo, había algo que la estaba siguiendo. Una cosa pequeña y volaba a gran velocidad apenas lo vio al voltearse. Volaba de un lado al otro como si estuviera desesperado.

— ¿Qué…? —la cosa negra, que parecía un murciélago tamaño bolsillo, se estrelló contra la frente de Annia haciendo que echara dos paso hacia atrás—que demonios… ¿un golem? —el pequeño comenzó a volar alrededor de su cabeza vuelto loco—¿Qué pasa pequeño?

— _¡Annia!_

—… ¿Ariel? —la rubia tomó al pequeño golem y lo acercó un poco más a ella—¿eres tú, hermano?

— _¿Quién más va a ser? ¿Santa Claus?_ —al voz de Ariel sonaba llena de angustia— _Annia… dime que no es verdad lo que dijo Komui… hermana… dime que el maestro no está muerto._

—… —Annia hizo silencio y comenzó a llorar—lo siento Ariel…

—… —su hermano tampoco dijo nada, solo logro oírse como soltaba un suspiro pesado— _no sé qué decir hermana, esto es… inesperado de sobremanera._

—Tu solo concéntrate en tu misión, ¿has logrado algo?

— _En realidad Mickoll y yo vamos en camino a un pueblo cerca de las costas Irlandesas, sea quien sea que este ahí lo encontraremos. Por ahora tú concéntrate y cuida a las chicas…_

—Ariel… nos iremos de misión, una larga misión—dijo Annia interrumpiendo a su hermano.

— _¿De qué hablas?_

—No sé muy bien, esas fueron las palabras de Komui.

— _Cuídense entonces, el ataque al maestro no es cosa de juegos Annia. La guerra comenzó hace tiempo y la familia de Noé hizo su primer movimiento._

— ¿Cómo sabes que fueron ellos?

— _La pregunta real es, ¿Por qué no pensar que fueron ellos? Han sido nuestros enemigos desde hace tanto que no me sorprendería nada de ellos a pesar de que no habían rastro de ellos desde hace ya tantos años._

—Eso… no es asunto nuestro, tu solo concéntrate y ten cuidado… van tras las Inocencias.

— _Descuida, tengo a Miguel de mi lado, ¿Qué podría salir mal?_

Annia escuchó una explosión dentro de la Orden Oscura, justo del lugar donde estaban Avia, Delta y Vangelis. Conocía a Avia muy bien y a veces podía escapársele de las manos un ataque con una potencia nada normal y al parecer esa era la explosión que había escuchado. Un hilo de humo se divisó saliendo del pasillo donde había cruzado Annia antes de que el golem impactara contra su frente.

—Hablamos después hermano—dijo Annia sin dejar de ver el hilo de humo.

— _¿Qué…?_ —Annia cortó la comunicación rápidamente.

—Gracias pequeño, ve a donde tu dueño ahora—el pequeño golem asintió y se fue volando en dirección a lo que parecía ser la oficina de Komui—Supervisor desquiciado…

— ¿Sabes algo, mocosa? —un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de Annia al escuchar esa afilada voz detrás de ella. No giró su cara pero sabía de antemano quien estaba ahí—sentimientos como esos solo harán que tengamos pérdidas y este lugar no está para tener más perdidas.

—Cierra la boca Kanda—Annia se volteó y lo enfrentó—que tú seas una piedra no significa que yo lo deba ser. Ya quisiera ver cómo te pondrías tu si tu maestro…

—Yo detesto a ese hombre así que no compares tu caso con el mío—Annia quedó en blanco y solo se quedó viéndolo.

Ambos tenían una guerra de miradas, a ver cuál de las dos era la más fría. No se soportaban, eso era obvio para cada persona de la orden, incluso habían tenido peleas durante los entrenamientos junto con otros exorcistas que no habían terminado bien y Ariel tenía que interferir para pelear él… lo cual parecía un deporte muy entretenido para el hermano mayor.

—Ya que te molesto la existencia, ¿Por qué me hablas?

—Porque Komui dijo que teníamos que irnos de misión y no dejare que tu lloradera y estúpidos sentimientos arruinen la misión. Esto es importante y si haces algo para arruinarlo yo mismo me asegurare de sacarte del camino—la mirada amenazadora de Kanda asustó un poco a Annia, lo debía admitir.

— ¿Qué demonios te hice para que me trates así? —esa era otra duda que tenía Annia desde el primer roce de espada que tuvo en su cuello gracias a Kanda—había decidido ignorarte porque en verdad no vales la pena Kanda, pero me dejas curiosa. ¿Por qué demonios me tratas como tu enemiga si somos del mismo bando?

—Porque tu cara me molesta, es parecida a la de alguien que conocí hace mucho tiempo… y juré que acabaría con esa persona si lo volvía a ver.

—Que bien, me alegra saber que tienes amigos y que los amenazas de muerte. Eres una porquería de persona, Kanda. Ni sé qué haces aquí, tú parecieras ni pertenecer aquí.

—Eso no es asunto tuyo, mocosa. Limítate a que no te maten o que no me hagas salvarte la vida como tantas veces lo he tenido que hacer. O te concentras o mueres, esto es guerra, no entrenamientos estúpidos con tu maestro. Komui dará una reunión después de la cremación del General Jaeger—Kanda siguió de largo y la dejó ahí sola con sus pensamientos.

—Sea quien sea que te está causando ese dolor, Kanda… puedo ver que fue una persona horrible y que no te valoró como amigo… perdón por meterme porque normalmente no lo hago pero… —ambos se daban la espalda, en ningún momento voltearon—personas así no deberían existir y menos si hacen daño… si yo fuera tú opinaría lo mismo.

Kanda reanudo sus pasos dejando a Annia sola en el pasillo. La exorcista continuó con su camino a la capilla, ahí estaría ya el cuerpo del General y quería dedicarle una oración final… algo para ayudarlo a descansar y confesar sus pecados antes de que lo cremaran.

La cruz en la capilla estaba más brillante que antes y Annia se sorprendió al ver que no solo estaba el ataúd de su maestro cubierto por un manto negro con la cruz característica de la orden en dorado sino que había cinco ataúdes más. Había estado tan enfrascada con la muerte de su maestro que no había oído sobre otras muertes.

—Pobre gente… lamento mucho que tuvieron que vivir esto… seguir un ideal que tal vez jamás llegaron a comprender a profundidad y que terminaron muriendo por él—Annia se acercó a las otras cinco ataúdes y las acaricio—lamento que tuvieran que morir…

Vio una figura de la Virgen ahí con sus manos juntas en oración y mirando el suelo con una sonrisa maternal. Muchas veces sintió desprecio por esa imagen, por la vida que tenía y aun así alababa a esa mujer como si fuera su propia madre.

—Rezare por ustedes… _Confiteor Deo Omnipotenti Beatae Mariae Semper Virgini Beato Michaeli archangelo. Santics apostolis ómnibus sanctis_ —Annia caminaba por los ataúdes mientras pasaba su mano sobre ellos— _Et tibit Pater. Quia peccavi nimis… Cogitatione…_

— _Verbo et opere…_ —Annia volteó rápidamente y se encontró con Avia. Estaba con sus ropas de entrenamiento, mugrosa y con un hilo de sangre que le salía de la boca y otra de la sien— _Mea culpa… Mea culpa…_ —Annia se acercó a su hermana al ver que Avia comenzó a golpearse el pecho con fuerza— _¡Mea máxima culpa!_ —al instante Avia lanzó su Inocencia al suelo y cayó al piso en llanto—¡Es mi culpa! Yo quería venir para acá porque quería conocer a más personas como nosotros, porque tenía la esperanza de que nuestras vidas serían un poco más normales a estar rodeados de personas como nosotros… que podríamos tener un hogar al cual volver… que ya no tendríamos que estar viajando… —Avia lloraba como una niña pequeña a un lado del ataúd del General.

—No podemos dejar la oración así, Avia—Annia se acercó a ella y pasó un brazo por sus hombros—el maestro jamás lo perdonaría.

— _Kyrie… Eleison…_ —dijo la joven Delacroix es el refugio que había hecho con sus piernas.

— _Amen._

Dos horas después los cuerpos de las seis personas ya eran cenizas que arrojaron desde lo más alto de la Orden. Era ley que aquellos que tuvieran familia debían solo ser informados del deceso de la persona, los cuerpos quedarían ahí para evitar la creación de más akumas y eso era una buena solución pero al mismo tiempo las dos hermanas sintieron tristeza por aquellos que tenían familia.

Había sido duro para todos, no era cualquier personas, era un General… uno de los más fuertes y sabios se había ido y ahora solo quedaba poner en marcha el siguiente paso de la Orden. La reunión comenzó al instante, todos aquellos exorcistas que estuvieran ahí estaban reunidos en la oficina de Komui, esperando las órdenes para partir.

—Van tras los generales—todos asintieron con valentía—es hora de ir dos paso adelante de ellos, búsquenlos, traigan a los generales y vuelvan con vida. Es una orden.

— ¡Sí!

—Aquellos que hayan tenido los mismos maestros búsquenlos en el último lugar donde reportaron estar. Cada uno sabe esa información—todos asintieron nuevamente—Annia, Avia y Delta, ustedes tendrán que separarse de ahora en adelante y puede que esta misión dure bastante tiempo pero si les es posible a todos, jamás estén solos y traten de reencontrarse en el camino de vuelta. Annia tu iras a España con Marie, Daisya y Kanda—Annia asintió con el ceño fruncido, no le agradaba la idea de ir con Kanda pero estaría Daisya y puede que el otro chico fuera simpático—Avia tu iras con Allen y su grupo en busca del General Cross.

Por alguna razón el ambiente se puso pesado y un poco sombrío.

—Sera una tarea dura pero no imposible—dijo Komui con un semblante oscuro—iras conmigo a Alemania, el grupo está ahí y desde ahí partirán. Delta tu iras con Avia, necesitaran bastante ayuda con este trabajo y creo que estando con ellos lograras aprender muchas cosas así que considera esto entrenamiento más que tú primera misión para la Orden. Nosotros tres partiremos hoy en la noche.

—Sí, señor.

— ¡Los demás partirán mañana, todos prepárense!

— ¡Sí, señor!

Todos se retiraron de la oficina incluyendo a las chicas.

—Vangelis, quédate un momento—el griego se sorprendió al escuchar a Komui pedirle eso—te preguntaras por qué no te nombre.

—No, en realidad así es mejor para mí—dijo el griego con una sonrisa pícara—aunque sí me parece raro, lo confieso.

—Eres muy útil aquí en realidad, tus conocimientos de medicina serian indispensables también en el campo pero… tengo un presentimiento sobre algo.

— ¿Un presentimiento, señor? —Komui tenía sus manos entrelazadas y los codos apoyados sobre su desorganizado escritorio.

—Sí, ¿Qué tan rápido puedes llegar a Irlanda? —Vangelis solo le respondió con una mirada y una sonrisa que denotaban satisfacción al ver escuchado lo que dijo el Supervisor.

—Déjeme eso a mí.

 _ **Irlanda (tiempo presente)**_

— ¡Aun no entiendo por qué debo hacer esto!

—Usted inicio la pelea en el pub—dijo Mickoll desde su posición—aquí eso se paga con trabajo y esto es peor aún porque es el desastre que usted causo ayer.

—Lo sé Mickoll, lo sé… —Ariel dejó la pala con la que recogía el barro a un lado del pub de pueblo donde habían llegado—no sé controlar mis emociones, por lo que viste.

—Definitivamente son familia—dijo el buscador haciendo memoria al incidente de Kanda y Annia en Alemania.

— ¿Dijiste algo?

—No, nada. La notica de la muerte del General Jaeger fue un golpe inesperado.

—Lo sé, mi maestro… él… no lo entiendo, ¿Cómo se dejó vencer? —Ariel miraba el cielo azul y respiraba profundamente—ayer hable con Annia y dijo que tendrían una misión que duraría bastante, no me preocupa porque sé que estará bien pero me preocupa más el asesino de mi maestro.

—…

—Mickoll… tenemos que darnos prisa—dijo el rubio volviendo a tomar la pala para seguir quitando el lodo—odio esto…

— ¿Quién lo manda a haber golpeado al dueño del pub?

Desde el día que salieron de la Orden su viaje se vio envuelto en múltiples ataques akuma de camino a Londres lo cual termino con unos cuantos edificios destruidos. Durante el viaje en tren para tomar el ferri que los llevaría a Irlanda se encontraron con mas akumas nivel 2 y los ataques no se hicieron esperar a pesar de que Ariel los podía borrar de una solo golpe pero el agotamiento había comenzado a tocar su cuerpo y esa no era buena notica, se estaba agotando rápidamente.

Al llegar a Irlanda nada fue distinto, mas akumas aparecían y más de una vez tuvieron que huir envés de pelear. Ariel quedó sorprendió con la buena condición física de Mickoll ya que al momento de huir se le adelantaba bastante.

—He estado pensando en algo, Mickoll—dijo Ariel mientras colocaba la pala en su sitio— ¿y si abortamos la misión?

—… ¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Está loco?!

— ¿Por qué, Mickoll? ¿Por qué tenemos que arrastrar a alguien a un destino cruel? Ellos tienen la oportunidad de salvarse de esto, nosotros no. Odio las muertes, si me es posible evitar las que pueda me hará sentir bien pero esto es el colmo.

—No podemos hacerlo, puede que tenga razón pero ¿Cómo sabe que el Conde no estará detrás de ellos también? A mi parecer esto es un juego, hay que tener la estrategia y cumplir con los objetivos poco a poco pero nosotros no tenemos tiempo. Entiendo perfectamente lo que quiere decir con evitar arrastrar a las personas a la muerte pero ¿Qué podemos hacer? Véalo donde lo vea… puede que los maten también.

—Eso lo sé y lo que más me aterra es que ya comenzó y no hay manera de pararlo. Estoy seguro que el Conde también los busca.

— ¿Qué quiere hacer entonces? —Mickoll se quedó viendo a Ariel mientras pensaba.

—Vamos a buscar a la persona—Mickoll se sorprendió por la decisión de Ariel—y vamos a advertirles, que se escondan y que no dejen que los encuentren. Si todo se torna grave entonces nos lo llevaremos, ¿Qué te parece? —Ariel sonrió ampliamente y el buscador solo asintió.

—Me parece bien.

—Muy bien, ahora toma tus cosas y vámonos como alma que lleva el diablo de aquí—Ariel tomó sus cosas y salió corriendo dejando a Mickoll ahí.

—… ¿Ah?...

— ¡Oigan! ¡Vuelve van aquí mentirosos, farsantes! ¡No han terminado de limpiar sus desastres! —el dueño del pub había salido a supervisar y solo se encontró con la casi línea de tierra que dejaba Ariel al correr y Mickoll que no espero a que el sujeto les disparar con la escopeta.

— ¡Esto no es un plan fiable! —dijo Mickoll logrando seguirle el paso a Ariel— ¿No debería…? ¡AH! —a Mickoll no le dio tiempo de frenar al ver que Ariel se había detenido de golpe— ¿Qué sucede ahora?

—Miguel…

— ¿Ah? —Mickoll se levantó todo adolorido y se encontró con que la imponente figura de alas estaba parado entre un cruce que llevaba a dos direcciones.

— ¿Izquierda o derecha? Miguel nos quiere ayudar—Miguel asintió y señaló hacia la derecha antes de desaparecer de forma rápida—así que derecha.

— ¿Está seguro de eso? —dijo Mickoll con un poco de duda en la voz.

—Sí Mickoll, ese es el camino al éxito y a la aventura así que cabezas arriba, pecho afuera y a paso de militares—Ariel comenzó a caminar lleno de confianza y Mickoll solo pudo seguirle el paso por ese camino.

El camino al éxito y a la aventura se tornó en tres horas de camino con puros campos verdes y laderas repletas de más verde y animales de granja. Había bastantes pero no había ni un solo pueblo. Ariel se había quitado su chaqueta de exorcista porque no quería llamar la atención, si ya habían varios akumas detrás de ellos era preferible que se mantuvieran los más discreto posible.

—Esto es la nada—dijo Ariel mientras se sentaba en una roca cerca del camino sobre una colina— ¿será que Miguel me quiso jugar una broma? —Mickoll se había sentado en otra roca al otro lado del camino y solo dejó caer sus hombros—esto es un desastre. ¿Es que acaso Dios me odia?

—… —Mickoll apretó los labios y miró el suelo sin responder. No parecía una pregunta seria sino una de desesperación y cansancio.

— ¿Es que nada puede ser peor…? —Mickoll no le dio tiempo de actuar cuando vio que Ariel se enredó con su chaqueta de exorcista haciéndolo tropezar y ver como lentamente caía por la colina.

— ¡ARIEL!

El rubio rodó por la colina dando muchas vueltas hasta que un charco de lodo paró su caída. Mickoll no quería bajar, algo que había aprendido en esos días de viaje con el rubio era que tenía un carácter sádico/jodido/bipolar con una condición de grandeza y sarcasmo… todo unido. Sabría Dios como reaccionaria al levantar la cabeza.

— ¡MICKOLL! —gritó Ariel al levantar un poco más la cabeza del barro. Mickoll intento hacerse uno con la tierra pero ni haciendo brujería lo lograría— ¡ven y ayúdame! ¡Creo que me rompí algo!

— ¿Se encuentra bien, señor? Pasaba por aquí y escuché un grito, luego lo vi caer de la colina—Ariel levantó la mirada al escuchar esa voz. Como le hubiera pedido a Dios que devolviera el tiempo para no haber hecho el ridículo y evitar esta escena—se cayó desde muy alto, ¿no le duele nada?

—Ah… no, estoy bien… muy bien, de maravilla en realidad. Jamás me he sentido mejor—Mickoll bajó la colina con cuidado y escuchó todo lo que decía Ariel, cosa que estaba muy lejos de la realidad.

—Esta todo… sucio—dijo la chica intentando esconder una sonrisa la verlo todo lleno de barro desde la cara hasta los pies—ya es tarde y no hay lugares para dormir aquí así que, ¿Qué les parece una noche en mi casa? —ambos se sonrojaron bastante y más Mickoll por ciertos recuerdos que le llegaron de golpe—no piensen mal, mis padres están ahí también.

—Muchas gracias… ah…

—Éabha, Éabha McCornish.

—Mickoll Tanner.

—Ariel Delacroix—Ariel estiro su mano pero notó que estaba muy sucia—creo que mejor nos vamos moviendo, necesito un baño con urgencia.

—No hay problema, vamos.

Mickoll ayudó a levantar a Ariel de su humillación, del suelo, y se pusieron en marcha siguiendo a la misteriosa chica. Si bien era raro que ella estuviera ahí sería entonces una de esa casualidades de la vida porque si hubiera sido un akuma entonces él estuviera hecho polvo en esos momentos.

— ¿Qué opina? —preguntó Mickoll en voz baja. Ambos iban detrás de la chica y caminando por los campos verdes, justo al frente de ellos se divisó un puente de piedra sobre un pequeño arrollo—no sé usted, yo tengo poca experiencia en identificar akumas.

—No sé, es sospechoso en realidad pero… —Ariel miró a la chica, al menos su espalda. Cabellos largos, pelirroja y tampoco tenía la contextura física ni el tamaño de alguien que les pudiera hacer daño pero nada era seguro—hay que esperar, ya sabes cualquier cosa que pase sales corriendo.

—… que maravilloso plan…

— ¿Se encuentran bien? —ambos se detuvieron al escuchar a la chica—¿no tienen frío? En esta época el campo se vuelve un sitio muy solitario y helado.

—… —no querían sospechar pero las palabras de la chica no les dejaban otra opción.

—Fue bueno que hubiera pasado por aquí al volver de mi día de lectura, normalmente este lugar es muy solo y toma mucho tiempo llegar al pueblo más cercano. No hay nadie en más de tres kilómetros de casa—los chicos se miraban las caras y las sospechas crecían cada vez más.

—Es… un lugar muy bonito.

—Sí, lo es—dijo la chica con una tierna sonrisa.

—Entonces… Éabha… ¿Cuántos años tienes —dijo Mickoll para sacarle más información a la chica. No tenía sus ropas de buscador así que no levantaba sospechas.

—Tengo 17 años, toda mi vida he estado aquí—Mickoll asintió y le sonrió de vuelta por cortesía—miren, ahí está mi casa, mamá ya debe de estar preparando la cena—ambos se tocaron el estómago y vieron la idea de comida caliente como una salvación del cielo—creo que hoy hay tripas—la salvación de Ariel se lo llevó el arroyo pero Mickoll ya estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de platillos, después de todo venia de ese país.

La casa era mediana, nada muy extravagante pero se veía acogedora. Ariel notó que tenían un pequeño establo y logró ver unos caballos. Por la pinta de todo se notaba que eran granjeros pero no parecían vivir del todo mal. Notaron el humo salir de la chimenea y un aire de calor de hogar los invadió. Ariel se sintió extraño, jamás había sentido algo así porque nunca había tenido un hogar muy bien hecho que se diga.

— ¡Éabha! Mi linda, ¿dónde estabas? Ya tu padre iba a salir a buscarte—una hermosa mujer de cabellos del mismo color que su hija salió recibirla. Iba vestida con una vestido color azul y un delantal blanco, se podía decir que estaba cocinando— ¿Por qué tardaste tanto, querida?

—Perdón mamá, es que me encontré a estos dos viajeros y, como ves, necesitan ayuda—la mujer los miró y lo primero que hizo fue arrugar la frente al ver la pinta de Ariel.

—Ya veo que necesita un baño y con urgencia. Entren, siéntanse como es su casa.

—… muchas gracias señora… ah…

—Bria, Bria McCornish—dijo la mujer con una sonrisa muy dulce. Ariel sintió un dolor en el pecho al ver esa mujer. El único lugar donde recordaba a su madre era en fotos que habían heredado de sus abuelos y por alguna razón esa mujer se le hizo muy parecida—ve y dile a tu padre que deje al caballo en su lugar mientras yo me encargo de estos jóvenes.

—Sí madre—la joven salió corriendo hacia el establo.

—Vamos chicos, hace frío y tu joven necesitas un baño con urgencias.

Bria los guió a una habitación de la casa donde había dos camas y una pequeña calefacción. Sin dudas que apenas se ocultó el sol detrás de las verdes colinas la temperatura bajó estrepitosamente. La mujer los dejó en la habitación mientras iba a buscar algo.

—Son buenas personas—dijo Mickoll mirando la habitación.

—Sí, pero no hay que confiarse de ellos, no sabemos que…

—No es mucho pero es lo mejor que podemos darles—la conversación fue interrumpida por la mujer que entró a la habitación con un par de cestas de mimbre en mano—esto es para su ropa sucia y adentro hay un cambio de ropa limpia. Pueden bañarse y yo me encargare de lavarlas.

—No es necesario señora, con dejarnos entrar en su hogar fue suficiente y con todo esto ya nos da pena—dijo Ariel.

—No se preocupen, la cena está casi lista y pueden bañarse ahora si quieren.

Los chicos asintieron ya que al parecer no encontrarían manera de convencerla de lo contrario. La mujer salió de la habitación y fue directo a la cocina para encontrarse con que su esposo le estaba metiendo el cucharon a la comida.

— ¡Falan! Deja eso, no es de buena educación—el hombre soltó el cucharon y solo río ante el regaño de su esposa.

—Descuida amor, el sabor está muy bueno—la mujer suspiró y apartó al hombre de la cocina— ¿Cómo están los inquilinos? Éabha me contó todo.

—No parecen perdidos—dijo la mujer mientras veía la comida—pobres, ambos estaban muy sucios.

—Entonces sería como nuestros días, aquellos…

—Sí, éramos un desastre—el hombre se acercó a su esposa y la abrazó por detrás.

—Te amo.

—Yo también.

—Mamá—ambos se soltaron al escuchar a su hija llegar. Eran un poco penosos con lo que se trataba a las muestras públicas de afecto aun si fuera su propia hija—aquí está la ropa de los viajeros.

—Muy bien, después la voy a lavar, por ahora ve preparando la mesa.

La hora de la comida se pasó rápido entre risas y anécdotas de algunos viajes del señor Falan. Un hombre alto y de contextura musculosa, tenía una barba no tan larga y grandes ojos verdes, iguales a los de su hija. Mickoll y Ariel por unas horas olvidaron su misión y tal vez esa era la mejor opción para ellos. Ariel estaba totalmente negado en buscar al apóstol así que quedarse esa noche ahí e inventarle algo a Komui luego no era mala idea.

— ¿Y ustedes de donde vienen, viajeros? —preguntó el hombre luego de darle un trago a su vaso de cerveza—no parecen de estos lados.

—Yo soy de Francia señor—dio Ariel.

—Yo en realidad soy de Irlanda, de la parte más norte—dijo Mickoll recordando su hogar.

—Oh, es muy hermoso por aquellos lados—el buscador asintió y siguieron hablando.

Ya era tarde y todos habían decidido ir a dormir. Ambos chicos agradecieron mil veces a esas personas, luego de ayudarlos a limpiar la cocina se fueron al cuarto que les habían dado por esa noche. Ariel no había despegado su vista de la chica, era muy alegre y linda.

—Recuerde su sueño—dijo Mickoll antes de quitarse la camisa para colocarse otra para dormir.

— ¿De qué hablas? —preguntó el rubio.

—No crea que soy tonto, no se le salía la baba porque tenía la boca la mayoría del tiempo cerrada mientras la veía—Mickoll rió la ver la cara sonrojada de Ariel.

—Perdón, mirar no es pecado.

—Pero pensar en matrimonio sí cuando usted quieres ser el próximo Papa.

—… es solo una chica, no pienso hacer nada con ella y cuando nos vayamos no la volveremos a ver… ¿de dónde demonios sacaste que pensaba en matrimonio? No estoy tan loco como para pensar en eso al ver una chica que apenas conozco, admito que es linda pero nada mas—Mickoll solo le dio una mirada de tristeza—creo que el habernos encontrado con esta familia me hizo aclarar la mente, Mickoll. Volvamos a la Orden, creo que nos necesitan más allá que acá.

— ¿Esta seguro?

—Mickoll… mi abuelo vio que estoy no funcionaria, algo en él lo hizo pensar que… ellos pudieran haber sido una luz en la oscuridad pero no fue así, solo quedamos nosotros de nuestra familia y estoy aquí arriesgándolo todo por esa luz. No es que no crea que ellos sean útiles pero creo más en la paz que sus vidas deben tener para que venga yo a arrebatárselas.

—… entonces mañana mismo comenzamos nuestro viaje de regreso.

 _ **Al día siguiente.**_

Ambos se levantaron temprano para dejar todo listo y así poder irse con calma. Ariel había hablado con Annia, le dijo que estaba en España con dos exorcista que no conocía y con Kanda, su nemesis.

—Buenos días—dijeron ambos al llegar a la concia. Se habían despertado porque, además del olor a comida, alguien estaba cantando.

— _'S é'n trua ghéar nach mise, nach mise. 'S é'n trua ghéar nach mise bean Pháidín_ _._ _'S é'n trua ghéar nach mise, nach mise_ _._ _'S an bhean atá aige bheith caillte_ —escucharon a Bria cantar mientras cocinaba y a Ariel le llamó mucho la atención la canción.

— ¿Qué idioma es ese? —preguntó a Mickoll con una sonrisa.

—Gaélico Irlandés.

— _Rachainn go Gallaí' go Gallaí'_ _._ _Is rachainn go Gallaí' le Pháidín_ _._ _Rachainn go Gallaí' go Gallaí'_ _._ _Is thiocfainn abhaile sa mbád leis_ —vieron a Éabha entrar con las cestas mientras cantaba junto con su madre— _'S é'n trua ghéar nach mise, nach mise._ _'S é'n trua ghéar nach mise bean Pháidín_ _._ _'S é'n trua ghéar nach mise, nach mise_ _._ _'S an bhean atá aige bheith caillte_ —la chica sonrió al verlos levantados—buenos días.

—Buenos días.

— _Oh I got to go, got to go, got to go away with Páidín_ _._ _Oh we get to go, we're together_ _._ _And say the way home in the Páidín_ —Bria se volteó y les sonrió a todos—buenos días chicos, ¿durmieron bien?

—Excelente señora, pero por desgracia nos tenemos que ir—la mujer y la joven dejaron de sonreír de golpe—han sido muy amables con nosotros y no sabemos cómo agradecérselos pero debemos seguir nuestro viaje.

—Pueden visitarnos de vez en cuando—dijo Bria mientras se acercaba a su hija— ¿lavaste todas, Éabha?

—Sí pero a la chaqueta del señor Ariel fue difícil quitarle el barro—dijo la chica mientras sacaba la chaqueta de la Orden.

—Quedó bien—dijo Ariel con emoción al ver su chaqueta limpia—se ve estupenda.

—… ¿Qué es eso?—la voz de la mujer cambió drásticamente y su mirada se volvió severa—Éabha, ve afuera a ver a los animales, tráeme unos huevos para el desayuno por favor—los chicos se quedaron sorprendidos y la joven salió sin rechistar—saben… sabía que era raro que chicos como ustedes de países tan distintos y de lugares tan lejanos estuvieran juntos pero lo que menos me imaginé es que fueran de la Orden Oscura.

—… —ambos se quedaron sin habla.

—Lárguense de mi casa y no vuelvan. Hace ya muchos años mis esposo y yo nos alejamos de esto para que vengan a seguir persiguiéndonos—la mujer tomó las cestas y se la tiró— ¡Lárguense!

—Cálmese por favor, nosotros no venimos por usted ni tampoco pretendemos llevarla a la Orden—dijo Ariel asombrado por el cambio de actitud de la mujer.

— ¿Ah no? Eso mismo dijeron hace más de 9 años cuando ese hombre nos reunió a todos.

— ¿De qué habla? —dijo Ariel.

—Hablo de ese desgraciado de Godric Delacroix, tal vez no lo conozcas pero él y su familia son la miseria más grande que hay aquí. Mi esposo y yo éramos exorcistas, dejamos nuestras Inocencias para poder vivir una vida normal junto a nuestra hija sin convertirnos en Caídos pero desde el día que ese hombre dijo que yo era una descendiente de un apóstol y que nuestra hija debía luchar nos fuimos de ahí.

— ¡No hable así de mi abuelo! Por favor escúcheme…

—Solo esto me faltaba… un nieto de ese hombre. Lárguense de aquí, no quiero verlos más nunca por estos lados y ni se atrevan a acercarse a mi hija.

—Es verdad, lo admito señora, nosotros fuimos mandados a buscar un descendiente de un apóstol que estaba aquí pero jamás pensamos que sería Éabha. Estando aquí con ustedes yo estoy desobedeciendo las ordenes porque me iba a ir… pero aun si hubiera sabido que Éabha era la persona que buscábamos tampoco iba a llevármela.

—… la Orden son puras mentiras… nosotros no tenemos nada para ellos, ni siquiera tenemos nuestras Inocencias y ella tampoco tiene una.

—Eso no importa, Éabha se quedará aquí… pero… le ruego que me perdone si mi familia le hizo algo en el pasado—Ariel se arrodilló y pegó su frente al piso—en verdad los siento, ustedes han sido personas muy amables y… en verdad, no haría nada para dañarlos.

—… tú…

— ¡Mamá! —los tres se espantaron al escuchar a la joven gritar afuera—hay unas extrañas criaturas en el cielo—Éabha entró a la casa de golpe con cara de miedo—son varios.

—Demonios… nos encontraron—dijo Ariel—quédese aquí, me desharé de ellos. Mickoll cuídalas—Ariel salió de la casa con su Inocencia sin activar en la mano y se encontró con Falan. Habían más de 10 akumas, varios de nivel 1 y otros pocos del 2—Señor Falan, entre a la casa por favor.

—Tuve mis sospechas de ustedes pero me dije que era muy estúpido que fueran de la Orden, al parecer mis instintos no están tan mal. Cuando creí ver el símbolo en la chaqueta que Éabha estaba lavando… no quise créelo—dijo el hombre.

—Yo me encargo de esto usted vaya con su familia.

—Chico… dentro de cinco minutos entra a la casa, no importa cuántos hayas matado o si quedan, en ese tiempo entra a la casa—a Ariel no le quedo más que asentir y el hombre ido media vuelta y salió corriendo hacia su casa.

— ¡Vengan asquerosas criaturas! —Ariel activó su Inocencia y la enorme cruz dorado apareció en su mano—atrevan a acercarse a esa casa.

 _ **Continuara.**_

* * *

 _ **Holiiiis!**_

 _ **Sí, el capi es súper largo peor lo hice así a propósito para cerrar este ciclo de la historia y pasar ya a uno más movido :3 en el siguiente ya los tiempos estarán en su lugar y se verá el lado de Annia y el de Avia… puede que un poco el de Ariel pero eso ya es una sorpresa que tengo por ahí guardada. No sé cuánto tarde en publicar el siguiente sinceramente, me dicen la Hoshino Latina por mala y porque tardo tres meses en publicar :p aunque no creo ser tan mala como Hoshino-sensei… aunque aprendo de ella.**_

 _ **Obvio algunas de mis lectoras más cercanas y hermosas saben que van a sufrir con esta historia y yo encantada la escribo para ustedes. También me he tardado porque estoy en una fase de dibujo digital, es adictivo y no puedo evitarlo hahahhah estoy con algunos dibujos del fic pero que serían spoiler y no los puedo poner en mi deviantart aun.**_

 _ **Sé que todas estamos con la pelvis vuelta loca por el nuevo anime, espero actualizar antes del estreno en Julio y este mes (creo) sale el nuevo capi del manga. Así que este años es de este anime y hay que celebrar que por fin veremos la escena de la mudanza de la Orden donde todos son zombies por culpa de ¿Quién?... de Komui como siempre. Un dato, el nombre Éabha es un nombre irlandes y su pronunciación es Ay-va, solo que se ve extraño ahhahaha**_

 _ **Por ahora me despido, mando besos y abrazos. Comenten y si alguna ha dado a follow o fav perdón por no agradecer pero es que sigo con el mismo problema del correo que parece jamás se arreglara pero doy gracias a aquellas que han dado fav y follow.**_

 _ **Nos leemos pronto… (espero)**_

 _ **Althea de Leo.**_

 _ **PS: Las canciones que se ven en este capí son Hine E Hine, es una canción en maorí y si quieren escucharla pueden buscarla y la cantante es Hailey Westenra. La segunda es Bean Phaiden y la canta Celtic Woman. Ya saben, si quieren escucharlas ya saben dónde buscarlas :3**_


	10. Capítulo 9

_Los personajes de este maravilloso manga no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Katsura Hoshino. Todos aquellos que no conozcan son de mi propiedad. Esto es solo por diversión y no lucro de ninguna manera con esto._

* * *

 _Capítulo 9_

 _Destinos sin salidas_

Bria miraba por la ventana de su casa todo el alboroto de afuera, pensaba en todo lo que le había dicho a Ariel antes de que esos akumas aparecieran. Puede que ese joven fuera familiar del hombre que los orilló a huir de la Orden y a buscar una vida lo más lejos del ojo del Vaticano pero Ariel estaba solo afuera arriesgando su vida por una familia que apenas conoció.

—Falan… ¿Qué vamos a hacer? —Bria miraba a su esposo que estaba moviendo unas cosas de la sala—sé que quieres hacer pero… ¿no hay de otra?

—No Bria, es la única manera y si nuestra hija debe vivir su vida sirviendo a la Orden entonces prefiero que lo haga bajo las órdenes de ese chico, que él sea el guía que Éabha necesite para poder seguir. Nosotros ya hemos cumplido con una parte y a pesar de todo lo que Godric hizo… yo no puedo sentir rencor por ese chico—Falan dio media vuelta y siguió moviendo cosas.

— ¿A qué te refieres? Nosotros no conocemos a ese chico, ¿Por qué sentirías lastima por él? —se escuchó un estallido afuera de la casa y algunos vidrios se rompieron. Bria volteó y vio como Mickoll protegía y alejaba a Éabha de las ventanas.

— ¿Estas segura de eso? recuerda su rostro Bria… él es uno de esos niños—Bria comenzó a recordar esos momentos en la Orden, hace ya 9 años, cuando el rostro de un niño acostado en una cama con los ojos casi sin vida le llegó a la cabeza.

—Dios… ¿no me digas que…?

—Sí, por eso a pesar de saber de dónde viene y de que familia es… no puedo sentir rencor hacia él, ¿Dónde está el collar? —Bria miró al suelo y comenzó a llorar—Bria, tenemos que hacerlo, es para que Éabha pueda vivir.

— ¿Pero quién te dice que en la Orden no le harán lo mismo que hace 9 años? ¿Quién me dice que su vida no será una miseria? —la mujer se comenzó a alterar a medida que más lagrimas salían de su rostro.

—No te lo puedo decir mujer, lo que sí te puedo asegurar es que nuestra hija va a vivir porque ellos la cuidaran, confía en él—un estruendo más se escuchó y esta vez vieron como el cuerpo de Ariel caía al suelo—ya es hora. Busca el collar.

La mujer se dio vuelta y se fue corriendo hasta el cuarto de ellos. Ariel se levantó del suelo con rapidez y comenzó a correr hacia la casa. Llevaba su Inocencia en mano y si atacaban usaría la defensa de esta.

—Aquí esta—Falan terminó de mover los muebles al mismo tiempo que llegó su esposa, en el suelo de madera había una trampilla. Mickoll se dio cuenta de ello y la madre de la chica se acercó a ella con una cadena de oro en las manos—Hija, hija escúchame… vienen por nosotros pero tú eres la que se tiene que ir—la mujer lloraba mientras acariciaba el rostro de su hija—toma, esto me fue dado hace nueve años, es tuyo.

—Mamá ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Qué son esas cosas? ¿Por qué quieren hacernos daño? —se escuchó un fuerte golpe en la puerta. Falan la abrió y se encontró con Ariel que había sido mandado a volar—Mamá…

—Se llama Remiel, es un Arcángel… de esos que te contaba en las historias cuando eras pequeña.

— ¿Estas bien, chico? —Falan ayudó al rubio a ponerse de pie—estas mal, pensé que eras un guerrero excepcional.

—Lo soy… pero no sé qué me pasa—Ariel iba a caer al suelo pero fue atajado por Mickoll antes de que tocara el suelo— ¿Qué planea hacer?

—Es sencillo, esta trampilla llega hasta el pueblo con el puerto más cercano para ir a Inglaterra—Falan tomó una bolsa de cuero y se la entregó a su hija—dinero para que los tres logren llegar a la Orden, sé que es un viaje largo pero espero que con esto sea suficiente para cubrir los gastos.

—… ¿los tres? —Ariel se quedó estupefacto— ¿no piensan venir?

— ¿A dónde iríamos? Ellos vienen por nosotros y vayamos a vayamos nos seguirán. La Orden no acepta a desertores de vuelta a pesar de tener le perdón del Vaticano—dijo Bria ya más calmada—sé que tú no tienes la culpa de lo que pasó hace años… pero el odio que ambos le tenemos a la Orden no se ira solo porque tú te sacrifiques por nosotros, son demasiadas cicatrices.

—Por eso te confiamos el cuidado de Éabha, se su maestro y guía—Ariel abrió los ojos tanto como pudo, sorprendido de escuchar al padre de la chica—.Ella tiene a Remiel, el Arcángel de los Resucitados, hace muchos años nos fue entregado eso por tu abuelo, mi esposa es descendiente de uno de los doce y por eso huimos de la Orden. Con el perdón de tu abuelo… pero aun así él hizo mucho daño.

— ¿Mucho daño? ¿De qué hablan? Yo no sé nada, ¿Qué pasó en aquella época?—dijo Ariel con desespero y Falan tuvo que tomarlo de los hombros para que se calmara—díganme que hizo mi abuelo para que lo odiaran de esta manera.

—No hay tiempo, cuida a nuetsra hija, solo ella puede usar esto, debía ser mío peor jamas la invoque pero sé que Éabha estará bien contigo. Tienen que irse ya.

Se escucharon más explosiones y disparos en el campo.

— ¡Cuidado! —unos disparos entraron por la pared. Todos se arrodillaron para que no fueran alcanzados por ellos—váyanse ya.

—Te amo mucho hija, ahora corre y jamás dejes que tus miedos te paralicen—Bria le dio un beso a su hija y su padre las envolvió a ambas en un abrazo.

—Siempre supe que un día así llegaría, Éabha… pero jamás te preparé y ese fue mi error—dijo Falan acariciando los cabellos de su hija—es hora de que demuestres que tu vida vale hija, ve con ellos y no dejes nunca de escuchar a Dios.

—Papá… mamá… —la joven no derramaba lágrimas, parecía estar en shock con todo lo que estaba pasando.

—Y tu joven, cuídala como si fuera tu tesoro más preciado—dijo Bria mirando a Ariel—te pareces mucho a él y a la vez no, lamento todo lo que te dije.

—No se preocupe señora—se escucharon mas disparos y esta vez todos cayeron al suelo.

— ¡Váyanse! —Falan arrojó a su hija por la trampilla

Ariel fue el último en entrar por la trampilla y fue el último en ver como la pareja era alcanzada por los disparos de los akumas. No les dio ni tiempo de ver sus rostros cuando cerraron la trampilla y una lluvia de disparos se escuchó nuevamente.

— ¡Mamá! ¡Papá!

—Vámonos, debemos seguir—Ariel tomó la mano de la chica y la jaló. No le dio tiempo de lamentarse por lo que había sucedido, al menos ese no era el momento, sí lloraba pero el miedo era más grande—esto no es lo que ellos hubieran querido Éabha, sigamos hacia adelante.

Los tres comenzaron a correr por el túnel de tierra, Ariel usaba su Inocencia para poder medio iluminar el camino que tenían en frente. No habían lágrimas en esos momentos, solo desespero. Ahora solo se escuchaban sus respiraciones al correr y sus pasos. En el corazón de Ariel había un sentimiento de culpa grande, esto era lo que él no quería que pasara, esto era lo que él había tratado de evitar y ahora por culpa de él una familia se había roto.

—Ariel espera—el rubio se detuvo al ver que Mickoll trataba de ayudar a Éabha que había caído al suelo por el cansancio—ella no está acostumbrada a esto, espere un momento.

—Si esperamos no podremos huir… Mickoll, no sé qué me pasa, no puedo pelear como debo… —Mickoll se angustió al escucharlo, Ariel era el único que podía defenderlos en casos como esos en donde varios akumas aparecían—por eso quiero ir rápido, siento que… —de repente el exorcista cayó al suelo de rodillas y se puso una mano en el corazón—maldición…

— ¿Qué le pasa? —Éabha se acercó a Ariel y notó una estrella negra en su mano— ¿Qué es eso?

—Me dieron… no puedo morir así… —más estrellas comenzaron a aparecer en su rostro—Mickoll… lamento dejarte el deber de decirle a mis hermanas… que no podré seguir con ellas… —se agarró más el pecho y se estrujó la ropa.

—Señor Ariel no nos haga esto… —Mickoll lo sujetó por los hombros—no puede morir, aun no es su momento…

—Esto ya no es mi decisión, Mickoll—su rostro se llenó de más estrellas negras—maldición…

—Por favor no te mueras—la chica tomaba el rostro de Ariel y lo acariciaba—tú me salvaste, por favor no mueras—Éabha comenzó a llorar al ver que Ariel estaba más débil.

—Lo siento…

Ante los ojos de Ariel una pequeña luz hizo acto de presencia, una pequeña luz de color azul flotaba frente a Éabha. Ambos se quedaron viéndola y esta comenzó a tomar la forma de un ser con grandes alas blancas.

—No puede ser… —a medida que el rostro de la mujer iba apareciendo las estrellas de Ariel se iban borrando de su cuerpo apenas dio un toque en el rostro del rubio—Remiel… el Arcángel de los Resucitados… —miró su mano y no había nada, hasta sus heridas se había ido.

Ariel levantó la cara y vio a la hermosa mujer a un lado de la joven. Su cabello era rojizo al igual que su poseedora, piel blanca, tenía una cinta en su frente color violeta y sus ojos de un azul tan hermoso como el cielo. Su vestido era violeta también y su armadura, que cubría pecho y parte de los brazos, era dorada. Ariel notó que en sus dedos había vendas y la armadura cubría su boca.

—Los dedos que sanan… —la mujer lo miró con compasión y le acarició la mejilla.

—" _Esta es tu ultima oportunidad…"_ —era una voz melodiosa y llena de bondad. Ella desapareció al instante dejándolos boquiabiertos a los tres.

—Remiel… —Éabha tomó su collar y lo miró—muchas gracias por ayudarlo.

—En una de las cartas que dejó mi abuelo hablaba sobre ella. El Arcángel que concede al moribundo la segunda oportunidad de vivir si ante sus puros ojos ve que aún debe cumplir algo en el camino de la vida… entonces yo aún no puedo morir—Ariel sonrió para si mismo, en verdad aun le faltaba bastante—sigamos, aun nos debe quedar un buen camino por delante. Descuida Éabha, te explicare todo cuando lleguemos al pueblo.

Los tres comenzaron a caminar, aún estaban estupefactos por la imagen de la hermosa mujer frente a ellos. Mickoll miraba caminar a Ariel y la necesidad de preguntarle algo al exorcista surgió.

—Ariel, ¿Por qué tardó tanto en hacer efecto el disparo del akuma?

— ¿Ah?

—Pasó un periodo de tiempo largo para que los primeros pentagramas aparecieran, normalmente los que yo he visto salen rápido.

—Mmmm… no sé, puedes preguntarle a Komui luego—Ariel si lo sabía, tenía mucho que ver con su sangre y con Miguel— _¿Por qué no me ayudaste por completo, Miguel? Acaso… ¿querías que muriera? O… ¿Era que querías despertar a Remiel en Éabha?_

— _Tan gracioso… tenía pensado que murieras pero me salió mal el plan—_ la voz dentro de su cabeza detuvo a Ariel de un susto produciendo una reacción en cadena de golpes contra él por Éabha y Mickoll.

— ¿Sucedió algo? —preguntó la chica.

—Ah… no, no, no, nada de nada… sigamos.

— _Hay veces que no entiendo donde dicen que te pareces a tu padre o a tu abuelo._

— _Cállate Miguel, ¿Por qué demonios casi me dejaste morir?... ¿desde cuándo puedes hablarme así?... y además con voz sarcástica._

— _Porque necesitaba que Remiel despertara de su largo sueño. Nosotros no podemos comunicarnos con ustedes y estoy haciendo un esfuerzo muy grande por ti al hablarte. Como tu Arcángel debo pedirte que dejes las estupideces y también las ideas fuera de lugar._

— _¿No sé a qué te refieres?_

— _Claro que lo sabes. Yo no pude protegerte completamente porque en tu interior el proceso de un Caído se estaba llevando a cabo, gasté mucho de mí para evitar que avanzara y cuando fuiste herido por el akuma pensé que hasta ahí llegarías._

— _¡¿Entonces no era ningún plan?! Casi muero por culpa del akuma—_ como Ariel iba de primero los demás no veían las expresiones de cara que hacia al hablar con Miguel dentro de su cabeza— _no tenías ningún plan, surgió de la nada._

— _Agradece que fue así sino ya serías polvo._

— _¡Ese no es el punto!_

— _No, pero afortunadamente Remiel te salvó. Por eso te digo que debes dejar las ideas tontas y concentrarte en tu deber._

— _Mi deber, mi deber, mi deber…. Ya estoy cansado de eso._

— _Escúchame… las personas que llevan tu sangre, la sangre de Dios, son propensas a convertirse en Caídos más rápido que otros y si abandonan su misión sin haber dado un argumento válido para ello, y no considerarlo una traición, más bien, ustedes no tienen más opción que cumplir con su deber. Tus ideas de abandonar la misión y desobedecer las órdenes de Komui te estaban llevando a convertirte en un Caído, recuerda que incluso si no fuera así, al llegar a la Orden y descubrían que fue lo que realmente hiciste serias acusado de herejía. Como representante de Dios en la tierra serías crucificado y luego quemado en la hoguera por el crimen de herejía._

— _No digas eso Miguel, ya muchos muertos llevo en mi espalda como para pensar en algo como eso. ¿O es que acaso crees que no sé todas las pobres personas que murieron por supuesta herejía en la edad media? ¿Crees que no se sobre La Cruzada de los Inocentes? Conozco muy bien los pecados que debo cargar gracias a mi familia. Yo jamás seré un Caído, ya no… porque hice una promesa que me ata una vez más a la Orden… debo cuidarla con mi vida._

— _Recuerda tu sueño._

— _Mi sueño… eso no es un sueño Miguel, pero aun así está presente en mí siempre, no me sermonees sobre eso. Éabha será como una hermana más, una que debo cuidar muy bien._

— _Está bien, solo asegúrate de no volver a salirte del sendero porque la próxima vez no te ayudaré, ya Remiel lo dijo… esta es tu ultima oportunidad._

— _Tranquilo, no cometeré el mismo error de mi tío, no me convertiré en un Caído y eso lo juro por mi familia._

— _¿Tu tío? Sé que he estado contigo mucho tiempo pero… sin mal no recuerdo tú serías el primer Caído de la familia, serías una deshonra para tu sangre y tus hermanas._

— _¿El primero?... Miguel… ¿de qué hablas? Mi tío Dion se convirtió en Caído y por eso murió, hace ya muchos años._

— _¿Ah sí? ¿Tú habías nacido en ese momento? O… ¿alguna vez lo viste? —_ Ariel seguía caminando mientras tenía su monologo con Miguel en la mente. Las palabras del Arcángel lo estaban haciendo dudar— _sin mal no recuerdo tú eras un niño, deberías recordar todo lo que les paso a ti y a tu familia ese día…_

— _¿Qué día? Miguel… háblame con claridad._

— _Solo te diré que les escondieron algo, no es tu culpa si no lo recuerdan pero solo te diré con toda la verdad que son mis palabras que tu tío Dion jamás fue un Caído—_ la voz de Miguel desapareció de la cabeza de Ariel poco a poco dejando resonar esas palabras por varios segundos.

Si su tío jamás fue un Caído entonces… ¿Qué le había pasado?

 _ **2 horas después**_

El camino había sido largo pero por fin lograban salir de ese húmedo túnel. La salida estaba ubicada en un bosque desde donde se lograba divisar la ciudad donde él y Mickoll habían llegado, el día estaba nublado y no parecía muy acto para un viaje en barco, el cielo se tornaba gris poco a poco y la brisa fría les llegaba hasta los huesos.

—Está comenzando a hacer frío—como habían salido corriendo Éabha solo tenía un vestido color verde manga larga y más nada, solo el collar de Remiel. Todas sus cosas se habían quedado en la casa.

—Tendremos que esperar—dijo Mickoll—si quieren podemos descansar un rato aquí y luego seguir hacia el pueblo.

—Buena idea, así puedes descansar un poco, Éabha—dijo Ariel mientras se quitaba su chaqueta de exorcista—tómala, yo estaré bien.

—Pero hace frío.

—Pero tú eres mujer y de seguro no aguantaras mucho—la chica lo miró sombríamente y Ariel tragó grueso al verle los ojos como si sacaran llamas.

—Que sea mujer no significa que sea débil y frágil.

—Ah…

— ¿Qué te crees? Que por tener una espada, casi dos metros de altura y músculos en varias partes del cuerpo puedes ser mejor que yo—Ariel y Mickoll se miraron las caras sorprendidos—no quiero tu chaqueta, gracias.

—Está bien, te la pones o te la pongo a los golpes niña—Ariel sintió algo muy familiar.

—No se me pega la gana.

Pasaron los minutos y Mickoll veía como ambos seguían peleando verbalmente por ver quien se ponía la mugrosa chaqueta de Ariel. El buscador pensó que así debía ser él con sus hermanas y por eso se sentía en la confianza de pelear con Éabha de esa manera.

Al rato se calmaron y Ariel terminó ganando y dejando el orgullo feminista de Éabha por el suelo y así también aprovechó el momento para explicarle sobre todo. Los apóstoles, la Orden, el por qué la buscaban, quien era el Conde y lo más importante de todo, la Inocencia.

—Cuando lleguemos a la Orden veremos qué hacer con ese collar, no puede permanecer así para siempre, deben convertirlo en un arma que puedas utilizar contra los akumas.

—Yo no quiero pelear contra esas cosas, papá jamás incitó la violencia y mucho menos la usó en momentos que tal vez lo requerían… —la joven comenzó a llorar al recordar a sus padres.

—Puedes llorar lo que quieras, estas en todo tu derecho—Éabha se acercó mas a Ariel y se acurrucó debajo de su brazo, como una niña que busca refugio en un hermano mayor—descuida, diré que jamás vi llorar a la feminista número 1.

—Eres muy amable—Ariel miró hacia el horizonte y enseguida su cuerpo se tensó.

—… Éabha hazme un favor…

— ¿Qué?

—Corre al bosque con Mickoll e intenten llegar al pueblo por ese camino lo más rápido que puedan—la mirada de Ariel era de enfado y miraba a una sola dirección—me cansé de esas cosas, no dejare que sigan molestando esta zona.

La pelirroja levantó la vista y se encontró con cinco akumas nivel 2 flotando cerca de ellos.

— ¡Mickoll, váyanse de aquí ya! Si es posible espérenme cerca del puerto, escóndanse bien, los encontraré luego.

El buscador no perdió más tiempo y tomó a la chica por el brazo y la jaló hacia el bosque. Ariel activó su Inocencia y comenzó la pelea contra los akumas. Iba en desventaja, se sentía débil, como si sus fuerzas fueran absorbidas.

— ¡Exorcista! No te ves muy bien—un akuma con forma de payaso se rió de él al verlo tirado en el suelo—cuando acabemos contigo iremos por los otros dos, será divertido—Ariel se levantó rápidamente y corrió hacia los árboles, se montó rápidamente en uno y con todas las fuerzas que tuvo en ese momento saltó y atinó a darle a uno de los akumas— ¡Maldito! ¿Te crees muy listo?

—Ya no más—dijo otro que tenía dos grandes cuernos en la cabeza. Sacó sus garras afiladas y de un golpe cortó los arboles más cercanos a Ariel dejándolo imposibilitado para usarlos.

—Demonios…

—Ahora, ¿cómo harás para subir? Ahora sí será tu fin, hijo de Dios. No tienes escapatoria.

— ¡Eso dices tú! —una sonrisa sádica se dibujó sus labios y rápidamente tomó la cadena que tenía el báculo y de un solo movimiento la estiró y con ella atrapó al akuma— ¡¿Quién es el débil ahora?!

Se impulsó con la cadena, voló por los aires y de un golpe logró acabar con el akuma que había cortado los árboles.

—Este no es un exorcista normal—el akuma dio una patada y mandó a volar al rubio. Ariel cayó cerca de lo que quedó de los antiguos árboles, estaba adolorido, había sido una patada muy fuerte en el área abdominal— ¡Muere niño!

Ariel no podía moverse, había desperdiciado su última oportunidad. Vio acercarse al akuma y esperó su fin.

— ¡Mocoso de mierda!

— ¡¿Qué?! —Ariel vio como dos de los akumas que quedaban eran atravesados por una lanza dorada, haciéndolo desaparecer al instante—esa lanza… debe ser una broma…

— ¡Hola querido Ariel!

— ¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí, Vangelis?! ¡Maldito infeliz griego de quinta! —Vangelis atajó la lanza a tiempo y de un movimiento ágil destruyó a los otros dos en menos de cinco segundos— ¡No te creas mucho por haber destruido a esos dos tu solo!

— ¡Mira mocoso, te acabo de salvar el trasero así que más respeto!

Ambos comenzaron una pelea de gritos en insultos apenas Vangelis estuvo cerca de él. Luego pasaron a los puños y a más insultos sacándose hasta las generaciones anteriores. Pasados unos minutos los dos se habían calmado y cada uno tenía una mejilla inflamada. Ninguno decía nada, Vangelis iba con un traje de exorcista diferente al de Ariel y él lo notó.

—Es el nuevo uniforme, el tuyo lo dejé en mi motel—Ariel volvió a mirar hacia el horizonte. La vista frente a ellos era de los campos verdes de Irlanda— ¿Qué demonios te pasó? Tú peleas como niña pero esta vez fuiste patético.

—Cállate de una vez, Vangelis. Si no quieres que te corte esa trenza que llevas.

—Atrévete mocoso.

—No me retes—ambos activaron sus Inocencias al mismo tiempo pero se dieron cuenta del infantil gesto y las desactivaron enseguida— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Komui me envió a buscarte, tus hermanas partieron en misión. Cada una fue enviada a un lugar distinto, Annia esta con el chico cola de caballo, el ciego y el narizon buscando al general Tiedoll y mi dulce Avia esta con Komui camino a Alemania, al parecer algo pasó allá y los necesitaban urgentemente.

— ¿Y qué tengo que ver yo con esto?

—Pues que me mandaron a buscarte para que comencemos nuestras misiones—Vangelis lo miró sin mucho ánimo—tenemos que reunirnos como sea con el grupo de Tiedoll.

—… ¿y luego qué?... ¿Volver a la Orden?

—Eso ya depende del General cuando lo encontremos, recuerda que no es nuestro maestro.

—…

—Escucha, se nos ordenó algo y el no cumplirlo es traición. No sé que pasaste estos días pero te ves raro, Annia va a estar en España, si podemos apurarnos la alcanzaremos enseguida pero ya es decisión tuya que hacer, Komui me puso bajo tus ordenes—a Ariel le brillaron los ojos la escuchar eso.

— ¿Tienes un golem? —Vangelis se abrió la chaqueta y un pequeño golem negro salió. Ariel intento localizar a Mickoll con el pequeño golem pero era un poco difícil y al pasar unos minutos logró hacerlo— ¿Mickoll?

— _Seño Ariel… que bueno que sigue vivo, ya me estaba preocupando y practicando en cómo decirle a sus hermanas que había muerto._

—… que alentador… ¿tienes el dinero?

— _Sí, ¿Por qué?_

—Tú y Éabha vayan a la Orden, preséntasela a Komui. Perdón por no estar ahí pero me surgió una misión a último minuto y necesito irme y a España. Tomen el primer barco a Inglaterra y sigan, no se detengan por nada y si ven a un akuma escóndanse pero creo que estarán bien, no uses tus ropas de buscador y así correrán menos peligro.

— _Pero señor…_

—Te confío esta, Mickoll—Ariel trancó y Vangelis lo miró con una media sonrisa en el rostro—vámonos ya, mierda ambulante.

—Así te quería escuchar pero primero a cambiar esos harapos que tienes por uniforme. Partiremos en la noche, tengo a alguien que nos puede llevar en barco a Inglaterra y de ahí a España, te aseguro que es rápido y llegaremos en menos de lo que te imaginas.

 _ **Varias horas después (Estación de trenes de España)**_

—Jamás había viajado tan movido—dijo Daisya saliendo del tren con cara de pocos amigos—tuvimos suerte de que nada nos pasó, ¿Qué demonios hubiera pasado si Annia no se da cuenta de esos akumas?

La rubia iba bajando del tren, fue ayudada por Marie ya que iba un poco coja. Saliendo de Francia, en el camino, vieron a varios akumas de los cuales lograron eliminar en tiempo record. El viaje a pesar de todo había sido tranquilo, no hubo peleas por parte de Kanda ya que en el mínimo roce que los otros dos vieran enseguida defendían a la chica porque les parecía injusta la actitud de Kanda hacia ella.

— ¿Cómo está tu pie?

—Está bien Marie, gracias—el moreno le sonrió y antes de poner el pie en la estación sintió un empujón desde atrás que la hizo caer al suelo. Daisya solo se quedó viendo el momento en el que Annia caía, sin creerlo, y a Kanda con su pierna levanta delatándolo.

—Caminas lento, mocosa.

— ¡Me duele el pie! ¡¿No te podías esperar?!

—Si esperamos nos matarán, hay que movernos y buscar al maestro sino no lograremos nada, ya los akumas nos persiguen y si bajamos la velocidad por tu culpa entonces te dejaremos atrás.

—… —Marie y Daisya escucharon lo que dijo Kanda.

—La dejaras tu Kanda, nosotros no podríamos… a menos que tú quieras quedarte solo con ella—ambos chicos voltearon a ver al turco con rapidez—desde esa misión que tuvieron en Alemania los he visto pelear más, ¿será que pasó algo entre ustedes y no lo quieren admitir?

—Cállate Daisya, lo único que podría pasar entre nosotros es que ella haya llegado a la Orden a joder.

— ¿A joder? ¿Por qué me insultas? Soy tan exorcista como tú.

—Digas lo que digas eres una exorcista débil, todos sabemos cuánto dio tu primera revisión con Hevlaska pero también sabemos que ese número disminuyó cuando hiciste la revisión antes de irte, ¿es así o estoy mintiendo, mocosa?

—… —Kanda decía la verdad, su porcentaje había bajado dos números y sentía vergüenza de eso, mucha en realidad—desde que te conocí jamás me has logrado decir algo bueno, tampoco lo espero pero si te voy a pedir que respetes los limites personales, mis porcentajes no son asunto de nadie y menos de alguien que me odia como tu… la próxima vez que te vuelva a escuchar decir algo como eso hacia mi persona te juro que te daré el golpe más fuerte que mi puño pueda darte… ¡y ninguno de ustedes dos se meterá!

— ¡NO SEÑORA!

—No me asustas mocosa—dijo Kanda con su típica mirada.

—No lo dije para asustarte.

Annia dio media vuelta y se fue camino a la entrada de la estación, debían moverse e ir buscando al General Tiedoll, según los últimos datos él se encontraba cerca de ahí. La exorcista lo que menos quería era salir lastimada, jamás había tenido una baja en batalla pero esta misión era algo nuevo y las fuerzas que debían poner en ella era también algo que la agotaría.

—Annia… —la rubia volteó para encontrarse con Daisya—iremos a un motel, ya es tarde y todos estamos cansado, y un descanso para tu pie no sería malo. Escucha… Kanda es una persona difícil, lo sé, no mide lo que dice pero no es mala persona, en el fondo…

—Muy, muy, muy en el fondo. No sé por qué lo defiendes, entiendo que la Oren lo soporte porque es un exorcista y es fuerte pero no veo el motivo por el que se comporte así—Annia comenzó a caminar y se sentó en un banco cercano a la estación—es mi culpa el volverme más débil, lo admito pero… hago lo mejor que puedo y no sé por qué mi sincronización baja… tal vez Kanda tenga razón.

—No la tiene, todos tenemos malos días. Cuando llegué a la Orden me sentí igual pero ahora siento que pertenezco ahí, eres fuerte porque te he visto en los entrenamientos y peleas bien, muy bien en realidad.

—El maestro nos exigía mucho en esa área, nos reventaba con entrenamiento físico cuando vivimos en Grecia… ahí fue cuando encontramos a Vangelis. Creo que la forma en que nos exigía las cosas nos hizo como somos, él era muy estricto y ahora entiendo la razón, ser un exorcista no es tarea fácil.

—No, hay que lidiar con mucho y los peligros son constantes pero estoy seguro que ustedes tres salen adelante solos—Daisya tomó la mano de Annia en un gesto de amigos y la chica le regalo una media sonrisa— ¿te sientes mejor?

—Sí, gracias Daisya.

—Oigan tortolos—ambos exorcistas voltearon al y miraron con fastidio a Kanda—encontramos un motel, muévanse.

Annia y Daisya siguieron a Kanda y a Marie hasta un lugar que no parecía de tan mala muerte pero tampoco tenía un aire muy pintoresco. Era un poco cerca de la estación pero ya era tarde y no debía haber otros lugares más cerca que ese. Al entrar Kanda y Annia les llegó la memoria de lo que había pasado en el bar y en su infantil competencia.

—Se parece mucho… —dijo Kanda inconscientemente.

—Sí… —Annia respondió de igual manera, sin darse cuenta de mucho.

— ¿Qué se parece mucho a qué? —preguntó Marie sorprendiendo a los dos exorcistas.

— ¿Ah?... nada, nada—dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

—Eso solo que en Alemania nos quedamos en un lugar que se parecía mucho, ¿cierto, Kanda? —dijo Annia tratando de disimular un poco, le daba vergüenza recordar su actitud infantil y lo pero era que no recordaba nada del resto de la noche.

—Algo así, entremos.

El lugar era acogedor y no se veía tan mal desde adentro, por afuera era otra historia. Se acercaron a la recepción pero no había nadie detrás del mostrador.

—Qué raro… —Annia tocó la campana para ver si llegaba alguien pero nadie salía— ¿habrá alguien?

—Debería, sino no estaría abierto—dijo el chico turco mirando a todos lados— ¿escuchas algo, Marie?

—Sí pero no entiendo por qué no vienen.

—Reventémosle la campana—dijo Kanda que comenzó a tocar la campana sin descanso.

— ¡Pero por Dios! ¡Por favor un poquito de paciencia! —vieron a una figura masculina salir de una puerta cercana a la recepción y un poco desaliñado—buenas no… —antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar el hombre debió tropezar con algo porque cayó al suelo, los chicos no vieron bien porque fue justo detrás del escritorio.

— ¡Olé!—dijo Daisya aguantando la risa y recibiendo un codazo de parte de Marie y Annia.

— ¿Se encuentra bien, señor? ¿No se lastimó? —el hombre volvió a levantarse con cuidado ante la mirada de extrañez de todos.

—Sí, perdón por eso. Buenas noches y bienvenidos a "La tasca de Gando" —todos escucharon el nombre y pensaron en una cosa que se les vino a la mente y que tal vez el nombre no era el indicado—somos tasca y ofrecemos servicios de motel y… para los hombres aquí si quieren algo mas también tenemos servicio de…

—Somos personas que venimos de parte de la iglesia, señor—dijo Annia rápidamente—no necesitaremos eso.

—Bueno… solo decía.

—Necesitamos cuatro habitaciones—dijo Kanda para callarlos a todos—no sabemos cuánto nos quedemos así que deje abierta la cuenta.

—Será un placer pero me temo que hay un problema con eso—todos se quedaron de piedra unos segundos—solo nos quedan dos habitaciones dobles.

— ¡Pedimos una! —gritaron Marie y Daisya al mismo tiempo.

— ¡Ey! ¡Eso no se vale! —dijo Annia reprochándole a los otros dos—¿Qué les ocurre a ustedes dos? ¿Quieren ver a Kanda sacar mi cadáver por la puerta?

—Descuida, les servirá para su relación.

— ¿Qué relación? —dijo Annia con un tono de molestia al turco.

—Pues de compañeros de equipo, siempre es bueno fortalecer lazos—Daisya tomó su bolso, la llave y se fue de ahí con Marie. Kanda no había dicho nada, no podía ya que no le quedaba de otra.

—Una de las habitaciones es matrimonial, ustedes saben… —Kanda y Annia miraron al señor con el ceño fruncido—… les damos dos botellas de vino gratis… es parte del paquete del cuarto y un servicio especial para la pareja.

—La toman—dijo Marie y Daisya tomó la llave del cuarto y dejó la otra.

Annia y Kanda se vieron las caras con fastidio, no había de otra y solo sería por poco tiempo si todo iba como lo planeaba Komui. El japonés tomó la llave con mala gana pero antes de que pudieran ir tras los otros dos que ya habían partido a su habitación, el encargado los detuvo.

—Déjeme decirles una cosa antes de que se vayan a descansar.

— ¿Qué? —dijo Kanda de mala gana a lo cual Annia rodó los ojos.

—Es preferible que no salgan en la noche, últimamente están pasando cosas raras y personas han desaparecido… según los rumores simplemente se vuelven polvo y sumándole eso el espectro de la doncella—Annia y Kanda se miraron las caras. Una de las cosas raras la entendían, tenía akuma escrito en todos lados pero lo otro, lo de la doncella, eso ya era raro.

— ¿Qué es eso de la doncella? —preguntó Annia. Nunca estaba de más preguntar.

—Es algo muy reciente señorita, muchos dicen que se trata del espíritu de una doncella que murió por estas zonas hace ya muchos años, dicen que venía de Inglaterra y sufrió un accidente en su carruaje y murió junto con su señora. Ella aparece todas las noches por la zona de los bosques y recorre parte de la ciudad tarareando una melodía que dicen que hace que los animales hablen—hasta ese punto Kanda y Annia estaban sospechando de algo, puede que fuera una Inocencia… luego de que dijera que su voz hacia los animales hablar, pues… comenzaron a pensar que el hombre tenía unos problemas de alcohol severos— ¿no me creen?

—No, no, no eso… es que impresiona… —dijo Annia tratando de arreglar la situación mientras se rasca el cuello e intentaba ver la expresión de Kanda—y… dice usted que apareció de la nada.

—Sí, hace más o menos 8 meses sino es que más, no es peligrosa hasta donde se sabe pero las personas comenzaron a desaparecer luego de su aparición y dicen que es su melodía la que ocasiona eso. Por eso todos dormimos con tapones en los oídos, no nos queremos arriesgar.

—Y… ¿algún animal ha hablado cuando ella canta? ¿Han escuchado eso?

—Yo no pero unos vecinos sí—Kanda notó como el hombre parecía tener cara de haber bebido un poco de algo—cuídense mucho, si la oyen cantar solo les recomiendo que se escondan… aunque no creo que vayan a estar muy pendientes de eso—el tono de picardía del hombre hizo que Kanda agarrara con fuerza su espada.

— ¿Cómo di…? —Annia le dio un pisotón muy disimulado para que se callara.

—Descuide, mi prometido y yo estaremos muy ocupados así que cualquier cosa que oigan… por favor no interrumpan—Kanda la volteó a ver sonrojado y con cara de sorpresa—nos vemos mañana temprano.

—Está bien, que pasen buena noche… ¡las botellas de vino están en el cuarto!.

El hombre los vio retirarse brazo a brazo hasta que cruzaron un pasillo y Annia lo soltó como si fuera venenoso. Su habitación aparentemente era la última del pasillo.

— ¿Puedes explicar que fue eso?

—Solo en caso de que algo pase, para que no pongan su vida en peligro—Annia caminó hasta la puerta y metí la llave—estoy cansada, quiero dormir un rato y…

— ¿Y qué moco…?

Ambos exorcistas se quedaron viendo la habitación sorprendidos, no porque fuera hermosa sino por donde se habían metido. No había sillones de ningún tipo, una cama muy grande y con varios almohadones y un con un corazón de pétalos en medio, en la mesa de noche estaban las botellas de vino, copas y lo que parecía ser una caja de bombones. Al voltear a su izquierda vieron lo que parecía ser una enorme "bañera" con el tamaño perfecto para dos, tenía espuma y todo.

— ¿En dónde me fui a meter? —dijo Annia con las manos en la cabeza mirando nuevamente la habitación—tú te alejas de mí.

—Como si quisiera estar contigo en la misma cama, mocosa—Kanda arrojó sus cosas al suelo y colgó su abrigo en el perchero—debí tomar la otra llave con rapidez.

—Lo mismo digo, quiero bañarme… —Annia recordó lo que sería "el baño" en la habitación—ya veré como me ducho—se quitó el abrigo y lo colgó, se quitó las botas y la chaqueta de exorcista dejando solo una sin magas y ceñida a su delgado cuerpo—es agotador viajar en tren y más aún cuando te persiguen akumas.

—Hay que estar alertas con eso… y con respecto a lo de la doncella.

—Pienso igual, puede ser una inocencia…

—O que ese desgraciado haya bebido mucho vino—Kanda continuó revisando la habitación a ver si había algo normal que ambos pudieran usar y convivir en paz—esta habitación está hecha para amantes.

—Recién casados mejor dicho—Kanda vio como Annia se subió a la cama y apoyó su cuerpo en el espaldar de la cama y tomó una de las botellas de vino y la abrió— ¿quieres?

— ¿No y que eres puritana? —dijo el japonés con fastidio al ver como bebía el vino de la copa.

—Eso no es problema tuyo, solo te estoy ofreciendo una copa de vino… además esto lo paga la Orden, créeme, la iglesia tiene suficiente dinero como para comprar la ciudad entera—Annia le sirvió un poco a Kanda—quiero descansar y si tengo que emborracharme para olvidar que estoy en la habitación donde nació Cupido entonces que así sea.

—… te doy la razón esta vez, pero solo esta vez—Kanda se acercó a la cama, se había quitado también la chaqueta de exorcista y sus botas. Cargaba una camisa como la de Annia y en menos de tres segundos se había bebido la copa de vino.

—No soy de beber mucho…

—Sí, como no—Kanda extendió la copa y Annia le sirvió más.

 _ **2 horas después.**_

Se habían bebido las dos botellas más una que pidieron y otra que venía en camino. Ambos miraban el techo sin moverse y sin decir nada, realmente no había mucho que decirse entre ellos y era mejor beber y ver doble que intentar romper un momento incómodo.

—Creo que debí de haber llamado a Ariel o a Avia… para saber cómo estaban—la voz de Annia sonaba como la de alguien que había bebido bastante.

—Te preocupas mucho por ellos, son mayores, déjalos vivir que se pueden cuidar solos—Kanda estaba igual pero a él las borracheras se le pasaban rápido—no entiendo cuál es la necesidad de preocuparse por todos a tu alrededor.

—No te creas, cuando fuimos de misión hubo veces que también me preocupé por ti… porque a pesar de tu odio irracional hacia mí, somos camaradas—Annia pegó la botella de vino a su boca y bebió lo poco que quedaba—se acabó…

—Eres una maldita borracha que se hace pasar por la reencarnación de la Virgen María—dijo Kanda mirando el techo con la mirada perdida.

—No pero soy su familia… pero eso no significa que cuando voy a dejar pasar mis problemas sin hablar de ellos… en este momento como estoy contigo entonces prefiero emborracharme.

— ¿Qué clase de problemas va a tener alguien como tú? —dijo Kanda con fastidio en la voz.

—… muchos piensan eso… pero no saben lo que es la maldición de pertenecer a una familia como la mía. Mi padre solía decirnos que una bendición siempre viene acompañada de una maldición y es verdad. Perdí a mi familia… —Kanda volteó al escuchar como su borracha voz comenzó a quebrarse—perdí todo lo que era importante en mi vida… solo me quedan mis hermanos y es por eso que me preocupo por ellos. ¿Tú tienes padres, Kanda?

—… —el espadachín miró nuevamente hacia el techo y no podía creer lo que iba a decir—no, no tengo padres ni familia… tampoco he perdido a nadie importante porque siempre he estado solo.

—Yo sí perdí a alguien especial… pero no sé quién es—Kanda soltó un suspiró y volteó a ver como Annia jugaba con el pico de la botella, estaba muy mal y borracha—en realidad no sé si es verdad o no… solo lo siento, perdí a alguien a quien quería mucho, alguien de mi familia creo… sé que sonará estúpido pero no recuerdo parte de mi infancia… solo puedo recordar momentos que tampoco sé si son reales… por eso digo que con una bendición siempre llega una maldición—Annia fue a beber de la botella y se dio cuenta que estaba vacía.

—Ya viene la otra—la borrachera de Kanda estaba pasando poco a poco, al menos ya podía distinguir un poco una mancha del techo y no verla como tres manchas—estas conversaciones que no salgan de este cuarto.

—Ni loca, si se enteran que estoy bebiendo de esta manera mínimo me azotan—Annia soltó una risita borracha y a los segundos se puso a llorar—mi vida es una mierda Kanda, quiero morirme… quiero morir… quiero ver a mi familia, quiero estar en paz y no tener que ver morir a más gente—Kanda quedó en shock al verla llorar como si le hubieran arrancado el corazón—la gente de la Orden piensa que somos personas llenas de bendiciones… ¿Qué tiene de bendición ser abandonados en un orfanato? ¿O que tiene de bendición que tu familia fuera asesinada?... ¿Qué tiene de bendición llevar este apellido?

—Oye será mejor que bajes la voz o… —la puerta sonó, de seguro era el encargado con la botella de vino—deja de llorar o nos meteremos en problemas—Kanda se bajó de la cama y fue hasta la perta.

—Su botella de vino—Kanda se la arrancó de las manos y el pobre hombre casi deja la cara en la puerta cuando Kanda la cerró de golpe—… por lo que veo la están ´pasando bien.

Kanda volvió a la cama y vio que Annia estaba más calmada y mirando el techo. La luz de la luna entraba por la ventana y le iluminaba el rostro y se notaba muy bien las marcas de las lágrimas en su cara.

—… —de repente Kanda sintió un dolor en su cabeza lo cual llamó la atención de Annia.

—Kanda, ¿estás bien? —Annia intentó acercarse pero Kanda le empujó el brazo. Kanda respiraba bocanadas de aire grandes y trataba de no mirar a la borracha chica que parecía preocupada—Kanda mírame.

—No… será peor… —Kanda sintió como las manos de Annia se posaban en sus mejillas y le subía la cara. Al verla a los ojos su dolor de cabeza disminuyó—…

—" _ **Esperare por ti… siempre"**_

—… —Kanda no sabía que hacer.

—" _ **Te amo"**_ —no era Annia, él lo sabía… era alguien más.

—Y yo también… —el silencio de la noche fue roto por nada más y nada menos que una bofetada cortesía de la rubia. Kanda quedó mirando hacia su derecha, la cachetada había sido fuerte.

—Kanda despierta, estas diciendo tonterías—Kanda volteó y no dijo nada. Solo miró a Annia e intentó pensar qué demonios era lo que había visto hace un rato—perdón no quise golpearte pero… —Annia comenzó a tocarle la cara para ver si había dejado una marca fuerte pero Kanda la detuvo y tomó su muñecas con fuerza y las apartó de su cara—Kanda…

—Olvida lo que viste y oíste.

—Pero… ¿a qué te referías con "yo también"? —Kanda no dijo nada, tomó la botella, la abrió y sirvió dos copas más.

—Te dije que lo olvidaras.

—Sí pero…

Ambos voltearon al mismo tiempo hacia la ventana. Sin duda eso era una mujer, una mujer cantando… y estaba cerca de la cutre posada. Kanda dejó las copas sobre la mesa y se asomó junto con la rubia por la ventana. Había mucha niebla para la época y casi no se lograba distinguir algo moverse o siquiera algunos faroles cuyas luces habían sido apagadas.

—Debe ser la tal doncella—dijo Annia mirando a todos lados— ¿Qué hacemos?

—Dejémoslo pasar, no es nuestra misión—Kanda volvió a dejar a Mugen cerca de su lado de la cama, había tenido una experiencia fuerte la última vez, no permitiría que sucediera de nuevo—la última copa y a dormir.

Terminaron durmiéndose una hora después. Kanda colocó las muchas almohadas que había sobre la cama para hacer una especie muro que los separara para que por ningún motivo ella se acercara a él ya que tampoco quería que la experiencia con Annia y su borrachera de cerveza negra alemana se repitiera.

Annia dormía tranquila, podía conciliar el sueño ya que el vino ayudó muy bien para que cayera enseguida… pero el vino no puede siempre evitar ciertas cosas, en el caso de la joven exorcista, los sueños o lo que ella estaba comenzando a creer que era alucinaciones.

Estaba vez no era ese lugar oscuro, no, ahora era un campo lleno de flores de colores, muchas en realidad. Había un bosque, el cielo era azul y la brisa era fresca y todo parecía estar en paz, era un lugar en el que Annia desearía estar y tal vez nunca volver a la Orden. Unas risas se escucharon cerca de ahí.

No importaba donde mirara, no importaba que tanto buscara, no lograba ver a nadie cerca de ahí.

— _¿Dónde están?..._ —Annia volteó una vez más y ahí estaban, dos jóvenes. Él era jalado por ella hacia los campos de flores y él la seguía como si su vida dependiera de ello— _¿Quiénes son?..._ —la voz de Annia comenzó a quebrarse casi en un tono de desesperación _— ¿Qué son?..._ —no podía ver sus rostros, estaban al aire libre, no había nada que lo impidiera y aun así no podía hacerlo, no importaba si se acercaba a ellos. Una luz era la culpable, como si mirara el sol y este le impidiera ver mejor.

—" _ **Esperare por ti… siempre. Estaremos juntos por siempre"**_ —esa era la voz de la mujer— _ **"Te amo".**_

—" _ **Y yo a ti".**_

— ¡AH! —Annia despertó de golpe y pegó un grito de dolor. Se tocó el pecho con la mano, como si le clavaran algo en todo el corazón.

— ¡¿Qué te pasa?! —Kanda quitó las almohadas y la vio llorar con desesperación— ¡reacciona mocosa, respira!

—Kanda… no me dejes sola, no te vayas por favor—sus gimoteos iban en aumento y Kanda no sabía que hacer—no se quiénes son… pero cada vez que los veo me duele… me duele porque sé que algo les pasó…

—… —Kanda la tomó de los hombros y la abrazó un poco para que se calmara—ya deja de llorar antes de que vengan a ver qué pasa y no pueda explicar nada.

—Perdóname Kanda…

—… —Kanda rodó los ojos y se acostó junto con ella para que se clamara y volviera a dormir—nada de esto a nadie, mocosa.

 _ **Al día siguiente.**_

—Tengo un poco de temor—dijo Marie al mismo tiempo que salía de la habitación junto con Daisya—no debimos dejar que durmieran en el mismo cuarto, no se llevan bien y algo pudio haber terminado mal.

—Yo no oí nada, ni gritos, ni que el encargado formara escándalo por una masacre así que asumo que todo está bien y que Annia está viva y sin una sola herida. Creo que era esta—ambos se acercaron a la habitación y tocaron tres veces—…

—… siguen dormidos—dijo Marie.

—Entonces entraremos a la patada de uno, dos y tres… —Daisya lanzó una patada contra la puerta haciendo que se abriera completamente—no iremos hoy, no quiero que nos cobren esto y tampoco que… oh…

— ¿Qué pasa, Daisya? ¿Qué ves? ¿Está bien Annia?... ¡habla! —Daisya contuvo su risa pero aun así no fue problema para Marie escucharlo— ¿de qué te ríes?

—Créeme amigo, si pudieras ver. Esto es algo que no se ve todos los días.

—Y si abres la boca te aseguro que jamás veras algo en tu vida—Kanda seguía con los ojos cerrados pero al instante volteó y los miró como si los fuera a rebanar—dicen algo sobre esto y les juro que lo pagaran con creces.

—Nosotros nos vamos a desayunar, nos vemos ahora—Daisya empujó a Marie hacia afuera y se puso en marcha de forma rápida hacia la recepción del lugar a ver si las habitaciones también incluían algún desayuno decente—sentí la muerte rondar.

—Yo también, ¿Qué era lo que había ahí?

—Digamos que Kanda tenía abrazado a una "almohada" muy especial—Marie tardó en entender pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que hablaba su amigo—oh… ni una palabra Daisya.

—Ni una.

 _ **6 horas después.**_

—Entonces todo bien.

— _Muy bien, ya estoy aquí con Komui y los demás… Allen y Lenalee pelearon fuertemente, cuando llegamos estaban en un estado muy delicado. Justo ahora estoy con él en la habitación, su ojo detector de akumas fue dañado gravemente._

—Por Dios… no podemos hacer más de eso, solo esperar. Yo estoy preguntando por las calles, el general Tiedoll debería estar aquí pero no hay rastro de nada y nadie ha visto a alguien como él—Annia miró la foto que tenía en mano, era el general—por ahora estoy sola, los otros están por su lado y Ariel no me contesta para nada.

— _A mí tampoco pero debe estar bien_ —la voz de Avia sonó llena de ánimos— _el pobre de Allen debe estar muy cansado… se enfrentó a ellos._

— ¿A ellos?

— _A uno de ellos mejor dicho… esto cada vez se pone peor hermana._

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

— _Bookman está aquí_ —Annia paró en seco al escuchar ese seudónimo— _no digo que sea algo malo pero tú sabes lo que decía las cartas del abuelo. Bookman registra la historia y nos ordenaba que nos reuniéramos con él en algún momento._

— ¿Querrá hablar de algo en específico?

—Están apareciendo los apóstoles, ¿Qué más crees? Además de esa información no confirmada de los 12 arcángeles. No creo que hagan mucho en esta guerra, hermana. Tu sabes como soy yo, llámame demente, pero aquí hay algo más… algo muy siniestros…

— ¿Avia?

— _Creo que tiene que ver con Allen…_

— ¿Qué dices? No seas tan paranoica.

— _No es eso_ —la voz de Avia bajó de volumen— _él es raro, su inocencia es rara y su ojo… además esa historia de cómo lo obtuvo. No digo que sea malo porque a simple vista no lo es pero tiene algo que me hace dudar de él y… y de alguien más también._

— ¿Alguien más? ¿De quién hablas? —Annia cruzó la calle y continuó caminando. Ya eran las cinco de la tarde y por alguna razón las calles comenzaron a quedar sin gente. Habían personas pero el numero era cada vez menor.

— _Ahora no puedo explicarte bien pero cuando tenga más información te lo digo todo. Te llamo después, cuídate mucho._

—Avia espera… —la llamada de cortó y Annia miró el golem boquiabierta—al menos sé que está bien. Será mejor que continuemos—el pequeño golem negro la siguió pero unos pasos más adelante la envistió con su pequeño cuerpo, un golpe certero en toda la cabeza—¡ey! ¿Qué te pasa, bola con alas?

— _Si no quieres que haga esas cosas entonces contéstame la llamada, mocosa—_ la voz de Kanda la hizo amargar un poco— _¿Dónde demonios estas?_

—No se… ¿Por qué?

— _Tenemos una situación aquí._

— ¿Situación? —Annia caminó y pasó cerca de un callejón oscuro— ¿Qué situación seria es…? —la joven sintió una brisa fuerte salir del callejón apenas pasó frente a este.

— _Akumas, están en todos lados._

—Sí… los encontré… —Annia se congeló al ver el callejón lleno de akumas nivel dos, pequeño y grandes.

— ¡EXORCISTA!

Annia saltó hacia atrás y salió corriendo por la calle por donde venía. No había nadie en las calles, estaba sola y la misma neblina de la noche anterior comenzó pero muy suavemente. No quería correr pero no estaba en un buen lugar para pelear.

— ¡Vuelve acá niña!

—Todas esas personas, eran akumas.

Annia aprovechó la niebla y corrió hacia un callejón vacío y siguió hasta el fondo. Corrió lo más que pudo pero no encontró un lugar para esconderse de ese grupo. Salió del callejón hacia otra calle igual de vacía que la anterior. Le llegó ese temor, esa idea que no quería creer.

—Todos… eran akumas… —un disparó cayó cerca de ella y volvió a correr por las calles en busca de sus compañeros—son muchos.

Encontró otro callejón y al correr, Annia vio al pequeño golem volar más rápido y ya la había alcanzado y por alguna razón el pequeño lloraba.

— ¿Dónde demonios est…? —al pasar para la otra calle sintió que su abrigo quedó atrapado en algo y ese algo la jaló hacia atrás y le tapó la boca con fuerza. Su pecho subía y bajaba con fuerzas, pudo ver como otro brazo que pasaba frente a ella, tomándola por parte de la cintura.

— ¿Dónde demonios estabas? Te dije que habían akumas—no se había sentido más aliviada de escuchar a Kanda en tanto tiempo—son muchos, tienen la ciudad tomada—Kanda la soltó y se asomó a ver—vamos, corre—ambos salieron corriendo a toda velocidad—les dije a ellos que nos encontráramos en la iglesia grande que está aquí.

—Espero que estén bien… —Annia miró hacia un lado y de entre uno de los callejones salió un akuma nivel 2 con forma de payaso deforme.

— ¡Te estaba buscando niña! ¡El Conde quiere conocer a alguno de ustedes!... —en un instante fue destruido por la misma Annia.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Kanda.

— ¿Recuerdas la piedra amarilla? Usé la roja esta vez, una flecha—Annia abrió la biblia y las hojas formaron su espada dorada en su mano derecha—ya me cansé de estas cosas.

—Hay que seguir buscándolos, ninguno de los dos contesta sus golem. Tu ve por allá y si no encuentras nada ve a la iglesia—Kanda se fue por una calle a seguir buscando a Marie y Daisya.

El número de akumas era extraño incluso para ellos, ni cuando eran ella y sus hermanos con el general viajaban. La sospecha de que algo estaba pasando la comenzó a carcomer pero no debía parar por algún presentimiento.

— ¡Niña! —Annia volteó y otro más la perseguía desde atrás, iba a gran velocidad— ¡El Conde quiere conocer a alguno de tus hermanos! ¡No seas grosera! —Annia logró esquivar el ataque y se escondió en un callejón ancho que había ahí a un lado—estas cerca de la iglesia… debes sentirte en tu hogar, maldita exorcista. Río por ver tu cara cuando llegues… si es que llegas.

—Pues no me veras llegar—Annia salió del escondite y movió su espada con fuerza _—"Castigo del mártir. Primera sentencia"_ —una luz dorada envolvió la espada y varias cadenas salieron de esta, todas llenas de una radiante luz.

— ¡¿Qué demonios es esto, maldita exorcista?! —el akuma era enredado con las cadenas y estas cada vez lo apretaban.

—La primera sentencia del castigo, nosotros los exorcistas somos considerados mártires porque defendemos por lo que creemos y morimos por ello también. La primera sentencia será un muerte lenta para ti, las cadenas devoraran todo de ti, las llamas divinas te consumirán y tu alma ira al cielo a donde pertenece realmente.

— ¡No puedes hacerlo! ¡Maldita mocosa!

—Tarde… —Annia jaló su espada hacia ella y el akuma desapareció dejando solo polvo—espero que descanses en paz—dio media vuelta y salió corriendo hacia la plaza—estoy muy débil… no debí usar eso—la velocidad de la exorcista era menor que antes pero no había ni un solo akuma a su alrededor. Lograba divisar la iglesia a lo lejos, estaba llegando—sí, por fin… —entró a los límites de la plaza y corrió hacia el centro del lugar a donde deberían estar todos—Kanda… Marie… Daisya…

Frenó de golpe y todo el aire se fue de sus pulmones. Sintió sus piernas temblar, como si fueran a romperse con un simple toque. Colocó sus manos en su boca para evitar gritar, sus ojos no podían creer eso que estaba ahí… o a la persona que estaba ahí.

— ¡Daisya! ¡No! No… ¿Qué es esto? —Annia cayó de rodillas al suelo y comenzó a llorar con sus manos en su rostro— ¿Quién es capaz de hacer esto? —el joven turco estaba crucificado de cabeza frente a ella, justo al frente de la casa de Dios como testigo y con su sangre bañando el suelo, estaba crucificado hacia abajo. La rubia se acercó al cuerpo del chico a ver si aún había esperanzas—Daisya, Daisya por favor abre los ojos… no puedes morir ahora… —los gimoteos de la rubia rompían el silencio de la noche. Ella también tenía sus marcas y su sangre corría por un lado de su cabeza—Kanda… Marie… —no había más nadie ahí y eso de alguna manera la tranquilizó.

Dejó de mirar a los lados y se acercó al cuerpo nuevamente. Sacó un pañuelo blanco de su bolsillo y le limpió la sangre del rostro. No había nada que ella hubiera podido hacer por su amigo, ya era tarde.

—Perdóname… perdón por no llegar a tiempo—había oscurecido, se había preguntado cuanto tiempo había estado corriendo—descansa en paz.

— ¿Y si lo acompañas… exorcista?

—… —lo único que pudo sentir fue un golpe fuerte por un costado que la hizo volar hasta casi llegar a la iglesia.

— ¿Estas débil, niña? —se acercó a ella a una velocidad increíble y la tomó por el cabello para que lo mirara—linda, muy linda… pero es una lástima que tendré que destrozar ese rostro. Ya quiero ver que dirá el Conde cuando sepa que acabé con una de las herederas de Dios.

—… —Annia no podía hacer nada, la había atrapado bajo guardia y ese golpe había sido muy fuerte. Vio como el akuma con forma de bestia levantó una de sus afiladas garras, listas para destrozarla, cuando vio lo que parecía ser una lanza atravesar la cabeza del akuma. Annia logró soltar una bocanada de aire al ver esa lanza y cuando el akuma despareció su débil cuerpo cayó al suelo completamente—Vangelis… ¿eres tú, maldito infeliz? —su voz era débil e intentaba levantarse para ver a su alrededor.

— ¡Annia! —la aludida levantó su rostro y creyó ver a Ariel correr hacia ella junto con Vangelis, Kanda y Marie.

—Ariel… —su felicidad no duró mucho. Un akuma enorme salió de entre unas construcciones, destrozándolas en el proceso, y que venía hacia ellos a máxima velocidad— ¡Vangelis, cuidado!

El griego dio media vuelta y el akuma lo mando a volar a uno de los edificios que había destrozado. La lanza del exorcista seguía cerca de Annia.

— ¡Ariel ayúdalo! ¡El edificio le caerá encima! —Kanda eliminó al akuma junto con Marie en pocos segundos.

— ¡¿Dónde estás, maldito griego?! —gritó Ariel desde la plaza. En eso la construcción cayó estrepitosamente dejando solo ver una nube de polvo. Annia se había levantado y comenzó a caminar hacia su hermano cuando vio que el edificio había caído— ¡Vangelis!

— ¡NO! ¡Vangelis! —Annia corrió hacia el edificio pero fue detenida por Kanda. El edifico se encontraba cerca de la iglesia—Kanda déjame ir, necesitamos encontrarlo.

—No podemos pelear contra lo que ya está escrito, mocosa—Kanda la tomó de los brazos y la presionó contra él para evitar que siguiera corriendo—cálmate, vas a hacer que te maten si sigues así… ya no está… ni él ni Daisya.

—Annia… —Ariel llegó hasta ellos y empujó a Kanda para que soltara a su hermana y poder abrazarla—hermana tonta, ¿Qué sucede aquí? ¿Qué le paso a este lugar?

—Mejor dicho, ¿qué haces tú aquí? ¿Por qué…? Hermano, Vangelis… —Annia se soltó de Ariel y se fue hasta donde había caído el edificio—estúpido griego, si mueres te juro que te revivo solo para matarte otra vez—Annia se arrodillo y comenzó a quitar escombros—maldito griego… vive por favor…

—Solo te lastimaras mas, Annia—Ariel la tomó de los brazos y la jaló hacia atrás—está muerto.

—No, no puedo permitirlo… ya perdimos a Daisya… Vangelis no puede estar muerto—la joven tapó su rostro y comenzó a llorar con mucho dolor. Ariel abrazó a su hermana y lloró junto con ella.

— ¿Enserio me quieren? —una voz salió de entre los escombros y ambos hermanos se miraron las caras al mismo tiempo. Voltearon hacia el edificio y una tenue luz salió de los escombros—estoy sano y salvo… no se desharán de mi tan fácilmente… juré pelear esta guerra y no voy a morir hasta ganarla.

—Ariel… ¿tú ves lo que yo? —Annia abrió los ojos como platos y se tapó la boca.

—Es… es… ¡¿DESDE CUANDO SABÍAS ESTO, MALDITO GRIEGO?! —Ariel fue hasta los escombros con toda la intención de matarlo ya que tomó uno de los ladrillos para pegarle pero fue tenido por Kanda y Marie— ¡¿DESDE CUANDO SABES QUE TIENES UN ARCANGEL?!

—No lo sabía… —todos quedaron de piedra.

Vangelis estaba parado en medio de los escombros, sano y salvo y con dos enormes alas cubriéndolo del peligro. Annia miró al arcángel de arriba abajo. Cabello rubio cenizo oscuro amarrado a una coleta baja, armadura de plata, vestimentas blancas y rojas, la armadura cubría sus ojos y su boca estaba a la vista de todos. Annia y Ariel estaban sin habla y Kanda y Marie no entendían mucho de lo que pasaba.

— ¿Por qué él tiene una de esas cosas que tienen ustedes? —dijo Kanda a los hermanos pero ambos seguían boquiabiertos—oigan… respondan.

—Es… es…

— _Dilo…_ —la voz de Miguel se escuchó en la cabeza de Ariel— _di su nombre, una vez que lo digas será liberado para que sea solo propiedad de Vangelis. Su nombre es…_

—Es… es Gabriel… —el Arcángel sonrió y desapareció ante la vista de todos—el mensajero de Dios…

—Oh… esto es nuevo—dijo Vangelis con emoción—ahora somos casi familia, ¿no? —miró a los dos hermanos que parecían ya salir del shock inicial.

—Maldito griego… —dijeron Ariel y Annia al mismo tiempo a la vez que Vangelis les sonreía ampliamente.

 _ **Continuara.**_

* * *

 _ **Holiiiiissss! Yo dije cada tres meses y cada tres meses al parecer lo hare XD intentare hacerlo en menos tiempo pero ya veré porque como ya varias saben, quiero que haya más material de manga para avanzar aunque ya la historia la tengo planeada hasta donde comienza el arco de buscando a A.W. y de ahí para adelante sabrá Dios y Hoshino. Espero que les guste este capi, tenía parte escrito, más o menos hasta donde salen Annia y los otros, desde ahí todo lo escribí ayer porque al ver ese hermoso capi de D Gray Man Hallow la inspiración me brotó y amé verlos a todos otra vez XD así sean diferentes seiyuus igualmente amo que volviera el anime :3 y por lo que vi, el ultimo capi que puse fue exactamente hace tres meses… ayer XD**_

 _ **Pero buej… espero que les guste y ya para el próximo espero que la mayoría sea sobre la parte de Avia y Delta :3 les mando besos y que sueñen con Allen, Kanda, Lavi, Link y todos los que están papi del nuevo anime XD**_

 _ **Althea de Leo.**_


	11. Capítulo 10

_Los personajes de este maravilloso manga no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Katsura Hoshino. Todos aquellos que no conozcan son de mi propiedad. Esto es solo por diversión y no lucro de ninguna manera con esto._

* * *

 _Capítulo 10_

 _Un Dios bondadoso_

— Ahora no puedo explicarte bien pero cuando tenga más información te lo digo todo. Te llamo después, cuídate mucho.

— _Espera, Avia…_

La joven exorcista colgó el teléfono con una sonrisa tranquila. Podía respirar mejor ahora que sabía que su hermana estaba bien pero aun faltaba saber el paradero de su hermano mayor. Estar separados no era fácil ya que siempre habían estado juntos, tal vez Annia y ella o Ariel y ella pero jamás había pasado que cada uno tuviera una misión por su lado.

Había llegado esa misma mañana junto con Komui y Delta a la ciudad donde Allen y Lenalee fueron atacados y siendo sincera con ella misma, los dos tenían un aspecto un poco mal.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —la rubia levantó la mirada y se encontró con Delta que la miraba desde el otro lado de la sala del hospital— ¿y los otros?

—Annia está bien, en España y continuando la búsqueda del general.

— ¿Por qué nos mandaron para acá? ¿Somos muchos como para una misión como esta? —Avia la miró y le levantó una ceja—… ¿no es así?

—Ven, siéntate conmigo un segundo—Avia fue hasta el sillón de la habitación y Delta se sentó en el sillón individual frente a ella. A pesar de ser ella la mayor, Avia desprendía cierta sabiduría que la hacía ver más adulta sin contar que su personalidad era la de alguien que había madurado a una edad muy temprana—nuestro objetivo es buscar al General Cross Marian alias Maestro idiota, según Allen. Sin mencionar que desde hace cuatro años que no se reporta mensualmente a la Orden y que ha dejado más deudas a Allen que dos países juntos y todas en prostíbulos y bares… me dirás tu si es fácil rastrear a alguien que lleva "desaparecido" unos cuatro años. Sabemos que sigue vivo gracias a Allen—Delta abrió la boca para decir algo pero prefiero callar—el silencio otorga, ¿no?

— ¿Habrá que dividirnos?

—No de esa manera, viajaremos juntos pero cada uno buscara por su lado en las ciudades o pueblos. Ese hombre es un caso serio y hace todo por si mismo—Avia se levantó del sillón y se dirigió a la salida—vamos, tenemos que vigilar.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? —Avia se colocó el abrigo de exorcista que dejaba ver claramente su insignia— ¿Por qué lo usas ahorita? La gente nos mirara extraño.

—Créeme, que nos vean es exactamente lo que quiero—Avia le entregó su abrigo a Delta y esta se lo colocó—voy a ver como esta Allen, tu ve a la habitación de Lenalee.

—Sí…

—Y Delta…

— ¿Qué pasa? —dijo la chica con un tono cansado.

—No te quites la chaqueta, cuida bien la puerta y no dejes escapar ni el más mínimo ruido—Avia le dio una sonrisa dulce y se fue directo a la habitación de Allen con muchas cosas en su cabeza. De ellos tres, Avia era la que más pensaba las cosas, las podía pensar cinco veces antes de hacerlas y si tenía un problema había sido instruida lo suficiente como para pensar en una forma de resolverlo.

Cuando aún era pequeña sus hermanos siempre la cuidaban de lo que fuese, incluso cuando aún vivían en aquel orfanato sus hermanos la defendían y el día que llegó el General Jaeger a sus vidas fue cuando encontró un mentor, alguien a quien admirar por su intelecto. De ellos tres Avia era la que más aprendía, la que más estudiaba, la que más acataba órdenes y todo esto porque existía un vacío que llenó con las enseñanzas del general. La muerte de su maestro la había afectado a un nivel que no había sentido antes, tanto así que casi lastima a Vangelis con su Inocencia.

Llegó hasta el segundo piso del hospital, vislumbró la puerta donde Allen descansaba y tocó con cuidado.

— ¡Adelante!

—Buenos días Al… —Avia quedó petrificada en la puerta—… buenos días—dijo con una voz más seria y una expresión fría.

—Que sorpresa, finalmente tengo el gran honor de estar frente a una Delacroix—Avia soltó una media sonrisa y vio Bookman acercarse—es un placer, jovencita.

—Avia… Avia Jeannine Delacroix St. Pasteur, el placer es mío, Bookman—ambos se saludaron con amabilidad— ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy, Allen?

—Muy bien, gracias por preguntar… —Allen le estaba dando la espalda y Avia se dio cuenta de que tal vez estaba ocultando algo.

—Dale tiempo, está bien. Su ojo se regenera solo y de seguro en poco tiempo estará como nuevo pero mientras tanto no puede usarlo.

—Ya veo… —Avia levantó la mirada. No se había dado cuenta de que Komui estaba en la habitación y otro chico más que estaba apoyado en la pared mirándola—Buenos…

— ¡STRIKE!

—… —Avia vio una escena muy surreal en donde el hombre panda, que parecía un amable anciano, le daba una patada atómica al joven y lo dejaba tieso en el suelo—es un placer conocerlo también… creo…

—Es mi nieto, Junior.

— ¡Lavi! —dijo el joven desde el otro lado del sofá donde había caído.

—No le preste mucha atención, tiene problemas de nacimiento—Avia rió nerviosamente y se sentó en el sofá al lado de Komui.

—No puedo creer que ya tenga el mismo desastre que tiene en su oficina, cuando alguien dice llevar el trabajo contigo no es que sea literal, Supervisor—dijo la joven mirando el desorden de papeles que había a su alrededor.

—Creo que todos deberíamos descansar un poco, han sido unos días duros y se van a venir unos muchos más para todos—Komui se levantó del sillón y salió de la habitación junto con Bookman y su aporreado nieto.

Avia se quedaba en el cuarto de Allen ya que Komui la había asignado para vigilarlo el tiempo que estuviera internado en el hospital. Casi siempre, al menos desde que ella llegó a la Orden, Allen había sido una persona que siempre hablaba con ella y que siempre sacaban temas de interés… como comida por ejemplo.

En esos momentos él la ignoraba y solo veía hacia la ventana, como si evitara que le viera la cara.

— ¿Sabes que tu ojo vaciado no me importa, no? —Avia rompió el silencio y Allen no dijo nada—escucha, he de imaginar que Komui te dijo quienes fueron lo que hicieron esto contigo y Lenalee y créeme… poco se sabe de ellos, lo que sabemos nosotros es lo mismo que sabe Bookman. Lo único que te podría decir de ellos es que más de una vez nuestras familias se han enfrentado en guerras y eso desde hace mucho.

— ¿Qué quieren de mí?

—Tal vez no quieran algo de ti, solo que eres exorcista.

— ¿Son humanos?

—… —Avia miró el suelo y asintió—humanos especiales. Pero sean humanos o no, la familia de Noé son enemigos, lo han sido desde hace mucho y la última vez que mi familia los enfrentó fue hace más de 30 años. Nos toca a mis hermanos y a mi deshacernos de ellos si es posible.

— ¿Cómo lo haces? Hablas de matar a humanos con esa mirada fría que tienes en estos momentos.

—Es igual que los akumas, tú los matas por una razón y nosotros los destruiremos a ellos también por razones muestras. Entiende de una vez por todas que esto es una guerra, que de ahora en adelante cada paso que demos es decisivo para la victoria, mientras más fallos tengamos más nos acercamos a la destrucción y a los tres días de oscuridad… prometí ante la tumba de mis padres, de mis antepasado y mi maestro que sus muertes jamás serían en vano.

—… —Allen volteó y se sentó nuevamente en la cama—entonces… ¿eso es lo que ella te dice, no?

— ¿Ella? —Avia ya estaba un poco molesta por las palabras de Allen— ¿de qué demonios hablas?

—De la madre del hijo de Dios… ¿ella te dice eso?

—Sabes… no sé por qué aquella vez en la capilla te la mencioné. Te lo diré una última vez, somos marginados, ella no nos habla y no nos escuchará.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Mejor cállate la boca "brote de habas" si no quieres que de un solo golpe te lleve a ver a San Pedro—Allen se echó hacia el espaldar de la cama ante la amenaza de Avia ya que la mirada de furia que le dio fue suficiente, y eso se le incluye que en la otra mano tenía la jarra del agua que daban en el hospital, que era de metal—cuando quieras hablar de algo primero debes conocer el tema, Allen. Los Noé han sido enemigos siempre, son humanos, es verdad, pero nosotros también lo somos. El Conde ha matado a muchos con ayuda de ellos.

—…

—Si no quieres pelear con ellos entonces a mí me da igual lo que hagas, brote de habas—la mirada de Allen se oscureció al escuchar que la llamaba así otra vez—descansa por ahora, Allen. Si quieres sal y da una vuelta pero debes dejar de pensar en muchas cosas.

—… está bien—Avia se levantó del sillón y se dirigió a la puerta para ir a ver a Lenalee.

Las veces que Avia llega al punto de amenazar a alguien con San Pedro es porque su paciencia llegó a un límite y, en casos como estos, agradecía que el hospital tuviera una capilla para poder aclarar su tormenta de pensamientos que últimamente estaba teniendo.

— _Fuiste dura con él._

— _¿Por qué no vas a joder a alguien más, Jofiel? Para regaños prefiero esperar a Ariel o a Annia—_ la voz del arcángel resonaba en su cabeza y una dulce risa se escuchó _— ¿de qué te ríes?_

— _De tu mal humor niña, sé que duele que tus hermanos no estén aquí y que ustedes han pasado por mucho pero no es motivo para que trates así a Allen, él ha sido un amigo en la Orden y no es mala persona. Solo está confundido, la familia de Noé es un tema nuevo para él y entiendo que esté así al saber que son humanos._

— _No es motivo para lamentarse y menos para dejar que sus ideas se revuelvan tan solo porque pueda sentir una maldita culpa en un futuro._

— _Tienes el carácter de tu abuela… elevado al cuadro. Escucha, sé que puede ser frustrante para ti que quieras escuchar una voz de madre y que busques ayuda en "ella" es muy natural, muchos lo hacen en algún momento pero ella no responderá a ti en palabras sino en acciones, siempre lo ha hecho y que pienses que eres una marginada que no merece ser escuchada por ella es la cosa más tonta que una Delacroix podría pensar._

— _Jofiel… tienes una lengua de oro._

— _Lo sé._

Mientras Avia se encaminaba a la capilla del hospital, Delta vigilaba a Lenalee. Según Komui estaba bien pero no despertaba por ningún medio y era frustrante no poder hacer nada más que vigilar que nada ocurriera. La joven se aburría, pensaba que ser exorcista iba a ser más divertido y lleno de aventuras.

—… —Delta se tocó la sien y arrugó la frente—que dolor de cabeza tan fuerte—el dolor iba en aumento, desde que había llegado a la ciudad sus dolores iban y venían, eran esporádicos pero intensos—… —Delta no se quitó su mano de la sien pero sus ojos captaron algo en el techo del edificio que estaba justo al frente de ella. Se le quedó mirando sin hacer expresión alguna, su mirada fría intentaba buscarle forma a esa cosa que parecía flotar pero no le veía forma de algo normal.

— _Ir…_

— ¿Qué demon…? —Sintió como unas manos desde atras tocaran su cara.

—… _Quantus tremor est futurus… Quando Judex est venturus…_ —la respiración de la joven se cortó al escuchar una voz, una voz de mujer pero que era conocida para ella— _Ego redibo, tu nunquam… Eram quod es, eris quod sum… —_ Delta aguantaba la respiración para no crear una escena, estaba entrando a un estado de pánico silencioso— _camina… camina… no importa donde vayas… siempre los estamos vigilando…_

—Buenos días, Delta—Komui entró a la habitación rompiendo el extraño trance en el que estaba la chica. Delta soltó el aire que llevaba aguantando y se tocó la cara con discreción.

—Supervisor… buenos días—la joven volvió a ver a la ventana pero no había nada flotando en el techo o lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo esa cosa. No pensaba que fuera un akuma, si lo fuera entonces ya la hubiera atacado.

— ¿Te sucede algo, Delta?

—No, no, no… es que fue un viaje pesado y estoy un poco cansada—dijo Delta para salirse de algún problema que pudiera ocasionarle lo que acababa de pasar—creo que mejor me voy a dormir un rato.

—Toma, son vitaminas para el cansancio. El equipo científico las creó hace poco para los exorcista—Komui le entregó un frasco pequeño con varias capsulas adentro.

—… muchas gracias, Supervisor—Delta salió de la habitación con cansancio, pensando en lo que acababa de pasar y que podía significar todo aquello para ella… o para todos.

 _ **Capilla del hospital.**_

—Veo que si entendiste mi señal—Bookman se encontraba sentado en uno de los bancos de la capilla. Era pequeña, tenía un mini altar con la figura de Jesucristo en la cruz y un poco a su lado la de su madre, tenía dos ventanas con cristales de colores y dos filas de tres bancos cada una.

— ¿Qué señales? Yo solo vine a calmar la mente—Avia fue y se sentó a un lado de Bookman—sé que ustedes solo quieren saber más por nosotros pero le digo que estamos limitados en cuanto a información.

—Oh, ¿en verdad? —Bookman sonrió a medias—ya estoy viejo querida, conocí a tu abuelo y a tu abuela… grandes amigos míos y tus padres fueron las mejores personas que jamás he conocido y mira que conozco a mucha gente y muchas historias.

—Sí, lo sé—Avia miró la estatua de la mujer y soltó un suspiro.

—Escucha, sé que no ha sido fácil para ti llevar una carga como esta desde muy niña y que la guía de tus padres te ha faltado pero hasta donde tengo conocimiento, tus hermanos no te han dejado sola nunca. Pelear esta guerra es un deber que muchos no quieren cumplir al saber la magnitud de lo que nos estamos enfrentando y eso incluye a este nuevo enemigo que está surgiendo.

—Usted estuvo en la pelea hace años, ¿no?

—Vi muchas cosas pero nada que nos pueda ayudar—Avia lo miró de reojo y no dijo nada—pero en cuanto a ustedes, no tienes que contarme de Miguel, Uriel o Jofiel porque los conocí cuando tus padres y tu abuela aun vivían… pero los otros 9…

—Ya le dije que estamos limitados en cuanto a información, no sabemos si eso es verdad o no.

—Entonces cuéntame lo de la torre de Babel—dijo Bookman a lo que Avia arrugó el ceño.

—Señor… eso paso mucho antes que Jesucristo—dijo Avia con una ceja arriba y sin entender tan rara pregunta

—… cierto… bueno, iré a ver cómo sigue la señorita Lenalee—Bookman bajó del banco, se dio media vuelta y miró a Avia a los ojos—eres idéntica a tu abuela, tienes sus ojos.

—… —Avia abrió los ojos con sorpresa y le dio un pequeña sonrisa—gracias.

 _ **Unas horas después.**_

Avia se había dormido en la capilla sin querer, cuando vio por el ventanal ya parecía medio día o un poco más. Se levantó del banco y se encaminó a la habitación de Lenalee a ver como seguía todo. El tiempo que pasó ahí encerrada no le ayudó mucho a poner ideas en orden. Aun sentía que algo había mal a su alrededor, una fuerza poderosa y a la vez maligna pero era difícil saber de dónde podía venir.

—Creo que el hambre me está afectando un poco… —Avia llegó a la puerta del cuarto de Lenalee y se encontró con un escenario poco alentador— ¿Qué es esto…?

—Nos encontraron—Avia levantó la mirada y Bookman estaba saliendo del cuarto e la joven.

—-¿Dónde está Delta? —dijo la rubia con seriedad.

—Está adentro con Komui y mi nieto y Allen están por la ciudad.

—Entiendo… —Avia miró de reojo a su derecha. Estiró su brazo derecho dejando ver su brazo son su rosario enredado en la mano—no molestaran más—el akuma quedó clavado en la espada de Avia y desapareció.

—Cuando te enfadas eres peligrosa, así era tu abuela—Bookman hizo un movimiento con la mano y lo que parecían ser varias agujas salieron disparadas hacia la izquierda—nos rodearon.

—Eso está por verse.

Ambos entraron rápidamente a la habitación y trancaron la puerta. Delta ya tenía activada su Inocencia, esperando a que atacaran. Los tres exorcista miraban la puerta esperando que algo pasara.

—Quieren hacernos esperar—dijo Delta con sus cadenas en mano.

—Vinieron por ambos lados de pasillo y asesinaron a los buscadores—dijo Avia intentado analizar la situación—pero ya matamos a esos… y si viniera otro…

— ¡La ventana! —no les dio tiempo de reaccionar cuando una explosión destrozó la ventana de la habitación dejando ver a una Akuma de apariencia extraña, como de juguete, entrar.

— ¿Estas bien, Delta? —dijo Avia intentado levantarse del suelo y las nubes de polvo no la dejaban ver bien—Supervisor, ¿Dónde está?

—Estoy aquí con Lenalee—Avia se aseguró que fuera así y que estuvieran lejos del peligro.

—Ven acá exorcis… —el akuma quedó inmóvil y al bajar la vista se dio cuenta de que unas cadenas de bronce lo estaban paralizando— ¡maldita exorcista! —el akuma intentó moverse para atacarla pero no podía tampoco moverse del lugar—¿Qué me estás haciendo, maldita exorcistas? —Delta y el akuma estaban cara a cara y ella le sonreía de manera victoriosa.

—Solo le hago un favor a mis compañeros—Delta jaló las cadenas y estas apretaron con más fuerza al akuma.

— ¡Basta Delta! —la joven alemana miró a Avia detrás del akuma—Bookman y yo nos encargaremos del resto—Delta miró la sonrisa sádica de Avia y le devolvió una igual.

—Todo suyo—el akuma volteó a ver a los otros dos exorcistas que lo miraban de forma vengativa.

—Ahora eres nuestro… —dijo Bookman mostrando su Inocencia.

—Y vas a cantar como pájaro… —Avia mostró su espada. Dorada con varios relieves en la empuñadura y gemas de color rojo y verde la adornaban, la hoja era dorada también y tenía una inscripción que parecía ser hebreo antiguo a lo largo de la hoja—y después le daremos el descanso eterno a tu alma.

—Ya escuchaste a la señorita, comienza a hablar, akuma.

 _ **España (Tiempo actual)**_

Annia estaba en la misma iglesia donde había encontrado el cadáver de Daisya, no quería verlo así que dejó a los hombres hacer su trabajo. Ya habían llamado a la orden para que supieran la noticia y que el cadáver estaría en camino a la Orden con ayuda de unos buscadores. Debían dejarlo en la funeraria y ellos ahí se los llevarían.

—Si sigues llorando por él el Conde vendrá, así que para ya mocosa—Annia no levantó la mirada, no quería verle la cara a Kanda después de todo lo que había pasado en esas horas.

—Lamento molestarte con mis lágrimas, Kanda. No puedo evitar sentir dolor cuando un compañero o amigo es asesinado de esa manera tan brutal—Kanda entendió el perfecto sarcasmo en la voz de la chica—.Tú mismo debes darte cuenta, no fue un akuma, fue algo o alguien más. Un akuma lo hubiera hecho polvo—Kanda se sentó en el mismo banco que Annia, un poco más lejos de ella y miró el altar.

— ¿Cómo puedes creer en esto? —Annia miró el altar y luego al japonés. Kanda miraba el altar sin ningún tipo de sentimiento.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Alaban a estatuas—dijo sin mucho pensarlo.

—No, alabamos lo que significan las estatuas, las esencias de ellos es lo que nos mueve como organización y por lo que luchamos… aunque tu acabas de dejar en claro que no lo haces por Dios.

— ¿Por qué debo creer en una estatua? —dijo señalando la cruz con Jesucristo en ella.

—… porque yo estoy aquí—Kanda la miró. Tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos, las mejillas muy rosadas y las marcas secas de las lágrimas a lo largo de sus mejillas—porque yo existo en este mundo, Ariel, Avia… mis padres y mi familia son descendientes de la persona que representa "esa estatua" —Annia se levantó de la silla y fue hasta Kanda y tomó sus manos—siente, yo soy real, no soy una estatua… soy tan real como lo fueron ellos hace casi dos mil años… soy real, Kanda.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos sin decir una sola palabra. Todas aquellas estatuas de santos eran testigos de algo, puede que un error de los más grandes de todos o de algo que iba más allá de esas dos pobres almas.

Annia bajó la mirada al sentir a Kanda acercarse más a ella. Sus manos seguían tomando las de él, solo las apretaba más por los nervios de toda la situación. La joven volvió a levantar la vista y lo miró directamente a los ojos. Habían mucha historia en ellos, puede que dolor, tristeza, perdida… lo que Annia tal vez pudo distinguir en ellos es que no había rastro alguno de alegría.

Kanda soltó una de sus manos del agarre de Annia y lentamente, sin dejar de verse las caras, acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja de Annia y en un movimiento rápido coloco su mano detrás de la cabeza de ella y la acercó a la de él solo para que la cabeza de la rubia quedara a la altura de su barbilla.

—Te diré algo, mocosa… saber que es real o no solo hará que las personas sufran más. ¿Para qué quieres demostrar algo que puede que no les importe mucho a unos? Sé que eres real porque eres una molestia en mi trasero—Annia seguía en la misma posición, con su cabeza pegada a la barbilla de Kanda y él con su mano detrás de la cabeza de la rubia—tienes razón mocosa, no creo en esto… no creo en estatuas y mucho menos en que existe un Dios bondadoso porque jamás lo he visto. Pero tú eres real y yo también lo soy porque hemos experimentado dolor en la vida. No, no te voy a contar una mierda de lo que he vivido porque eso no le interesa a nadie… mi vida desgraciadamente es real al igual que la tuya y tú dices con orgullo que eres exorcista pero en verdad solo estas atrapada aquí conmigo y otros más en una guerra que acabara con todos—Kanda la soltó bruscamente—así que no me vengas con palabras religiosas cuando ni tu mismas sabes que es real o no—el espadachín se soltó del agarre de la chica y salió de la iglesia con molestia

Annia soltó un suspiro pesado y lo miró irse. Puede que sus palabras fueran reales, tal vez las más reales que, desde el tiempo que lo conoce, jamás le haya dicho Kanda. Se miró las manos y se puso a pensar en lo que había dicho Kanda.

— ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo ser así, Kanda? —Annia levantó la mirada y vio la estatua de la Virgen María—sí existe un Dios bondadosos, es real… y el mal también lo es… —Annia comenzó a llorar otra vez y enredó sus dedos en su rubia cabellera—Kanda tiene unos ojos hermosos… y esos siempre son los que más lagrimas han llorado… —Annia se limpió las lágrimas y se sentó nuevamente a rezar por su amigo muerto en batalla.

Pasada una hora Annia quiso volver al motel donde se habían quedado. Estaba sola por las calles de la ciudad y se sentía más tranquila, de toda la adrenalina que había tenido hace unas horas hasta la resaca se le había desaparecido por completo.

Cuando llegó a la puerta de su habitación, sacó la llave y entró solo para encontrarse a todos sus compañeros metidos en el cuarto. Vangelis en la bañera romántica dándose un baño, Marie sentado en el sillón, Kanda en una silla que no estaba ahí antes mirando hacia la ventana y su hermano con una botella de vino en la cama.

—Ya sé a quién saliste tan borracha—dijo Kanda desde su lugar mientras señalaba con Mugen a Ariel—no ha parado desde que trajeron la botella.

—Cállate pelo de niña.

— ¿Cómo dijiste?

— ¡CALLENSE! —todos quedaron en silencio pero este fue roto por una risita que salió de la boca del griego—Vangelis por Dios.

—Lo siento.

—No es momento para esto, un compañero acaba de morir y todos aquí tenemos una misión. Debemos movernos de este lugar antes de que más inocentes mueran por nuestra culpa—Ariel se sirvió otra copa de vino y le ofreció la botella a su hermana—no, gracias.

—Escucha una cosa hermana, sé que debes estar destrozada pero hay que pensar con la cabeza fría, no podemos precipitarnos. Es mejor mantenernos todos aquí hoy e irnos mañana cuando las personas estén afuera en las calles… si es que queda alguien por esta zona—Ariel bebió su vino y se quedó mirando el horizonte.

—Entonces… —los hermanos voltearon hacia la bañera romántica con cara de molestia—esto del arcángel nos hace familia, ¿no?

— ¡Por millonésima vez! ¡NO! —dijo Kanda ya molesto—no eres de su familia, solo eres un pobre desgraciado que no solo se cruzó con la mala suerte de tener una Inocencia sino que ahora tienes a uno de esos dichosos arcángeles, solo eres el doble de desgraciado—Ariel aplaudió ante la contesta de Kanda y miró a Vangelis.

—En resumen—dijo Ariel mientras Vangelis seguía bañándose—otra cosa, esta habitación es muy roja, tipo rojo romántico. ¿Quién durmió aquí?

—Tu hermana y Kanda—dijo Marie sin remordimiento.

—Por seguridad de tu entrepierna, espero que no hayan dormido en la misma cama—dijo Ariel con su copa de vino en mano y una sonrisa no muy amable—… ¿Qué demonios? —un golem salió de entre el uniforme de Ariel y sonaba como si recibiera una llamada—aló, Ariel por aquí, ¿Quién por allá? —Annia sabía que su hermano era de poca resistencia al alcohol y ya le estaba afectando un poco.

— _¡Esta vivo! ¡Éabha, está vivo!_

— _¡Por Dios! Nos tenía preocupado, señor Ariel. Pensé que se había ahogado en el mar o algo por el estilo_ —Ariel seguía bebiendo su copa de vino mientras los otros miraban la escena sin entender que pasaba.

— _Se supone que nos llamaría en ocasiones para ver cómo estaba y ha pasado un día y no nos llamó y…_

—Relaja la pelvis, Mickoll. Estoy con mi hermana y su grupo.

—… _¿Cómo llegó tan rápido?_

—Larga historia, pero lo que importa es que estoy aquí con mi hermana y el maldito de Vangelis resultó tener un arcángel, ¿no es lindo? —Vangelis se enjabonaba y lo miraba de reojo con molestia—y no sé si mi hermana aún es casta y pura porque durmió en la misma cama que Kanda—la pareja se miró la cara con indignación—y de paso cuándo llegamos hubo una masacre y un compañero de ellos fue encontrado muerto en circunstancias extrañísimas—Ariel se sirvió más vino, la botella iba más debajo de la mitad—si llegas a la Orden informa todo eso… menos lo de Annia y el pelo de niña, claro está, y diles que el cuerpo está en camino.

— _Por lo que veo la han pasado un poco movido._

—No te imaginas, Mickoll—dijo Annia al golem.

— _Es bueno oír su hermosa voz, señorita Annia_ —dijo Mickoll con voz dulce.

—Ya, ya, deja de insinuártele a mi hermana cuando estoy aquí, Mickoll. ¿Cómo estás tú, Éabha? ¿Tuvieron problemas para llegar sanos y salvos?

— _No hubo problemas, todo está tranquilo y según Mickoll faltaría un día y medio para llegar a la Orden._

—Muy bien, cuídense mucho y no beban alcohol, es malo para el cuerpo y la mente.

— _¿A qué se refi…?_ —Ariel cortó la llamada y se pegó el pico de la botella a la boca.

—Pero para mi cuerpo y mi mente es necesario—Ariel dejó la botella de vino, vacía, sobre la mesa de noche y cayó en la cama.

—… ¿Se murió? —preguntó Vangelis mirando el cuerpo de Ariel.

—No, solo se desmayó—Annia acomodó mejor el cuerpo de su hermano y le quitó las botas— ¿Cómo llegaron tan rápido aquí, Vangelis? Ya que por lo que oí mi hermano encontró a la apóstol.

—Sí, no la vi porque llegué después de que Ariel hiciera que huyeran pero sí lo logró, no me contó mucho, solo que se llama Éabha y que su arcángel es Remiel—Annia se sentó en el suelo y se masajeó la cara.

—Entonces con ella y contigo se confirma lo de los 12 arcángeles… y no necesariamente deben ser apóstoles para poseer arcángeles. Cuando regresemos le tengo muchas preguntas a Hevlaska—Annia miró el suelo y todo estaba en silencio.

—Mañana partimos—dijo Kanda rompiendo el silencio—el maestro no está aquí, debemos seguir buscando en otro lado, según un lugareño dijo que lo vio saliendo de la ciudad hace dos días. ¿Van a joder todo el tiempo que estén o se van a la Orden? —preguntó mirando a Vangelis.

—A mi Komui me puso bajo órdenes de Ariel, muñeca japonesa—Kanda se indignó por lo que escuchó y tomó a Mugen.

—Kanda, ya—dijo Annia aun sin levantarse del suelo pero ya estaba acostumbrada al sonido que hacía la espada al ser desenfundada un poco—entonces vienen con nosotros.

—Así dijo tu hermano. Nosotros llegamos rápido porque Miguel nos trajo, según Ariel al parecer Miguel sintió algo extraño cuando estábamos en mitad del océano camino a España. Lo único que recuerdo es una luz fuerte y aparecimos en la estación de trenes de la ciudad. Fue algo raro pero según Ariel, Miguel le dijo que estaba muy débil y que necesitaba volver a la Orden.

— ¿Volver a la Orden? ¿Para qué? —dijo Annia.

—No sé, Miguel no me habla a mi—Vangelis se pasó la esponja por el brazo y continuó su baño—lo que sé es que el pobre quedó mal porque tu hermano casi muere en Irlanda si no es que es salvado por Remiel. Miguel quedó muy débil por salvar a tu hermano y al traernos aquí empeoró su situación.

—Solo esto faltaba… voy a salir un momento, si me necesitan estaré en algún lado—Annia se levantó y salió a paso zombie del cuarto, se sentía mal pero no ese tipo de malestar de enfermedad.

—Muy útil, buena descripción de dónde vas a estar—dijo Vangelis antes de hundirse en la bañera y mojarse el cabello.

Annia intentaba buscar un lugar tranquilo donde hablar con Uriel. Estaba preocupada con Miguel y si su hermano debía volver a la Orden por Miguel entonces al menos ella debía saber el porqué de eso.

Encontró un lugar perfecto en el techo del lugar, no era un edifico tan alto pero sí tenía una vista que le hacía sentir tranquila. Podía ver otros edificios y más allá, a donde tenían planeado ir, había un bosque, uno que se extendía tanto que no alcanzaba a ver hasta donde llegaba. Estiró los brazos con pereza y sintió que podía al menos estar tranquila un rato.

— _¿Te sientes bien?_ —una voz dentro de su cabeza hizo que se le quitara un poco el sueño.

— _¿Eres tú, Uriel? —_ dijo Annia mentalmente al escuchar esa hermosa voz.

— _Sí, hay veces que puedo hablar contigo pero estoy débil para hacerlo de forma física como la otra vez. Miguel tiene razón, nosotros debemos volver a la Orden._

— _No podemos volver, debemos seguir buscando al General._

— _¿Estas consiente de que si siguen avanzando se encontraran con cosas malas? El camino hacia el general es peligroso, está cerca, puedo sentir su Inocencia pero una emboscada como esta no puede permitirse una vez más. Estoy débil y Miguel también, no sé si podamos continuar contigo el viaje._

— _¿Qué es lo que les pasa?_

—… _es que sus cuerpos no nos reconocen completamente. Sabes muy bien que somos una parte de ustedes, como Inocencias extras pero que no son compatibles un 100%... me atrevo a decir que yo soy un 15% compatible contigo_ —Annia abrió los ojos con sorpresa y miró el horizonte sin decir nada— _por eso es que a veces salen afectados con los estigmas pero eso ya es cuestión de poder._

— _¿No somos lo suficientemente fuertes para ustedes?_

— _No, no lo son. Podemos protegerlos y ayudarlos pero no por mucho, sus cuerpos no lo aguantarían y nosotros hacemos esfuerzo en dar poder a sus Inocencias ya que esa es la única forma de ser útiles para ustedes. Durante la emboscada tú estabas débil y tuve que usar parte de mí para ayudarte, por esa razón estoy débil._

— _¿Y qué deben hacer para recuperarse? ¿Por eso dice Miguel que deben volver a la Orden?_

— _Tu eres fuerte, Annia. Has entrenado fuertemente y eres hábil en muchas cosas pero para mí aun no lo eres. Para que nosotros nos recuperemos debemos volver a la Orden e ir con Hevlaska. Si yo me voy por supuesto que me preocuparé pero sé que serás capaz de sobrellevar lo que venga._

— _¿Por qué tienen que ir con Hevlaska?_

— _Hay un sello que se le conoce como "Sigillum Dei" un sello para invocar arcángeles y Hevlaska está sobre uno. Debemos ir a ese sello y recuperarnos lo suficiente para seguir con ustedes en su misión pero el proceso de recuperación tomara tiempo ya que todo depende no solo de Hevlaska sino también de la cantidad de Inocencias que haya en el sello y…_

— _No hay muchas._

— _No._

— _¿Qué tanto pueden aguantar?_

— _Máximo dos peleas más, todo depende, si son como esta entonces sí podrían ser dos o en caso extremo, una. Si son pequeñas entonces no tendrás problemas en usar "El Libro de los Días" después de todo ese sí te acepta, es tu Inocencia._

— _Hablare con Ariel, tomaremos la decisión juntos._

— _Muy bien, además creo que vas a tener compañía…_ —la voz de la mujer se fue apagando hasta que desapareció.

— ¿Qué? —Annia miró hacia su izquierda y vio a Kanda ir hacia ella con Mugen en la mano— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Me mandaron a ver dónde estabas. No puedes andar por ahí, aun puede haber akumas. Además, tu hermano esta borracho y desmayado, el griego se puso a beber en la bañera y Marie se durmió en la silla.

— ¿Te preocupo? —Annia lo miró de forma burlona.

—No, ya te dije que tu hermano me tiene amenazado. Además esta borracho y dormido, dice unas cosas sobre San Pedro… que ya va a ir a verlo o algo así.

—Me imagino que no sabes quién es San Pedro. Es el que vigila las puertas del cielo—Kanda la miró con molestia y ella solo rió. Kanda se sentó a un lado de ella, contemplando también el inmenso lugar—lo siento, sé que no crees pero siempre es bueno saber cosas.

—No creo en estas cosas porque ese tal "Dios" tuyo no ha sido el mejor conmigo.

— ¿Por qué hablas conmigo así? Se supone que me odies—Annia se apoyó sobre la estructura mirando a Kanda sentado al lado de ella— ¿Por qué me cuentas eso?

—No sé—Kanda la miró a los ojos y Annia pudo notar algo más que no había visto antes—tal vez porque sabes lo que es sufrir. Cuando duermes siempre lloras y sueltas gemidos mientras lloras. Al menos así he visto y es muy molesto.

—… ¿me ves dormir?

—Estoy a tu lado, es imposible no escucharte llorar—la luz de la Luna fue oculta por un grupo de nubes que pasaban pero había mucha brisa y pasaron rápido— ¿Por qué lloras? ¿En qué demonios sueñas?

—No lo sé… pero aun no te entiendo, ¿Por qué me hablas así si tú me odias? Me lo has demostrado.

—Puede que no sea así completamente—Kanda se acercó más a Annia. La rubia contuvo la respiración al verlo acercarse a ella y él seguía con su mirada seria y fría.

—Creo que lloro porque amo a alguien. Amo a alguien con toda mi alma… y sea quien sea esa persona… lo perdí… no sé ni cómo lo perdí pero siento que es alguien a quien amé con toda mi existencia y… solo se esfumó—los ojos de Annia se aguaron mientras miraba el horizonte—pero puede que solo sea un sueño muy real. Ya no sé distinguir entre lo real y lo fantástico, puede que desde hace tiempo que ocurren esas cosas.

— ¿Qué te ocurrió a ti?

—Cuando era una niña, en Francia, mis padres murieron en una emboscada como la de hoy. Sus Inocencias habían sido transferidas a nosotros y por eso ellos ya no podían usarlas. Recuerdo que fue una mañana de primavera, luego de escuchar los disparos, todo fue confuso y sus cuerpos desaparecieron poco a poco. Ariel… él tuvo que correr con nosotras y antes de que mi padre fuera alcanzado por los disparos… logró usar a Miguel una última vez y acabó con todos. Luego de eso Central nos quitó las Inocencias y fuimos a parar a un orfanato controlado por la misma Central localizado en Niza y… 1 año después llegó el General Jaeger y nos sacó de ahí y así fue como terminamos viajando con él y… desde que tengo 10 años hasta los 16 estuve entrenando para ser exorcista pero mi cuerpo no aceptaba la Inocencia y fuimos pasando de cuartel en cuartel para arreglar ese problema que nunca pudieron resolver cuando estábamos en el orfanato. Pasamos lo mismo que los niños que eran usados en los experimentos donde se les obligaba a sincronizar con la Inocencia. Recuerdo que Ariel cayó en coma por tres meses y Avia no habló en un mes luego de esos experimentos, yo era la que velaba por ella y todo eso fue durante nuestra estadía en el orfanato. Al final lo logramos pero… hay recuerdos que no puedo encontrar… es difícil. ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo terminaste en este infierno?... —Annia volteó a verlo y se dio cuenta que se había acercado mucho más a ella y que su rostro estaba a una distancia que debajo mucho que pensar—Kanda…

—Te dije que mi vida no le interesaba a nadie. No creas que por esto yo te diré algo—Kanda miraba los ojos de la chica e iba analizándola con la mirada.

—… no es necesario… —Kanda se acercó más y pegó su frente con la de Annia—Kanda…

— ¿Qué? —tenía los ojos cerrados y poco a poco se estaba acercando a los labios de Annia.

—… has estado bebiendo, ¿verdad? —Annia se echó para atrás y el cuerpo de Kanda casi cae sobre ella—hueles a vino.

—Me tomé dos botellas, no es nada.

— ¿Cómo va a ser? Acabo de estar con ustedes—Kanda se masajeó el puente de la nariz y respiró hondo.

— ¿De qué hablas, mocosa? Has estado aquí como dos horas.

—… ¿Qué yo que?

—Sí, por eso vine a buscarte—Kanda se levantó del suelo y se fue a a la puerta del techo— ¿vienes o no?

—Sí—Annia se levantó y caminó tras Kanda. Había sido algo extraño, ella misma pensaba que no había estado tanto tiempo ahí, solo unos minutos pero al parecer la conversación con Uriel había sido algo extraña no solo por la información sino por la misma experiencia de que el tiempo había avanzado con mayor velocidad.

 _ **Al día siguiente (7:00 pm)**_

— _Entonces Allen se quedó en la estación, ya Lavi, el nieto de Bookman, fue a buscarlo y a ver qué pasó con él. Tendremos que esperarlos en el siguiente pueblo._

—Al menos estará bien, Allen es fuerte… y un poco torpe al parecer.

Ariel y el grupo habían partido del pueblo antes que de que saliera el sol y llevaban bastante viajando sin parar. El mayor de los Delacroix estaba mejor que antes y todo gracias al vino, Vangelis aún tenía las manos arrugadas de estar en el agua y los otros tres estaba descansados, Annia hablaba con su hermana, Marie iba normal y Kanda sin un rastro de resaca lo cual dejó impresionada a la joven ya que lo de la noche anterior no había sido normal por ningún lado que se le viera.

— _¡Annia!_ —la joven sonrió al escuchar la voz de Delta.

—Hola Delta, ¿Cómo la estás pasando?

— _Increíble, he acabado con varios akumas e incluso torturamos a uno para que hablara. No sabía que Avia fuera tan ruda_ —se escuchó un golpe del otro lado de la línea y Annia rió— _respétame que soy mayor que tú._

— _De edad, por jerarquía no lo eres. Mi hermana te dejo a mi cuidado así que has silencio—_ Annia pensaba, después de escuchar eso, si había sido buena idea dejar a Avia a cargo de alguien como Delta.

—No es ruda, es solo fría cuando el momento lo amerita.

— _¡Mi hermosa Avia! —_ Vangelis apareció de la nada tomando los hombros de Annia y la joven solo pudo escuchar como su hermana trancaba.

—Me trancó…

—… ¿Qué le hice yo para que me trate así?

—Créeme que esa es una de las preguntas que jamás tendrán respuesta en la vida—Annia dejó libre al golem que volvió con Ariel y se posó en su cabeza.

—Al menos sabemos que vamos por buen camino pero nos tomara dos días llegar a donde supuestamente fue visto el General Tiedoll por última vez… —Ariel iba mirando por la ventana del tren mientras Kanda y Marie descansaban un rato—me preocupa todo esta misión.

—Hermano… con respecto a Miguel y Uriel…

—Sí, sé que me vas a decir y he estado pensando mucho en eso. Creo que es mejor que vuelvan a la Orden, tengo el presentimiento que se vendrán cosas peores que lo de aquella noche y es mejor estar preparados para eso—Ariel sacó un collar que tenía escondido debajo de su ropa y se lo quitó—Annia…

—Sí... —la joven se quitó su collar que iba igualmente escondido como el de su hermano—supongo que solo nos quedaremos con esto para cuando vuelvan.

— ¿Y yo que? —preguntó Vangelis mirando a los hermanos.

—Gabriel no ha peleado como Miguel y Uriel así que se queda aquí contigo—dijo Ariel con autoridad.

— _Difiero de eso_ —una voz desconocida los agarró desprevenidos.

— ¡AH! —Annia se montó sobre su hermano y en el proceso le largó una patada a Kanda en toda la cara. Un ser de alas enromes había aparecido a su lado.

— ¡¿QUÉ SUCEDE AQUÍ?! —gritó Kanda de mal humor al despertarse con tremendo golpe en la cara.

— ¡¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS?! ¡ES IGUAL DE CABRON QUE TÚ! —Ariel soltó a Annia y la rubia cayó en el espacio que había entre los dos asientos de la cabina del tren—se aparece hasta cuando se le pega la gana.

— _También difiero en eso. Mi señor no es cabrón, es buena gente._

—Claro, lo dice su arcángel—dijo Annia levantándose con ayuda de Vangelis—este lugar ya nos queda pequeño—la alas de Gabriel estaban regadas por el lugar y Marie también se había despertado.

—Tsk… ¡demasiados para tan poco espacio!—Kanda se quitó una de las plumas que le estaban molestando en la cara.

— ¿Por qué habrías tú de irte? —preguntó Annia.

— _Porque llevo dormido desde hace muchos años, digamos que unos 500, y mis fuerzas no son las mismas. Lo mismo pasa con_ _Remiel, al salvarte a ti mocoso, la pobre gastó más de lo que podía luego de haber estado dormida muchos años_ —Ariel tenía un tic en la ceja mientras escuchaba a Gabriel hablar.

—… me acaba de llamar mocoso… —Annia le dio unas palmaditas a su hermano por lastima—soy el líder de la familia y te digo que debes quedarte.

— _Podrás ser el líder de hasta el Vaticano mocoso, pero mi amo es él_ —Gabriel señaló a Vangelis que miraba todo mientras aguantaba la risa de ver como Gabriel insultaba a Ariel y eso, por alguna extraña razón, lo hacía sentir satisfecho—así que él es el único que me ordena.

—… —Ariel quedó el blanco mientras los otros observaban todo, eso incluía a Marie y a Kanda.

— _Trataremos de volver lo más rápido que podamos—_ Gabriel comenzó a desvanecerse poco a poco— _estarán bien, confiamos en que lograrán avanzar sin que estemos aquí con ustedes, ¿Verdad?_ —las figuras transparente de Miguel y Uriel se hicieron presentes en el pequeño lugar.

—Ahora si quedamos pequeños para este lugar—dijo Annia pegándose a la ventana.

— _Nos veremos pronto_ —dijo Miguel a Ariel y en un movimiento rápido los tres se transformaron en pequeñas esferas de luz que salieron disparadas hacia la dirección contraria del tren.

—…

—…

— ¿Algo que decir? —preguntó Vangelis al verles las caras de preocupación a los hermanos.

—Sí, que si vuelves a hablar te arrojo del tren y diré que moriste en un trágico accidente en las vías porque se te quedó atorado el cabello luego de haberte dado una paliza con toda mi fuerza religiosa y después de haber bendecido te desmallaste y el tren te pasó por encima—dijo Ariel de forma seria y con un semblante oscuro. Los cuatro restantes lo miraron sorprendidos.

—… ¿has pensado alguna vez en escribir libros? —dijo Vangelis antes de recibir una mirada asesina de parte de Ariel.

 _ **Un día más tarde (Grupo Cross)**_

—Entonces… ¿él era considerado como el conde Drácula de esta zona, no? —dijo Avia mirando a la figura del hombre que se tomaba de las piernas y que, extrañamente, tenía un peinado muy original—eso es… en realidad es alentador que sea Inocencia y no algo mas—Avia trató de sonreír pero no ayudó mucho.

—Eliade…

—Y aquí vamos de nuevo—dio Delta del otro lado de los asientos—sabes Krory, hiciste lo correcto… desde cierto aspecto fue lo correcto pero… —las chicas vieron como Krory comenzó a llorar por décima vez desde que subieron al tren—me rindo.

—No te deprimas Kuro-chan—dijo Lavi tratando de levantar los ánimos.

—Lavi tiene razón, hay que ver las cosas positivas de todo esto—dijo Allen intentando contribuir con la situación—como por ejemplo... ah…

—Que… que en realidad no eras un vampiro sino que era una Inocencia parasito y…

—Eliade…

—Avia… creo que eso no es muy positivo para él—dijo Allen a la joven en el oído.

—Está bien… Krory, a pesar de todo no estás solo. Piensa en que acabas de ganar una familia… una no tan grande y anormal pero familia al final. No vas a estar solo siempre y no importa lo que hayan dicho los aldeanos.

—Sí, que se vayan a la mierda—dijo la joven alemana con una sonrisa.

—El punto es que, según dijo Delta delicadamente, es que no importa el pasado… hay un nuevo camino y te ayudaremos a crear un camino nuevo—dijo Allen complementando las cosas que habían dicho las chicas—Entiendo perfectamente que te consideren un monstruo, me he sentido igual gracias a mi ojo y brazo.

—Además, si un hombre puede seguir respirando todo irá bien—todos miraron a Lavi de reojo—ya sé, ¿Por qué no das un paseo por el tren?

—Buena idea, para distraerte un poco—Avia se acercó a Krory y le entregó algo—toma, para que te limpies las lágrimas.

—Ah… —Krory miró la delicada aprenda blanca para luego subir hasta mirar la cara de la joven. Avia le sonrió dulcemente, puso el pañuelo sobre su mano y esperó que reaccionara— ¿eres tú, Virgen María?

—A este como que el golpe de la pérdida lo dejó mal y viendo santos—dijo Delta en voz baja a Lavi.

—Puede ser—le rescindió el pelirrojo en el mismo tono.

—No, soy Avia Delacroix y difícilmente soy santa de devoción. Ve, recorre el tren un rato—Avia lo ayudó a levantarse y lo guió a la salida—listo, eso lo ayudará un poco.

— ¿No fuiste un poco directa? —preguntó Allen.

—Directa hubiera sido que lo pateara fuera de la cabina. Es primera vez que e sube a un tren y que lo disfrute también. ¿Qué podría salir mal?

 _ **Tres horas después.**_

— _¿Qué podría salir mal? ¿Qué podría salir mal?_ —iba diciendo Delta mofándose de la últimas palabras de Avia luego de despachar a Krory hace tres largas horas—es ley universal que todo salga mal si dicen esa bendita frase.

— ¿Cómo va a estar caminando tres horas por este tren? Si ni es tan grande—dijo Lavi mientras cambiaba por los pasillos del tren.

—Difícilmente creo que se haya tirado del tren—los tres estaban a solo unos pasos de cambiar de vagón— ¿y si se acobardó?

—No creo, no tiene donde volver y…

Al abrir la puerta del siguiente vagón lo primero que encontraron fue a un grupo de personas jugando cartas, una semi desnuda y el sonido de lo que parecía ser un llanto. Delta tenía un tic en la ceja, Allen miraba a Krory buscando una explicación lógica a todo y Lavi miraba a todos sorprendido.

—Ey, ey, ey… aquí no se permiten niños pequeños así que váyanse por donde vinieron—dijo un hombre de cabellera rizada y negra.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué esta ese niño aquí? Y es más joven que todos nosotros—dijo Delta mirando al sujeto de lentes con molestia.

—Ahora señor, juguemos otra partida, ¿Qué quisiera apostar ahora? ¿El calzón, la vida, los dientes? —el tic en la ceja de Delta se incrementó.

—Te ignoró bien feo, Delta—dijo Lavi para echar más leña al fuego. No conocía muy bien a Delta pero los pocos días que habían pasado juntos se había dado cuenta de que su carácter siempre pendía de un hilo.

—Krory… ¿se puede saber que pasó aquí…? —dijo Allen con mirada dulce y tranquila. El hombre de lentes sonreía satisfecho por su obra.

— ¿Y tú de que te ríes? —preguntó Delta de forma ruda al hombre de lentes.

—No, es que vengo de hacer un trabajo que me encantó y jugar estos partiditos de poker me llena el alma y me alegran el día—Delta levantó una ceja y miró al sujeto de arriba a abajo. Parecía un hombre corriente, obrero y sucio—¿y tú? ¿Por qué tan amargada?

—Haga silencio por favor que mi amigo quiere hablar—dijo Delta con una sonrisa—hablar Krory.

—Estos hombres me invitaron a jugar algo llamado poker… y cuando me di cuanta me habían ganado todo lo que tengo.

Los tres exorcistas tuvieron el mismo pensamiento al mismo tiempo sobre todo lo que estaba pasando.

—" _Lo estafaron"_

—Vamos Krory, ya veremos donde conseguirte ropa—Delta le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse pero recibió una palmada en la mano de parte del sujeto de rizada cabellera y lentes— ¡¿Qué te crees?!

— ¡No puedes retirarte! Ya aceptaste la partida y debes seguir—dijo uno de los sujetos mirando a Delta de forma que se estaba jugando la nariz.

—Pero… —Allen colocó una mano en el hombro de Delta para que hiciera silencio.

—Hagamos algo—Allen se quitó la chaqueta de exorcista y la puso sobre la maleta de apuestas—los adornos de esta chaqueta son todas de plata, apuesto esto para recuperar la ropa de mi amigo—los tres se vieron las caras sorprendidos— ¿Qué dicen?

—Comencemos, chaval.

 _ **Unos minutos después.**_

Delta sentía satisfacción, esa sensación cálida en la boca del estómago que luego se expandía por todo el cuerpo. Miraba las cartas y esa sensación se hacía presente y luego miraba a los sujetos medio desnudos y la sensación aumentada el doble. Allen colocó una escalera real y los ojos azul zafiro de Delta viajaron del brazo de Allen, pasando por las cartas y llegando a los tres sujetos, obvio, siempre con una sonrisa de superioridad.

Lavi miraba estupefacto a Allen.

—Escalera real—dijo el chico con mirada inocente, la cual Delta conocía ya que ella la usaba a veces. La sonrisa de Delta se mantenía al ver todas las pertenencias de los tres sujetos detrás de Allen.

—… ¡Ganó otra vez!

—Allen… tienes que enseñarme, eres un ace en esto—dijo Delta en voz baja mientras Allen barajeaba las cartas.

—Ey… no y que eres un pobre desgraciado en esta vida y lleno de mala suerte en esta vida y en la siguiente—dijo Lavi en voz baja.

—Que alentador—dijo Delta dándole un empujoncito a Lavi.

—Es que estoy haciendo trampa—Lavi se sorprendió y Delta sonrió, algo había notado.

—Eres un niño pero eres malvado—dijo Delta.

—Te recuerdo que fueron ellos los que se metieron con Krory—Allen dejó de barajear y repartió las cartas—soy un maestros con las cartas, cuando entrenaba con mi maestro, practicaba todos los días para perfeccionar mi técnica y así poder pagar sus deudas y un poco de comida—el aura de Allen se volvió perversa en pocos segundos.

—Creo que hay que alejarlo de las cartas… o del vicio por un rato—dijo Lavi a Delta.

—Creo que este es el lado oscuro de Allen…

 _ **Unos minutos después (Mina de Kirlenko)**_

— ¿Por qué debemos devolverle las cosas? —Allen la miró con desaprobación—pero ellos hicieron sufrir más a Krory.

—Lo sé pero no seremos como ellos—Allen tomó las maletas y se las pasó a los hombres por la ventana—oigan, tomen. No es bueno andar desnudos y menos en esta época del año—Delta lo empujó un poco para que le diera espacio para asomarse a la misma altura que él.

—Agradezcan que él es corazón de pollo.

—Chico… no nos humillaremos así, jugamos contra ti y perdimos. Quédatelos…

—… ¿y por qué se aferran a sus cosas? —dijo Delta mirando como los tres sujetos agarraban sus maletas—no sean idiotas, se las estamos dando—el hombre de lentes miró a Delta a los ojos—Allen tiene razón, hace frío y no es bueno. No sean cabezas duras.

—… gracias, linda—Allen soltó las cosas y se vistieron rápidamente—para ser sinceros, venimos a trabajar a las minas. Podríamos morir ahí adentro pero yo moriría con gusto y sin arrepentimientos porque he visto a un ángel caminar entre los mortales—Allen y Lavi voltearon a ver a Delta que se había sonrojado. La susodicha abrió los ojos en toda su capacidad y no pudo articular una respuesta.

—Y… ¿y de donde son?

—De ningún lado, de aquí, de allá, de por acullá y vamos a donde le viento nos lleve… o a donde haya trabajos para nosotros.

—… —Delta observó al hombre un momento. Analizándolo porque sentía que había algo raro en él— ¿ah?

—Fue un placer ver a tan hermosa mujer antes de morir—el hombre tomó la mano de Delta y depositó un beso sobre ella.

—… usted es muy dramático, ¿verdad? —dijo la alemana al ver el drama que se montaba el hombre. Delta vio que el niño que estaba con ellos tenía algo en la mano—hola, pequeño.

—Gracias… —Allen y Delta se vieron las caras.

— ¡Eaze ese es tu tesoro! Espera, te daré algo a cambio de tu generosidad—el hombre se rebuscó en los bolsillos y le entregó el mazo de cartas a Allen—y para ti, hermoso ángel… —el hombre se sacó una perla del bolsillo—toma… es mi tesoro más preciado.

—No… no puedo aceptarlo—el hombre tomó la mano de Delta con ambas manos y la apretó para que no soltara la pequeña perla.

—Descuida, quédatela—Delta le sonrió a medias y recogió su mano—tengan suerte a donde sea que vayan.

El tren arrancó y poco a poco fue dejando su rastro de vapor gris a medida que avanzaba.

—Tikky… ¿Por qué le diste tu perla? —preguntó el pequeño al hombre de lentes.

—Porque no podía permitir que entregaras tu tesoro, nos hubiéramos metido en graves problemas si lo hubieras regalado, Eaze—mientras se dirigían a las minas, uno de los teléfonos de la estación sonó. Tikky se acercó a contestar—chicos… ¡me salió otro trabajo!

—Eh… otro trabajo de esos misteriosos tuyos de media jornada… ya que, regresa a salvo, Tikky—el hombre de lentes sonrió y cada uno tomó su camino.

Trabajos de media jornada… puede que sí o puede que no. Lo que Tikky sabía muy bien era que una parte sádica y oscura de él disfrutaba mucho de ese trabajo de media jornada que tenía y que tal vez llegara a volverse tiempo completo.

—Fue muy tierno de tu parte en regalarle esa perla a la exorcista, Tikky Pong—una criatura regordeta lo esperaba del otro lado debajo del puente de piedra. Empezó a nevar y el frío era peor—te tengo un trabajo especial.

— ¿Puedo cenar antes?

—Sí, claro que puedes—du voz juguetona lo hacía parecer que no hablaba en serio.

—Muy bien porque tengo hambre…

—Ti-ti-ti-ti-tikky pong… —a Tikky le molestaba que a veces comenzara con esas cosas—los exorcistas son tus enemigos número uno. No vuelvas a hacer lo que hiciste con esa exorcista.

—… lo lamento Conde Milenario, pero no pude resistirme… deben ser mis instintos humanos—el Conde rió por lo bajo y eso extrañó a Tikky.

—Querido Tikky, aún hay mucho que no sabes de ti mismo. Eres un Noé y… hay una excepción grande contigo, de entre todos los Noé… creo que eres el más afortunado de todos—la voz de Conde no era seria pero Tikky sabía que hablaba con una seriedad de miedo.

— ¿Suertudo? No me considero alguien con suerte, ni siquiera creo en la suerte—Tikky acomodó su cabello y se colocó su sombreo de copa.

—Entonces… ¿Qué diría tu esposa cuando vuelva a nosotros? De seguro mataría a esa exorcista y no la detendría para nada—Tikky volteó mirar al Conde Milenario que parecía contento de haber llamado la atención del Noé.

— ¿Esposa?...

—Sí, tú amada y adorada esposa. Recuerdo que fue una boda hermosa… a muy mi estilo y quitando toda esa estupidez del "Dios" de los humanos.

—Y ella…

—Vámonos, vámonos, luego te contaré más de ella, Tikky pong.

—… como usted diga, Conde Milenario.

 _ **Dos días después. (Grupo Tiedoll)**_

Habían cruzado la frontera de España hace mucho y se encontraban caminando en medio del bosque. No había muchos transportes por la zona pero habían logrado encontrar una pista del General. Según varios testigos, un hombre de lentes y peinado extraño se la pasaba dibujando paisajes mientras seguía el camino, no se quedaba más de media hora y seguía su rumbo.

Habían logrado hablar con Avia y al parecer todo iba bien en el viaje y según la menor de los Delacroix, Cross estaba en dirección a China. No hace falta decir que Ariel y Annia se preocuparon un poco pero estaban más tranquilos sabiendo que Jofiel estaba con su hermana y que había más exorcistas con ella.

—Está anocheciendo rápido—dijo Vangelis que iba adelante del grupo. No habían podido comer mucho y solo tomaban agua de río—deberíamos dormir aquí, no creo que el general siga de noche y será mejor para todos dormir unas horas.

—No, tienes razón, el General no viaja de noche a menos que sea una situación seria—dijo Marie.

— ¿Cómo esta Annia? —preguntó Vangelis con preocupación. Miró a Ariel que iba de último con Annia cargada en su espalda. La joven respiraba con dificultad y sus mejillas estaban de un rosado fuerte.

—La fiebre no baja—dijo Ariel con fastidio. Se sentía inútil al saber que no podía hacer nada por su hermana ya que no pensaron que la misión fuera a ser tan larga y no habían llevado botiquín de primeros auxilios o al menos a un buscador que los ayudara con ese tema.

—Descansemos aquí entonces—Kanda se sentó sobre una raíz de un árbol grande que había en ese pequeño espacio vacío—buscaré madera para el fuego.

—Voy contigo, Kanda—dijo Marie siguiendo al exorcista mientras se adentraban en el bosque.

Ariel acomodó un espacio para acostar a su hermana. Tenía fiebre desde la noche anterior ya que hubo una mini tormenta y Annia se mojó más de lo debido y la fiebre no cedía ante nada. Ariel se replanteó muchas veces volver a la Orden para que la atendieran pero la misma Annia le decía que no había tiempo que perder.

— ¿Cómo te sientes, hermana? —Annia asintió mientras buscaba como acurrucarse—pronto encontraremos al general y regresaremos a la Orden.

—No… debemos seguir… —la fiebre la estaba haciendo decir cosas raras—Ariel… mamá y papá murieron…

—Sí, lo sé… hace mucho tiempo fueron asesinados por los akumas.

—… no… no fue así… —la voz de Annia se fue apagando hasta que quedó dormida.

— ¿A qué se refiere con que no fue así? ¿Pasó algo más el día que tuis padres murieron? —preguntó Vangelis luego de ver toda la situación.

—No sé qué le pase, debe ser la fiebre, y el día que mis padres murieron es exactamente como tu y ella saben… no hay nada distinto—Ariel volvió a mirar a su hermana, se estaba preocupando un poco— Tu eres doctor, ¿Qué recomiendas hacer?

—Por los momentos dejarla descansar, estar al aire libre no ayuda mucho pero con el fuego de la fogata podemos ganar tiempo hasta llegar a un pueblo donde tengan medicina—Vangelis limpiaba el sudor de la frente de Annia con un trapo que había arrancado de su ropa de entrenamiento—ella nunca se enfermó en nuestros viajes.

—Siempre hay una primera vez para todo—Ariel volteó a velocidad normal y miró hacia le bosque—… Vangelis… ¿oíste eso? —Ariel comenzó a ver a todos lados.

— ¿Qué? Yo no oí nada de nada—el griego miraba a Ariel como si estuviera loco— ¿no será que Annia te contagió algo?

—No, sí escuche algo… alguien cantando.

—No me asustes que estamos solos y en medio del maldito bosque de los sueños perdidos.

—… somos exorcistas, Vangelis.

—… cierto.

—Esperemos que se recupere. Mientras hagamos las rondas. Yo voy primero y después Kanda, debemos vigilar que no hayan akumas cerca de aquí porque si no estaremos en problemas.

 _ **Varias horas más tarde.**_

Kanda y Marie habían regresado hace horas con agua y madera. El agua era principalmente para mojar un trapo y colocarlo en la frente de Annia para que la temperatura bajara en su cabeza, Marie se lo había insistido mucho a Kanda para que llevara el agua. Prendieron el fuego y cada uno tenía su turno para vigilar a unos poco metros de donde estaban a pesar de que estaban asentados temporalmente en un espacio boscoso y cuando saliera el sol seguirían bien temprano para no perder tiempo. La noche era silenciosa y todos dormían menos Vangelis que estaba de turno. Estaba cansado pero no podía fallarles a todos.

Annia dormía tranquilamente, con su trapo de agua en la cabeza y la fiebre sin bajar. Se movía un poco pero con débil lentitud. En su cabeza pasaban imágenes de lugares oscuros, fríos, teñidos de sangre… lugares que no recordaba haber visto antes. Niños jugar, adultos hablar, felicidad, tristeza, desesperanza, amor… muchas cosas pasaban por su cabeza hasta que abrió sus ojos poco a poco, no porque esa pesadilla la despertara sino porque había algo o alguien que sentía que la estaba viendo detrás de los arbustos que estaban justo al frente de ella.

—… —levantó medio cuerpo lentamente y sin hacer ruido. Annia miró el arbusto pero no había nada a simple vista. Se levantó apoyándose del árbol que estaba cerca de ella y caminó hasta detrás del arbusto. Estaba cometiendo una estupidez grande, lo sabía y aun así sentía que no nada malo le pasaría si iba.

Había una voz de mujer, cantaba una melodía triste, sin vida. Annia caminaba por entre los arboles siguiendo esa voz. Le llegó el recuerdo de la Doncella, aquella que Kanda y ella escucharon cuando estaban en la habitación del motel. ¿En verdad los había seguido tanto? La voz se hacía cada vez más clara.

—Es hermosa… —Annia llegó hasta un árbol grueso, casi cae por un mareo que tuvo, y al levantar la vista se encontró con una mujer. No era normal, se notaba a simple vista. Era de cabellera verde oscura, su piel brillaba entre los árboles en un tono verde muy claro, su cabello poseía flores de varios colores que adornaban la melena, no tenía ropa pero aun así no parecía desnuda ya que su cuerpo parecía hecho de hojas pero detonando esa figura femenina—hola…

La fantasma, la hada, la cosa esa… lo que fuera, la saludó con la mano y comenzó a cantar. Sus piernas desaparecieron y comenzó a volar entre los arboles dejando rastro de humo verde entre ellos. La hermosa criatura se acercó a Annia, le cantó unas cosas que no entendió pero por alguna razón sintió que todos sus males se habían esfumado y antes de que pudiera tocarla desapareció ante sus ojos.

—Espera… ¿Qué eres? No te vayas…

— ¡Ey! ¿Qué demonios crees que haces? —Annia miró entre los árboles y vio salir una figura alta de entre la oscuridad.

—Yo… yo no quise…

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —Annia lo miró sin entender y el chico solo rodó los ojos con pereza—ya no debes tener fiebre—Annia tocó su frente y efectivamente la calentura había pasado. Miró sorprendida al chico y este no cambió su expresión—de nada.

— ¿Fuiste tú?

—Yo no, fue la mujer que viste—el joven se acercó más a ella—no vayas a huir niña, no te lastimaré. Los vengo siguiendo desde hace unos días… más específicamente desde que llegaron a España.

— ¿Quién demonios eres?

Annia sintió una luz en sus ojos y se dio cuenta de que estaba comenzando a amanecer. Gracias a la poca luz pudo ver mejor a la persona que tenía en frente. Era alto, tanto como Ariel, piel morena clara, ojos color esmeralda y cabello negro no tan largo y un poco rizado. Fue ahí cuando Annia se dio cuenta de la vestimenta del chico.

—Oh…

—Sí, será mejor que vayamos con los otros.

Vangelis regresó al lugar de descanso para despertar a los demás para que continuaran con la búsqueda del General Tiedoll. Estaba cansada y no se dio cuenta de que faltaba alguien. El griego se acercó a Ariel y le dio unas palmaditas en la cara para que despertara.

—Ariel… despierta…

—Te juro que si vuelves a tocarme la cara ni Gabriel te salvará. Aprovechare que esta lejos de ti—Vangelis se alejó un poco de Ariel al escuchar la amenaza.

—Eres un rayito de sol por las maña… —Vangelis vio a dos figuras acercarse de entre los arbustos—Ariel, Ariel, Ariel, Ariel…

— ¿No escuchaste lo que te dije? En verdad te hare mucho daño sin vuelves a tocarme.

—Mira, idiota—Vangelis señaló hacia los arbustos y el mayor de los Delacroix quedó mudo—Kanda, Kanda, Marie… despierten pedazos de vagos.

—Yo también te hare daño si vuelves a decir mi nombre—dijo Kanda con voz somnolienta.

—Buenos días—dijo Annia con una sonrisa.

—Hermana, ¿estás bien? ¿Cómo te paraste? ¿Tienes fiebre? —Ariel se levantó rápidamente a tocar la frente de su hermana y cuando vio que todo estaba bien, su mirada se dirigió al extraño. Tomó a su hermana de los hombros y la alejó del sujeto.

—Oye no seas idiota, no soy enemigo. Créeme, si la hubiera querido matar hace rato que lo hubiera hecho—Ariel lo miró con una ceja arriba— ¿no ves la chaqueta? —la mirada de Ariel viajó hasta la chaqueta de exorcista y respiró hondo.

— ¿Qué sucede aquí? —Kanda se unió a los dos hermanos— ¿Quién demonios eres tú? Te doy cinco segundos para que hables—desenvainó a Mugen y apuntó al moreno con la espada.

—A mí con espadas no, no soy akuma o ladrón… lo era… quiero decir ladrón… olviden que dije algo—todos lo miraron con extrañez. Todas se posaron frente al sujeto y lo miraban de arriba a abajo—como decía, no soy enemigo. Soy exorcista también, mi nombre es Aslan y soy gitano.

—… —todos quedaron mudos y otros hicieron caras ante lo dicho por el joven.

—Al menos finjan y no pongan esas caras, ya dije que no soy ladrón.

—Las malas mañas quedan—dijo Vangelis para romper el hielo.

—Muy gracioso. Ya se los dije, me llamo Aslan y vengo de Turquía pero viajaba con mi familia cuando un día nos atacaron unos akumas. Llevo 8 meses viajando y entrenando con el General Tiedoll, él fue el que me dio mi Inocencia, la mujer "fantasma" o la "Doncella fantasma" de la que varios lugareños hablan. Mi Inocencia se llama "Erutan's Aria"

—Pero asusta—dijo Annia.

—Eso ya es gusto mío, solo para asustar a algunas personas. Ella cura aquellas enfermedades pequeñas pero es más peligrosa en el campo de batalla, fue por eso que te curó—dijo mirando a Annia.

—Entonces… si eres alumno del General… ¿sabes dónde esta? —preguntó Kanda.

—Claro, aun viajo con él. No esta tan lejos de aquí, dos horas caminando.

—Por fin, podremos volver a la Orden—dijo Vangelis con alegría.

—Ah… me temo que el General… no volverá a la Orden, no aun al menos.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —dijo Kanda con molestia, conocía a su maestro y puede que supiera que esa idea se le cruzaría por la cabeza.

—Porque hay cosas que aun debemos hacer antes de volver a la Orden.

 _ **Continuara.**_

* * *

 _ **Holiiiiiiis! Traje update temprano XD no creo que pase todo el tiempo pero bueeee, creo que en dos meses o en tres será el próximo capi XD Espero que les guste. No quise incluir lo de Krory porque sería mucho más largo y sería un fastidio. Si hay algunas cosas que no se cuentan es porque no cambiaría mucho de lo que pasa en el anime o el manga solo que se incluirían a los OC y si no las pongo en el fic es porque ni poniendo a los OC la escena cambia así que si no se vio algunas partes de cuando aun estaban en el hospital es porque no cambia mucho del manga, solo se le agrega Avia a eso y ya.**_

 _ **También está que los tiempos pueden que no sean igual que el manga pero ya llegara su momento, todo será normal cuando todos estén con todos en Japón XD solo les digo de una que no creo que los hermanos participen en lo que sería toda la pelea dentro del arca, ya tendría que ver como decidido hacer eso pero por ahora disfruten.**_

 _ **Espero que les guste, dejen comentario y les mando besos.**_

 _ **Althea de Leo.**_


	12. Capítulo 11

_Los personajes de este maravilloso manga no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Katsura Hoshino. Todos aquellos que no conozcan son de mi propiedad. Esto es solo por diversión y no lucro de ninguna manera con esto._

* * *

 _Capítu_ _lo 11_

 _Llanto escarlata._

 _ **Orden Oscuro (Tiempo actual)**_

— ¡Sean bienvenidos!

—Bienvenido a casa, Mickoll.

—Gracias… gracias, supervisor Komui—el chico se removió la capucha revelando su cabellera castaña y una sonrisa adornó su rostro—fue duro.

—Me alegra de que hayas logrado regresar… y con alguien—Éabha miraba a todos lados de la entrada con bastante interés, todo era nuevo e interesante para ella, una chica que había crecido en los campos verdes y eternos de Irlanda. Ahora el estar ahí era una nueva aventura—bienvenida a la Orden Oscura…

—Éabha… Éabha McCornish—la joven estiró su mano y tomó la de Komui en forma de saludo—disculpe… ¿sabe algo de el señor Ariel?

—No te preocupes, están con el grupo del general Tiedoll y van en camino a encontrarse con él, hablé con ellos ayer—Éabha soltó un suspiro y sonrió ampliamente—te alegra que este bien, ¿no?

—Él me salvó la vida, señor. Aprecio mucho lo que hizo por mí y aunque mis padres escondían esto de mí, toda esta otra vida que una vez tuvieron… yo no puedo con los designios de Dios, perdí a mis padres pero juro por Dios seguir este camino… sé que no es lo que hubieran querido para mí pero aquí estoy… bueno, aquí estamos—Éabha sacó su collar y lo miró con cariño.

— ¿Qué es eso?

—Es Remiel—Komui abrió los ojos sorprendido.

— ¿Un arcángel? —la joven asintió y sonrió—es buena noticia. Ven, debo mostraste algo.

Komui comenzó a caminar hacia algún lugar desconocido, no había querido decir nada a la chica pero se dio cuenta de que la joven no caminó detrás de él, en su lugar se quedó mirando al buscador que le dijo que fuera con el Supervisor pero la chica era terca y al parecer no se movería si Mickoll no iba.

—Mickoll, ven con nosotros—el joven buscador miró al supervisor sorprendido.

—Vamos—notó como la chica le daba la mano para que la tomara y la siguiera.

—Sí…

Muchas cosas habían pasado desde aquel día que tuvo que huir de su hogar, dejar sus tierras, ese lugar verde y hermoso que tanto amaba para ir a donde el destino realmente quería llevarla, aquel destino que sus padres querían evitar porque sabían a la perfección que pasaba y que podría caer sobre su hija. Falan y Bria fueron buenos padres, harían lo que cualquier padre haría por su hijo, protegerlo de todo mal, pero la mala suerte siempre le juega a los más inocentes.

—Ayer por la tarde estábamos en el laboratorio cuando recibimos un llamado desde el sitio donde esta Hevlaska, al parecer habían llegado tres invitados nuevos que se quedarían aquí en la Orden un tiempo.

— ¿Quién es Hevlaska? —preguntó la pelirroja.

—Hevlaska es la guardiana de la Inocencia, es la guardiana del cubo por así decirlo. Lleva aquí desde que la Orden fue fundada oficialmente hace 100 años. También es la encargada de medir el porcentaje de sincronización de el exorcista y su Inocencia… y ahora Hevlaska tiene una tarea más, una muy importante.

Komui y los dos jóvenes pararon su marcha al escuchar esa voz femenina que venía desde uno de los pasillos. Mickoll, que llevaba más tiempo ahí, jamás había visto a esa mujer por los alrededores. Era de estatura promedio, cabello amarrado en una coleta alta y aun así se veía largo, rubio cenizo, ojos azules y un rostro muy angelical a pesar de que se notaba debía tener unos 30 0 31 años de edad. Iba vestida con una bata de laboratorio y usaba unos lentes redondos.

—Buenos días—dijo la mujer con una sonrisa.

—Chicos, les presento a Biel Welsh, parte importante del grupo científico de la rama Norteamericana. Llegó hace dos días, fue mandada por Central… luego te explicaremos muchas cosas Éabha—Komui siguió caminando, esta vez con Biel a su lado—en buen momento vienes a aparecer.

—Estaba ocupada con Hevlaska, lo siento. Cuando me enteré de que ya había llegado la chica me vine lo más rápido que pude—ambos hablaban en voz baja. Komui miró hacia atrás y la escena de una pobre chica con un destino oscuro que miraba con emoción cada lugar que pasaban le rompió el corazón.

—Ariel no me contó que pasó allá… pero sé que este es un pecado más para la Orden y yo me hago responsable de esto también—Biel siguió caminando y no dijo nada al respecto—sé que estas molesta.

—Sí, lo sabe muy bien, Supervisor Komui. Interrumpir mi trabajo por venir… es molesto.

No hubo más cruce de palabras entre los dos mayores, solo silencio y miradas firmes. La verdad era que ni Komui ni Biel querían volver al lugar donde habitaba Hevlaska, habían permanecido ahí unas dos horas mirando todo lo que se refreía al comportamiento de las Inocencias de los Arcángeles que habían llegado hace poco a la Orden pero nunca se dejaron ver. No entendían el motivo de aquello hasta que Hevlaska se los explico mejor y que la razón por la que habían regresado sin sus dueños era porque debían recuperarse.

—Cuéntanos Éabha, ¿Quién es tu arcángel? —dijo Komui al llegar al elevador de la habitación oscura.

—Creo que se llama Remiel—la joven tomó su collar entre sus manos y lo apretó. Komui miró a Biel y esta solo se mantuvo callada esperando que todo avanzara—disculpe pero no entiendo nada… mis padres… ellos…

—Ellos fueron valientes—dijo Biel al voltear y sonreírle a la joven—es como muchos casos aquí, hay que ver la realidad de todo Éabha… esto pasa muy a menudo aquí y no hay palabras que pueda yo decirte para que tu dolor disminuya… ni siquiera si el Supervisor carga con la culpa de esto. Solo te puedo decir que continúes por ellos, no los conocí pero sé que eran grandes personas.

—Señorita Biel… muchas gracias—Mickoll colocó una mano sobre el hombro de la pelirroja y solo le regalo una dulce sonrisa de apoyo—estoy lista.

Komui accionó el elevador y fueron subiendo con mucha calma. Tal vez las palabras de Biel habían sido suficientes, tal vez no… pero puede que jamás las hubiera. No era fácil ser exorcista y la única que era inocente a eso era Éabha.

—No te asustes cuando la veas, ella es un ser muy amable y jamás encontraras a alguien como Hevlaska—dijo Biel mientras observaba a Éabha que iba mirando todo con mucha ilusión—Éabha… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

—Sí, dígame—dijo la joven con una sonrisa.

— ¿A qué se dedicaban tus padres en Irlanda? Digo, tu ropa…

—Ah… teníamos animales, papá vendía leche en los pueblos cercanos y mamá vendía verduras también en el pueblo. Cuando habían festivales les pagaban a mi padre para que tocara el violín y mi mamá y yo a veces cantábamos… éramos campesinos—Biel y Komui se miraron las caras con culpa. Era una joven que vivía en un mundo tan pequeño pero a la vez tan feliz. Komui arrugó la frente y dio media vuelta, se sentía culpable de haberla arrancado de su pequeño jardín del Edén.

—Eso es muy hermoso. Algún día me gustaría escucharte cantar, ¿te gustaría? —Éabha sonrió y asintió.

—Con mucho gusto—Mickoll le dio una media sonrisa, él también se sentía mal y ahora comprendía como se sentía Ariel y a que se refería con querer abandonar la misión, él sabía que iba a cambiarle la vida a un ser humano.

El elevador se detuvo y al alrededor de los presentes todo era oscuridad.

—Éabha… te presento a Hevlaska—la joven giró hacia donde señalaba Komui.

—… oh…

Todos los presentes incluyendo a Mickoll, se quedaron de piedra al ver la hermosa y amplia sonrisa que apareció en la cara de Éabha al ver a Hevlaska. No se asustó, no mostró señal alguna de tener miedo de ver a un ser fuera de lo común y que fuera tan grande. Komui y Biel miraban la escena, sus miradas iban de la joven hacia Hevlaska, una y otra vez sin poder creer la reacción de la joven.

—Ah… ¿no tienes miedo, Éabha? —preguntó Komui al ver que la sonrisa no se iba.

— ¿Por qué habría de tener miedo? Ella es buena, lo puedo ver—fue una respuesta sencilla y a la vez honesta de parte de Éabha—es muy obvio que no es normal ver este tipo de cosas pero algo me dice que no debo tener miedo de ella.

—Eres muy amable, Éabha—dijo Hevlaska por primera vez—es una satisfacción grande saber que estas aquí con nosotros, sana y salva. Lamento mucho lo de tus padres, fueron personas de gran corazón y jamás cambies eso de tus recuerdos. A veces los padres esconden cosas de sus hijos porque creen que eso es lo mejor para ellos y conociendo a tus padres y la situación en la que estaban… no se les puede culpar. Tus padres te dieron lo mejor de ellos, jamás dudes en tu camino.

—Nunca, Hevlaska—los presentes quedaron más sorprendidos aun cuando Hevlaska bajó sus tentáculos delicadamente para tomar a Éabha y elevarla a su altura.

—No te muevas, esto no te dolerá.

La joven cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por las palabras de Hevlaska. Komui iba anotando ciertas cosas y Biel observaba todo con detalle. Necesitaban saber más cosas de estos exorcistas "particulares".

—10%... 20%... 32%... ese es su nivel, Komui—dijo Hevlaska luego de separar su frente de Éabha.

—Es comprensible—dijo Biel luego de que Hevlaska bajara a la nueva exorcista.

—Sí—dijo Komui—no es alguien que haya tenido entrenamiento. Descuida Éabha, eso lo podemos arreglar aquí.

—Sí, señor.

—Eso que acaba de pasar fue para ver qué nivel de sincronización tienes con tu Inocencia. Todos los exorcistas cada cierto tiempo deben venir con Hevlaska y ver como esta su sincronización ya que con eso sabremos qué tan fuerte que has vuelto, las personas que no son compatibles no llegan ni al 5% y al sobrepasar el 100% puedes optar por el puesto de General—dijo Biel mientras Éabha la escuchaba atentamente.

— ¿General?

—Son exorcistas poderosos, ya ellos serían los encargados de enseñar a los nuevos exorcistas, de entrenarlos y guiarlos por buen camino… como unos padres.

—Sí, solo que estos padres como que tiene un serio problema de amor fraternal—dijo Komui mientras iba anotando cosas en una hoja—necesito algunos datos tuyos, Éabha. Nombre completo.

—Éabha Mathia McCornish O'Fadden.

—Edad.

—17 años.

—Las otras preguntas las tendré que hacer luego, son acerca de tu Inocencia. Tengo curiosidad de ver que será—Komui cerró su carpeta y miró a Hevlaska—creo que se te unirá un arcángel más, Hevlaska.

—Al parecer, con la llegada de Uriel y Miguel me sorprendió que trajeran a Gabriel con ellos.

—Sí, eso es bueno—dijo Biel anotando unas cosas en su carpeta.

—Debo informarles que otro arcángel está aquí entre nosotros.

— ¿Ah? —dijeron los dos científicos.

—Estuve revisando las Inocencias por si había rastro de alguno de ellas y en una que lleva aquí muchos años me encontré con Raziel el arcángel de los misterios. Esta junto con los otros en este momento.

—Esas son noticas excelentes, ¿Cómo no te diste cuenta antes, Hevlaska? —preguntó Komui.

—No estábamos en ese asunto así que jamás noté algo diferente. Raziel ya se encuentra recuperándose entre sus otros compañeros—Biel abrió los ojos sorprendida y volvió a anotar más cosas en su papel—Éabha, ¿puedo ver tu collar?

—Sí—la joven entregó su collar a Hevlaska sin miedo y este comenzó a desprender una luz purpura.

— _Aquí viene_ —Hevlaska soltó el collar, cayó sobre el elevador y la luz se hizo más intensa.

—Tenia curiosidad de verla otra vez—dijo Éabha con emoción—es muy hermosa, quería preguntarle algunas cosas pero no tuvimos tiempo la primera vez y… —la voz de la joven fue cortada de golpe. Ahogó un grito de horror al momento de que la luz se disipó dejando ver el cuerpo del arcángel.

—… ¿Qué demonios es esto? —dijo Komui con un semblante lleno de horror.

—Por Dios… —Biel se tapó la boca y dio unos pasos hacia atrás junto con los demás—Dios santo… ¿Qué es esto?

La imagen frente a ellos no era la hermosa criatura de alas y naranja cabellera que había visto Éabha, no era la que ella presenció ni la que salvó a Ariel en el túnel, esta era algo peor. Sus hermosas alas blancas carecían de la mayoría de plumas, algunas teñidas de sangre, su hermoso vestido estaba hecho jirones en varias partes, su hermosa armadura estaba aboyada como si la hubieran golpeado, varias partes de su cuerpo estaban llenas de moretones y su elegante figura había sido transformada en una postura de cansancio, encorvada y débil. Pareciera que hubiera peleado contra un ejército enorme y apenas hubiera logrado sobrevivir, su rostro era visible y de sus azules ojos brotaban lágrimas de sangre y de su boca poco a poco iba saliendo más y más.

— ¿Qué le pasó…? Ella… ella no era así… —Éabha casi cae al suelo pero Mickoll llegó a tiempo y la sostuvo antes de que tropezara—no, Remiel… —la imagen ante ellos era una que podía llegar a destrozar el corazón, el ver una criatura tan majestuosa convertida en algo que tal vez no tenía nombre pero que era como ver si el animal más hermoso del mundo hubiera sido masacrado y solo quedara un pequeño pedazo de vida colgando.

Remiel comenzó a moverse mientras dejaba un pequeño camino de sangre, sangre que salía de su boca. Sus alas se arrastraban por el suelo a medida que caminaba hacia Hevlaska. El hermoso arcángel estiró sus brazos como pudo hacia Hevlaska, como pidiendo que la levantara.

—Hevlaska… —Biel comenzó a llorar sin motivo alguno y se dio cuenta que Éabha estaba igual— ¿Qué le paso? ¿Qué significa esto? Ella…

— _Ustedes no lo vieron pero Miguel, Uriel y Gabriel llegaron en el mismo estado que Remiel o peor_ —Hevlaska envolvió a Remiel. Al estar rodeada por Hevlaska pareció que su cuerpo se dejó llevar y cayó en un sueño profundo. Los presentes veían como poco a poco su cuerpo era movido hacia el centro del _Sigillum Dei_. Todos se asomaron y al ver mejor se dieron cuenta de que los cuerpos ensangrentados de Miguel y Uriel, estaban mirando hacia el cielo y poco se movían. Gabriel parecía más tranquilo pero su pecho subía y bajaba con mucha irregularidad, Remiel se situó a un lado de este y con lentitud tomó la mano de Gabriel y la apretó con la poca fuerza que tenía.

— ¿Dónde está Raziel? —preguntó Komui.

— _Ahí, a un lado de Uriel._

Todos voltearon hacia esa dirección y vieron a un arcángel igual de mal que Uriel y Miguel. Sus ojos eran de un color azul oscuro, su cabello era largo y de color azul muy oscuro también. Su mirada parecía perdida en el firmamento. Biel volvió anotar en su carpeta todo. Komui la había asignado para que vigilara la recuperación de los arcángeles.

— _Están muy mal_ —la voz de Hevlaska rompió el silencio del lugar— _La imagen de ellos ante sus dueños no será la misma que tendrán cuando estén cerca del_ _**Sigillum Dei**_ _, el verdadero daño se hará presente, un daño que llevan años guardando dentro, son Inocencias que sienten más y por eso el daño es mayor en ellas y más aún cuando protegen a sus_ _dueños. Siempre han jurado hacerlo, sin importar el costo, y cuando llegue el momento de cumplir su función será el día en que regresen a los cielos junto a su creador. En estos momentos_ _no estamos seguros de que puedan ellos lograr en esta guerra… esta guerra es como un árbol antiguo, sus raíces son profundas_ —los dos adultos asintieron pero en sus mentes sabían que no iba a ser fácil— _cuando uno muere, es igual que una Inocencia, desaparece._

— ¿Algunos de ellos puede ser el corazón, Hevlaska? —preguntó Biel.

— _No, ellos son los jueces de Dios y el Corazón no forma parte de ellos pero sus esencias puede decirse que son las mismas_.

—Que complicado es todo esto—dijo Komui con cansancio—lo siento Éabha, debes estar cansada y esto… creo que es mucho para ti. Seguiremos mañana con ellos.

—Descuide señor… ¿Remiel estará bien, Hevlaska? —preguntó la joven con tristeza.

— _Créeme que sí, tardara un poco pero estará bien._

—Es hora de que descanses. Ven, te llevare a tu habitación—dijo Biel mientras el elevador volvía a subir—sé que esto no es lo que esperabas pero… bienvenida a la Orden, Éabha.

—Muchas gracias, señorita Biel.

 _ **Grupo Tiedoll (Tiempo actual)**_

Ya era de noche, estaba oscureciendo un poco más temprano de lo normal. Las dos horas de camino que, según Aslan, debían caminar para encontrar al General era falso y terminaron caminando más de medio día antes de encontrar un lugar digno en donde pasar la noche.

—Eres un gitano barato—dijo Ariel con fastidio. Habían encontrado un pequeño espacio verde en medio de un terreno un poco árido y era perfecto ya que tenía cerca un pequeño estanque, podrían bañarse—eres el peor gitano que he conocido—Ariel terminó de quitarse las botas y las tiró con rabia hacia un lado—según los gitanos recorren caminos como expertos, ¿Cómo es posible que no te dieras cuenta de que te alejaste del general más de medio día de camino?.

—No sé, yo solo caminé—Vangelis tomó a Ariel de los hombros para evitar que lo golpeara con una de las botas—además yo solo caminé recto, así que no hay motivo para perderse mucho.

—Chicos, Komui ya avisó que le cuerpo de Daisya llega mañana… y al parecer no es el único—dijo Annia con un tono triste en la voz. Se había apartado del grupo para hablar con Komui antes de irse a descansar, desde el día anterior se iban a reportar diario.

— ¿No es el único…? —Ariel arrugó la frente con impotencia y golpeó el suelo con rabia— ¿Cuántos?

—Hermano…

— ¿Cuántos muertos más tengo que cargar en mi conciencia, Annia? —la voz de Ariel estaba llena de rabia y dolor. Ella sabía que desde que se convirtió en exorcista, por ser de la familia de la que venían, su hermano había jurado cargar con las muertes de sus camaradas ya que sentía que esa era su responsabilidad como cabeza de la familia.

—128 y contando—Ariel volvió a golpear el suelo con rabia.

—Maldición…

—Eso es una guerra, deberías saber eso—dijo Kanda mientras se sentaba para acostarse en un árbol—si no muriera gente entonces no sería una guerra. Nosotros existimos para pelear y para velar por nosotros mismos.

—Kanda no seas cruel—dijo Marie.

—No es cruel, es ser realista, Marie. ¿Qué se gana con lamentarse? ¿Acaso ellos volverán tan solo porque este imbécil cargue con la responsabilidad de sus muertes?

—Creo que Kanda tiene razón, hermano—Ariel levantó la miraba hacia su hermana y vio que ella lloraba pero que a la vez intentaba darle una sonrisa esperanzadora—que tu cargues con todos ellos no harán que vuelvan, Daisya no volverá… tampoco el maestro… y mucho menos mamá y papá.

—… —Ariel se levantó del suelo y se fue detrás de los arbustos—voy a darme un baño, no jodan.

Ariel se había molestado, eso era obvio para todos. Aslan se acostó en el suelo y contemplaba el firmamento estrellado, en el cielo no cabía una estrella más. Annia se sintió culpable también de refutarle algo a su hermano mayor, siempre peleaban pero cuando era un asunto serio ella jamás le llevaba la contraria, mucho menos si era de un tema delicado que involucrara a su familia.

—No te angusties—dijo Marie interrumpiendo el hilo de pensamientos de la rubia—tu hermano es un hombre fuerte, es muy triste que lleve con tanto siendo tan joven y que lo hace porque quiere y no porque deba. Su respiración bajó un poco cuando se enteró de la cantidad de fallecidos… vivir con un karma así no debe ser fácil.

—No, no lo es. Desde pequeño se culpaba a si mismo de muchas muertes. Es muy terco—Annia se limpió el rostro y volvió a respirar tranquila—gracias Marie.

—De nada, tú tampoco debes angustiarte, suficiente tenemos como para estar con un ambiente raro.

—Todo es culpa de este gitano barato—dijo Kanda mirando Aslan de reojo.

— ¿Tú también me vas a llamar así? No es mi culpa caminar tanto.

— ¿O más bien será que estabas haciendo otra cosa? —dijo Kanda mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

—… no.

—Aslan… —el aludido volteó al escuchar su nombre. Annia quiso interrumpir antes de que cada uno sacara sus armas y comenzara una pelea—háblanos de ti. Eres un camarada pero no sabemos nada de ti.

— ¿Qué quieren saber?

—Yo nada, por mi te puedes caer de un barranco—Annia, Marie y Vangelis suspiraron con pesadez al escuchar a Kanda.

— ¿Cómo te diste cuenta que eras compatible con la Inocencia? —Aslan abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Tal vez Annia había tocado un tema poco prohibido.

—Fue hace 8 meses exactamente. Yo venía de una familia de gitanos de Turquía que se busca la vida haciendo espectáculos clandestinos, no éramos ladrones. Yo me encargaba de tocar los instrumentos y de bailar a veces, mi madre y mi padre eran… eran personas que veían lo simple que era la vida y solo les importaba que mis hermanos y yo fuéramos felices así fuera con poco—todos prestaban atención menos Kanda, él prefería mirar el fuego—1 año antes de que pasara todo… conocí a una chica, era gitana también y nuestras familias comenzaron a viajar en la misma caravana, me enamoré de ella con locura y… decidimos casarnos.

—No me digas que… —dijo Vangelis al encontrarle el hilo a la historia.

—Fue antes de cruzar la frontera a España… solo aparecieron. Atacaron y… sobreviví gracias al general Tiedoll, me dijo que la Inocencia me buscaba y que cuando me encontrara jamás me dejaría. Todos habían muerto… mi familia, mis padres, mis hermanos… Sevda… ese era su nombre—Aslan mostró una media sonrisa al decir el nombre de la chica—en fin, el general me encontró y aquí estoy.

—Lamento haber preguntado sobre eso.

—Descuida, que no lo cuente no significa que hará que desaparezca y que el tiempo regrese. Es algo que hay que aceptar, los designios de Dios son grandes, si las cosas pasan por algo es porque hay mucho más por venir. Además, ella siempre está conmigo—Aslan levantó la mano y el mismo humo verde comenzó a salir de su mano—Erutan es la viva imagen de Sevda—la hermosa mujer apareció ante ellos y se abrazó al gitano con alegría—el maestro dice que es porque mi deseo es verla de nuevo y que por eso tomó esta forma.

—Tienes razón, amigo—dijo Vangelis con una sonrisa. La Inocencia comenzó a volar por todos lados, parecía libre al hacerlo. Aslan levantó nuevamente su mano y la hermosa mujer desapareció en un dos por tres—jamás había visto eso. Al menos tienes algo que te recuerde a tu esposa.

—No era mi esposa, no logramos casarnos—Annia le tiró un zapato a Vangelis por imprudente—descuiden, ya tengo una nueva vida y la tomo como una nueva oportunidad. No sé si logre algo como exorcista pero lo intentaré.

— ¡Siguiente! —Ariel apareció nuevamente entre los arbustos, con el cabello mojado y sin su chaqueta y camisa—no hay con que secarse así que dejare que el viento me seque—Vangelis lo miró con fastidio y una ceja arriba.

—Exhibicionista—fue lo que susurró el griego al ver llegar al rubio.

—Yo quiero darme un baño—dijo Annia y todos los hombres se voltearon a verla—me siento muy sucia, he sudado mucho en todo el camino—Vangelis y Aslan se miraron las caras con picardía.

—Toma—Ariel le lanzó algo a Annia, la cual lo atajó y al verlo sonrió ampliamente.

— ¿De dónde lo sacaste? —la cara de emoción de Annia solo se podía comprar a cuando Allen iba a la cafetería.

—Me lo lleve del motel ese en el que estaban.

— ¿Robar no es pecado? —preguntó Marie.

— ¿Robar? Sí, pero ustedes pagaron la habitación así que eso incluye todo lo que este adentro, además ¿Quién va a extrañar una pequeña pieza de jabón?

—Gracias hermano—dijo Annia con emoción.

Dio media vuelta y se metió entre los arbustos, lo bueno del pequeño estanque era que estaba bien escondido y que nadie podía verla desde su posición. Los hombres se quedaron en su lugar, vigilando el horizonte por si aparecían akumas, lo positivo era que ni uno solo había aparecido y el viaje por ahora ha sido tranquilo hasta cierto punto. Ariel se sentó a un lado del fuego para secarse más rápido. Estaba muy cansado pero no podía dormirse.

—Bueno… iré a buscar más madera, siempre hay que ser precavido—dijo Vangelis levantándose del suelo. Ariel se secaba su cabello cuando escuchó tales palabras del griego, lo miró a los ojos y no dijo ni una sola palabra.

—Voy contigo que estos lugares son un poco confusos y si te pierdes te comen los lobos—dijo Aslan levantándose también del suelo.

Kanda los miró de reojo, Marie volteó al escucharlos y Ariel no escatimó en mandarles todo su odio a través de su mirada.

—No se atrevan ni a pensarlo, hay madera suficiente… así que se sientan… ahora—dijo Ariel con mucha calma pero con un tono amenazador muy claro y directo. Vangelis y Aslan detuvieron su andar y miraron al hermano mayor— ¿son sordos o los tengo que golpear?

—… ¡Ay sí! Hay mucha madera, Aslan. ¿Cómo no nos dimos cuenta? —dijo Vangelis disimulando.

—Verdad, estamos mal de la vista.

Ariel tuvo un pequeño tick en la ceja al escuchar las palabras de los dos exorcistas y el descaro tan grande que se les veía. Un pequeño sonido llamó la atención de Ariel, como todo había quedado en silencio pero ese sonido que rompió el silencio le llamó la atención. Miró con disimulo hacia sus otros dos compañeros exorcistas y pudo ver como Kanda volvía a poner a Mugen en su lugar, poco a poco y sin llamar la atención.

—Este desgraciado… —los pensamientos de Ariel fueron interrumpidos por un cantar. Se quedó escuchando un poco y se dio cuenta de que era su hermana cantando en francés—Annia… —Ariel reconoció la canción al instante, era una que ella les cantaba desde que eran pequeños ya que su madre y su abuela lo hacían y cuando estaban en el orfanato Annia lo hacía también.

—Qué lindo canta—dijo Marie con una sonrisa.

—Desde niña le gusta, ella era la que dormía a Avia cuando no podía dormir por las pesadillas—dijo Ariel con una mirada nostálgica—ya quiero terminar esta misión.

—Te quejas de Komui pero tienes el mismo complejo de hermano mayor—dijo Kanda con fastidio.

—No sabes que se siente porque nunca has tenido hermanos—dijo con un tono de desprecio. Aslan y Vangelis solo observaban como se lanzaban indirectas de un lado al otro—además de que aun te tengo reservada tu golpiza por dormir con mi hermana.

— ¡Kanda! —dijo Marie con indignación.

—Marie… has silencio, no dormí con ella ni ninguna cochinada que este imbécil esté pensando. Comenzando porque tu hermana es la persona que más molestias me da en el trasero desde que llegó a la Orden, si tuve que compartir cama con ella es porque no había otro lugar donde dormir, jamás la tocaría, jamás la besaría, jamás la abrazaría, jamás me acercaría a ella y si estoy aquí con ella es porque Komui me obligó así que deja de pensar idioteces y déjame en paz—Kanda terminó de explicar y expresar parte de su molestia mientras todos observaban con cara de estupefacción.

—Eres un idiota, Kanda—dijo Ariel con una sonrisa ganadora.

— ¿Qué…? —Kanda no terminó de hablar cuando sintió que alguien colocaba algo en su cabeza evitando así que viera a su alrededor. La misma persona le dio una patada para que cayera al suelo pero este resistió.

—Una mocosa fastidiosa… te diré que si no fuera por esa mocosa fastidiosa más de una vez te hubieran pateado el trasero y hubieras terminado como polvo—Kanda se quitó lo que parecía ser una chaqueta y vio la figura de Annia antes de que esta le volviera a lanzar otra patada—eres tan pesado, Kanda.

—Annia querida no sigas que… —Vangelis trató de calmar la situación al ver que Ariel no movería ni un musculo.

— ¡¿Te pones de su lado, Vangelis?! —la rubia no quiso herir a Vangelis así que solo respiró y lo ignoró—el día que entiendas que no todos los seres que te rodean son una molestia entenderás también que todos tenemos nuestra propia historia y que tal vez tu vida haya sido una mierda de lo más grande, y más para lo que me interesa saber que tan mierda fue, te hubieras hundido en tu pasado y así nos evitaríamos tu presencia y mal humor. Sea lo que sea que hayas hecho, te lo digo desde el fondo de mi corazón Kanda, te lo mereciste y tal vez más.

—… —Ariel quedó boquiabierto al ver el pecho de su hermana subir y bajar, tomando bocanadas de aire grandes y sus ojos no dejaban de mirar a Kanda con rabia—Annia…

—Cállate la maldita boca, Ariel—la joven dio media vuelta hacia el estanque detrás de los arbustos.

Todos se mantuvieron en silencio varios minutos, fingían que nada había pasado pero era difícil no recordar las palabras de Annia. Pocos segundos después del vomito verbal de Annia, Kanda tomó la chaqueta, se la lanzó a Ariel en la cara y se fue de ahí con cara de pocos amigos. Ariel conocía ese temperamento de su hermana y era difícil sacarlo a relucir, debían haber peleado mucho para que Annia explotara de esa manera. Vangelis y Aslan no dijeron más nada, ni hicieron bromas ni nada por el estilo, solo miraban el fuego mientras Aslan hacía dibujos en la tierra. Podría decirse que el mayor de los Delacroix estaba cayendo en una mini crisis de nervios después de la escena armada por su hermana.

Annia se metía bañar en el estanque y no hizo más comentario ni ruido alguno, quería pasar desapercibida al menos el tiempo que estuviera ahí bañándose… pero las personas de buen corazón son débiles al arrepentimiento muy rápidamente.

Al paso de una hora todo había vuelto a la normalidad, todos habían tomado un baño, habían comido un poco y el único que faltaba ahí era Kanda. Era muy obvio que no se acercaría a ellos y mucho menos si estaba ella ahí. Annia se repasó lo que había dicho, lo pensó una y otra vez mientras se bañaba y puede que si se le hubiera ido la mano con lo que había dicho, juzgando un pasado que no conocía y que lo sentenciaba tan solo porque las palabras de Kanda la molestaron.

—Deberías dormir y dejar de pensar mucho—dijo Ariel al ver que Annia se quedó mirando el fuego de forma perdida. Aslan y Vangelis ya se habían acomodado, a su manera, para dormir, al parecer estaba naciendo una amistad buena en ese viaje… y un poco extraña—debes estar cansada.

—Sí… tal vez… pero no tengo sueño. Voy a caminar un rato.

—Sí aja, a caminar—dijo Ariel mirando a su hermana.

Annia se levantó y se fue hacia otra dirección, dejando a todos los presentes, que aún estaban despiertos, sorprendidos.

—Es muy corazón de pollo—dijo Ariel al momento de que la figura de su hermana se perdió de vista—se siente mal por lo que dijo.

—Pero te apuesto que él no—dijo Aslan mirando todo.

—Kanda es alguien que su pasado lo ha hecho como es, peor mejor dicho—dijo Marie para defender a su amigo—lo que ella dijo, por lo que conozco a Kanda, sí debió llegarle pero ella no sabe nada.

—Y te apuesto que tu no piensas contarnos nada, ¿verdad, Marie? —dijo Ariel con una sonrisa la ver que el moreno negó con la cabeza—descuida, con tal y no se maten todo estará bien.

La luz de la luna llena iluminaba esa gran extensión de terreno que aún les faltaba por recorrer, no muy lejos de donde estaban todos se encontraba Kanda mirando el cielo, la brisa era poca pero refrescaba a pesar del lugar tan árido donde estaban. Annia se debatía en si pedir perdón o no, él también la había herido con sus palabras aunque ella sabía que las palabras de ella no habían logrado nada en él.

Ya estaba ahí y no podía dar vuelta atrás a su decisión.

— ¿Qué quieres? —Annia detuvo su andar al escuchar la voz de molestia de Kanda.

—… —lo observó unos segundos y continuó caminando hacia él y se sentó a su lado, a unos cuantos centímetros lejos de él, unos tres pasos de donde estaba— ¿has visto algo raro?

—Sí, tú viniendo aquí—Kanda no volteó a verla y siguió observando el cielo oscuro y estrellado.

—Sabes, tal vez tengas razón en las cosas que dijiste, es tu punto de vista hacia mí y… por más extraño que parezca lo acepto—Kanda siguió mirando el cielo sin decir nada—pero yo fui más allá de eso, me metí con un tema que por lo visto te afecta y…

— ¿Por qué quieres saber tanto de mi pasado? —Annia calló y sintió miedo de sus palabras— ¿Por qué demonios quieres revolver algo que no es de tu incumbencia?

—Eso no es cierto, yo solo me estoy disculpando por meterme en algo que…

—Te lo dije ya, mi pasado es mío y jamás lo compartiría con nadie. De todos los que conozco, tu eres con la que menos lo haría—por primera vez desde que ella estaba ahí, Kanda la miró a los ojos—no me retracto de nada de lo que dije.

—… pero yo sí. Perdóname, no quise herirte.

—… —Kanda la miró extrañado. Annia notó que estaba parpadeando mucho, como si algo lo molestara en los ojos.

— ¿Te sucede algo? ¿Se te metió algo en el ojo?

—… —Kanda la miró y lo que le estaba molestando no era una basura en el ojo sino era ver una pequeña flor de loto que había caído en la cabeza de Annia y que ahora estaba en el suelo a su lado, a los pocos segundos habían muchas más rodeándolos. Kanda apretó a Mugen con desesperación pero manteniendo su compostura.

— ¿Te encuentras bien, Kanda?

—… no es de tu interés, mocosa.

—… ¿Qué ves en el cielo? —le dio curiosidad preguntar ya que llevaba rato en eso.

—… un cielo que ya conocía, lleno de estrellas… o lleno de nubes.

—" _Esperare por ti… siempre"_ —esa voz perturbó los pensamientos de Kanda. Volteó a ver a la joven a su lado que se encontraba dibujando en el suelo con una varilla de madera _—"prometiste que siempre estaríamos juntos" "Hasta el fin de nuestros días"._

—Creo que una vez escuche eso, un cielo que ya conocía—dijo Annia sin dejar de dibujar en la tierra—las personas vivimos nuestras existencias preocupándonos del futuro cuando hay que vivir el presente y de ahí se avanza hacia el futuro. Un cielo azul y lleno de hermosas nubes… lo he visto tantas veces que me pierdo en el presente y dejo de preocuparme por el futuro—Kanda la miró y apretó a Mugen con molestia.

—Ve a dormir, mañana nos tocara caminar bastante.

—Estoy bien aquí, quiero ver este cielo lo más que pueda. Me recuerda a esos días en el orfanato, Ariel nos ayudaba a escapar a Avia y a mí de la habitación para ir al techo y ver las estrellas. Todas las noches nos quedábamos ahí a dormir… hasta que amanecía y nos regañaban por escapar en medio de la noche hasta que un día nos cerraron las puertas con candado. Ese lugar era oscuro… y era difícil respira—Annia no se dio cuenta pero Kanda tuvo una pequeña reacción a lo que acababa de decir.

Kanda no dijo nada al respecto, siguió ignorando las flores y mirando el horizonte por si veía algún enemigo. Pasada casi una hora Kanda se dio cuenta de que Annia se había dormido en la misma posición en la que estaba, abrazando sus rodillas y sentada, le pareció muy extraño pero al parecer eso no la molestaba. Luego de que ella decidiera quedarse no habían hablado y para Kanda era mejor.

No tenía sueño, más bien se había quedado pensando mucho en las palabras de la rubia, él sabía que ella no tenía conocimiento de nada pero sus palabras fueron certeras.

Mientras tanto Annia estaba en el mundo de los sueños, había dormido tranquila el día anterior a pesar de todo. Pero este sueño era distinto, lo sentía así, como si los olores o texturas fueran diferentes a pesar de que no se pudiera percibir, algo le decía que era distinto a todos. Se sentía muy real.

— _**¿Qué… es… esto…?**_ —su voz sonaba cansada y se sentía distinta, muy real _ **—¿Dónde… estoy?**_

Estaba acostada en el suelo pero no sabía de donde o que hacía ahí mirando un techo oscuro y que parecía infinito. Intentaba mover su cuerpo pero era imposible, como si algo se lo impidiera. Sus parpados estaban débiles, querían cerrarse.

— _ **Ayuda… por favor**_ —intentó estirar una mano pero no podía alcanzar nada y no había nadie que la ayudara o que sujetara su mano.

De la nada sintió un dolor fuerte en el abdomen, un objeto punzante. No tenía fuerzas para gritar ni para ver quién era la persona que la estaba apuñaleando. Intentó hablar pero comenzó a ahogarse con la sangre, sintió que empezó a salirse por su boca mientras aun miraba el techo.

— _ **Prometiste que estaríamos juntos siempre**_ —otra punzada de dolor más, alguien le estaba reclamando algo— _ **me dijiste que estaríamos juntos para siempre**_ —y otra punzada mas— _ **dijiste… que seriamos amigos para toda la vida y que sin importar la edad siempre estarías conmigo.**_

No supo cuántas puñaladas fueron, solo sentía un dolor muy real cada vez que el objeto era clavado en su abdomen. Solo podía sentir y escuchar a alguien llorar con mucho dolor y decir esas palabras triste. Hubo un momento que todo paró, que ya el dolor no era una tortura sino que su cuerpo ya no sentía nada, no podía moverse.

— _ **Yo cumplí mi promesa… jamás la rompí…**_ —Annia sintió como su brazo derecho se movía solo hacia un lado y se estira hasta que sintió algo, una mano a la cual aferrarse— _ **yo nunca quise fallar… siempre estaremos juntos…**_ —en ese momento solo la oscuridad invadió el sueño.

Annia despertó de su sueño al ahogarse y comenzó a toser sin parar. Comenzó a toser y a escupir algo, su cuerpo actuaba por puro instinto, como si todo lo que pasó en el sueño fuera real.

—Mocosa, ¿Qué te pasó ahora?... ¿y esta sangre? —Annia siguió tosiendo y escupiendo sangre.

—… —tosió una vez más y un poco más de sangre salió de sus labios—Kanda… ayúdame, por favor.

El espadachín no tuvo más opción que levantarla pero vio que le costaba mantenerse de pie, estaba encorvada como si tuviera un dolor fuerte en el abdomen. No le quedó más opción que cargarla estilo princesa hasta donde estaban los demás. Kanda notó que el fuego seguía prendido, supuso que era Ariel que debía estar esperando a su hermana.

—Por fin llegas Ann… —la mirada de Ariel se oscureció al verlo llegar con su hermana en brazos y con las manos llenas de sangre— ¿Qué le hiciste?

—Yo nada, ella estaba dormida y de repente se despertó llorando y escupiendo sangre. Estaba ahogándose.

Kanda se la entregó a su hermano, despertando a todos por el alboroto.

— ¿Qué le pasó? —preguntó Vangelis luego de que su cabeza aclarara un poco mas y de que entendiera que estaba pasando. Se acercó a ella, estaba como desmayada porque no abría los ojos y si la movían su cuerpo se dejaba caer—está viva, solo esta desmayada. ¿Alguien podría decirme que diablos le pasó?

—No sé, Kanda dice que estaba durmiendo y que luego empezó a escupir sangre.

—Déjame ver—Aslan apartó a Ariel y a Vangelis, y colocó su mano sobre la cara de Annia y el humo verde comenzó a entrar por la nariz de la joven—si tiene alguna herida… lo sabremos. Descuida, si tiene algo creo que soy capaz de curarla.

Ariel esperaba por el resultado, a veces le daba miradas de odio a Kanda, él creí que el chico le había hecho algo a su hermana cuando estaban allá solos. Kanda por otro lado veía toda la escena con impaciencia.

—Kanda… —Marie se acercó a Kanda y le habló en voz baja— ¿en verdad no le hiciste nada? —el espadachín solo negó con la cabeza. No era primera vez que a veía despertar así de un sueño pero lo que si era nuevo era la sangre que escupía.

—Deje de mirarme así que ya dije que no le hice nada—dijo Kanda con molestia a Ariel.

—Eso lo veremos.

—Ariel…—la voz de Aslan lo sacó de su guerra de miradas con Kanda. Al instante se acercó al moreno, esperando que le dijera para poder golpear a Kanda—no tiene nada.

—… ¿Cómo? Eso no es posible… tiene mucha sangre en todo su cuerpo y Kanda también… te estas equivocando, algo debe haber Aslan.

—No, no lo hay. Tiene que descansar, mañana será duro. Ariel… él no le hizo nada—Ariel se mordió la lengua y vio cómo su hermana parecía estar más tranquila. Su pecho subía y baja con calma, se había dormido.

—Muy bien… te salvaste, pelo de niña—dijo Ariel mientras arropaba a su hermana con su chaqueta—solo te diré una cosa Kanda. Lo más preciado que tengo en la vida son mis hermanas y si me llego a enterar de que le hiciste daño a alguna… yo mismo te mataré con mis propias manos, me importa una mierda que me expulsen de la Orden.

Kanda y Ariel se dieron miradas llenas de ira. Los demás se mantuvieron en silencio pero al momento de ver como se dejaban de lanzar miradas de odio, todos volvieron a sus lugares para seguir durmiendo.

 _ **Al día siguiente.**_

—Gracias Marie.

—De nada, debes tener cuidado por donde vas—Marie la ayudó a bajar de una roca que estaba en medio del camino por donde tuvieron que pasar todos.

—Estamos cerca, niños—dijo Aslan desde el inicio de la caravana de gente. Él era el único que parecía tener energías.

—Eso espero porque si no lo lobos comerán gitano turco hoy—dijo Ariel con molestia

—Aún es temprano así que no te preocupes, llegaremos en muy poco—dijo Aslan para intentar salvar su vida de Ariel y los lobos.

La noche para todos había sido medio tranquila, tuvieron que cuidar a Annia pero todo estuvo bien durante la noche, cada uno durmió lo que debía. No más sueños raros, no más sangre, todo estuvo tranquilo pero Ariel no pegó ojo en parte de la noche por vigilar a su hermana. Apenas salió el sol Aslan los levantó a todos para que continuaran con el camino. Al principio Ariel y Vangelis se turnaron para cargar a Annia ya que aún estaba débil pero a la hora de viaje ya estaba caminando sola.

—Ahí está, les dije que estaba cerca.

—… hemos caminado como 6 horas—dijo Vangelis mirando a su nuevo amigo—eso no es estar cerca de ninguna forma.

— ¿Sí? Pensé que era menos—dijo Annia con sarcasmo.

—Kanda contrólate—el japonés había intentado desenfundar a Mugen pero Marie lo detuvo a tiempo.

— ¡Maestro! —Aslan se fue corriendo hacia el general Tiedoll. Saltó algunos obstáculos con mucha agilidad y llegó hasta el susodicho.

—Finalmente—dijo Annia con alivio—es raro conocer a otro general—Ariel iba con su hermana hombro a hombro.

—Sí, solo conocíamos al maestro.

Cuando el grupo estuvo cerca los dos hermanos se dieron cuenta de que no parecía ser un hombre tan viejo como su maestro, en realidad este general parecía más joven. Ni Ariel, Annia o Vangelis quisieron acercarse hasta él, prefirieron que de todo se encargaran Kanda y Marie.

—Entonces… Daisya ha muerto—los jóvenes vieron desde su lugar como el general lloraba, no estaban lejos del grupo pero si apartados en el sentido de que Kanda y Marie hablaran con él

—Deberíamos acercarnos—Ariel tomó la mano de su hermana y la jaló hasta donde estaban Kanda y Marie.

— ¿Y ustedes quiénes son? ¿Nuevos exorcistas? —dijo el general Tiedoll al verlos llegar. El general tenía un aura paternal grande.

—Algo así como nuevos no, pero sí somos nuevos en el cuartel general—dijo Ariel en nombre de ellos tres—Ariel Delacroix, mi hermana Annia Delacroix y él es Vangelis Kone.

— ¿Delacroix? Dios santo, son ustedes—ambos medio sonrieron, estaban acostumbrados a esas reacciones y no les gustaban—por fin los conozco, es un placer tener en frente a uno de ustedes.

—El gusto es nuestro, señor—dijo Annia al momento de que el general tomara su mano y depositara un beso en ella.

—Conocí a sus padres hace mucho pero… así son las cosas de la vida. Igual que con esto de Daisya—Annia vio como el general volvía a llorar—era un buen chico, siempre usaba su "Campana de la Caridad" para romperme las gafas, pero… igual era un buen chico—la joven sintió lastima al verlo llorar de tal manera.

—Su cuerpo ya fue mandado al cuartel pero la "Campana de la Caridad" se la han llevado—dijo Kanda colocándose a un lado de Annia viendo a su maestro—general Tiedoll, le pido que vuelva con nosotros al cuartel.

—… —todos quedaron esperando una respuesta de parte del general pero esta no llegaba.

—Por favor general Tiedoll, en estos momentos no es bueno que ande solo… ya nuestro maestro cayó, por favor… vuelva con nosotros—dijo Ariel colocándose al otro lado de su hermana.

—Si mal no recuerdo Daisya venía de la ciudad de Bodrum, ¿no? —a todos les apreció extraña la respuesta del general.

—Ah… sí, así es—ante la mirada de todos, el general comenzó a dibujar.

—Sí, un hermoso y tranquilo pueblo junto al mar. Aslan también era de una zona en la costa—el moreno asintió ante lo dicho por el general.

—General no es momento de esto, las Inocencias están en peligro y usted también—no importaba cuanto hablara Kanda, el general no quería escuchar.

— ¿Siempre es así? —preguntó Annia al espadachín.

—A veces es peor.

— ¿Que está haciendo? —preguntó Vangelis viendo que el general parecía no prestar atención a nada de lo que decían los otros— ¿Cómo puede dibujar en un momento así?

—Es para Daisya—dijo el general luego de terminar un boceto de un pequeño pueblo a orillas del mar—es lo máximo que puedo hacer por él.

Todos vieron al general alejarse del grupo mientras esperaban su respuesta.

—Bueno, cada quien tiene su manera de pasar el luto—dijo Ariel mirado como el general quemaba el papel y los pequeño trozos quemados eran llevados por la brisa—nosotros no tuvimos tiempo.

—El maestro no lo hubiera querido—Annia colocó un mano sobre s abdomen y eso llamó la atención de su hermano.

— ¿Te duele?

—No… no es eso… Ariel, necesito hablar contigo—Annia tomó el brazo de su hermano y lo jaló lejos de los demás. Por supuesto la acción de la joven no pasó desapercibida por los demás pero prefirieron no meterse en asuntos de hermanos.

— ¿Qué les pasara? —preguntó Aslan al verlos irse cerca de unas ruinas para poder hablar más solos.

—Créeme, los conozco más que todos aquí, hemos viajado mucho juntos y… sinceramente esos hermanos son muy misteriosos… creo que ni ellos mismos se terminan de conocer—dijo Vangelis mientras miraba las siluetas de ambos.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Marie interesado en la conversación.

—Sufren de pesadillas constantes, visiones oscuras… estigmas aparecen en sus pieles pero no se sabe que los provoca, pensamos eran por el uso excesivo de unas Inocencias que iban más allá de su fuerza pero aun no sabemos… Annia es la que más sufre en ocasiones, hay algo que pareciera perseguirlos, que los mantuviera sometidos a algo… o algún deber. En fin, solo sé que es muy difícil hasta para ellos mismo saber qué pasa.

Mientras tanto, Ariel se preocupaba cada vez que Annia sufría de algún mal ocasionado por su simple existencia, dícese, las pesadillas y los estigmas.

—Ariel… ¿no sientes que todo está mal? Digo, los sueños han aumentado desde que llegamos a la Orden… y cada vez son más confusos—Annia se agarró el cabello con desesperación—lo de ayer fue un sueño muy real.

—Demasiado—dijo Ariel. Su maestro siempre le decía que debía estar con sus hermanas y apoyarlas en todo, en estos casos era cuando más debía involucrarse con lo que les angustiaba—¿Qué fue lo que viste?

—… —Annia comenzó a caminar en círculos sin soltarse el cabello.

—Annia, no te puedo ayudar si no me dices nada, necesito saber que viste para poder ayudarte—Ariel tomó a su hermana de los hombros y esta la vio con miedo—dime, sé que has estado fingiendo estar bien, soy tu hermano y te conozco desde el dedo gordo del pie hasta la punta del cabello—Annia pareció calmarse con las palabras de su hermano—háblame.

—Hermano… nosotros… ¿nosotros teníamos amigos en el orfanato? —Ariel quedó en blanco con la pregunta.

— ¿Amigos? Bueno… hasta donde recuerdo, no.

— ¿Y no deberías recordar? Ya eras lo suficientemente grande para retener recuerdos—Annia lo puso entre la espada y la pared.

—Créeme cuando te digo… y nunca olvides esta promesa, Annia. Hare lo que sea, llegare lo más lejos posible y si tengo que desobedecer a mis superiores lo haré… prometo que averiguare todo sobre nuestras vidas ahí, desde el día en que mamá y papá muriendo hasta que salimos de ahí. Yo tengo mis dudas desde hace un tiempo y no voy a morir hasta averiguar qué fue lo que nos pasó en todo esos años—Annia arrancó a llorar y se abrazó a su hermano con fuerzas—ay _petit_ , quien iba a decir que terminaríamos así.

Los hermanos dejaron de abrazarse, Ariel le limpió la cara a su hermana como pudo para que no pareciera que hubiera estado llorando. Al regresar con el grupo se dieron cuenta que el general también estaba regresando.

—Jóvenes… no puedo volver, en estos momentos la guerra comenzó y necesitamos más ayuda. Aslan lo sabe y doy gracias a Dios que lo encontré a tiempo. Como él, hay muchos más esperando por su destino—Ariel y Annia se miraron las caras, esa frase les parecía muy egoísta—ustedes vuelvan si quieren… Aslan y yo continuaremos—el turco volteó lentamente hacia el general con los ojos como dos platos al escuchar que él también seguiría con el general buscando a más personas compatibles.

—Iremos—la voz de Ariel rompió el silencio que se había creado—ustedes de todas formas sabía que iríamos con usted.

—Nosotros también, ¿no, Kanda? —dijo Marie a lo que el japonés no respondió.

—Ustedes son inteligentes, este desvío puede cambiar muchos sus vidas, ¿están dispuestos a buscar en la oscuridad?

—Señor… ¿Cuál es el objetivo de caminar en la oscuridad para devolverse y seguir en la oscuridad? Busquemos esa luz, señor. Esto es un reto… —Ariel pasó un brazo por los hombros de su hermana y Vangelis—y créame señor, nosotros jamás nos negamos a un reto.

—Entonces llegó el momento de usar esto—Vangelis tomó el bolso que llevaba desde que Ariel y él partieron de Irlanda.

— ¿Qué es eso? —dijo Kanda mirando como Vangelis sacaba algo.

—Me lo dio el Supervisor… estos uniformes ya están muy viejos—vieron como sacaba lo que parecía ser un nuevo uniforme de exorcista—comencemos este viaje bien.

 _ **Grupo Cross (Tiempo actual)**_

—Uno más—dijo Delta con emoción luego de haber hecho explotar otro akuma.

—Muy bien, has mejorado mucho—dijo Avia saliendo de detrás de un muro que la protegía de la explosión y de los restos que caían por todos lados—mis hermanos van a estar orgullosos…

—Gracias, Avia—dijo Delta con emoción.

—… orgullosos de mí digo, yo soy la que te ha estado entrenando—dijo la joven con una sonría triunfadora.

—Muy graciosa.

—Tranquila, eso es lo bueno de tenerme de maestra—dijo la joven con mucha confianza.

—Eres un joven muy extraña, Avia—Delta se acercó a Avia que estaba limpiándose el uniforme luego de que se le ensuciara un poco por los destrozos—deberíamos volver con los demás.

—Sí… pero tengo algo que hacer primero, enseguida voy con ustedes.

—Muy bien, estaremos en la tienda de baozi—dijo Delta con una sonrisa.

Habían logrado llegar a China exitosamente, algunos akumas en el camino pero de resto todo tranquilo. Avia estaba orgullosa de su trabajo como maestra de Delta, la alemana había aprendido mucho en esos días de viaje y, por diversión de todos, comenzaron a llevar un registro de cuantos akumas habían eliminado cada uno, llevando la delantera Allen, seguido de Avia y Lavi.

— ¿Vas a algún lado?

—No en especial, voy a llamar al cuartel para hablar con el Supervisor Komui—Avia se alejó de Delta, se fue por uno de los pasillos que aún quedaban sin ser destruidos _—"ser un exorcista significa traer esperanza, ser un exorcista significa traer esperanza"…_ —se repetía una y otra vez esas palabras una vez dichas por su abuela según recordaba—ser un exorcista trae destrucción a donde va… así quedaría mejor.

Avia sacó esa idea al ver como los pasillos donde habían estado peleando fueron destruidos y los que no eran por zonas donde no habían peleado.

Encontró un pequeño banco para sentarse y así poder llamar a la Orden con el golem que se le había asignado. El goelm volaba a su alrededor cuando un pequeño rayo amarillo lo empujó fuertemente.

— ¿Ah? ¿Tim? —Avia no creía la escena que estaba presenciando. Tim estaba dándole de "bofetadas" al pequeño golem negro. Avia veía como el pequeño golem negro iba de un lado al otro—Tim déjalo, lo necesito para llamar a la Orden.

Tim al escuchar eso dejó la pequeño golem negro en paz.

—Pobre… no deberías ser tan brusco, Tim. ¿No deberías estar con Allen? —el pequeño golem amarillo comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de ella sin responder, a su manera, esa pregunta—muy bien… no importa, yo… —Avia se distrajo de su objetivo al ver que su Inocencia comenzó a brillar— ¿Qué sucede? —la luz fue bajando para dejar ver la elegante figura de Jofiel.

Avia quedó en su lugar al ver a su arcángel frente a ella como si nada.

— _Avia… tengo que ir a la Orden…_ —Avia la miró extrañada pero no articulo ni una sola palabra— _todos están allá, sé que estarás bien sin mí aquí. Nos veremos cuando vuelvan a la Orden, cuídate mucho y por favor… no seas tan estricta contigo misma, déjate sentir de vez en cuando, no eres una piedra._

—… —sin darle tiempo de decir algo, el cuerpo de Jofiel se volvió luz y salió disparada hacia el cielo con dirección opuesta a la que ellos pronto irían— ¿Qué demonios fue eso? esta se va y me deja aquí sola…

Avia tomó el golem para comunicarse con Komui rápidamente. Tenía un presentimiento.

 _ **Orden Oscura.**_

— ¿Cómo pasaste la noche, Éabha?

—Muy bien, me sentí tranquila al estar aquí.

Éabha y Mickoll iban por uno de los pasillos cercanos a la sala de entrenamiento. Ahora que todo estaba más en calma podría explicarle algunas cosas sobre la Orden. Tenía que mostrarle algunas partes de la Orden y sería un día largo.

—Buenos días, jóvenes—ambos chicos fueron interrumpidos por Biel que iba en dirección contraria—veo que dormiste bien.

—Sí, tengo ganas de ver todo el lugar—dijo con emoción la joven.

— ¿Estas emocionada? —preguntó la mujer de lentes.

—En parte.

— ¿Por qué? —las preguntas pusieron un poco nerviosa a la chica y Mickoll pudo notarlo sin duda. Biel la miraba como analizándola de arriba a abajo, sus ojos parecían perforar su ser.

—Porque al menos sé que no estoy sola aquí, que hay personas iguales a mí.

—Éabha… te entiendo en un sentido pero estar aquí y hacer lo que todos nosotros hacemos no es algo para estar felices. Como te diste cuenta ayer, lograste ver que en lo hermoso puede existir también el dolor. Cada lugar tiene su lado oscuro y la Orden, en mi perspectiva, no es un lugar feliz. Es cierto que son familia, que siempre te recibirán con los brazos abiertos… y perdóname por lo que voy a hacer… pero si vas a vivir aquí entonces tienes que conocer todos los lados de la Orden, tanto buenos como malos.

Las palabras de la mujer dejaron sin habla a los dos jóvenes. Éabha miró a Mickoll a la cara buscando una respuesta pero este solo miró el piso como si estuviera de acuerdo con lo que Biel decía.

—Ven, vamos a la capilla. Hay que conocer uno de los lados oscuros de este lugar.

Por los pasillos de la Orden siempre se hablaban de cosas malas, miedo, era común escucharlo. Normalmente todos aquellos que habitaban ahí sabían las consecuencias de todo, tanto buscadores como exorcistas, pasando por el equipo científico y hasta el punto más alto de esa jerarquía, todos sabían que la Orden no era un lugar 100% feliz.

—Me alegra saber que están bien—decía Komui mientras caminaba hacia la capilla de la Orden—si estaban cerca de encontrarlo entonces es buena noticia.

— _Sí, señor. Nos movemos rápido. Pero quiero saber una cosa, señor—_ la voz de Avia sonó un poco desanimada.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— _Usted sabe que… que nosotros sentimos cosas. Es difícil explicar pero es como si cada vez que una Inocencia fuera destruida yo lo pudiera sentir, como un golpe en el corazón, señor. Desde hace unos días he sentido golpes._

— ¿Enserio? —Komui llegó a la capilla y quedó en shock al ver la imagen que se abría frente a él—Avia… ¿Cuántos golpes sentiste?

— _Seis, señor._

—Hasta ahora han muerto 6 exorcista—la voz de Reever al lado de Komui llamó la atención de Avia desde el otro lado de la línea—incluyendo a los buscadores hay un total confirmado de 148 muertos—Komui escuchaba con mucha calma y se dio cuenta de que Avia también escuchaba todo, el silencio al otro lado de la línea le decía mucho.

— _Supervisor… ¿es cierto?_ —Avia no recibió respuesta de parte de Komui.

El supervisor volteó a su derecha y se encontró con Biel que miraba todo de manera fría. Se dio cuenta de que Mickoll y Éabha estaban con ella.

—No… —Mickoll salió corriendo hasta donde estaban sus compañeros llorando sobre unos ataúdes. Estaba lejos de los demás y no podían escuchar que hablaba con sus compañeros pero a Éabha se le rompió el corazón cuando lo vio llorar sobre el ataúd de alguien.

— ¿Lo ves, Éabha? Un amigo, un familiar, un amor… un hermano. Todos aquí han perdido a un amigo, a un hermano, a tal vez la única familia que tenían… ¿Por qué estar feliz aquí? Lamento si tienes que ver esto pero esta es la realidad de la guerra, del mundo en el que has entrado llena de ilusión.

Komui no dijo nada, lo había escuchado todo pero tenía que mantener la compostura.

—Tiene razón, señorita Biel… este es uno de los lados oscuros de este lugar. Es inevitable pensar que algo como esto ocurra, después de todo es una guerra, ya yo sabía todo eso… nunca he visto ni vivido una guerra. Mi vida siempre fue llena de felicidad con mis padres y nuestra vida era simple, campesinos que cuidaban animales… ¿Qué infelicidad puede haber en la vida de alguien como yo? Lo más triste era cuando un animal moría. No soy tonta tampoco, no vi como murieron mis padres pero cuando el señor Ariel me ayudó a huir y arriesgó su vida por salvarme… ¿usted en verdad creyó que yo no sabría que al elegir en venir aquí… no vería la muerte?

—… —todos se quedaron escuchando las palabras de Éabha con mucha atención.

—Sé que gente morirá… sé que yo puedo morir… pero, ¿Por qué vivir así el tiempo que me pueda quedar? Prefiero levantarme todos los días en este oscuro lugar y pensar que cada vez que camino, al menos cada vez que le de los buenos días alguien, intentar hacer este lugar menos oscuro, un lugar donde todos puedan vivir tranquilos. Esto es triste, lo sé, son camaradas que nunca llegue a conocer pero cuando llegué aquí todos ellos se convirtieron en mi familia y obvio que me duele verlos así… —la voz de Éabha se comenzó a quebrar—pero este es el precio que todos debemos pagar.

Éabha se acercó un poco más a donde estaban los ataúdes de los exorcistas caídos y todos permanecieron en silencio.

—No los conocí… pero lo único que puedo darles es esto y una oración por sus almas.

Los mayores se quedaron viendo como la chica tomó aire y al soltarlo una hermosa canción comenzó a salir. No entendían que decía, ni una remota posibilidad de que pudiera ser lo que Éabha había comenzado a cantar con tanto dolor. El llanto había cesado en todos aquellos que lloraban a sus compañeros caídos y solo escucharon a la joven cantar un lamento salido de corazón.

—Komui… mira... —Biel señaló con el dedo a los ataúdes de los exorcistas y Komui casi cae al suelo al ver las figuras de seis seres de alas blancas, acostados abrazando los ataúdes, y al parecer llorando sangre.

—También sienten dolor.

Los arcángeles se aferraron a los ataúdes como si sus mismísimos dueños fueran los que estuvieran adentro. Se veían igual de mal que el día anterior y también se dieron cuenta de que había alguien más.

—Jofiel regreso… —Komui miró todo con tristeza—Avia… no llores, todo estará bien.

Del otro lado de la línea el llanto de la joven era imparable. Sujetaba su rostro y las lágrimas salían a montón. Le dolía, le estaba doliendo mucho en el corazón todas esas muertes, todo lo había escuchado, cada palabra dada por esa desconocida chica que seguía cantando. Jofiel tenía razón, dejar de castigarse a si misma con no poder sentir ni llorar era algo que la estaba matando.

—Gracias Supervisor… muchas gracias…

 _ **Continuara.**_

* * *

 _ **Holiiiiis gente! He de decir que todos los lunes, jamás desde que comenzó a transmitirse el anime, nunca he dejado de verlo… menos hoy. Hoy tocó capi fuerte XD uno que muchas hemos esperado desde hace uuufffff y aun asi no tengo el valor de verlo XD tal vez mañana XD pero aja, aquí les traigo el capi y para el próximo si voy a tardar un poco más porque quiero dar más amorsh a mis otros fics que llevan uuuffff sin ser actualizados y eso es muy malo XD espero que les guste. Tengo otro fic de DGM, es un AU que se llama "las rutas de la vida" dicen que esta bueno XD**_

 _ **La canción que cantaba Éabha es un salmo en gaélico, se llama Psalm 46 Stroudwater.**_

 _ **Por los momentos me despido y les mando besos, comente plis! Y nos vemos en unos dos o tres meses :3**_

 _ **Althea de Leo.**_


End file.
